


SwanQueen - Clandestine

by RegalLana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, SwanQueen AU, Young swanqueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 89,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLana/pseuds/RegalLana
Summary: Regina has just moved in with Emma, Belle and Ruby. While Belle and Ruby are more than welcoming, Emma gives her the cold shoulder from the second she lays eyes on her.Emma acts cold, rude and completely uninterested in Regina. Emma only sparks interest in Regina when they are both away from prying eyes and behind closed doors.SwanQueen AU.Usual warnings apply, there will be swearing, mature scenes etc. Nothing too major. Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Katie aka PlayingWithShadows. 
> 
> A friend I met through writing this fic, you're amazing. I love you!

Chapter One: 

"Shit" Regina cursed under her breath to herself as she opened the boot of her car and a box fell out. She had crammed all over vital belongings and necessities into her car in hopes she wouldn't have to do two trips. 

"You alright? Here, let me take that for you." Regina looked up to see a small, accented brunette walking towards Regina's car. "You must be Regina, I'm Belle." 

Regina immediately realised this was one of her new housemates for the next year. She smiled gratefully as Belle picked the fallen box up from the floor. 

"Nice to meet you. Thank you, I made the mistake of cramming my car full of things so I didn't have to drive all the way back to Maine." Regina explained. 

"No, not at all, don't worry. The others are out at the moment, but they'll probably be back in an hour or so." Belle wondered into the house, Regina following suit, carrying a large brown box. "So you found it okay?" 

"Yes, just about. I'm only just getting used to driving around big cities though." Regina explained. "My sat-nav bailed on me half way here though. I had to google it and hope for the best." Regina laughed. Making a mental note to purchase another sat-nav as soon as possible to help her navigate around the big city. 

"I'm too much of a wimp to even attempt driving around the city. Emma is the only one out of us who has a car but her road rage is terrifying!" Belle laughed. "Nice car though!" Belle said, admiring the pristine black Mercedes that Regina had arrived in as they headed back outside to pick up more boxes. 

"Thank you." Regina smiled, admiring the gift from her father. 

Belle helped Regina move the rest of her things to the house until her car was empty. 

"How about we have a coffee before we start moving all this all upstairs?" Belle suggested as she looked at Regina's belongings scattered haphazardly in boxes, filling up the hallway. 

"Good idea, I'm parched." Regina laughed as followed Belle into the kitchen. 

"So how long have you been living here?" Regina asked as Belle took out some decorative coloured mugs from the cupboard. 

"This is will be my second year living here but I've known the girls for longer. We became friends in our first year of uni, so then we decided to rent this house together. The brunette explained, Regina could listen to her talk all day with that Aussie accent. "This is our final year." 

She handed Regina a cup of coffee as they sat down at the table. 

"What are you studying?" Belle enquired, blowing gently on the hot drink. 

"Well I finished my course last year at a different uni, where I did politics and English, but I've come to Boston to do a booster course so I'm doing a Business course for a year." Regina explained. "What are you studying?" 

"Sounds good. How come you decided to come to Boston?" Belle asked. "I'm studying English Literature. I'd like to be a writer; I just love books." Belle smiled. 

Regina shrugged a little before answering. "I wanted a change of scenery mostly. Also, the thought of getting away from my mother breathing down my neck 24/7 was enough of an incentive to go" Regina laughed. 

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just need the freedom and independence. Living without your parents gives you a whole new lease of life." 

"I agree." Regina smiled, sipping at the coffee. Belle had already made Regina feel so welcome and settled. Regina felt relief wash over her. 

They continued to talk while they drank their coffee until they heard the front door bang. 

"What the fuck is all this crap? Fuck sake." Regina shot a worried glance at Belle when they heard the a sharp voice yelling down the hallway. 

"Emma's back," Belle laughed, rolling her eyes. 

"Be warned, she's one for cursing." They both heard someone stomping upstairs and a door slam just as a tall brunette entered the kitchen.

"Hi Ruby, what's up with Emma now?" Belle asked the girl who slumped down at the table with them. 

"She's one on today, nothing new. Then she almost went flying over a box in the hall just now because she wasn't looking where she was going, so now she's having a temper tantrum." Ruby explained giggling. 

Belle just rolled her eyes before shooting a reassuring smile at Regina's worried expression. 

Ruby quickly turned her attention to Regina and grinned at her. "You must be the new housemate. It's Regina, isn't it?" 

"Yep, that's me." Regina smiled back, feeling slightly more at ease again. "Nice to meet you," 

"I'm Ruby," 

She noticed Ruby had a shopping bag with her full of bottles of various alcohols and mixers. 

"Someone likes to party." Regina laughed, quirking her eyebrow as she glanced down at the full bag. 

 

"Okay, what's she told you?" Ruby squinted at Belle accusingly, waggling her finger at the shorter brunette. 

"Nothing that isn't the truth, Rubs." Regina fell into easy conversation with Ruby and Belle soon learning that They were both laid back characters, only Ruby had a wild streak about her. 

Regina felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see a girl with long blonde hair leaning against the door frame with a less than amused look on her face. If looks could kill, Regina would be dead by now. 

Regina glanced at the girl and thought was how pretty she was, and there was definitely something captivating about her sharp green eyes, which were focused solely on Regina. However the green orbs soon looked elsewhere the second Regina made eye contact. The blonde found interest elsewhere, glancing at her nails. 

"Oh hey, Em. This is Regina," Ruby introduced them when she noticed Emma had made her way in the room. 

"I apologise for all the mess in the hall," Regina quickly apologised. "It'll be out of you way in a minute." 

"Whatever," Emma mumbled, not even looking at Regina. She walked over to a cupboard to get out a glass. 

The tension in the room was almost unbearable for Regina. She quickly wondered if she had made a mistake coming here, maybe she should've rented her own apartment by herself. She had the money to do so. 

"You up to much tonight, Swan?" 

"Not really, what about you?" She turned to lean against the counter, looking at Ruby, her demeanour had changed significantly in less than a second.

Regina couldn't believe this girls manners, or lack there of, towards her. She had clearly taken a disliking to her, for no apparent reason other than her belongings just so happened to temporarily be in her way. Other than that, she really had no excuse to look at Regina so coldly. 

"Well, I was thinking we could all stay in, have some drinks for Regina or something? I have wine!" Ruby grinned, holding up a bottle of white. 

"I think so too," Belle smiled. 

"Okay" Emma just nodded, somewhat unenthusiastically. "I better go finish some work." Emma said as she wondered out of the kitchen, her previous foul mood instantly returning. She left the kitchen not even acknowledging her new housemate. 

 

Regina looked at the others, somewhat apprehensively once Emma had left, a little confused at Emma's lack of friendliness, especially in comparison to Belle and Ruby. 

"Oh don't worry about her," Ruby said, noticing Regina's frown. "She's just moody. She's great once you get to know her. She just has issues warming to new people." 

Regina just nodded. 

Silence. 

"So who was staying here before me? Or was it just the three of you?" Regina asked, breaking the awkward silence. She couldn't deal with the tension anymore. 

"Emma's boyfriend used to live here." Belle explained, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh so they've just split up?" Regina asked, thinking that would account for Emma's foul mood and lack of friendliness. 

"No, they're still together, I think. I don't know to be honest, they're on and off like a light switch. He moved out, I don't think he particularly enjoyed living with a bunch of girls and we were getting fed up of their constant arguing. Emma wasn't overly impressed on having someone new here I don't think--"

"Ruby!" Belle interrupted, "Don't say it like that, that's hardly going to make Regina feel welcome is it?!" Belle scolded the brunette. 

"Don't worry, I understand," Regina assured her. "It's nothing personal though..I hope," 

Ruby just shrugged. Regina nodded and stood up. 

"I'm going to make a start on moving my stuff, I don't want to piss her off further!" Regina laughed. 

"We'll help," Belle offered as she walked after her, nudging Ruby on the way to help too. 

*

 

"Jesus Ruby, we're not planning on getting wasted, we just wanted a couple of drinks!" Belle stared at all the bottles Ruby had just dumped on the kitchen counter. 

"What?! I'm just ensuring there's a variety to choose from!" Ruby shrugged innocently. 

"She just wants to get some secrets out of us!" Emma laughed while sitting herself down on the sofa and laying her feet on Belle's lap. It was the first time all day that she'd seen Emma with any other expression than a frown or look of anger. 

 

"It's always worth a try," Ruby winked at Emma and plopped down next to Regina. "And we all know you're full of them anyway!" She raised her eyebrows at Emma, causing the blonde to grin and roll her eyes dramatically. 

"So, I'm guessing you're not one for spilling the details then?" Regina asked Emma. The blonde glanced at her briefly; looking at her as if she had forgotten her existence, before looking down at her phone and shrugging her shoulders. The tension from earlier this morning had quickly returned. Regina noticed Belle nudge Emma to get her attention before shooting her a look. 

"Nah, she just takes a while to tell us the good stuff!" Ruby joked, attempting to lighten the mood and cover up Emma's rudeness. 

"So where did you say you were from, Regina?" 

The evening went by with a very relaxed atmosphere, and Regina was happy that she was going to have Belle and Ruby as housemates for the rest of the year - they were nothing but welcoming to her. Even if Emma wasn't. She couldn't help but notice that every time the conversation was focused on herself, Emma appeared to be uninterested and her eyes would flick towards the television, which was on mute in the corner or she'd begin fiddling with her phone. 

Belle and Ruby had obviously noticed too, as they'd given Emma not so subtle looks, attempting to tell her to at least make an effort. Neither had made a big deal out of it, which Regina was quite relieved about. 

*

Having unpacked and sorted her new room out, Regina had gone to bed after a tiring day of driving, moving her belongings and a few drinks with her new found friends. The brunette was starting to drift off to sleep when loud music began to blast in the room next to hers. The music was so loud it had caused some of Regina's things to rattle and shake on the desk and shelves. 

She tried for several minutes to block the sound out, but she just couldn't get to sleep. She shoved a pillow over her head, desperate for it to block out the noise, knowing she needed her sleep for the early start the next day. 

She eventually sighed, fed up of trying to ignore it and climbed out of bed to go and ask whoever it was if they wouldn't mind turning it down. She opened her door and soon realised who's room it was when Emma walked out towards the bathroom. Just as Regina opened her mouth to speak, Emma noticed her standing in the doorway. She didn't stop to say anything, but looked her up and down with a look of disgust before looking away and continuing towards the bathroom. Regina had never known anyone to be able to make her feel so intimidated all from one glance. 

The blonde absolutely oozed confidence and clearly didn't give a damn about what anybody thought. She had made Regina, who usually oozes confidence herself, feel so small of a sudden. The brunette changed her mind and went back into her room, wishing she'd never opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many hits this has already, just over night! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I very much appreciate it. I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 2 - Clandestine 

Emma's attitude and behaviour towards Regina didn't improve over the next couple of weeks. Regina had quickly learnt that Ruby must have really meant it when she mentioned that Emma takes a while to warm to people. 

When Emma was around the other girls she'd be fine; she'd laugh with them, talk to them, spend time with them. But she wouldn't make the effort to talk or even acknowledge Regina. It was almost as if she didn't exist. There were barely two words spoken between the two and that was only when Regina had asked her something and Emma had muttered something short and snappy in response. 

Matters only worsened one morning as Regina stepped out of the shower, wrapped her towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. 

The brunette was barely a foot out of the door when she collided with Emma's boyfriend, Killian. 

"Sorry," Regina apologised, quickly, trying to regain her balance and keep her towel secure. Killian held her by the shoulders to try to steady her. 

"Don't worry about it," Killian smiled, pushing a piece of damn hair off Regina's wet shoulder. "It's a nice way to be woken up." He winked and gave her an appreciative look over. 

Regina frowned and scowled as she pulled her towel tighter around her body, not liking the way she was being looked at. Just as she was about to put the leering perv back in his place she heard Emma's voice screeching down the hallway. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Her voice caused Killian to immediately remove his hands from Regina's damp shoulders and step away. 

Regina cringed and cursed inwardly, thinking how typical it was that Emma would just so happen to be walking out of her room right at that moment. 

She looked down the hallway and saw Emma standing outside her room in just an oversized t-shirt. 

"Nothing, we just bumped into each other, that's all," Regina began explain, not faltering from Emma's aggressive gaze. "Your boyfriend here seems to think it's okay to--" 

She was cut off by Emma's door slamming shut. Regina sighed. Killian quickly stalked away towards Emma's room. 

Well, this unfortunate encounter with Emma's handsy boyfriend certainly wouldn't have gained her any brownie points from the blonde. 

*

An hour later and Regina couldn't stop thinking about it, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. She was pissed off at the way Emma was treating her to begin with and surely that was only going to get worse after Emma had seen her boyfriend looking her up and down while she was stood in nothing but a small towel. The look Emma had given her had stuck in her mind and she was beginning to think that maybe she should have told Emma stop overreacting so much over something so insignificant and get over herself. It frustrated her that she hadn't yet stuck up for herself where Emma was concerned but at the same time, Emma had never given Regina a reason to stand up for herself because she had ignored her for the vast majority of the time. 

Regina wandered into the living room when she found Ruby tapping away at her phone, and decided to speak to her about what had happened, and what Emma's reaction had been. 

"Literally, just ignore it," Ruby assured her, "Emma's the jealous type, and Killian is known for having a wandering eye and can be a little handsy with other girls so she's often having to tell girls to back off." 

"I did nothing wrong though. I just stepped out of the bathroom. Wrong place, wrong time." 

"I know. She can be like that. Killian gets a lot of attention, which he doesn't exactly fight off. Which pisses Emma off to start with. And I know she's heard a lot of stories of what he gets up to when she's not around." 

 

"Then what is the point in being in a relationship with someone so utterly untrustworthy?" Regina asked in confusion. 

Ruby just shrugged. "To be honest, I don't even know myself. They're sort of the 'it' couple at uni. Everybody knows them, they're the hottest couple there. It's all about keeping up reputations." Ruby explained. 

Regina frowned but nodded. The whole thing sounded utterly ridiculous to her. It sounds like something her mother would do, or has done. Trying to force Regina into relationships to keep up reputations and make connections. She couldn't really understand why someone would want to go through life like that, it seemed completely pointless to her. Regina could definitely agree on the fact that they were surely the best looking couple around; Killian was a tall and well built with a charming Irish accent. And Emma was simply beautiful with sharp green eyes, luscious long blonde hair, perfect porcelain skin and tiny dimples whenever she smiled. Regina could understand the fascination, particularly on Emma's part. 

"They're on and off like a light switch, I think she gets bored of him," Ruby laughed as she turned the TV on. 

Regina looked up when she saw Belle wonder into the living room. 

"Regina, we need to take you to our local nightclub this weekend, you're yet to experience it!" Belle grinned at her. "Oh, and you'll get to see Ruby in her element!" 

 

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Ruby rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm just better at having a good time than you lot!" 

"I'm not really a nightclub type of person." Regina admitted. "I prefer quiet nights in, going to the library, painting, reading, outdoorsy activities." 

"Are you serious?" Ruby turned to the brunette, in shock. 

"Yes, Ruby. I really don't understand the appeal of drinking until you lack any sort of co-ordination and common sense while being surrounded by a bunch of equally drunk, sweaty strangers just to wake up in the morning with a banging headache and my head in the toilet!" 

"Regina, you are such a bore." Ruby laughed. 

"I am not a bore, I prefer fine wine and a good book." 

"Oh I bet you do, you're so posh." Ruby poked Regina in the side. 

"I am not posh!" Regina gasped in mock offence. "Belle, back me up here!" 

"You're mother is the mayor of wherever you're from, your dad owns a huge show jumping yard with as you like to called them 'exquisite and finely bred' horses, you own a Mercedes for crying out loud and don't even get me started on the way you talk." Ruby threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly. 

"I have to say, I'm inclined to agree with Ruby." Belle laughed. 

"The way I talk? What's wrong with the way I talk?" 

"You use all these posh words all the time." Ruby said. 

"I'm just articulate." Regina defended. 

"Exhibit A: articulate" 

"What about it?" Regina asked. 

"Who uses articulate on a day to day basis?!" 

"A lot of people." Regina defended. 

"No, you're just posh. Admit it, Regina. You're posh." 

"I am not posh!" 

"You are!" Ruby and Belle said in unison, laughing. 

"What is this, pick on Regina day?" Regina frowned, pouting her lips before taking a cushion and launching it at the laughing pair. 

*

 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she finally walked out of her business lecture. She had a lot of studying to do, which involved reading many long books. Which Regina didn't mind, for she thoroughly enjoyed reading. Despite her workload, she was in a good mood. She had settled well into her new uni and she was so far enjoying the course. 

Regina certainly wasn't one for falling behind on any work so had decided to get on with it straight away with the help of several cups of coffee. Instead of going home, she headed for the quiet, local cafe she had recently found that didn't ever seem to be overly busy and so decided it would be a great study place hour or two to get her out of the house and give her a change of scenery. 

She walked over to the counter while searching around in her navy blue Burberry handbag for her purse. She looked up once she'd located it and turned her face to address the girl behind the counter before realising too late, that the girl was Emma. 

She felt the familiar sense of uneasiness and tension that came whenever she was near Emma.  
Regina wanted to quickly turn and leave, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness and tension that would quickly follow, but it was too late. Emma looked surprised when she saw her, but a small frown soon replaced her expression followed by a forced, unenthusiastic smile. Regina's good mood faded instantaneously. 

"Hey," Regina smiled lightly, "I didn't realise you worked here." 

"Clearly," Emma replied dryly, the previous frown had returned. She obviously wasn't up for keeping up professional appearances. 

"So are you going to order or are you just going to stand here? I have other customers, you know." Emma bit out. Regina glanced behind her, there were no other customers, Emma was just being petty. 

"Jesus Christ," Regina muttered quietly to herself. "Coffee, please," Regina sighed, pulling a fresh twenty from her purse and slammed it on the counter, not in the mood to deal with Emma and her temper tantrums. The blonde took the money off the counter wordlessly and put it in the till before gathering the change. Regina just scowled at Emma's unprofessional behaviour and plain coldness towards her. She shoved the money in her purse. 

Emma then busied herself with making the coffee before coming back over, she slammed the coffee on the counter in front of Regina with a slight smirk, knowing that she had finally got to the brunette or at least, she was now showing that Emma was getting to her. The dark liquid sloshed in the mug but not enough to spill over. 

"Oh, actually, I'll have a kale salad, too." Regina grinned, handing the blonde some more money. 

The blonde shuffled away to get the salad before placing it on the counter. "Is that all?" 

Regina smiled sarcastically and nodded. She wanted to clear the tense air between them about the whole situation with Emma's boyfriend but thought twice about it after the way Emma was treating her. She changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood. 

"So, do you work here part time?" Regina asked, the sarcastic smile replaced by a genuine one. 

"Yeah, not everyone gets everything handed to them on a silver platter, unlike some." Emma snapped, looking Regina up and down in her designer clothes. 

"What is your problem?" Regina bit out. 

"I can't really be bothered to waste time thinking about you, to be honest." Emma replied indifferently, with a shrug. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina snapped. 

"You're not worth my time," Emma replied calmly and casually. 

"You're absolutely impossible, screw you." Regina took her coffee and turned, not bothering to wait for a reply from Emma. If the blonde couldn't be bothered to at least have some common decency in a professional environment, there was no way she'd get any sort of respect at home. 

Regina sighed, getting beyond fed up with the blonde's irrational behaviour before walking away to find a table as far away from the rude blonde as she could. She got out her books and piled them on top of each other at the end of the table in hopes to hide herself from view so that she could settle into her work and get things done without distraction. 

*  
Three hours and several coffee refills later she had managed to finish most of her work and catch up with any reading for the next lecture. Regina felt slightly self-conscious every time she got up to purchase another coffee to keep her going. Regina wasn't one for feeling self-conscious, if anything, her presence made others feel self-conscious. She certainly didn't allow anybody to treat her so poorly back home, she was very well respected. The brunette couldn't understand why she had allowed Emma to treat her the way she did from the beginning, usually she was quick to put people back in their place but for some reason, that all went flying out the window the second Regina met Emma. 

She occasionally peered over the top of her books to see if Emma was still working. Emma had noticed her staring and looked back at her with a slightly amused expression, smirking, as though she was enjoying an inside joke, which made Regina feel utterly ridiculous for even giving the girl any attention. 

Eventually Regina lost the concentration to finish up the remaining chapters and the last piece of work so she began to slowly pack away her books and any writing utensils she had gotten out over the past few hours. She hoped that Emma would be busy serving some more customers so that she could sneak out unnoticed. 

Unfortunately for Regina the cafe remained quiet with minimal customers and Regina realised she'd just have to leave anyway. 

She got up and started walking past the counter, planning on not even glancing at the blonde, she intended to walk past poise and composed. She wasn't going to allow Emma to intimidate her any longer. 

She saw in the corner of her eye that Emma had stopped what she was doing and was watching her leave. 

Regina picked her chin up and strutted past graciously, she thought for a split second about saying goodbye to the blonde but thought better of it and kept going. 

Emma looked at her curiously before getting back to work. 

Just as Regina went to open the cafe door, it swung open and somebody bumped straight into her. 

"Oh, sorry, love." 

Great, it was Killian. Just what Regina needed. 

"Oh, its you again. We need to stop meeting like this." Killian chuckled, upon noticing it was Regina he had walked into. 

"I guess so." Regina muttered, straightening out her jacket. She was already fed up with his presence. "And don't call me love." Regina scolded. 

Emma's attention immediately turned to the situation in the door way. 

"Must dash, my darling girlfriend is on her way over." Killian rolled his eyes before winking, not so subtly, at Regina. 

He leant over and pecked Emma on the lips as she arrived, standing between the two. Emma furthered the kiss, right in front of Regina, clearly not giving a shit that they were blocking the doorway and Regina wanted to leave. They both kissed, oblivious to Regina's presence. Emma had clearly done it just to piss Regina off. 

The awkward feeling returned to Regina all over again as she inwardly rolled her eyes at the pair.  
She realised Emma wasn't going to acknowledge her again, so she made an attempt to leave. 

Emma pulled away from this kiss, much to Killian's dismay and glared at Regina. 

"Killian, go find us a table. My shift is over in five." She instructed, still glaring at the brunette who wanted nothing more than to leave. Killian did as instructed and wandered off, not before purposely brushing shoulders with Regina, smirking as he walked past. 

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Emma warned. 

"I didn't--" 

"Keep your hands off. Find your own." Emma cut her off. She looked at Regina as if she was shit on her shoe and walked past her, purposely colliding shoulders with her to knock her back slightly. 

Regina decided it wasn't worth arguing about, she was better than that. She sighed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already written most of this fic, the chapters just need some editing before uploading. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like a chapter every day and I'll try my best to get them edited and uploaded. 
> 
> Thanks again guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments!

Chapter 3 - Clandestine 

"Regina, have you ever been to a club before?" Ruby asked, in all seriousness. "Like, ever?" Ruby had somehow managed to convince the brunette to join the girls on a night out around town after practically begging and pleading. 

"No, it's not my scene." Regina admitted. "I've told you this but of course, you insisted." Regina rolled her eyes. 

Ruby, Regina and Belle had all crammed into a taxi and were heading into town, later than anticipated as Ruby had rejected three of Regina's outfit choices, informing the brunette they were far too formal and conservative for a club - much to Regina's dismay. She had eventually settled on a short, black, velvet dress. It was classic and timeless. 

"You'll love it." Ruby insisted. Regina rolled her eyes again. 

Regina had never been to a club or anything of the sorts. As far as she was aware, there weren't even any clubs in the area she lived in anyway. Plus, she had only ever had fine, vintage wine with meals and the occasional glass of red in the evenings. Ruby and Regina were polar opposites. 

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine. You'll be absolutely hammered in no time if you stick with her," Belle laughed, reassuring the brunette upon noticing the apprehensive look on her face. 

"Oi!" Ruby barked, shooting daggers at Belle. 

"I can assure you that getting 'hammered' is certainly not on my agenda." Regina scowled. 

"Did you just air quote 'hammered'?" Ruby cackled. 

"Shut up before I shut you up," Regina poked Ruby in the side, making her squirm. 

"Is Emma coming?" Regina asked after a moment on silence. 

"Yeah, she'll probably be with Killian all night though. She doesn't often come out with us." Belle explained. 

"Yeah and when she does actually come out with us, she ditches us for Killian and his squad anyway," Ruby scowled. 

"Her loss," Regina smiled. She was fed up of trying with the girl, she didn't care for her acceptance any longer. She could happily go about her day and not speak to Emma. 

"Oh goody, we're here," Ruby grinned and paid the taxi driver before clambering out of the black cab. 

*

"Woah, Ruby, I'm really not sure I should-" 

"Oh shut up, Regina," Ruby interrupted Regina's protest at yet another shot being handed to her. "You need to make the most of your first night out!" Ruby downed the green, apple flavoured liquid in one, Belle followed suit and an apprehensive Regina copied. 

"That's my girl," Ruby winked, passing Regina a jäger bomb. 

"What the hell is this?" The brunette stared at the liquid being handed to her. 

"This, my innocent friend, is a jäger bomb. Now, get it down you." 

Regina just sighed, copying the fellow brunettes with downing the liquid, letting it seer down her throat. 

She was starting to let loose a little bit now and enjoy herself more. She had studied none stop since her arrival in Boston, it was time she let her hair down and had some real fun for once in her life. 

 

"Besides, we're not paying for them so make the most of it" Ruby grinned, sauntering off towards the bar again. 

"What do you mean we're not paying for them?" Regina squawked, almost horrified, given the amount of drinks handed to her that evening. 

"Just watch," Belle laughed, nodding her head in the direction of the bar. 

"You know that guy she was talking to at the bar earlier?" Belle asked. 

"Which one?" Regina asked, not recalling. 

"The one from about an hour ago! Well every time she saunters up to up to the bar he offers to buy her a drink...She just adds a few more on! She's cheeky," Belle explained, watching Ruby work her magic at the bar. 

Regina just laughed and shook her head. It was typical Ruby. 

"The poor guy is going to be in serious debt, by the time you're done with him," Regina laughed as Ruby strutted back over to them with three drinks in hand. 

"What can I say, I'm an expensive lady!" Ruby winked at Regina with a grin. 

The three brunettes decided to find a place to sit to have their drinks.  
They'd been in the club for a few hours, steadily getting more and more drunk. 

They would alternate between dancing on the dance floor and sitting down for more drinks to regain their energy. As Regina became more and more intoxicated, the more she let loose, she flirted and danced with guys who came over to her. 

Emma was there too, but she was with Killian and his friends for most of the evening, she had wondered over at the beginning of the night to say hello the Ruby and Belle but as usual, ignored Regina's presence completely after she had looked her up and down. 

Regina was relieved that Emma seemed to be keeping to Killian and his friends. She didn't want her night ruined by awkward tension. 

She had noticed Emma looking over towards where she and the girls were drinking or dancing a few times over the course of the night but never once made another effort to come over. 

As Regina finished the last of the drink she had, she announced she was going to the toilet. 

"Noooo!" Ruby whined. 

"Why?" Regina asked, standing up. 

"Don't break the seal, Regina, don't do it!" Ruby babbled, sipping her vodka and Red Bull through a short black straw. 

"The seal..?" 

"If you go for a wee and break the seal that's it, you'll keep weeing!" Ruby giggled, leaning into Belle. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ruby" Regina laughed, straightening out her dress. "I won't be long, okay" Regina spoke, a little louder than necessary, waggling her finger at the two. 

She stumbled off towards the bathroom, giggling to herself at her intoxicated self. 

While she washed her hands she heard angry raised voices just outside the door. The door swung open, slamming hard against the wall and Emma walked in, shouting profanities at someone behind her, which Regina quickly realised happened to be Killian. 

"Do whatever the fuck you want! I don't care. Fuck you!" Emma yelled, kicking the door back in its place with her foot, narrowly missing his face. 

Emma screamed to herself and kicked the door again for good measure. 

She marched over to the mirror and reached for her make-up in her bag, slamming it on the space available by the sinks. She ignored the looks she was getting from the few other girls in the room. Who left as quickly as Emma entered. Leaving the two alone. Emma was yet to even notice Regina standing next to her. 

When Regina was ready to leave, she looked over to Emma and noticed she hadn't even got to re-applying her make-up, and that she was just standing there, hands resting either side of the sink. She slammed her hand down hard against the space beside her make up bag. 

Regina remembered what Ruby had told her earlier on in the week about what Killian was like, Regina couldn't help but soften slightly towards Emma. She had a good idea what could've caused Emma's loud outburst. 

She walked over to the blonde and touched her lightly on the arm, making her jump. 

"Are you okay?" She asked her in a soft and gentle voice. 

Emma looked up at her through the mirror and stared at her for a few seconds before giving an emotionless nod.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked in an uncertain voice, not at all convinced by Emma's half hearted, perfunctory response. 

Emma looked around her, noticing that they were both alone. It was at this point that Regina noticed Emma's eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. 

"Come here," Regina took her hand and led her towards one of the cubicles, grabbing some tissue for Emma to wipe her now falling tears. She was surprised Emma was complying, however Regina's intoxicated mind didn't dwell on it for a second longer. The blonde took the tissue but just crumpled it up in her hand and just looked at it. She didn't bother to wipe away the free falling tears. 

"Sorry," Emma sniffed. Her usual cold, hard persona towards Regina slipping. "Guys just get on my nerves sometimes," 

"Don't worry about it, I think they get on everybody's nerves one way or another." Regina laughed soothingly. 

"Honestly, don't stress. Whatever he's done, I'm sure it can be sorted." Regina used her thumb to wipe away some of Emma's gushing tears. She knew this conversation would not be happening if Emma was sober; Regina would be the last person Emma would be confiding in. 

"I guess. But I don't get what the point in it is, anymore." Emma mumbled, taking hold of Regina's hands and fiddling with her fingers as she sniffled. 

Regina could tell Emma had obviously drunk quite a lot. She was slightly swaying and Emma wouldn't dare speak to her never mind hold her hand if she was sober. 

"Well you don't need him. You could have anybody you wanted, look at you. You're beautiful and if his wandering eye can't see that, he isn't worth your time." Regina spoke softly and gently. 

Emma's glassy green eyes flashed up to Regina's warm brown eyes, before slowly looking up and down the length of her body. Regina was instantly reminded of the time Emma had done that on her first night in the house, only this time it felt different - she didn't feel intimidated by it, like she had done previously. 

She couldn't work out what it was that she felt, but whatever it was had definitely got her pulse racing as Emma's eyes wondered all over her body. 

Before Regina had any more time to think about it, Emma grabbed her hand and tugged her into an empty cubical and pushed her up against the cold wall. She leaned towards her, lips pressing eagerly against her own. Regina froze for a second, completely taken aback, but when she felt Emma's hand finding its way into her hair, she found herself returning the kiss with just as much energy as the blonde.

Regina's thoughts went completely into overdrive, she couldn't work out what the hell was happening, and why it was happening. As far as she was aware, Emma couldn't stand her. 

All Regina could understand was that she was kissing a girl, something which she had never done before and it was someone who she hadn't even particularly liked very much and that she was intoxicated. 

Her brain couldn't keep up with her actions, she couldn't register what she was doing, so she gave up trying to make sense of it and just let herself go with it. Emma pressed herself roughly against Regina, pushing her harder against the cold cubical wall before slipping her tongue into her mouth.  
The taste of fruity flavoured alcohol lingered on Emma's tongue, along with a subtle smoky flavour, the mixture immediately Regina's senses into overdrive. Despite the fact they were both drunk, the kiss wasn't at all sloppy. It was controlled and sensual with a hint of urgency. 

Regina could feel herself getting hotter and hotter when she felt Emma's other hand hold her waist tightly and then slowly start moving lower. 

Something about how Emma was making her feel mixed with the alcohol she had consumed gave Regina a sudden surge of confidence as she took control with haste and pushed Emma against the other wall. She heard a small moan elicit from Emma and noticed the blonde moving her hips against her, indicating that she craved more. This was completely out of character for Regina but in this moment, she couldn't care any less. She was living in this moment and couldn't get enough of the blonde. 

Emma obviously thought the same and retook control, spinning the brunette around to take her former place. She pushed up against Regina, moulding their hot bodies close together. Regina let out a quiet moan at the contact. Emma's hand began to travel down her side slowly until it hit the bare skin of Regina's thigh. Regina shuddered slightly. Emma pulled her into a deeper kiss as her hand travelled beneath Regina's short dress, heading to where Regina evidently needed her. 

"Regina??" The girls jumped apart from each other at the sound of ruby's voice, echoing through the bathroom. They jumped apart so fast it was as though they had been electrocuted. 

"Regina, you in here?" Ruby continued to shout across the room. 

Both Emma and Regina remained quiet, trying to keep their breathing quiet and under control. They soon heard Belle's voice coming from the same direction as Ruby's. 

"She obviously isn't in here, you dope. She's probably got lost or something finding us so you can stop yelling the place down now. We can check the bar." The sound of the door swinging shut with a slight bang told the heavily breathing girls that the two brunettes had left. 

They stayed still for a few seconds, avoiding eye contact while an awkward silence hung in the air. The cubical suddenly feeling beyond claustrophobic. Neither girl knew where to look. Emma eventually broke the tense silence, nearly making Regina jump. 

"I should go," She mumbled quickly before hurrying out of the cubicle leaving a confused Regina behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts shady moon emojis*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update!  
> Hope you like it. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.

Chapter 4 - Clandestine

  
Regina groaned as she rolled over in her bed, feeling effects of her hangover hit her like a tonne of bricks as she woke up. The brightness of the room forcing her to immediately close her eyes again. She made the decision there and then that drinking until drunk certainly isn't for her. She'll stick to her wine.

Her mind automatically flicked over the previous night, she was drunk but not to the point she couldn't remember anything. Though she had enjoyed herself with the girls, she wouldn't be making a habit of it. This banging headache wasn't worth it. She preferred quiet nights in anyway.

Regina's eyes suddenly snapped open when she remembered that particular incident. _Fuck_.

She felt a rush of panic hit her, filling every ounce of her being with anxiety as the memory of what had happened between her and Emma came crashing into her mind. Her stomach started flipping, her heart began palpitating and her whole body felt tense. She suddenly felt sweaty and her body began to rapidly over heat.

She tried to calm herself down by telling herself it was just a drunken kiss, between friends. Only, they weren't friends at all. In fact, you could go as far to say they were enemies.

But she knew it wasn't just a drunken kiss, it was leading to much more than a drunken kiss that could've easily been forgotten and ignored.   
What the hell would have happened had Ruby and Belle not walked in as Emma's hand creeped up her dress.

Regina shuddered slightly, it was totally out of character for the brunette. She had never even kissed someone she felt nothing for never mind nearly end up having sex in a club bathroom.

She cringed to herself when she remembered the details. She questioned what the hell she had been thinking. At the time it had felt right, like it was the natural thing to do. She'd never felt that way for a girl before, to be honest, she hadn't felt that way for a boy before. She was more of a take things slow and gradual, relationship kind of girl not drunkenly, spontaneously screw someone in a toilet cubicle. And even now she was fairly sure she didn't like Emma in that way, things had obviously got very carried away and out of hand the night before.

Emma was stunningly beautiful, there was no denying that, but over the last few weeks she hadn't even given Regina the chance to speak to her never mind get get to know her. Emma had made an effort to avoid her the whole time. She was generally quite blunt and abrupt whenever they did minimally converse, usually because they had to. Never by choice.

Regina wondered how Emma was feeling about the whole thing. She looked over to her clock and realised it was almost 11am. As much as she didn't want to face Emma after what had happened, she also needed to know how things were between them. Even though deep down, she knew that either nothing would have changed or only gotten worse.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed and wrapped herself in a silk robe over her equally silky grey slip top and shorts before leaving her room.

She walked the few steps across the hall towards Emma's closed door and hoped she would be in there so she wouldn't have to go downstairs to find her where the others were.

She raised her hand to the door, suddenly feeling nervous about what she would say. She knew she had to get it over with, otherwise she'd be worrying about it and it would be playing on her mind. She needed to know where she stood. So Regina knocked quietly on the door. She heard a voice on the other side mumble "come in".

Regina felt slightly relieved that Emma was in there and that she wouldn't have to face her in front of Belle and Ruby however the apprehension of facing Emma at all over powered the short sense of relief as she hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

Emma was still in bed, but didn't look particularly sleepy, giving Regina the impression she'd been awake for a while. She shut the door behind her and walked in a little further.   
She saw Emma frown and sigh when she noticed her.

"Hey," Regina said softly with a shy smile. Emma didn't respond or even look at her. "I just wanted to talk about last night-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Emma snapped as she rolled over on to her back, sitting up slightly.

Regina sighed. She knew this was coming; she expected this from her. But for some reason she'd hoped Emma's attitude might of changed, even just a little. Obviously not.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry and clear the air, things got a bit out of hand." Regina mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed talking about it now.

"Good." Emma sat up further in bed, gazing intently at Regina. "Next time you want to corner a girl in a bathroom perhaps you could pick someone else."

Regina stared at her as though she was mad. She was completely taken aback by Emma's statement, since Emma was the one who had initiated it all in the first place.

"I didn't corner you. What the hell are you talking about?!" Regina folder her arms defensively. "Besides, you started it all!"

  
"Me? No I didn't." Emma turned her face away from her, the anger getting worse. She mirrored Regina's reaction by folding her arms, defensively.

"You kissed me!" Regina declared, throwing her arms up.

"Shut up, will you?" Emma scolded the brunette and looked towards the door, worried at the chance of someone overhearing.

"Fine, I kissed you, but you were practically begging for it, coming onto me the second the bathroom was empty saying all that stuff about me having 'anyone', it's like you were trying to confuse me and lure me in. You were desperate for it to happen." Emma ranted, sounding as if she was trying harder to convince herself that that was what happened than she was trying to convince Regina.

"That's unfair, Emma." Regina couldn't help but feel hurt at what was being said. "You know that's not what happened. You were clearly upset and I was trying-"

"Yeah, I was upset, and you were taking advantage!" Emma cut in, interrupting Regina before she could say anymore.

"I was trying to comfort you, to see if you were okay, nothing more. I had no idea things were going to escalate to that! I was trying to be a friend." Regina defended.

"Whatever, we're not friends anyway. Besides, I'm not gay." Emma glared at her, in an attempt to reinforce her point.

"Neither am I," Regina responded, but was rewarded with a sarcastic scoff of disbelief and a roll of the eyes from Emma, which Regina chose to ignore.

"Look, I just wanted to come in here and clear the air over whatever happened last night. It's happened now, it's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Whatever. Close the door on your way out, won't you." Emma muttered, turning her back on her.

Regina hesitated for a moment, pondering whether she should say anything else but she shook her head and walked out, closing the door firmly behind her. She felt frustrated with Emma's behaviour. She knew the situation was awkward, but she didn't see why Emma still had to be so rude to her about it, especially as it was obvious they were both embarrassed about the whole thing - even though Emma would probably never admit it.

But it worried Regina that Emma had accused her of taking advantage; had she really come across like that? Before she had time to consider the question Belle's bedroom door opened. "Oh hey, Regina ," Belle greeted while attempting a smile. Regina laughed when she saw Belle's hungover state. "Feeling a little worse for wear, Belle?!"

"Ugh, I feel so rough, I bet Ruby is worse off than all of us though," Belle groaned as she headed downstairs, Regina following, trying to put all thoughts about Emma to the back of her mind. She didn't want to stress and dwell about it too much

"Did Ruby even make it to bed last night?" Regina laughed as they walked past a sleeping Ruby sprawled out on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Probably not, knowing her!" Belle giggled, falling onto the other sofa.

"It's about time she woke up I think..." Belle had a glint in her eye as she reached for a cushion before launching it at Ruby, followed by another. When she didn't wake, Belle grabbed one and swiftly whacked Ruby's stomach with it.

"What the fuck?!" Ruby screeched as she jumped and noticed both Belle and Regina laughing at her.

"Oi, you pair of bitches!" She launched the cushion back in their direction before relaxing back into the sofa again. "We thought you could do with a wake up call!" Belle giggled before straightening up the cushions again.

"It's Emma I'd be worried about - you know what happens if you wake her up! I'd keep it down if I were you before she comes down here and attempts to decapitate us all," Ruby laughed.

"Actually, Ruby, we don't all sleep until ridiculous hours of the day!" Emma said as she wandered into the room, donning a oversized hoodie that Regina was sure Killian owned.

"Shift over would you?" She patted Ruby's still sprawled out legs, indicating she wanted to sit down.

"I'm comfortable like this, there's plenty of room next to Regina," Ruby groaned, pointing towards the empty space beside Regina.

"Well I want to sit here," Emma replied, lifting Ruby's legs and sitting herself down. Regina looked at her hands, relieved and unsurprised that Emma had made a point not to sit next to her.

"I'm going to make some coffee, anybody want one?" Regina stated as she stood up, eager to get away from Emma's presence for a moment or two. There was a murmur of appreciation and some nods from Belle and Ruby so she made her way to the kitchen. Emma just ignored her, like Regina predicted. She wondered how long things would be like this between her and Emma, or if it would ever change at all. She was starting to think it would be the latter.

Belle and Ruby had kept telling her that Emma was really nice once you got to know her. She was just quiet around new people and took a while to warm to them. She wasn't used to change, they told her. She's great once you break the ice, they insisted. Regina was finding that difficult to believe, and wondered how they had ever got to that conclusion. Had she instantly shut them out when they met? Was Emma rude and obnoxious towards them? How did they ever become friends? Regina couldn't work it out. Emma was perfectly fine with them, it was only her she had an issue with for no apparent reason.

Once Regina had made enough coffee for everyone, including Emma, even though she knew Emma would either reject it or not bother to thank her, she made one anyway. Regina carefully balanced two full mugs in each hand, she walked back to the living room, but stopped just outside when she heard Ruby quizzing Emma about last night.

"I don't know what you're on about Ruby," Emma dismissed with a bored sigh and a roll of the eyes. She was done with the conversation before it even started.

"I heard you and Killian had an argument again," Belle said, attempting to sound somewhat sympathetic, despite it being fairly obvious she didn't approve of the relationship all that much. Regina had heard Ruby in the past tell Emma to her face that she thought the relationship was toxic and that she needed to get out before she got hurt. Emma dismissed her every time but that didn't stop Ruby telling her how it is, not that Emma ever listened anyway.

When Emma didn't respond Belle pressed further. "It sounded like you were upset and we just want to check if you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Emma muttered. "He was just being a dick, that's all." Emma shrugged, wanting to be done with the conversation.

Silence fell for a few seconds and Regina thought it safe to return. She got as far as the doorway, when Ruby's next question made her stop in her tracks once more.

"You don't still think there's something going on between him and Regina, do you? Because I'm telling you, you're crazy if you think that."

Emma looked up when she noticed Regina in the doorway and held her stare before speaking very deliberately, not breaking eye contact with Regina.   
"Oh no, I've come to the conclusion that he's definitely not her type." Emma smirked at Regina, making Regina feel a whole new level of anger towards her. She took a deep breath before entering the room.

Ruby and Belle turned when they noticed Regina had wondered back into the room. They both smiled sheepishly, hoping she hadn't heard their conversation.

Emma, however, obviously wanted to twist the knife a little more. "I think he's too...manly for her tastes."

Regina stared at Emma in utter disbelief, half expecting her to go all out and inform the others she'd been 'cornered' by Regina last night. Ruby, not knowing what Emma had really meant, but realising she was being offensive nonetheless, nudged Emma and mumbled quietly under her breath.

"Stop being a bitch, Emma."

Emma just raised her eyebrows and focused her attention back to the television that was playing quietly in the back ground. Regina tried to act casual, as if she hadn't heard a thing as she gave everyone their coffee but inside she felt as if she was dying of humiliation. She put Emma's mug down quietly next to her without making eye contact. Emma cleared her throat, causing Regina to unintentionally look up at her. Emma just smirked at her, knowing full well she had humiliated the brunette. Regina just sighed and looked away. She walked back to her previous place on the sofa next to Belle.

Belle smiled at her and turned to discreetly whisper to her. "Ignore her, she's just hungover." She squeezed Regina's hand briefly, as though to reassure her before leaning forwards to pick up her steaming cup of coffee. Though Regina appreciated Belle's attempt, it hadn't made her feel any better about the situation. She knew Emma's hangover wasn't the issue in this case.

*

Emma had purposely gone out of her way to throw a sarcastic smile or smirk in Regina's direction for the majority of the day. She knew what happened was eating Regina up inside and she couldn't help but add fuel to the fire by making her feel worse.

Every time Regina had looked up or bumped into her somewhere in the house, a sarcastic smile had been plastered all over Emma's face. Regina felt completely humiliated over the situation and she knew Emma was relishing in the way Regina felt about the whole thing.

"Will you stop that?" Regina finally snapped. Emma had smirked at her as Regina entered the kitchen.

"Stop what, Regina?" Emma asked, overly politely.

"That!"

"What?"

"You know what!" Regina snapped again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma smiled again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop making this any worse than it needs to be. Leave it alone, Emma" Regina warned,

"Or what?" Emma grinned, only infuriating the brunette further.

"Just quit it. I haven't got time for your childish games," the brunette scolded, dismissing anything more that Emma had to say. She turned on her heels and went to head back the way she came.

"Regina, wait" Emma called, Regina instantly in her tracks. She turned around to face the blonde.

"I'm sorry" Emma stared at her before continuing. "I'm sorry that I'm not up for your gay experiments, maybe you should try Tinder?" Emma laughed. Anger seared through Regina, she wanted to swing for the sly blonde but she refrained.

"Screw you, Emma" Regina snapped, glaring at her.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not into that," Emma laughed at her own joke, angering Regina further.

"Go fuck yourself," Regina yelled, storming out and slamming the door behind her.

She was infuriated. She was completely mortified.   
She was infuriated at the situation, at the blonde and even more so at herself for allowing herself to get into this situation in the first place. She was completely mortified by the way Emma had instantly turned it around on her. She should've known better. She never should've allowed Emma to walk all over her to begin with, she had never been a pushover before so why the hell had she started now?

Regina stormed up to her room and stayed there for the remainder of the day. She didn't dare to face Emma again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long update but an update none the less. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Clandestine

"Hey Regina," Belle smiled as she walked into the kitchen and dumped her laptop and books on the table, next to Regina's equally large pile of books and laptop. "I've just made some coffee, want a cup?"

"I'd love one. I'm in need of a perk up," Regina laughed, moving her laptop to one side. Belle wondered into the kitchen and quickly came back with two cups. Belle sat down, dreading the paper she had to write over the next few days. "How's your day been?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, not too bad. Killian came around earlier, he'd forgotten that Emma wouldn't be back until later." Emma had gone to see some friends over the weekend, and Regina had finally managed to relax a little, knowing she wouldn't bump into Emma at any given moment. Even if it was only for a few days.

A week had gone by since the whole incident and both Regina and Emma had actively made an effort to avoid each other.

Regina hoped that a weekend away from everything might help Emma to forget about it all, or at least get over it and leave it in the past. She hoped that a weekend apart would clear the air a little bit so that when Emma came back they could both just pretend it never happened.

"So what's going on with those two anyway? Are they okay since that argument last week?" Regina asked, sipping away at her hot coffee.

Belle just dramatically rolled her eyes. "He came over last week with his tail between his legs attempting to sort things out. Ruby and I heard the shouting, swearing and door slamming" Belle frowned, blowing gently on her coffee. "I think they eventually sorted it though. I'm not sure, I tried to stay out of her way. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Emma after an argument with Killian,"

Regina nodded. "Tell me about it," Regina studied Belle's expression. She could tell that Belle didn't approve of their relationship and that she was beginning to get annoyed and frustrated with the whole thing.

"Well they seemed happy together before it all kicked off in the club." Regina tried to reason.

She had tried to find something somewhat nice to say about the couple but came up with nothing. Regina didn't know much about either party or their relationship but she could tell it was a toxic mess ready to explode.

"Yeah well they tend to when they're around other people, they try to play the happy couple as much as they can," Belle sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. Regina was about to say something when she noticed Belle was pondering about saying more.

"I just really don't like him!" Belle sighed again. "He isn't good for her"

"What makes you say that?" Regina pressed, despite already knowing the answer. She just wanted to hear it from Belle's point of view. Regina remembered both run ins she had with him outside the bathroom and in the cafe. She knew he went looking for trouble regardless if Emma was watching or not.

"He's just an entitled asshole. Everybody knows he cheats on Emma, even Emma knows it herself. I don't know why she's still with him. It makes no sense to me. He acts like the doting boyfriend but behind closed doors, he just can't help himself when it comes to other girls." Belle explained. "It got to the point where Emma basically accepted that he can look but can't touch, as in he can stare at other girls or whatever as long as he didn't touch. Not that it lasted long." Belle sipped her coffee. Regina let her rant. "I mean, what sort of relationship is that? Emma let's him do what the hell he likes. I don't get it. Do you get it?" Belle asked, looking expectantly at Regina as if she held all the answers.

"Um, no. It doesn't make any sense to me either"

"She's such a nice, sweet girl too. She doesn't deserve it," Belle frowned. Regina didn't respond.

She looked at Regina and laughed. "I know you probably don't believe that, but she is, honestly! You just need to get to know her"

Regina just smiled. "So I've heard!"

"What did she mean by Killian isn't your type? That he's too manly? What was all that about?" Belle asked, bringing up the conversation between Emma and Ruby from earlier in the week.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" Regina lied, looking into her mug.

"I'm sorry she's been such a bitch with you, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's never usually this bad." Belle pouted. "Maybe you two need to spend some quality time together. You know, get to know each other a bit more?"

_No thank you_

"Yeah, maybe" Regina shrugged. She'd spent enough 'quality' time with Emma in that bathroom cubicle.

Regina was snapped from her thoughts when the door slammed.

"Speak of the devil," Belle mumbled.

In walked a soaking wet, pissed off Emma.

"What the hell happened to you?" Belle asked, suppressing a laugh, not wanting to poke the bear.

"My stupid, fucking car packed it in on the way home. I managed to get it to a garage but then had to an hour walk home and it decided to fucking piss it down!" Emma ranted. "My phone was fucking dead so I couldn't even ring anyone." She was dripping from head to toe, her hair soaked right the way through. Little droplets of water fell from the ends, onto the floor.

"Don't you dare fucking laugh, Belle" Emma grumbled.

"Come on, it is a little funny" Belle giggled, heading into the kitchen.

"What are you looking at?" Emma glared at Regina.

"You, obviously. You're rather wet" Regina smirked before turning back to her laptop she had previously pushed aside.

"Shut up, Regina" Emma snapped. Regina just laughed.

Emma just stormed off up the stairs, slamming doors like she usually does.

"Brat," Regina muttered under her breath.

*

Emma had sulked all day over her car breaking down and getting caught in the rain. Everyone had steered clear of the moody blonde but Regina couldn't help but wind her up, just a little. If Emma was going to constantly be a moody bitch towards Regina, it was about time Regina made it entertaining for herself instead of dwelling on it.

"Chilled out yet?" Regina laughed as Emma entered the living room the next day.

"Shut up" Emma grumbled, sitting down on the sofa.

"Regina, don't poke the bear" Belle laughed.

"I'm not a bear, Belle," Emma mumbled, flicking on the tv. Belle just laughed.

"Shouldn't you be in a lecture this afternoon, Em?"

"Yes but my car is stuck in the garage and there's no way in hell I'm trekking an hour to get it, fuck that"

"Regina will take you" Belle suddenly volunteered Regina.

"What?!" They both said in unison.

"It'll be quality bonding time," Belle whispered, winking at Regina.

"Well, Regina is the only one with a car" Belle said to Emma.

"Fine. I don't mind," Regina said, picking up her car keys from the table. "Come on" she nodded towards to door.

"What?"

"Do you want your car back or not? Come on" Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Okay" Emma followed her out to her car.

The car ride to the garage was silent. Beyond awkwardly silent apart from the odd direction Emma gave Regina. The radio hummed quietly in the background as they made their way through the busy roads of Boston. Regina tapped quietly to the beat of the music on her steering wheel.

"Do you have to have such a posh fucking car?" Emma cut through the silence.

"What?"

"This! It's so fucking posh." Emma repeated.

"So?.."

"You stick out like a sore thumb." Emma muttered.

"Your point is? I like it."

"Hmm" Emma mumbled, looking out of the window.

Regina frowned, confused at the short conversation that just happened between them but shook it from her mind.

"So, did you like get chauffeured everywhere before you moved?"

"No? I drove. Hence why I have a car" Regina laughed.

"Oh"

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I dunno, you're posh so"

"I'm not posh. I just have a nice car, that's all." Regina shrugged.

"Yeah, okay"

Emma looked out the window again, leaving Regina confused yet again. She wondered if it's all Emma could think to talk about and just wanted to break the awkward silence. Not that awkward silences and tension ever bothered her before. Unless, she didn't notice the tension between them until now. Regina didn't know. All aspects of the blonde were confusing so she stopped questioning.

"We're here," Regina said, pulling up at the garage.

"Thanks"

"I'll wait as I'll need to follow you back," Regina said. Emma nodded and got out the car.

She checked her phone as she waited to find a text from Belle.

_How's it going?_

_Beyond awkward! Thanks Belle!_

_I don't know, converse or something! Break the ice. You'll be fine._

_Thanks, that was soooo helpful._

Regina rolled her eyes at her phone. She didn't know what Belle expected, there wasn't a chance in hell that they'd come back from a trip to the garage as best friends. Regina laughed at the thought. She flicked through some social media apps before looking at the time, Emma had been gone a while and hadn't yet come back.

Regina got out the car to see what the hold up was, to find Emma ranting at the car mechanic.

"What's going on? Regina asked.

"My fucking car is still fucked! They said they would have it fixed by today but they're clearly incompetent," Emma ranted, throwing her arms up.

"What's the problem with the car?" Regina asked the mechanic, ignoring Emma's outburst.

"The suspension has completely gone. It needs replacing so we will need to order the parts specific for this car to get it fixed. It should be done in a week," he explained. Regina nodded.

"See, a week isn't so bad." Regina reasoned with Emma. The blonde just grumbled, crossing her arms. Her childlike behaviour made Regina want to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever" Emma mumbled.

"I'm Robin, by the way" he extended his arm to Regina and she took it graciously.

"Regina" she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice car," Robin nodded towards the perfectly parked, pristine vehicle.

"Thanks," Regina smiled, ignoring Emma dramatically exhale beside her.

"It should be done in about a week, so I'll see you then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring Emma to pick it up then." Regina nodded.

"I've not seen you around before," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Regina noticed Emma stifle a laugh.

"Well, Boston is a big place" Regina laughed. "Besides, I've only been here a few weeks"

"I see"

"Well, see you then" Regina smiled, ready to leave. Emma mumbled a bye and headed back to Regina's car.

"Oh, before you go." Robin called Regina back, scribbling something down on his clipboard before tearing it off and handing it to Regina. "If you ever want someone to..um, show you around or something" he smiled awkwardly, his cheeks tinting a light pink colour.

"Uhh, thanks" Regina smiled, taking the scrap of paper. "Bye then"

"Bye"

Regina headed back to the car and climbed in. She reversed out of the garage and headed back onto the road.

"What the fuck was all that?" Emma snapped, as soon as they had driven a safe distance away from the garage.

"All what?" Regina hummed.

"He was all over you!" Emma crossed her arms, defensively.

"Don't be so dramatic. He was just being friendly, unlike some" Regina laughed dismissively.

"No, he was eye fucking you the entire time." Emma concluded.

"No he wasn't and even if he was, what's it to you?" Regina asked. "Why do you care?"

"I don't! I'm just saying," Emma glared out the window.

"Clearly" Regina muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so bothered?" Regina asked.

"I'm not! I don't care!" Emma snapped.

Regina just rolled her eyes and the remainder of the journey continued in silence.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Clandestine

"So...how did it go?" Belle asked Regina a few minutes after they were left alone. She and Emma had returned and Emma went straight upstairs, not even greeting Belle.

Regina just looked up from the wine she was pouring and gave Belle a look.

"Oh, that well?!" Belle laughed sarcastically before her tone changed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't so bad." Regina admitted. "She just had a bit of a meltdown because her car won't be fixed for another week," Regina explained.

"Oh, why?" Belle asked, pouring herself a glass of red.

"Suspensions gone, they need to order parts specific to her car before they can fix it" Regina parroted what Robin had told them.

"Oh, I guess that's why she's in a mood then" Belle shrugged. Regina said no more, knowing the real reason behind Emma's obvious mood. She took a large gulp of her red wine.

"Where's Ruby?" Regina asked, having not seen the brunette for a couple of days now.

"She got in around half an hour ago and went to bed. I imagine she's crashed out," Belle laughed, "she's drank her body weight in booze this weekend."

"Her poor liver" Regina laughed.

"Tell me about it"

They noticed Emma enter the kitchen and they stopped talking, sipping their wine quietly.

Emma grabbed the bottle of red off the table and got herself a glass down before pouring herself a more than generous glass.

"Hey Em!" Belle greeted.

"Hey B, you alright?" Emma gave Belle a tired but warm smile. Regina felt a twang of jealously watching the pair. She didn't understand why Emma wouldn't smile at her or engage in any sort of conversation with her but then again, why did it bother her?

"I'm good, thanks. So, what's happening with your car?" Belle enquired.

"Ask Regina, she probably knows more than I do." Emma took a large gulp of wine before continuing. "She and the mechanic should've just booked themselves a hotel room."

"What?!" Belle turned to face Regina with a huge grin on her face.

"It was nothing. We just talked, that's it." Regina justified.

"Yeah, and he gave you his number" Emma added.

"No way!" Belle almost squealed. Regina scowled at Emma and gained a smirk in return as she brought the wine glass to her lips. "Well, I guess the trip was well worth it!" Belle winked and Regina, resulting in a groan from the brunette.

"So, are you gonna call him?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know" Regina admitted.

"I think you should," Belle said.

"Why?" Regina and Emma asked in unison. Belle paused and looked at them suspiciously for a second before continuing.

"Well, you're new around here. It'll be good to make a new friend or.." belle winked.

"Maybe" Regina pondered.

"With that perv? Great" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Perv?" Belle questioned the blonde.

"He was just mind fucking her the whole time, pretty sure he just wanted to get his dick wet"

"Emma!" Belle chastised the blonde.

Regina just laughed, finding amusement in how pissed off this whole situation made Emma. The blonde just scowled at the laughing brunette, taking a few gulps of her wine.

"What? I'm just saying," The blonde shrugged.

"He seemed nice enough," Regina defended, if anything just to piss Emma off a little more. "He was polite and respectful,"

"He pounced on you the second he saw you!"

"Emma, he hardly pounced," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"What's your deal, blondie?" Belle asked, noticing Emma's strange behaviour. She had never made an effort to talk to Regina before and now she's getting all defensive over Regina talking to somebody new.

"Nothing! I'm just saying!" Emma defended, finishing off the rest of her wine and placing her glass back down on the table a little harsher than necessary.

"Right.." Belle responded, not overly convinced. "I'm going to finish a paper that's due, night guys" and with that, Belle left the two alone.

"What's your issue?" Regina muttered, as soon as Belle was out of hearing distance.

"No issue here" Emma shrugged.

"Whatever," Regina sighed. "I'm going upstairs," Regina picked up her now only half full glass of wine off the table and carried it upstairs with her, leaving the blonde behind in the kitchen.

*

Regina had spent a good few hours at her desk, staring at the bright screen of her Mac computer. She was almost begging her mind to stop spinning webs of thoughts constantly, she just wanted an hour to focus on her work. It was no use, the bright screen was starting to hurt her eyes and give her a slight headache.

She took off her glasses, dropping them on the desk. She flicked the computer screen off and pushed her chair backwards before getting up and making her way to her bed. She sat on the edge and ran her hand through her shoulder length, glossy, black hair. Her mind was utterly restless, she couldn't focus on anything else in particular, her mind just swarmed with thoughts of Emma. That girl was driving her insane, one minute she couldn't stand the sight of her, next she was urgently kissing her in a bathroom cubicle, then she flipped her shit and blamed her for it and next thing you she knew, Emma was getting irate over someone paying Regina any sort of attention.

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. It was late but she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. She decided another glass of wine might clear her mind a little and hopefully tire her out a little so she could sleep.

She tiptoed down the hall way and quietly down the stairs, hoping not to stand on any creaky areas and wake anybody. She switched the light on in the kitchen and made her way towards the fridge.

She was just about to pull out the wine when she heard quiet footsteps behind her. She turned to find Emma standing behind her in an oversized t-shirt.

_Great_. Regina thought. She came downstairs to relieve her mind of thoughts of Emma and she just so happens to meet Emma down here.

She wondered why Emma had followed her down, had she gone out of her way to irritate Regina a step further? Could she no longer get a second of peace? She let out a frustrated sigh before turning fully to face the blonde who was yet to say anything. A surge of anger pulses through Regina's body at the whole ordeal from when she first arrived until now. She'd had enough.

"What the hell was all that about today? And don't you dare say nothing because I know it wasn't nothing" Regina demanded. "What the fuck is your problem with _me_?"

Emma just stared back at her. She didn't say a word but she didn't break eye contact. This only angered Regina further. Was Emma purposely going out of her way to wind Regina up in any way possible?

"Were you _jealous_?" Regina snapped.

"What?" Emma asked, eyes widened slightly as if she was caught off guard.

"Were you jealous? Jealous that I was getting attention from that guy today?" Regina asked. "I guess you thought that it should've been you getting the attention, not me."

Emma said nothing for a moment, she looked away for a second before meeting Regina's harsh gaze again.

"Are you going to call him?" She asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"I don't know yet and quite frankly, that's my business, not yours."

Regina felt a sense of control for once, satisfied with the silence and look of annoyance coming from the blonde. She relished in the power she had over the blonde for the first time since they met. She pressed further.

"Oh, a thank you would have sufficed for helping you out today. I didn't need the attitude" Regina turned on her heels and headed back up the stairs.

She felt Emma immediately on her tail but she kept going, ignoring the footsteps trailing behind her. She reached the top and headed towards her bedroom.

"What?" Regina hissed quietly, in hopes not to wake anybody.

Emma stepped forwards, closing the space between them ever so slightly. Regina found the confidence slipping and the control fading as the space between gradually became smaller. She didn't know what was coming next, Emma just stared at her. Almost a glare. She backed towards the door until her back hit the wood. Emma's expression changed, Regina immediately recognised it. It was unmistakable. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she stomach flipped. The control she had previously had diminished within seconds.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered. Emma invaded her space just a little more.

Emma quickly glanced down to her lips before meeting her eyes once more. "Saying thank you." The huskiness in her voice made Regina shiver as she watched Emma lean closer until their lips met. She felt a rush of heat sweep through her entire being when she felt Emma's lips touch her own. She used that tiny ounce of control she had left to pull the blonde a little closer by her waist. She pulled her into her body and pressed her own flat against the door. Emma's tongue slid across the edge of Regina's bottom lip before entering her mouth.

Regina couldn't help but let her body control her actions rather than her mind. A surge of lust and desire took over any sort of reasoning Regina had left. The only thing she knew in that moment was that it felt good. She savoured the moment.

Emma hands dropped down over her bum, pulling Regina against her. She reached for the door handle and opened the door, letting them Regina back in. Their lips never leaving each other's, she shut the door with her

The blondes hands started to travel up Regina's body as the kiss deepened. Regina tried to stifle a quiet moan as one of Emma's hands grazed slightly over her breast.

"Wait," Regina pulled away, her breathing was uneven and ragged. "I don't understand this. We shouldn't be doing this," She looked up at the blonde, her chest rising and falling in a similar rhythm as her own. Her lips were a darker pink and a little puffy.

"Then tell me to stop," Emma looked Regina right in the eyes, not faltering for a second. She felt confident that Regina wouldn't object and change her mind. She stared at Regina, the look on her face demanded Regina to admit what she really wanted. She waited.

Regina took a moment to gather her thoughts, well, attempt to gather her thoughts. She couldn't focus on the pros and cons of the situation, her mind was buzzing and her lips tingled. She could still feel Emma's lips on her own.   
She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her close again before resuming their deep kiss. The kiss was filled with more urgency, more lust, more desire and a little more desperation for each other. They both demanded to be touched.   
She whimpered ever so slightly when Emma's hands travelled under her tops, touching the soft skin of her sides. The throbbing between her legs become more intense as the seconds passed.

Emma lifted Regina's top over her head in one swift move. Regina copied, relieving the blonde of the oversized t-shirt before latching her lips back on the blondes. They soon had relieved each other of almost all their clothes before falling backwards on Regina's bed. Their touch was rushed and urgent, the desperation getting stronger between the two.

The realisation of what was happening hit Regina like a tonne of bricks but she shoved it to one side, she didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop.

She gasped and had to pull away from her lips when Emma's fingers touched her intimately. Taking this as a sign for more, Emma hastily slipped her hand inside her underwear, evoking a throaty moan from the girl who was steadily losing herself in the sensations. Regina's breathing became faster and deeper, and Emma had to cover her mouth with her own to quieten the moans as she rubbed circles over Emma's sensitive area. She pulled Regina's underwear off and tossed them to the side for better access before easily inserting two fingers inside Regina, causing the older girl to buck her hips and cling on to her desperately, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Emma pushed her fingers in and out of her, gradually getting deeper, before curling her fingers upwards and bringing her other hand down to Regina's clit.

Regina grabbed Emma by the back of her neck and kissed her hard her as she felt the waves of immense pleasure consume her, riding out each one. As Regina started to relax again, Emma removed her hands and took a step back, watching as the other girl tried to gather herself. Her body glistened with a light sheen of sweat and her thighs twitched as she came down from the high.

Eventually Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Emma's face, her own feeling very flushed. The blonde was breathing deeply and looking at Regina with a satisfied smirk, the want in her eyes still very clear.

Regina took a moment to recompose herself and get her breathing back to normal. She watched the flushed blonde, who hadn't stopped staring at her. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back on top of her, wanting her close again. She couldn't get her head around what had just happened but she wanted to savour each moment. She wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

The moment Emma's naked touched her own, a fresh burst of every hit her. She felt fire shoot through her body and she rolled Emma over on her back, switching positions.

She admired the blondes athletic and toned body. Her smooth, milky white skin was hot against her own. Her admiration was cut short as Emma's patience wore thin. Emma latched her lips onto Regina's once again, kissing her deeply so their tongues met again. She moved roughly on top of Regina, hinting she wanted more. She felt desperate for the built up tension to be released, she grabbed Regina's hand and guided it down to where she needed it most.

Regina placed her hand between her legs and just hearing the moan it received, along with feeling the wetness, gave Regina all the confidence she needed as she started to pleasure her, dipping her fingers inside her, mimicking the actions Emma had used earlier.

"Oh, fuck!" Emma moaned loudly, moving her hips in rhythmical movements, one hand on reached around Regina's back, the other grasping the blankets around her.

Their pace increased until Emma loudly reached her climax, her eyes clenching shut, at which point Regina gently placed her lips over her Emma's to cancel out the noise whilst slowing her movements.

Regina pulled her fingers away, making Emma squirm slightly. She kissed Emma slowly as she came down from her climax. She watched as her eyes blink open, taking a few seconds to focus properly. She gave her a tired smile, which Regina returned before flopping down on the bed, beside her.

When Regina wanted something to tire her out, this certainly wasn't what she had in mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. It's what keeps me so motivated to keep posting. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, even though I don't reply to them all, I do read them and appreciate them very much.

Chapter 7 - Clandestine

  
Regina lay quietly next to Emma, listening to their frantic breathing until it began to slow and recover. She let her eyes slowly wander over Emma's body as what just happened began to sink in. Regina felt terrified but at the same time, she couldn't shake the incredible feeling. The whole experience felt amazing and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it.  
Regina had never done anything like it before, one night stands and flings were totally out of character for her. She had a slightly uneasy feeling twang through her body as she thought about the enormity of the events that just unfolded.

"Well, that was..." Regina trailed off, not really knowing how to describe it.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, looking up at the ceiling. She was seemingly lost for words too.

They lay next to each other for a short while, not touching, not speaking, until their breathing had completely regulated. Emma eventually stirred and sat up. She reached for her discarded underwear and slipped them on before walking across the room and throwing the over sized t-shirt back on.

"Are you going?" Regina asked, before she could think; despite already knowing the answer. She watched Emma's toned back disappear beneath the t-shirt, leaving Emma mostly covered up with only her toned, pale legs on display.

"Yeah, I guess it's not a good idea to get caught in bed together" she ran her hands through her hair and shrugged.

Regina felt a twinge of disappointment run though her body. The fear of what just happened started to creep back up again and she could feel herself start to panic slightly.

"You're not going to be an asshole towards me tomorrow, again are you?" Regina asked, frowning, attempting to appear somewhat confident. Emma said nothing, she just wrapped her hair into a messy bun and secured it.  
"I thought you hate me?" Regina asked, again trying to appear confident. She was beyond confused. Emma couldn't stand her when she was around the others and when they were alone she pounced on her. She was still no closer to understanding Emma, despite just being so intimate with her.

"Do you think I would have fucked you if I hated you?" Emma responded, bluntly.

Regina pulled the sheets up and tighter around her body, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
"You accused me of taking advantage of you and now you're totally cool with the fact we've just had sex? I don't get it. You were so angry. Yet you initiated it both times, you were pissed and now you're fine with it? How does that work?" Regina rambled, trying to make sense of it in her own mind.

Emma just sighed as she turned around to face the mirror, fixing her messy bun. "Do you ask questions about every thing?"

"Well yes, this is sort of a big thing, Emma. I mean, how did this even happen and why did this even happen?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, Emma turned to face her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma said, not responding to Regina's previously statement. She backed out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She was gone before Regina had chance to say anything else.

Regina groaned, flopping back down into the mass of pillows that now smelt vaguely of Emma. Confused didn't even cover half of it, she didn't understand the blonde at all.  
She looked at the space on the bed beside her, the sheets were all crumpled where Emma had been writhing in pleasure not long before. 'What the hell just happened?' Regina scrunched her eyes shut, wondering whether she had just made a massive mistake in the heat of the moment. About an hour ago she would never ever have thought this would have happened, but then as soon as Emma had kissed her everything changed, she'd felt an overwhelming sense of passion she couldn't  
ignore. But now what would happen? She wondered if Emma was also trying to make sense of it all, whether she was just as confused by it all as she was. She hadn't seemed too worried, but then again she did leave pretty quickly. She couldn't understand why Emma was so relaxed over the whole thing, maybe this was a regular thing for Emma. Maybe it wasn't new to her like it was Regina.

Regina felt exhaustion take over her body, and decided all her questions and worries would have to wait until the following day.

*  
Regina heard voices as she walked down the stairs, secretly hoping that Emma wouldn't be there. She didn't want to face her in front of the others. She wasn't sure she could stop her face from burning up. She approached the kitchen, trying not to think of what happened the last time she was in here and what it lead to.

"Jesus, Regina. You're up later than I am!" Ruby laughed, using her hand to wave her over. "These two were proper early birds." She pointed towards Killian and Emma. Regina laughed briefly before realising Killian was also there, stood beside Emma. That guy made her skin crawl. She smiled politely to them both but avoided any sort of eye contact. She felt a nervous energy wrack her body.

She sat down next to Ruby and poured herself a glass of juice from the jug on the table.

"So, I hear we had to leave you two alone yesterday," Ruby said, pointing between Emma and Regina. "I see no visible wounds so I assume it went well and you didn't end up scrapping?" Ruby laughed. Belle must've told her that Regina had taken Emma to get her car. She realised upon Ruby mentioning it that it was the first time they had been left alone together if you don't count the club toilet fiasco.

"Ruby," Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm not one for scrapping,"

"Hm, I wouldn't be so sure. You're a feisty one," Ruby laughed.

"Hm" Regina sipped her juice, wanting the conversation to be around something other than herself.

"So, how did it go? You two buddies now?" She asked them both. They shared a quick glance, neither knowing quite what to say.

"I guess you could say so" Emma interjected, before Regina had chance to come up with some lame excuse. She silently thanked Emma for speaking up but cursed her for what she had said. She glanced up at the blonde to find a slight smirk donning her lips.

"Glad to hear it!" Ruby smiled. Belle smiled too. They obviously seemed relieved to hear that there would hopefully be no more tension between the two.

Regina felt slight panic, knowing that they were now more that just 'buddies'. She hoped and prayed that neither Belle or Ruby would catch on to the true meaning behind Emma's statement. She felt like it was beyond obvious to the world.

"I better get going, babe." Killian spoke up, Regina was surprised to hear his voice. She had forgotten he was even in the room.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Emma smiled, reaching up wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his lips. Regina narrowed her eyes and looked away. Suddenly, she didn't feel like eating breakfast. They kissed for a few seconds longer before pulling away.

"Bye, you lot." He smiled and Emma walked him to the door. He gave her one last peck on her lips and left. It made Regina's stomach churn.

Ruby waited until the door had shut and Emma was back at the kitchen table.

"Well, you two clearly had fun last night!"

Regina panicked, they knew. She started for forget how to breathe.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes at Regina.

"N-nothing. Why?" Regina rushed out.

"You're being weird" Ruby chimed before turning to face Emma.

"I think I need soundproof walls after you and Killian last night. If I knew he was coming round, for that, I'd of worn ear muffs!" Ruby laughed as Emma blushed.

Regina suddenly relaxed as she realised what Ruby was talking about. She had heard them but she thought it was Emma and Killian. She felt relief wash over her.

"Oops, sorry Rubes" Emma grinned.

"I'm guessing he's back in the good books then?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, he does have his moments!" Emma laughed awkwardly.

"I see he brought flowers round last night too," Belle pointed to the huge bouquet of flowers on the glass coffee table in the living room.

"Yeah.." Emma responded. Killian had brought her flowers, only it was this morning and not last night. Last night she was in bed with Regina, not with her boyfriend. She let the girls believe what they wanted.

"He must've been hoping to get lucky" Ruby winked. "It obviously worked"

"Okay! Okay! Let's not discuss my sex life any further" Emma scolded. She looked like she wanted to ground to swallow her up. Regina pretended to act nonchalant.

"Boo, you're no fun" Ruby pouted. "I bet he's hoping to get lucky again tonight though.." Ruby sang.

"Ruby!" Emma chastised, before mocking a shocked face and a wink. Hoping that it would be enough to throw Ruby off the subject.

"Oh, Regina?"

Regina turned to face Emma with surprised when she heard her call her name.

"Could you give me a lift to town this afternoon, please?" Emma asked. "I need to pick a few things up and I don't have my car yet,"

Regina wasn't sure how to react. Her mind flooded with thoughts of what would be said about the previous night when they were alone. Maybe Emma had asked her because she wanted to talk about it. She had spoke in an even tone, giving nothing away.

"Yeah sure, just let me know when." Regina smiled.

"Is about an hour okay?" Emma asked, as she went to pick up the bouquet of flowers from the table.

"Yeah that's fine," Regina smiled, looking away from the overly bright bouquet.

  
"Look at you two getting along, we should've left you alone ages ago" Ruby laughed. Regina cringed. She didn't know the half of what happened when they were alone.

"Yeah" Regina attempted to plaster a smile on her face. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. The events of last night consumed her entire mind and it didn't help every time Ruby brought up Emma and Killian or their budding friendship.

She watched Emma fill a vase with water and carefully place the colourful flowers in, she arranged them in different ways until she settled on a display she liked. She carried them back to the coffee table and placed them in the middle.

 _Great_ , Regina thought. She'd have to stare that them and be reminded of Killian every time she came until the living room now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Regina said, standing up and disappearing up stairs.

*

"You ready to go?" Regina asked as Emma descended the stairs. Emma had kept her waiting and as the clocked tick, Regina nerves about seeing Emma again only increased.

"Yep," Emma replied confidently, not a care in the world.

Regina opened the door and walked out, walking ahead of Emma to the car, who closely followed behind.

  
Once they were both in the car, Regina looked nervously through the windows before opening her bag and pulling something out.

"Um...you left this in my room," She handed Emma her bra, feeling her cheeks getting warm

"Oh, thanks." Emma took it from her and threw it into her own bag without saying another word. They sat in silence as Regina drove until they got caught up in traffic. The silence between them felt even heavier to Regina than it normally did, and she hoped Emma would start talking any second. She glanced over to her very quickly, realising she was staring purposefully out of the window, apparently with no intention to strike up conversation.

Regina sighed and cleared her throat as she tried desperately to think how to start talking about all the things on her mind, in dire need for answers. "What are you thinking about?" Regina asked, trying to keep her tone light and waited patiently for Emma to answer.

"I'm thinking there's too much fucking traffic in Boston." Emma replied nonchalantly. Regina just sighed inwardly, knowing Emma was well aware she'd been referring to the night before.

"Emma, please, can we talk about last night?" Regina almost pleaded with the blonde, who clearly had no intention of discussing the previous night.

Emma shrugged and looked straight ahead. "What do you want to say about it?"

"Oh come on Emma, you must want to talk about it as much as I do? Why else did you ask me to give you a lift today?"

"Because you're the only one with a car!" Emma laughed, infuriating Regina a little more.

She mulled over the thoughts that had been going through her head that morning, deciding how best to voice them. Seeing no point in tip-toeing around the point, she took a more direct approach.

"Was it just because things aren't great between you and Killian, and so you thought you'd use me for a quick "fix" to make yourself feel better? You just wanted to sleep with someone? And then you were perfectly happy to go back to Killian, as if nothing ever happened?"

  
"Things between me and Killian are none of your business." Emma stated, not elaborating on any of Regina's questions.

"Killian and I" Regina corrected, almost unable to help herself. "Fine, what goes on between you is your business but tell me why last night even happened?" Regina was determined not to let Emma get away with not discussing it.

"I just wanted to try something I guess," Emma shrugged, appearing rather relaxed about the whole situation.

"What? What do you mean you just wanted to 'try' something?" Regina scowled. "So, you were using me?" Regina concluded.

"I just wanted to see if I'd like it" Emma admired after a short silence.

"Oh, wonderful. Thanks a bunch, Emma" Regina replied sarcastically. She felt beyond used. She cursed herself for being such a naive idiot.

"Did you ever stop to think how I might feel in all of this? You can't just use people like that, Emma!" Regina snapped. Emma had always found a way to infuriate her but this was the icing on the cake. Emma had been rude to her, she'd humiliated her and now she had completed used her. Regina was fuming.

However, she continued to press for answers as they closed in on their destination. She wanted answers before Emma left the car.

"Well, did you like it?" Regina asked, bluntly.

"What do you think?" Emma grinned. "Yes, I did."

Regina felt dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting that as an answer. In fact, she was expecting either a sarcastic answer or to be brushed off. She hadn't for a second thought Emma would have been so openly honest about it.

"Even so, you can't do that. You can't just use me like that," Regina pulled over. "What about my feelings in all of this?"

"Well.. did you not enjoy it?" Emma enquired with a relaxed tone as she took off her seatbelt.

"Well...I..." Regina felt her cheeks blush as she struggled to get any words out. She was mad at Emma for ruining the striking confidence she had back home. One look from Emma and she felt intimidated.

"Then what's the problem?"

Regina could feel Emma's eyes bore into her as she awaited an answer. Regina didn't have an answer though, not one she could think of in this moment, though. She could tell without even looking over at the blonde that she would be smirking, satisfied with the way she makes Regina crumble under pressure.  
  
Emma just hummed and picked up her bag from beside her feet on the floor. Regina tried to muster up the courage to come up with some sort of response but she had no such luck, her mind had gone blank and she couldn't focus long enough to come up with something.

"Thanks." Emma spoke in a near cheerful tone as she climbed out of the car and shut the door, leaving Regina still speechless.

  
Regina felt almost entranced as she watched Emma confidently walk away, the sway of her hips keeping Regina's attention solely on her. She pulled herself out of her daze and flicked her indicator as she carefully turned out onto the road. She still couldn't understand what to think. How could Emma be so blasé and nonchalant about it all?

Although, as she thought about it, Regina did realise it was better than the reaction she'd got from Emma the morning after the first time they'd kissed. But she was still so confused by everything, and she hated it when she didn't have a clear understanding of things and she hated it even more when she wasn't in control of things. She had never been in a situation she had no control over before. She had no idea what was coming next with Emma, she was beyond unpredictable. However, now she now couldn't deny that she was attracted to Emma - that had been made very clear last night.

But did she actually like her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, let me know if you would like Belle and Ruby to date. 
> 
> I haven't yet decided so it's up to you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Clandestine

"Do you think it's better than the black one?" Belle turned around, showing Regina yet another dress she was trying on. Regina hadn't met anyone with such a big appetite for shopping before, and she was starting to wonder whether they'd ever make it home. She was sat outside the changing room, giving opinions on outfits as Belle requested. She was already surrounded by many shopping bags that Belle had left outside for Regina to watch. Regina was partial to a bit of shopping herself but she'd never met someone quite so invested.

  
"Yeah I like it, but I still say go with the black one. Simple yet classy,"

Belle looked back to the mirror, trying to make up her mind and then disappeared back into the changing room, leaving Regina alone again.

"So you got yourself a date for Ruby's party?" Belle asked, opening the changing room door, donning her own clothes again.

Regina laughed as she remembered Ruby ordering her to bring someone along, claiming that she thought Regina needed a break from her studies and needed to just have fun. Regina was more of a nice, quiet social gathering type of person; not a crazy, drunk party type of person.

"No, I haven't!" Regina shrugged.

"What are the guys like in your classes at uni?" Belle asked, collecting her bags from the floor beside Regina.

Regina paused to think about the people she'd met at uni. She hadn't really spoken to many people, she kept herself to herself and got on with her studies.

"They're nice, but no one's really caught my eye," Regina replied.

"What about that guy?" Belle asked.

"What guy?" Regina frowned.

"You know, that guy you met at the garage when you went to collect Emma's car. She said he seemed quite keen. You've got his number, right?"

Regina pondered the thought for a while. She had to admit she'd kind of forgotten about him what with all the drama, surrounding herself and Emma which she'd then tried to put out of her mind by engrossing herself in her work.

"I don't know..." Regina trailed off, unsure. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to get involved with anybody to start with, never mind the whole Emma situation.

"Well," Belle finished paying for the black dress she had settled on. "I think you should give him a call, it can't hurt. And it will shut Ruby up!" Regina laughed and nodded, agreeing with Belle's point. Ruby would only go on at her to fetch a date and even more so if she didn't bring one.

"That's true. What's the deal with this party anyway?" Regina asked.

"You know Ruby, spontaneity is her all over. Pretty sure she just woke up one morning with the idea to throw a party" Belle laughed. "Next thing you know, she's invited the world and its dog"

"Also true" Regina laughed. "How does that girl still have a liver?"

"I have no idea. I don't know how she does it. She drinks her body weight in alcohol at night and still manages to get to uni in the mornings."

"She isn't human. She can't be," Regina laughed thinking of the eccentric brunette.

"So, are you bringing anybody?" Regina asked.

"No," Belle admitted.

"Wait, so how come you don't have to bring anybody but I do? How does that work?"

"I'm an exception." Belle laughed.

"Why?"

"I just am," Belle winked.

"Hm"

*

"Ooh what did you get, B?" Ruby asked, as she looked up from the sofa and spotted the bags Belle was carrying.

"I've got my dress sorted for your party on Saturday!" Belle pulled out the dress and held it up. "Regina helped me pick it out"

"It's gorgeous, good choice," Emma smiled.

"We've been stocking up on all the booze!" Ruby grinned.

"Oh god, how much did that come to?" Regina laughed, looking at the many, many bottles of various alcohols.

"Well...it's what credit cards are for, isn't it?!" Ruby winked.

"Who on earth allowed you to have a credit card and what the hell were they thinking?" Regina laughed as she sat down next to her, her feet sore after nearly a whole day of shopping. "

  
"Shut up you! Anyway, who are you bringing on Saturday? And don't try to get out of it!" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the older girl.

"No need to fret, Regina's pulled. She's gonna bring that guy," belle interjected with a grin.

"It's not for definite! I haven't even asked him yet." Regina defended.

"Wait, what guy?" Ruby asked, obviously behind on the gossip.

"That mechanic guy she met when she took Emma to get her car. He gave her his number." Belle explained for Regina.

Regina just laughed awkwardly. She saw Emma suddenly sit up on the sofa, now interested in the conversation between the three.

"That guy?" Emma questioned in disbelief. "I thought you said you didn't like him?"

Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma's tone. "No, I didn't say I didn't like him." Regina stared straight at Emma who challengers her glare for a short moment before shrugging and going back to whatever she was doing before she interjected in the conversation.

"Well, go give him a call!" Ruby insisted, nudging Regina's side.

"Okay, fine! If it will help you sleep at night." Regina rolled her eyes and stood up to leave the room. She heard an over dramatic sigh coming from Emma as she stood up but chose to ignore it.

*

Regina and Belle watched Ruby as she danced around the house like a crazy woman, drink in one hand and the other up in their air. She definitely was one for drawing attention to herself and she absolutely basked in it.

Regina and Belle watched in awe as everybody turned their attention to Ruby who had now climbed up on the coffee table. Everybody cheered as she downed the bottle of alcohol and threw it on the floor with a wild cheer. She swung her hips to the beat of the overly loud music. She couldn't care less what anybody else thought. Ruby was Ruby, eccentric and wild.

"She's a nightmare that one!" Belle laughed.

"I don't know how she does it" Regina shook her head with a smile as Belle passed her another drink. "Shit, what the hell is this?" Regina pulled a face of disgust after tasting the liquid.

"I have no idea. Ruby mixed them earlier. Could be anything" Belle laughed, seemingly unfazed by the strong drink as she sipped it through a straw.

"I think I'll pass on that one," Regina laughed, placing the drink back on the table.

"I'm surprised Ruby doesn't have her head in the toilet yet,"

"Her insides must have mutated at some point. I don't know how her body copes" Belle laughed, who was drinking at a much slower pace than their crazy friend. Regina had a few but was pacing herself. Neither were even on the same level as Ruby.

Their view of Ruby was suddenly blocked by Emma wondering over, drink in hand.

"So, is mechanic man not coming?" She asked Regina, her voice laced with a sarcastic yet curious tone.

"Yes, Robin is on his way actually." Regina explained, ignoring the blatant dig from Emma. "Why do you ask?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Just curious. Thought he'd stood you up." Emma challenged.

"Oh no, he's very keen, remember?" Regina smiled.

Emma was just about to retaliate when the three girls were greeted by Killian who was holding a drink out for Emma. She grinned at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer but the smile quickly faded when she spotted who was standing behind Regina.

"Hey Regina! So sorry I'm late. I got held up." He explained.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now," Regina smiled. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Belle, Emma and Emma's boyfriend, Killian. Everybody, this is Robin,"

"Oh, yeah, it's the guy who couldn't fix my car," Emma glared at him. He just laughed lightly in response. Regina glared at Emma, silently telling her to cut it out.

"Oh, it's the ever so charming, car owner!" He smiled, ignoring her dig and making light of the situation.   
Emma just downed the of her drink, not breaking eye contact with Regina.

"Let's get you a drink," Regina piped up, leading Robin away before Emma could say anything else.

"Sorry about that," Regina laughed awkwardly as she passed him a beer.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool." He laughed, sipping his beer. "I didn't think you'd call but I'm glad you did" Robin smiled and winked. Regina blushed but quickly attempted to cover it up by taking a gulp of her drink.

"Oh so you're the famous mechanic man, eh?" Ruby grinned as she staggered over to get another drink.

"Ruby," Regina scolded. "His name is Robin"

"Ah yes! I've heard a lot about you!" Ruby said, despite knowing nothing about the guy.

"Oh really?" Robin smirked at Regina. "All good, I hope?"

"Oh of course!" Ruby slurred, throwing her arm over his shoulders.

"Sorry, she's a bit drunk," Regina laughed, pulling the brunette off Robin. She wondered what Ruby could've possibly heard about Robin since she hadn't mentioned him more than once but quickly realise Emma would have probably filled her in with utter nonsense.

"No, I'm not!" Ruby pouted. "Do you know why Emma is in a strop again? She was fine before and now she's all annoying and stuff" Ruby dramatically rolled her eyes as she reached for another drink.

"I have no idea!" Regina shrugged, despite having a vague idea why Emma was suddenly in one of her moods.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two..lovebirds"

"Ruby!" Regina scolded. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"I am so sorry" Regina groaned. Robin just laughed.

"Don't stress, it's cool. So, tell me about yourself?"

*

A few hours passed and the party had begun to slow down a little. Regina was stood with Robin in the living room as he chatted away to her. She felt guilty that she wasn't really listening and didn't have much of a clue to what he was going on about. Her mind and focus was elsewhere, as she kept glancing over to the blonde across the room who was also doing the same. She tried to appear somewhat attentive, throwing in a ' _yeah_ ' and ' _mhm_ ' where necessary, hoping he wouldn't catch on to the fact Regina didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Emma was throwing glances her way, as Killian pleaded for her attention. Every time their eyes met, Regina felt a tingle wrack her body and her stomach flip. They'd hold a stare for a few short seconds until one looked away to focus on their respective company. Killian eventually gave up trying to gain Emma's attention, she clearly wasn't in any mood to talk never mind make out like Regina could see he was trying but repeatedly being rejected.

Emma was wearing a tiny dress that showed off all her best assets, which did nothing for Regina's focus on Robin. She kept getting flashbacks of their night together. Regina realised she had been the one to invite Robin here and it would be rude not to give him her full attention. She turned slightly so she no longer had Emma in her line of view so that she could pay more attention to what Robin had to say. She felt bad that it was obvious that Robin liked her a little more than she liked him but he was a sweet enough guy, respectful and good looking but Regina couldn't think of anything other than Emma.

"So, you two coming out for drinks? We're hitting the clubs" Ruby interrupted them, with Belle on her arm.

"I'm up for it, if you are?" Robin asked, smiling.

"I better not, I'm starting to get a headache. I think the alcohol is started to hit me!" Regina laughed. She wasn't in the mood for clubbing, it wasn't her scene. She knew that much.

"Come on, Regina! It'll be fun." Ruby pleaded.

"Rubes, you know it's not my scene" Regina laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, she's your fine wine type of gal" Ruby laughed, directing her statement to Robin. "She's not one for hard liquor. This is all new to her." Ruby giggled.

"I am partial to a good glass of wine" Robin defended.

"See, I'm not the only one." Regina laughed.

"Yes, wine is good but vodka is better!"

"Have fun Ruby," Regina finished.

"You're such a bore" Ruby sighed.

"Bore!" A drunken Belle repeated, still clinging onto Ruby's side.

"We'll come, Rubes!" Killian interrupted, pulling Emma towards them.

"Oh good! Now, Emma, convince Regina to stop being a bore!"

"I'm with her, I'm staying put too. I'm tired" Emma responded.

"Aw babe, come on it'll be fun!" Killian said, pulling a face.

"No, I'm gonna stay here. You go though" Emma smiled.

"Is this because of last time?" Killian sighed.

"No, I just want to stay here. I just said you can go" Emma shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Be like that." Killian let go of her hand in a sulk.

"I will." Emma challenged. "Rubes you better take all this drunk messes with you" she said, pointing to all the remaining drunk party guests.

"Obviously, they're capable of a good time unlike you two." Ruby sighed. "Come on guys, lets go!" Ruby waved them all over to the door and they began to file out.

"We are more than capable of a good time!" Emma responded. Regina tried not to blush, the flashbacks returning.

Everybody began to file out, leaving only Emma, Regina and Robin.

"It was good seeing you. I had a good night. I hope we can do it again sometime?" Robin grinned as they walked to the door.

"Me too. I enjoyed it too." Regina smiled, opening the door.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can arrange something?"

"Sure." Regina smiled, seeing him out.

"Goodnight," Robin planted a chaste kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Goodnight" Regina smiled, closing the door behind him.

She was met with an almost eerie silence. It was quiet, almost too quiet after having a house full of rowdy drunks and loud music. She looked around the room, it was a complete mess. She inwardly cursed Ruby and her partying antics as she looked at all the glasses, empty beer bottles and other various alcohol bottles scattered haphazardly across the room.

She began picking up the bottles and empty glasses from the floor and a few others that were scattered across the tables in an attempt to make it somewhat tidy before deciding the rest could wait until tomorrow. She placed the some of the glasses she had collected in the sink and empty bottles in a black bin bag. The mess bothered her beyond belief, she was one for a tidy, pristine home not a messy one but for one night, the mess could wait.

She climbed upstairs slowly as she was slightly unsteady on her feet due to the alcohol. She wondered where Emma had gotten to as she had quickly disappeared after Ruby and co left. The answer to her question was soon in front of her eyes as she opened her bedroom door to find Emma sitting on her bed.

"Took your sweet time."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Clandestine 

 

Regina froze upon seeing the blonde sitting crossed legged on her bed. Her heart beat quickened its pace more and more by the second. 

"What are you doing in here?" Regina asked. 

"Well, you've been staring at me all night!" Emma laughed. 

"Hardly, you've been staring at me!" Regina challenged, wishing Emma didn't have such an effect on her. 

"Yeah, I have" Emma smiled. "Can you blame me, though?" Emma stood up and walked towards Regina. 

"I don't understand you, Emma. I really don't," Regina shook her head, standing her ground. Emma walked closer. 

"Why do you have to understand it? Why can't you just let yourself have some fun? I know you want to and you already know I do." 

Regina knew Emma was right. She did want to and it annoyed her but she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't seem to shake the hold Emma had on her. She smiled and blushed, her cheeks tinting a light pink. She inwardly cursed at how easily Emma made her blush. 

"What about Killian? He is your boyfriend?" Regina asked, closing the gap between them slightly. 

"What about Robin?!" Emma snapped, obviously disgruntled. 

"He isn't my boyfriend. What's your problem with him anyway?" Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wait, don't tell me you're jealous?" Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde who suddenly wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You are!" She concluded with a smirk. 

"I don't care" Emma shrugged. "You can see whoever you want, I don't care" 

"Yeah, seems it," Regina rolled her eyes. 

"I don't care but I don't see why it should stop us from having some fun" Emma shrugged, now looking the brunette straight in the eyes. 

"Hm" Regina smirked, taking a step closer. "I have to say, this dress has been driving me crazy" She grinned. 

"Oh, has it now?" Emma smirked, lust reflecting in her eyes. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" Emma responded innocently before reaching behind her for the zip and slowly pulling to down. Regina watched, her own eyes filling with pure lust and desire. The dress fell to the floor, almost in slow motion, revealing Emma's half naked and super toned body. 

"Better?" 

"Uh..." Regina just stared, suddenly forgetting how to speak. Her words got caught in her throat as she took in the blonde. 

She couldn't believe how turned on she was all of a sudden, and all her previous doubts and worries disappeared from her mind entirely. Not wanting to wait a second longer, Regina took a step closer, completely filling the gap between them and crashed her lips on to Emma's, one hand tangling in her hair while the other went to her hip. As their kiss became more passionate, Regina took control and backed Emma against the wall, hearing a soft thud when Emma's back hit it. She felt Emma's hands tightly on her bum, gripping her through her dress. 

Slowly, Regina used her foot to nudge Emma's feet, hinting at her to move her legs apart slightly. Emma quickly obliged and let out a loud moan soon after when she felt Regina's thigh press between her legs. 

Her hands moved up from Regina's bum to locate the zip on her dress; which she tugged down sharply once she found it, dragging it to the floor with one tug. 

Regina cupped her breast through her bra, resulting in the blonde letting out another moan and broke away from the kiss for a few seconds. Regina increased the pressure of her thigh against her, watching as Emma's eyes closed, and could feel how wet Emma was becoming as it soaked through her underwear and onto her thigh. Regina claimed her mouth with her own again and slid her hands behind Emma to unclasp her bra, pulling it away as soon as it was free. Her hands went back to Emma's breasts, gently squeezing them, earning more noises to escape from Emma's lips. 

Regina tore her tongue away from Emma's mouth and slowly started to kiss down her neck and to her chest. The feel of Emma's hands back on her bum, pulling her into her, spurred tbe brunette on as she circled Emma's nipple with her tongue, feeling the blonde begin to shudder against her. 

"Oh my God." Emma tilted her head back, her hips rolling against Regina's thigh more desperately. Realising she was getting closer, she stood up straight again and pulled her thigh away, making Emma groan at the loss of contact. She didn't make her wait long though as she quickly moved her hand into Emma's underwear, her fingers sliding inside her effortlessly while her thumb worked over her clit. 

"Fuck" Emma yelled out, her legs shaking uncontrollably as her grip on Regina tightened. It didn't take much longer for Regina to push Emma completely over the edge. 

"Ahh, fuck, Regina," Emma cursed loudly as she hit the peak of her pleasure. Regina stepped away from her when Emma relaxed against the wall, her head back as she breathed deeply. Her chest rose and fell quickly and her legs quivered at the sensation that wracked her entire being. 

Regina could feel her own heartbeat beating rapidly, arousal still flowing through her as she looked at Emma's flushed face and messy blonde hair, not to mention the rest of her. She found it hard to believe that it was her actions that had left the blonde in this way, it was as though something completely took over her the moment her lips touched Emma's. 

She was a little unsure of what to do when Emma's eyes suddenly locked on her own, making her legs feel weak with desire. She gulped as Emma slowly pushed herself off the wall and walked towards her, eyes scanning over her body. Regina felt weak against her gaze, her heartbeat quickened further. She felt complete loss of control as Emma walked closer.   
She then put her hands on Regina's hips and pushed her towards the bed, letting her fall back onto it. Once Emma was leaning over her, Regina reached up and ran her hands down the blondes toned back before coming to a stop on her bum. 

Emma sat up and reached behind herself to grasp hold of Regina's hands before bringing them around and pinning them down on the bed above her head. Regina watched as she slowly grinned at her and leant down to meet her lips. Regina moaned into the kiss, feeling completely at Emma's complete mercy. 

*  
"Have you really never done this before?" Regina asked, attempting to regulate her breathing again after coming down from her high. 

"Yeah, I have" Emma replied calmly. 

"What? When?" Regina asked in surprise, looking towards the blonde next to her. 

"About a week ago, right here, actually. Weren't you paying attention?" Emma laughed as she got up. 

"Funny" Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. She liked this Emma, the Emma that didn't have an issue speaking to her, the Emma that would joke around, the tension free Emma. 

"But truthfully, you've never been with a girl before me?" Regina asked, seriously. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Emma laughed, picking up her clothes. 

"No, I haven't." 

"Me either, I told you. It isn't my thing" Emma stated, pulling her clothes back on. 

"Are we going to carry on with this?" Regina asked after a moment on silence. 

"I don't know! What do you want? A timetable?" Emma responded exasperatedly. 

 

"I just...I don't even know what to expect from you anymore" Regina sighed. She hated it when things weren't clear and understandable. "Plus, you're in a relationship, Emma!" 

"Yes and I've told you, that's my business." Emma responded firmly. 

"Yes, I understand that but now you've made it my business. This isn't right, you've got a boyfriend. I want to know where I stand." Regina challenged, she needed to know where she stood with Emma. She found herself getting more and more infuriated at the fact she never knew where she stood with Emma. She was never in control of the situation and it stressed her out. 

"It might be wrong but you can't deny that it isn't good." Emma replied, turning her back to Regina. "Zip me up, please" 

Regina shuffled to the side of the bed and pulled the zip up for the blonde and sighed. 

"Just have fun for once in your life, Regina. It's good and you know it's good. Live a little." Emma shrugged, turning to face the brunette again. Regina just sighed in response.   
She thought over Emma's words. The sex was undoubtedly good, she couldn't possibly deny that. But was it good because they both knew it was wrong? Was it just the thrill of the secrecy? Regina didn't know.   
But what Regina did know was that she was completely incapable of saying no to Emma, despite telling herself over and over that it was a bad idea and that they shouldn't be doing it. She was too captivated by the blonde to say no, she was far too caught up in pure lust. The heat of the moment took over Regina's entire being, all common sense leaving her body and being replaced by desire. 

"Just live a little," Emma repeated, placing a tender kiss on the brunettes forehead. Instantly smoothing out her frown lines. She decided that maybe Emma was right, maybe she did just need to let loose and live. Just have fun for once. It's not like she had anybody's expectations to live up to now she was in Boston, she didn't have her mother breathing down her neck to be perfect at all times. She didn't have anybody watching her every move and reporting back to her mother. She could live a little. Emma was right, it was about time and if this is the way Regina wants to live a little then so be it. 

They both jumped at the sound of the front door slamming. Two sets of eyes went wide in panic and they quickly separated. Regina rushed to grab her dressing gown to cover herself up while Emma checked over her appearance in the mirror, attempting to tame her wild hair with her hand and remove and smudged make up from her face. 

Regina got up to open the door to check if it was clear for Emma to leave, she opened it a crack and the hall way was empty. She ushered Emma over silently before opening the door wider. Both girls jumped out their skin when they saw Belle standing outside. 

"What's up with you two?" Belle laughed at their reaction. "Why are you still up? I'd figured you'd both be in bed by now. What are you up to?" Belle asked, wondering into the room. Both Emma and Regina shared a glance, both equally praying she couldn't smell the sex in the air and put two and two together. 

"Uh..." 

 

"Just talking," Emma shrugged, "What are you doing back so early?" Emma asked, changing the subject. 

"You're darling boyfriend got us kicked out. He got us kicked out," Belle rolled her eyes, looking slightly pissed off to have ended the night early. 

"He's a knob sometimes" Emma grumbled. "Where's Ruby?" 

"She pissed off home with some guy" Belle frowned. "I think she was secretly glad that we all got kicked out, it moved her plans along" the brunette shrugged. 

"I bet" Emma laughed, not catching on to the dip in her friends mood. 

"Hey babe," Killian appeared at the door behind Belle. 

"Oh, hey. I didn't think you'd be back tonight," Emma laughed awkwardly. 

"What a lovely welcome! Thanks babe!" Killian joked. "Anyway, I'm glad you're up" He pulled the blonde closer by her waist and placed a kiss on her lips. Regina let out an involuntary cough as Killian went to deepen the kiss. 

"Woah, guys. Get a room" Belle laughed. Regina secretly thanked the brunette for quickly cutting their potential make out session short. 

"Let's go to bed," Killian kissed Emma's neck. Emma pulled away the second his lips touched her neck. 

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm tired" Emma shrugged him off, to Regina's relief. She felt a little smug when she heard Killian sigh in disappointment. 

"Come on, babe!" He moaned as pulled her towards her room. 

Regina decided she had witnessed enough, quickly saying goodnight to Belle and shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for anybody who reads my other fic, Safe With Me - I haven't forgotten about it, I will be updating within the next few days!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little more insight to Regina's life before moving to Boston. Hope you like it!

Chapter 10 - Clandestine 

 

"Hey" Regina smiled, as she walked over to the counter in the café that Emma worked in. 

"Hey," Emma looked up from behind the counter. She looked Regina up and down as she approached. The familiar feeling of Regina's stomach doing flips returned. 

"You not busy?" Regina asked. 

"No, it's usually quiet until around lunch time. What are you doing here?" Emma asked. 

"I was in dire need of a coffee and figured I'd come say hi." Regina smiled, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for admitting the last part. 

"Oh right," Emma shrugged and started getting Regina's usual prepared. Regina wanted to see Emma more than she wanted the coffee, she just figured it would be a good excuse to pop in. She hadn't seen much of Emma since they had last slept together. The blonde returned with the coffee and Regina paid. 

When Emma returned to the counter, she lent across, closing the space between them and locking eye contact. "You can't stop thinking about me, can you?" Emma smirked, she knew what Regina was thinking and she relished in it. It made Regina nervous. 

Regina tried to laugh but instead blushed and broke eye contact. Emma's unbreakable confidence made Regina nervous and nobody made Regina nervous. This blonde had her ways. Emma was right, though; Regina couldn't stop thinking about her. They barely spoke but Regina knew that Emma certainly wasn't one for talking. 

Before she could reply, she was interrupted by a loud Ruby, rushing to the counter. 

"Emma, I need coffee." She looked knackered. Emma got to work right away. 

"Hungover again, Rubes?" Regina laughed. 

"I don't know why I do it to myself," Ruby moaned. 

"I don't either," Regina laughed, sipping her own coffee. 

"Hey, Em. You coming this weekend?" Ruby asked. 

"Coming where?" Emma asked, confused as she returned with a strong coffee for Ruby. 

"Regina's competition," She smiled, gratefully accepting the coffee. Regina tried to tell Ruby to shut it, by widening her eyes and shaking her head slightly. Ruby took no notice. 

"Competition? What competition?" 

"Did she not tell you? Regina's dad is bringing up one of their show jumpers for Regina to compete." 

"No, she didn't tell me," Emma shrugged, glancing at Regina. 

Regina hadn't bothered to tell Emma. She figured she would have no interest. She'd briefly mentioned it to Ruby and Belle that she would be competing at the weekend but hadn't expected them to want to come along. She never usually had much support with her riding, only from her dad. He was her biggest fan. 

"I didn't know you rode horses?" Emma directed the question at Regina. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Regina shrugged. "My father owns a yard with prize show jumpers. A few are mine and I compete them," 

"Since when?" 

"Since I was like 4? You'd know this if you actually took time to get to know me," Regina glared. 

"Where do you even compete in the city? This is Boston, remember?" 

"God, Emma. You need to get out more." Regina sighed. 

"Anyway..." Ruby cut in. "Are you coming or what, Emma?" 

"Uh, I don't know. I'll see what I'm doing," Emma shrugged. So, in other words, that was a no. 

"Don't worry about it. I don't expect anybody to come, anyway." Regina shrugged. 

"Well, Belle and I are coming for sure." Ruby smiled. 

"Thanks, I'm gonna get going. Bye guys" Regina picked her coffee cup up and left before she could get a response from either Ruby or Emma. 

It annoyed her that Emma knew so little about her and that she knew so little about Emma. The only thing Emma was interested in was meaningless sex. She wasn't even interested in getting to know her as a friend. Regina wanted to share things about her life with Emma. She wanted to tell her about her goal in life was to work with and ride horses and eventually take over her fathers business but her mother wanted her to go into politics. She wanted to tell her about how she learned to ride before she could walk or how she had an eye for art. She wanted to tell her all her likes and dislikes, how she liked to spend her time, her pet peeves, anything and everything and she wanted Emma to do the same in return. 

However, she the likelihood of that was near impossible. 

She couldn't get Emma out of her mind, she consumed every thought. It was driving Regina completely insane.   
She couldn't understand why she turned into such a mess in front of Emma, she couldn't understand how Emma had gotten this power over her. The blonde annoyed and frustrated her beyond belief but she just couldn't help herself, she lost all sense of will power whenever she was in the presence of her. 

*

Regina frowned as she finished off her paper for her next business class. She found it incredibly boring but she knew it was essential to have some business knowledge if she wanted to take over from her father and expand the business further, much to her mothers utter dismay. She could've been done with uni years ago if her insistent mother didn't force her into doing a politics course. Regina had little interest in a career politics unlike her mother who lived and breathed anything politic related. Regina didn't want to spend her life enclosed in an office, watching the world pass by through a window. She wanted to live her life outside, doing something she loved, experiencing new things and travelling to new places. 

She looked up from her laptop when the door slammed shut, in walked Emma. The brunette was in two minds whether to greet her or not. Given the slam or was likely the blonde wasn't in a good mood. 

"Hey," Regina decided to be polite say hello, even if it was likely she'd just be ignored. She silently wished her stomach to stop flipping, like it did every time she saw Emma. 

"Hey" Emma yawned. She wondered in and sat down on the sofa across from Regina. 

Silence fell upon them, apart from the clicking of the keys on Regina's laptop as she typed her paper. She found it harder to concentrate now that Emma was here. 

"Are the others in?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. 

"Nope, they're both out." Regina replied, looking up from her laptop. She noticed that familiar glint in the blonde's eyes. She tried to ignore it, averting her gaze back to her laptop. She noticed Emma wondering over to sit on the sofa with her. 

"That looks...boring" Emma said, looking at Regina's laptop screen. 

"It is but it needs doing" Regina muttered, continuing to type. 

"You know..." Emma closed the laptop lid slowly. "There's something else you could be doing" she smirked. 

"I don't think so" Regina laughed, attempting to ignore her quickening heart rate and opening up the laptop lid again. 

Emma shuffled closer, watching Regina begin to type again. She started peppering feather light kisses on the brunettes neck, forcing Regina to lose concentration completely. 

"Emma." Regina warned. 

"Yes?" Emma continued kissing her neck, only a little harder this time, bringing out her tongue and teeth and swiping and nipping gently at the skin. Regina tried to refocus but couldn't help but lean towards the kisses ever so slightly. She let out a soft moan. Emma could sense she was enjoying it and stopped, leaving Regina wanting more. Regina moaned and frowned at the loss of contact. 

"You've got work to do" Emma winked, tapping the laptop. Regina slammed the lid shut and put it on the table. She grabbed the blonde and pulled her onto her lap, earning a suggestive grin from the younger woman. 

She could smell Emma's perfume invading her sense as Emma got closer. They were mere inches apart when Emma leaned back slightly and slowly pulled off her top; leaving Regina to stare at her bra clad toned torso. The brunette sucked in a deep breath as she saw Emma's body. Emma smirked. 

"I thought you had work to do?" 

"Fuck work," Regina growled, pulling Emma closer. 

"Good, I'd rather you fuck me." Emma grinned. 

Regina leant forwards and kissed her, all her nerve endings suddenly feeling hyper sensitive. Emma kissed her hard in return and moved her hands slowly up her body, making Regina shudder. Regina pulled her closer and let her hands rest on her bum while Emma's found their way up her top. Regina moaned softly and started to moved her hand around to the front of Emma's jeans and popped open the button. She felt Emma's body tense up slightly when she touched her over her underwear their kissing becoming more urgent and desperate. Emma gasped and moved her hips a little, wanting more contact while Regina's fingers rubbed her softly. 

But then Regina heard something that almost made her heart stop; a key turn in the lock of the front door. Emma had obviously heard something too because she sprang away from the brunette and looked at her face, to check whether she'd heard it too. The sound of the door opening confirmed their fears and quickly pulled her hand out of Emma's jeans just before Emma jumped up and grabbed her top, rushing to put it on. They attempted to get their ragged breathing under control and look somewhat natural. 

They heard someone walk past the doorway and towards the kitchen with rustling bags. They both tried desperately to get their breathing under control as they heard bags being dumped on the table and the footsteps coming back towards them. 

Regina hastily picked up her laptop and opened it up, while Emma grabbed one of Regina's business books, her face very red. Why she thought to grab that, she had no idea but it was too late to change her mind now. 

 

"Oh my god," Belle groaned as she walked in. "That's the last time I do the food shopping at rush hour. People are savage!" She slumped down on the sofa opposite from the flustered pair. 

"Emma, why the hell are you reading Regina's business book?" Belle looked at her with a bemused expression. 

"Uhh" Emma paused, for once not know what to say. 

"She's helping me with this paper" Regina cut in, saving their asses, or so she hoped. 

Belle looked at the pair suspiciously. "Okay...pair of weirdos" 

"So, I'm guessing food didn't go so well?" Regina asked, changing the subject. 

"No! It took me an hour longer that it normally would. Usually Ruby comes with me but she was busy, probably hungover knowing her." 

Both Regina and Emma let out a tense laugh. 

"Have I walked in on something?" Belle asked. Regina felt as if her heart was going to explode if it beat any faster. 

"What?" They both responded. 

"Were you arguing? You both seem--" 

"No, no. I was just stressed about my paper, is all" Regina injected, hoping Belle would drop it. "I don't know why I left it so late to complete it" 

Although deep down she did know; her mind had been somewhat preoccupied with other things lately. 

*

Regina sighed loudly as she got into bed, reeling completely exhausted. Just as she leant across to turn off the light by her bed, she heard her bedroom door open. 

"Emma," Regina breathed, unsure whether or not she was pleased to see her. "What are you doing?" 

Emma closed the door quietly and then walked over to her, her eyes travelling up Regina's body in the bed. "Well..." She slowly lowered herself onto the bed and crawled over to Regina until she was hovering above her. "I figured we could carry on from where we left off, before we were so rudely interrupted." 

Regina watched as Emma's face got closer and closer until their lips met. After a couple of seconds, Regina brought herself out of the familiar daze Emma tended to put her in, and broke away. 

"I'm tired. Can't we just...talk?" 

"Talk?" Emma looked at her as though she was crazy.

"We can do that whenever. Right now we should make the most of our time," She smirked and moved to kiss her again. 

Regina turned her head slightly, turning Emma down for the first time. 

"Yeah, but we don't, do we?"

"What?" Emma sighed, getting frustrated. 

"We don't talk. Ever." Regina looked at her, determined to get her point across. "When do we ever talk, Emma? We don't. You don't want to know me outside of here. You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you. Besides, I don't do this. I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Emma asked, moving away. 

"Meaningless sex. I mean, that's all this is to you. I'm your experiment. You hardly acknowledge me whenever we're around other people and I really don't why?" Regina sighed, sitting up. 

Emma sat back and looked away, not answering. 

"I want to get to know you better, but you won't let me. I literally know nothing about you. I know your name, that's it! I don't even know what you study at uni and we go to the same goddamn place!" Regina snapped, watching Emma intently. 

"We're not a couple, fucking hell." frowned as she swung her legs off the bed and got up.

"I never said that we were. I never once implied that. I just want to know why you act like I'm non existent unless we're alone." 

"Whatever, Regina." Emma shrugged and walked to the door. She opened it and left without looking back. 

Regina groaned to herself, flopping back on to the bed, almost wishing she'd never said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a heads up - I'm a horse rider myself so if I ever use any horsey terms in this chapter or future chapters that you don't understand, please, do mention it and I'll explain it! (Sometimes I don't realise that what is the norm for me, isn't for everybody else lol) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 11 - Clandestine 

 

Almost a week had gone by and neither Regina or Emma had spoken since that night. Emma, of course, didn't seem bothered at all. She carried on like she always had previously, ignoring her and acting as if she didn't exist. Regina was thankful that her uni work and lectures were taking up a lot of her time as well as getting everything ready for her competition which allowed her to avoid the situation and ignore it as much as possible. 

Regina had received a handful of texts from Robin since Ruby's party but she wasn't sure she was prepared to get involved in a relationship at the moment. Her mind was on multiple other things and the last thing she wanted was to throw a relationship into the mix. Regina had also figured it wouldn't be quite right and slightly unfair on Robin since Emma was on her mind far too much for her liking. 

Regina arrived home, later than usual after spending longer than she normally would at the local library, in hopes to avoid Emma that evening. She had noticed that Emma had been spending much more time with Killian, obviously in an effort to avoid Regina and their situation as she had never spent this much time with him in all the time Regina had known the blonde. 

"Hey, you're home late!" Belle smiled as Regina walked in. 

"Hey! Yeah, I spent a little longer at the library tonight. I'll be glad when today is over, I'm knackered." Regina laughed. 

She noticed Emma sitting at the table, scrolling through her phone. 

"Hey," Regina made an effort the greet the blonde. 

"Hi" Emma mumbled, not looking up from her phone. 

Regina poured herself a drink and turned around, leaning on the kitchen island. Her eyes fell on the blonde who was yet to even look at her. 

"So, are you all ready for tomorrow?" Belle asked. 

Regina took a few seconds to register that she was being spoken to and eventually tore her gaze from Emma. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"Your competition! Wow, you really are tired" Belle laughed. 

"Oh yeah! Yeah I'm pretty much sorted. My dad is bringing up my horse early in the morning and I'm meeting him at the show ground." 

"I can't wait to see you in action. Is it scary?" Belle grinned. 

"Is what scary? Riding or competing?"

"Both!" 

"I don't find it scary, I've grown up doing it but to someone who isn't familiar with horses, I guess it is scary. Competing can be nerve wracking though!" Regina laughed. She loved talking about horses, they were her true passion. "Don't feel you have to come though!" 

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming. Besides, I've never even seen a horse up close before." Ruby is coming too. So are you, aren't you, Em?" 

"Huh?" Emma looked up and glanced at Regina. "Oh no, I'm going out with Killian." She paused. "Sorry" 

"Don't worry about it," Regina smiled, feeling slightly disappointed despite knowing that Emma more than likely would not be coming. She was very appreciative of Ruby and Belle's support, she just wished Emma would be the same or at least take an interest. 

"Oh, come on, Emma. You're always with Killian lately!" Belle protested. 

"Sorry, I've already promised him." Emma responded in an even tone. 

"Honestly, its fine" Regina smiled. 

"Not really, she's always with Killian. Emma you can at least make an effort to be supportive" Belle called her out, Regina cringed inwardly. 

"What's so difficult about riding a horse anyway?" Emma mumbled. "You're literally just sat there while the horse does all the work" That set Regina off. 

"Do not discredit my sport. I can tell you it is a lot more than just sitting there. Come back to me when you can control a 1200 pound animal with your thighs" Regina snapped. 

"Whatever, Regina." 

"I am so sick of your shit. Were you born an asshole or did you work at it your whole life?" 

"Regina--" 

Regina didn't give her chance to respond, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. 

*  
Regina had started getting her horse, Rocinante tacked up for her first jump class when Belle and Ruby arrived. She had left them the address on a scrap piece of paper for them to meet her there later on as she had a very early start. 

"Regina, he is beautiful!" Belle exclaimed. "Can I pet him?" 

"Of course, go ahead." Regina smiled. 

"She's been dying to do that the whole journey here," Ruby laughed, giving the horse a light pat on his neck. 

"He's so soft!" Belle admired his glossy, chestnut coat. 

"No Emma then?" Regina asked, placing the impeccably clean black saddle on Rocinante's back. 

"Nope, sorry babe" Ruby gave a half smile. "We tried."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I'm glad you're both here to cheer me on" Regina smiled. 

"Glad to be here. There's so many horses! When is your first class?" Ruby asked. 

"In about half an hour, I'm going to finish tacking him up and then take him into the warm up ring." Regina explained. 

"Tacking up?" Belle asked, confused. 

"Putting his saddle and bridle on" Regina elaborated as she finished doing up the saddle. 

"Oh!" Belle laughed. 

"He's all ready to go" Regina smiled, giving her horse a scratch. 

"Why are you wearing a weird suit?" Ruby asked, looking at Regina's attire. 

"Ruby, it's not a weird suit. It's a show jacket with white jodhpurs and a show shirt." Regina laughed, straightening her jacket. "Right, I'm going to get on." 

"Where's your dad? I want to meet him" Belle asked. 

"He'll be checking out the course for me and catching up with some friends. I'll introduce you when I get to the warm up ring" 

Regina untied Rocinante from the trailer and hopped on from the floor in one swift movement. She gathered up her reins and strolled across the show ground to the warm up ring. Belle and Ruby followed close behind. 

Upon reaching the warm up ring, Regina introduced her father to Belle and Ruby. They spoke for a few minutes before her father gave Regina some tips for the turns course. 

Regina entered the warm up ring and warmed Rocinante up and popping him over a few jumps ready for her class. She had missed riding him and spending time with him while she had been living in Boston. She made a mental note to visit him more often. She had someone riding him for her at home to keep him fit and her father took care of him along with the grooms who worked on their yard. 

Regina was called into the ring shortly after she warmed up. 

"Good luck!" Belle and Ruby cheered as she entered, Regina gave an appreciative smile and set off in canter, waiting for the bell to ring for her to start the course. She picked up the pace as soon as the bell went, heading for the first jump. 

She set Rocinante up perfectly for each jump while maintaining a good, balanced speed. She turned him expertly to each jump, ensuring he jumped them clear without knocking any poles. 

A cheer from the girls and a few claps from the crowd sounded as she cleared the last jump. She brought Rocinante back to a walk and exited the ring. 

As she exited, she had to double take and make sure he'd mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It was definitely Emma stood at the edge of the arena. Regina grinned to herself, both pleaded with going clear to enter the jump off and seeing Emma there. Maybe Emma was interested in her after all. 

Regina looked for Emma again as she re-entered the arena for the jump off, she was stood beside a small crowd at the edge of the arena. She grinned to herself again, smiling like a Cheshire Cat as she popped Rocinante into canter and waited for the bell. 

This time, she had to get around a shorter course of jumps as fast as possible without knocking any. 

The bell rang and she set off, almost charging to the first jump and jumping if expertly. 

The crowed cheered as she went clear but the only cheer that mattered to Regina in that moment, was Emma's. She scanned the crowd for her, she saw the blonde clapping and smiling. 

*

"You were absolutely amazing!" Belle exclaimed as Regina left the arena after her victory lap with the other placed competitors. 

"I guess 2nd place isn't too bad!" Regina grinned, looking at the blue rosette. 

"You were literally two seconds away from first place!" Ruby responded 

"You'll get 'em next time, kiddo" Regina's father smiled proudly. 

Regina dismounted from Rocinante and gave him a carrot for his hard work. He performed exceptionally in the ring. Regina was proud of him and was so grateful to call him hers. 

"It's beyond me why you're even doing this business course, you could go straight into this jumping malarkey" Ruby laughed. 

"True, but I need good business knowledge if I want to run the business one day!" Regina responded as she got Rocinante ready to go back in the trailer. 

"We should go out for a couple of drinks to celebrate!" Ruby suggested. 

"I'd love to but I'm really tired," Regina apologised. She felt slightly guilty but mainly, she just wanted to find Emma who had seemingly slipped off before she could be seen. 

"Aw, okay! Get some rest when you get home." Ruby smiled. "And well done for today, you were amazing." 

"Thank you" Regina smiled as Ruby and Belle hugged her. "I'll see you both back at home, later" 

*

There was no sign of Emma when Regina finally arrived home after spending some time with her father before he headed back home with Rocinante. 

Belle and Ruby must have already gone to bed or they were out. The house was quiet and looked empty.   
She headed upstairs, checking the hallway for any signs of life before quietly walking towards Emma's room.   
The door opened just as she reached it, she was met with bright green eyes looking into her own. Regina got the impression that Emma was heading somewhere but instead, she stepped back and allowed Regina into her room. 

As soon as Regina was in her room, Emma shut the door and stepped forward to kiss her. Regina had initially come to talk but couldn't help herself but kiss her back. She didn't want to break the contact. She was on a high from her day and nothing in her mind this time told her to stop. She just let it happen without questioning it this time. Emma pushed her over to her bed and began removing her clothes as she went, leaving Regina in just her underwear by the time her back hit the mattress. They shared another kiss, it felt intense and urgent as Emma climbed on top of her and began running her hand up her thigh. She felt her bra being removed and Emma's hands all over her body, the throbbing between her legs became more intense and she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terminology explained: 
> 
> Tacking up - putting the saddle/bridle on   
> Warm up ring - where riders go to warm their horse up   
> Arena - area in which they compete / jump   
> Rosette - in the uk they are called rosettes but in the US they are often called ribbons. Also a 1st in the US is blue, however here it is red and a 2nd is blue.   
> Canter - one of the horses movements which has 3 beats, comes after the trot usually 
> 
> I think that's about it! Just figured not all of you will be familiar with riding and horses so I've tried to make it quite general if not it will explained. There won't be too much horse based parts in this anyway so needn't worry! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, I appreciate your thoughts! So, please do leave a comment if you can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Nothing intense or graphic and only lasts a paragraph or two. 
> 
>  
> 
> We see a new side to Emma in this fic, I hope you like it.

Chapter 12 - Clandestine 

"Oh my god," Emma moaned loudly as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Regina smiled as she looked down at her struggling to catch her breath. She loved seeing Emma like this; her arrogant and cocky composure well and truly gone, she was quite literally laid out bare. 

Regina leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before lying down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Regina leaned up on to her elbow to look at her. 

"You should have said you were going to be there today," She smiled as she gently brushed her finger against Emma's hip. 

"What?" Emma turned her head sharply towards her.

"I saw you, at the competition. I saw you as I was leaving the arena."

"Oh right," Surprised covered Emma's face for an instant before she looked away and started to sit up.

"You should have stuck around afterwards." Regina looked at her again and noticed her eyes darting about the room. "I'm really glad you did come though." 

"Yeah well," emma mumbled as she reached down to the floor for some clothes. "I just...Killian didn't show and...I just...I was bored." 

Regina frowned as she watched her put on her large t-shirt. 

"Oh. Well you didn't have to practically hide, you know. You shouldn't come over" 

"It's really not a big deal." Emma muttered. 

"Well I'm just saying, I liked that you were there and-" Regina spoke but was quickly cut off. 

"Look, you should go." Emma stood up from the bed and started to gather up Regina's discarded clothes. Regina looked at her in surprise, unable to stop the hurt flooding through her from Emma's brashness. 

"Why are you being like this?" She started to pull on the clothes that had been thrown onto the bed, feeling rather hurt by Emma's unnecessary actions. "Just when I thought I was finally getting somewhere with you." Regina laughed, despite there being no actual humour in the situation. 

"I'm not being like anything. You're reading too much into things." Emma fiddled with her hands as she paced around the room. 

"You're as bad as Killian," Regina muttered under her breath, getting up.   
Emma stopped dead and turned to her, her gaze burning into Regina. 

"What?" 

"Oh, come off it, Emma. You cheat as much as he does only you do a better job of hiding it and keeping it quiet." Regina snapped. "For all I know, you could be fucking loads of people!" 

"That's absolute shit and you know it." Emma snarled. 

"Hardly. What he does is no different to what we've been doing. You're as bad as he is," 

"Well, what about you and that Robin guy? You can hardly talk!" Emma made a pathetic attempt to turn it on Regina. 

"What the hell? Robin and I are just friends, when will you get that into your head?" Regina snapped. "Just accept it, you're as bad as Killian," 

"No I'm not!" 

"How is what we're doing any different to what he does? Do explain Emma because I am beyond confused to how you think this is okay" 

"It just is," Emma spat. 

"Why? It is because I'm a girl? You think it doesn't count? Because that's be only explanation I can come up with" Regina could feel the anger bubbling, despite trying to remain calm in hopes of getting some sort of answer or sense out of Emma. Not that she had any luck. 

"Just go," Emma turned away from Regina, folding her arms like a petulant child. Regina stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head. 

"Fine," Regina scoffed and left the room, slamming the door behind her. 

* 

"You okay, Regina?" Ruby asked as Regina flopped down onto the sofa. 

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night" Regina smiled at Ruby and refused to acknowledge Emma's presence in the room. Regina was telling the truth, she hadn't slept much. She spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking about what had been said between herself and Emma. 

"Belle and I are going out tonight, I know you'll probably decline but I'll invite you anyway" Ruby smiled. She was right, Regina often politely declined Ruby's offers to go out drinking, it just wasn't her scene. However, this time, she figured what the hell. 

"Actually, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. I'll come with," Regina grinned. 

"Seriously?!" Ruby almost squealed. 

"Yeah, why not." Regina smiled. 

"Why? You don't even like drinking" Emma piped up. 

"Well, tonight I feel like it." Regina shrugged. 

"You're coming too, Emma. No ifs, buts or excuses. You can even bring Killian, if you must." 

"What? No--"

"No arguments!" Ruby cut her off. "Speaking of Killian, he must've left pretty early this morning!" 

"Killian was here this morning?" Regina asked, raising any eyebrow. 

"Huh?" Emma looked up, confused. Regina wondered if Emma had turned to him after their argument the previous night. 

"Well, put it this way..." Ruby winked at Emma before looking at Regina. "My room is next door to Emma's and lets just say she was...enjoying herself. So, either Killian was there or she was flying solo!" Ruby cackled. 

"Ruby! I was not 'flying solo'!" Emma exclaimed. Regina smirked, catching on to what Ruby was talking about; she knew exactly who had made Emma so vocal last night and it certainly wasn't Killian. Regina watched Emma squirm awkwardly in her seat under Ruby's gaze. 

"Props to Killian then!" Ruby sniggered. 

"Shut it, Ruby!" Emma huffed, looking incredibly embarrassed as she stood up, planning her exit. Ruby continued to laugh as Emma left the room. 

"I guess the guy has some uses" Ruby remarked. Regina just hummed in response. 

"I kind of hope she doesn't bring him tonight though, he always causes trouble when we go out. Eyes up pretty much every girl in the place." Ruby spoke absentmindedly. 

Regina was quiet for a few seconds, pondering how best to ask Ruby about something that had been on her mind. "Do you think it's just Killian who is the trouble maker?"

"How do you mean?" 

"Well...I mean, do you think Emma is always faithful?" 

"Oh yeah, for sure. I've never known her to be a cheater." Ruby dismissed the idea immediately.

"But how can you be sure?" Regina asked. Ruby looked at Regina with an intrigued expression. 

"Because I know her. Why? Are you implying she's no better?" Ruby asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Regina mumbled. "I just..."

"Forget it." Ruby said firmly, shutting down anything else Regina had to say on the matter. "I know you two don't exactly get on but she's got a heart of gold believe it or not." 

Regina just nodded in response and felt she probably shouldn't have asked anything, especially considering Ruby was one of Emma's closest friends. "Yeah, sorry." Regina muttered, fiddling with her hands. 

"Anyway, what's going on with you and Robin?" Ruby asked with a smile, changing the subject.   
"Um...nothing." Regina replied honestly, with a shrug. 

"Why not?! He seems like a nice guy!" 

"Yeah I know, he is. I just don't really...I don't know." Regina shrugged. 

She agreed with Ruby, Robin was a nice guy, but she didn't really feel anything else towards him

"Okay, means you can be on the pull tonight!" Ruby winked. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. 

*

"You two have been attracting a lot of attention!" Belle laughed as Regina and Ruby came back to their table after a rather energetic turn on the dance floor. Regina took a couple of drinks in her system before she finally caved to Ruby's pleas to join her on the dance floor. 

"Good, Regina's on the pull tonight!" Ruby grinned. 

"I never said that, Rubes!" Regina laughed, her eyes wide. She noticed Emma staring at her, not looking in the least bit happy. She was distracted, however, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall man smiling at her. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, his smile getting wider. 

"Ay, up." Ruby grinned. "Only been here an hour and you've pulled" 

"Um..." Regina looked down at the drink she was holding, which was suddenly snatched away by Ruby who then raised her eyebrows at her. Regina laughed and turned back to him. "Yeah, okay, thanks!" 

She got up and walked to the bar with him, pushing their way through the busy crowd of people. "I'm Peter, what's your name?" He asked, his hand on her lower back. 

"Regina," She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Regina. Now, what are you having?" He nodded to the bar. 

"Um, I'll have a vodka and coke, please." As Peter turned to get the barman's attention, Regina felt someone barge into her. 

"Ooops, sorry." Emma shouted over the music. 

"What are you doing Emma?" Regina sighed. "Buying drinks, what does it look like?

"What's with the looks you've been giving me? It's not as if I'm doing anything wrong."

"I couldn't care less what you're doing." Emma spoke as she got money out of her purse.

"Yeah, clearly." Regina said sarcastically. 

"Clearly. You could fuck him right now I wouldn't give a flying fuck" 

Before Regina could respond, Peter turned around and held up a glass to Regina "Still want that drink?" He smiled. 

"Oh she certainly does," Emma replied for her, pushing her towards him. 

"Sorry," Regina mumbled, slightly embarrassed as she fell against him. 

"Let's go over there." She pointed towards a different area, desperate to get away from Emma as quickly as possible. "Oh, and thanks for this,"   
She smiled as she took a sip of the drink. 

*

Regina wasn't entirely sure how long she had been talking to Peter for but what she did know was that everything was beginning to get blurry and hazy. She wondered vaguely how many drinks she'd had, she was sure she hadn't had that many but couldn't concentrate long enough to properly think about it. 

She felt somebody knock into her and she stumbled towards, Peter caught her just in time, before she hit the deck. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I think...I think I should go home." Regina slurred slowly. 

"Okay, let's get you a taxi." He took her hand and lead her out the club, Regina felt things becoming even blurrier as she staggered behind him. 

"Wait, I should let my friends know," Regina pulled back on his hand but his grip remained. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll let them know." He smiled softly, assuring her. He ushered Regina through the door with his hand on the small of her back. 

The cool air hitting her didn't help, and suddenly her limbs all felt very heavy. She could feel Peter supporting her as they walked away. 

"Wait...w-where..where are we going?" Regina asked. 

"Shhh, it's okay." He grabbed her by the wrist and lead her away from the front of the club. 

Alarm bells went off in Regina's head when she registered they were walking down a quiet alley way. She began to panic as his grip tightened around her wrist. 

"I don't think we're going to find taxis down here," She tried to say, only she had no clue how it sounded when it had come out. She didn't get a reply, instead she felt herself suddenly getting pushed up against a wall. She registered rough lips pressing against her own. "N-no," She tried to pull away, but was losing her strength with every second. He pushed his body harder against hers, trapping her between himself and the rough, cold brick wall. He still kept hold of her wrist, digging his fingers in deeper to her skin and leaving little moon shaped indents from his sharp nails. 

Her eyelids started to droop and her head felt extremely foggy. She felt a slight, sharp pain in her lip and could feel something warm trickling down her chin. She could taste blood. She tried in vain to push him away but his grip on her easily prevented her attempts. She slumped back against the wall, unable to do anything more to resist, and was only vaguely aware of a hand roughly sliding up her thigh, pulling her dress up with it.

*

Regina slowly opened her eyes, flinching when she felt a dull ache in her head as she noticed the sun shining brightly through the window. She realised she was lying in bed with her head resting on something that didn't feel like a pillow. She slowly lifted her head up, gasping as the ache now felt as though someone had her brain in a clamp. She frowned when she saw Emma half sitting, half lying on the bed next to her, asleep with her arm draped over her shoulders. Regina quickly checked to see whether she had any clothes on and soon realised she was wearing her pyjamas, as was Emma. She couldn't remember anything happening between them, so why were they in bed together? She rolled back slightly, the movement apparently waking Emma. 

"Hey," Emma said softly when she realised Regina was awake. "How are you feeling?" 

 

Regina was confused and was about to ask Emma a bunch of questions when suddenly she really needed to be sick, and abruptly sat up. Emma obviously realised and quickly reached down by the bed and brought up a plastic bucket, holding it in front of Regina. 

She vaguely wondered why there was a bucket by the bed, but was relieved nonetheless when she threw up in it. She could feel Emma rubbing her back gently and holding up her hair. When Regina leaned away from the bucket, Emma moved it back to the floor and passed her a glass of water. 

"I'll be back in two seconds, okay?" Emma quickly got up from the bed and took the bucket with her. Regina felt as though maybe she was still dreaming. She couldn't understand anything. Why was she being sick? Why was Emma with her? Why was she being so nice to her? She tried as hard as she could to think back over the previous night. They had been in a club. She'd been talking to a man for a while. And then things went pretty hazy. She half remembered being outside. But she couldn't think of anything else. In this moment all she knew was that her head pounded like a herd of elephants charged through her brain. She felt pretty nauseous, as if she'd throw up if she moved too quickly. Her eyes were heavy and sleepy. 

She looked up when Emma came back, put the empty bucket down and got back onto the bed beside her. "How come you're here?" Regina croaked, her throat was sore and dry but she was desperately in need of answers. 

"I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you on your own. You've been waking up every now and then to be sick. You haven't really been with it." Emma spoke quietly, a sad expression on her face.

"What happened last night?" Regina asked. Emma sighed and looked down at her hands, her sad expression turning into anger. 

"That prick must have spiked your drink." Emma replied through gritted teeth. 

Regina looked at her as worry started to take over. She panicked when she suddenly remembered herself struggling with someone.

"Oh my god," She gasped, "oh God," Regina panicked and her heart began beating faster than it ever had before as her hand flung to her face.

"It's okay," Emma quickly soothed. "Nothing like...that happened. Ruby and I found you in time." Relief washed through Regina at Emma's words. 

"What? How?" 

"Well...I saw that guy pulling you out of the club, and something didn't seem right. I mean, you were all over the place, and you hadn't even had that much to drink." Emma blushed slightly. "I mean, I don't think you had." 

Regina smiled weakly when she realised Emma had obviously been keeping tabs on her. 

"So, anyway, I went out after you, and then Ruby came with me because she'd actually been in the middle of telling me off about something, and she thought I was trying to escape her, so she followed. And it took us a little while to find you, but then we walked past an ally way and..." She trailed off and looked at Regina, trying to gauge her reaction. 

"He was...he...he was grabbing at your underwear. And you were just...powerless..we could see you trying to push him off but it was almost like you had no strength in your body" 

Regina looked away, feeling a mixture of emotions. She was embarrassed that the girls had seen her like that, she was terrified at the thought of what could have happened, and she was so relieved he hadn't been able to see it through. 

"And then what?" She whispered. 

"Well I yelled at him and we pushed him away. He didn't exactly hang about for a chat. Ruby then helped me get you into a taxi and I came home with you while she went to get Belle" 

Regina tried to let everything sink in as she stared into space. She jumped slightly when she felt Emma's thumb on her lip, lightly brushing over the cut that was there. "I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma spoke quietly with a slight tremor in her voice, making Regina turn her head to look her in the eyes. 

She was shocked when she saw how watery they were. "This was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you towards him and encouraged the situation. I can understand if you hate me." She turned away and looked down at her lap. 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't hate you." Regina reached out to grasp her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Well you should." Emma mumbled quietly, still not looking up from her lap. 

"No I shouldn't. It was my doing, I took up his offer of a drink. And you saved me from something that would have been horrific, and for that I'm so grateful." She gave Emma's hand another reassuring squeeze. Emma squeezed it tightly in response as she wiped her eyes with her other hand. Regina forgot how ill she was feeling when she saw Emma looking so sad and vulnerable. It made her heart hurt. 

"Emma, I'm okay. It's fine; everything is fine," She soothed, rubbing her thumb over the top of Emma's hand. 

Emma nodded and pulled Regina closer, allowing her to rest her head against Emma's tummy, much like she had when she had woken up. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Regina realised this was the most comfortable and relaxed she had ever felt around Emma. 

They were disturbed by quiet knock at the door. Regina raised her head off Emma's stomach as Ruby wondered into the room. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ruby asked softly. 

"I'm okay, thank you...for everything." Regina smiled gratefully. 

"It was nothing," Ruby smiled softly. "Em, Killian is here," 

Emma sighed noisily. "Can you tell him that I've gone out?" 

"I've sort of already told him that you're here, sorry, Em" 

"It's fine," Emma sat up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she touched Regina on the shoulder, giving a meek smile. 

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed after Emma left. "I'm really sorry about last night. I know it isn't your scene, I shouldn't of asked you to come," 

"Don't be sorry, it was my choice to come." Regina smiled. "But really, thank you for helping me," 

"It was Emma who had clocked something wasn't quite right, that's why she followed you." Ruby explained. "You should've seen the punch she threw. Never mind knocking him into next week, she almost knocked him into next month." Ruby laughed quietly. 

"She punched him?" Regina asked, surprised. 

"Yeah! He did a runner after that." 

"She didn't mention that bit," 

Regina shuffled to sit up, she closed her eyes and held her stomach at the movement, feeling a sense of nausea hit her. 

"You okay?" Ruby asked. "Do you need to throw up?" 

"No, I'm good." Regina sighed as the feeling quickly passed. 

She saw Emma reenter as she opened her eyes again. 

"Don't feel like you have to stay here, be with Killian if you want," Regina smiled. 

"No, don't worry. He's gone now" Emma smiled as she settled herself back on the bed. 

"I'm going downstairs, shout me if you need anything," Ruby announced, standing up. She placed a quick kiss on the top of Regina's head and walked to the door. 

"Thanks, Rubes" 

She waited until the brunette left before looking at Emma. She picked up her right hand and brought it closer to examine the reddened knuckles. 

"I heard you hit that guy"

"Yeah..who wouldn't have?" Emma shrugged. Regina didn't reply but kept hold of Emma's hand anyway. 

"Woah, I didn't see those," 

"What?" 

Emma picked up Regina's arm, noticing the mixture of dark purple and blue bruises covering her wrist and part of her lower arm. 

"I hadn't even noticed," Regina shrugged. Upon the realisation of the bruises, she felt it throb. 

"I think you should get it checked out, those bruises are really dark. It looks sore," 

"It's fine, really" 

"Regina," Emma responded firmly, clearly not going to put up with any arguments. 

"Okay, fine. I'll go tomorrow, not now..I'm sleepy," Regina admitted defeat but when she looked up at Emma, she could see the concern and worry in her green eyes. "I will, I promise" 

"Good," 

"But right now, I'm in dire need of a bath. I feel disgusting," Regina pulled a face. 

"I'll run you a bath," Emma offered. 

"No, it's okay. I can do it," Regina smiled but Emma was already up and out of the room. 

She smiled at Emma's behaviour. She had never seen this side of her, it was strange. She wondered if it was because she felt guilty about the whole thing. Regina pulled the covers back and shuffled to the edge of the bed. She went to stand up but as soon as she attempted to put any weight on her legs, she stumbled. It was only now that she realised how much pain she was in, her muscles were sore and achy. Her whole body ached. Regina put her hand out to support herself on the mattress but cursed loudly when she realised that hand she had used was her sore one. 

Emma rushed back within seconds. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just really sore, that's all." 

"Put you weight on me, come on. The bath is ready," Emma smiled. 

"Thank you," Regina smiled gratefully and they made their way into the bathroom. 

"Do you need anything?" Emma asked as they reached the bathroom. 

"No, thank you. I think I'm good," Regina smiled. She began to fidget after a few seconds as they both stood looking at each other. She felt awkward wondering if Emma was going to leave. 

Emma realised a moment later that the brunette was waiting for her to go. "I'll leave you to it, shout me if you need anything," she smiled and headed towards the door. She turned to Regina as she reached it. 

"Regina, I am really sorry," 

"Honestly, you don't need to be sorry. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault." Regina looked Emma in the eye, willing her to believe her. She gave her a smile assurance and Emma gave a weak smile in response and left, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Regina removed her clothes and slowly got into the warm water. The temperature was perfect. She felt herself relax as she settled into the bath. 

Closing her eyes, she attempted to clear her mind of the past twelve hours, or what she could remember of those twelve hours anyway. 

However, she found herself thinking about the blonde, as she often did anyway but this time, she felt as if she had met an entirely different person today. Emma was kind and caring towards her and it was hard to believe that this was the same Emma that had been horrible, cold and arrogant towards her. Regina was unsure which was the real Emma or how long this Emma would last but she knew she preferred this Emma. 

Regina remembered how sad she had felt when she saw Emma upset and vulnerable earlier and she suddenly felt much closer to the girl. She didn't want to read too much into this, after all, Emma was more than capable of throwing Regina to one side when she had finished with her, like she was nothing but maybe things were hanging. 

She wished things were clearer and easier to understand when it came to Emma but she knew not everything was that simple. 

Regina sighed and tried to relax while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is very much appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts on this new side of Emma?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Clandestine

"Hey, Regina! How are you feeling?" Belle asked, getting up to give the brunette a hug as she wondered into the living room. 

"I'm feeling a bit better, thank you" Regina smiled. 

"Ruby's cooking, do you want anything to eat?" Belle asked. 

"No, thank you. I don't think I can stomach anything at the moment!" Regina felt a wave of nausea at the mention of food. 

"Are you sure? You've not eaten all day" Emma piped up from behind Belle. Regina looked over to see the blonde curled up on the sofa. "It might give you a bit of energy, perk you up a little," 

"No, I'm alright. Thank you, though" Regina smiled and saw Emma nod, mirroring Regina's small smile. 

"Probably just as well, god knows what Ruby's cooking up in there!" Belle laughed. 

"I can hear you!" They all heard Ruby call from the kitchen. They all laughed. "Carry on and I'll leave you to starve, Belle!" 

Regina looked over at Emma and had noticed she had moved her legs over to create more space next to her. Regina quickly took the hint and settled down on the sofa next to Emma. 

"Regina," Belle started, sitting on the sofa opposite. "I think you should tell the police," 

"I agree" Emma piped up. 

"No, no. There is literally no point. I can't even remember his name, never mind what he looked like." Regina shook her head. "Besides, I imagine he's long gone now." 

"But--" Belle tried to interject 

"No, they'll never find him and they have no reason to believe me anyway," 

"Yes they do! Ruby and I saw. We can always give a statement." Emma sat up. 

"No. There is no point, it would just end up being disregarded or being a wild goose chase and I would rather just move on from it. Can you understand that?" Regina asked the pair. They both nodded understandingly 

"If I saw him again, I'd rip him to pieces," Emma gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. 

"You already did and it was thanks to you and Ruby that it wasn't any worse." Regina gave Emma's thigh a gentle, reassuring squeeze and the blondes harsh scowl instantly softened upon the contact. 

"Do you want a drink?" Emma stood up. 

"No, I'm okay, thank you" Regina replied as Emma was already on her way out of the room, obviously wanting to change the subject. 

Regina settled back into the sofa, attempting to get comfy and sighed. Belle followed Emma out, declaring she was going to help Ruby.   
Emma returned a few minutes later, placing a plate on Regina's lap. 

"What's this?" She asked. 

"Well, what do you think it is? Toast!" Emma laughed. "Come on, it'll do you good to get something in your stomach. Even if you just eat a little," Emma smiled softly before tenderly kissing Regina on the forehead. Regina smiled. 

Emma watched Regina intently until she began eating and then settled down with her own food, a meal Ruby had prepared. 

Regina smiled gratefully at the blonde before tearing a corner off the toast and putting it in her mouth. The more she ate, she realised just how hungry she actually was. She quickly found her plate empty. 

"Feel better?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah, thank you." Regina placed the empty plate on the coffee table. 

They both sat in silence until they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. 

"What's up with them two?" Regina laughed. 

"I don't know, I asked if they were coming in here but they both said no and stayed put in the kitchen to eat...weird" Emma shrugged. 

"Yeah...anyway, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm really tired, goodnight Emma," Regina gave the blonde a pat on her lap and smiled before getting up and taking her empty plate into the kitchen. 

She wondered into the kitchen to find Ruby and Belle sat next to each other, Belle practically on Ruby's lap as they laughed together. 

Regina placed her plate into the sink and the two girls sprung apart upon hearing the noise of the plate hitting the sink. They both stared at Regina with wide eyes, who gave them a confused look in return. 

"What's up with you two?" Regina asked. 

"What? Nothing" Belle responded. 

"Right.." Regina laughed, "I'm going to bed. Night guys" 

Regina headed upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. She climbed in and got herself comfy. She waited for sleep to overcome her but her racing thoughts interrupted her. She tossed and turned for a while. The whole incident from the previous night had began to sink in. Regina had found herself in a daze most of the day, pushing what happened to the back of her mind and ignoring it. Only now, when she got into bed and the world fell silent and she was alone in the dark, her thoughts came rushing back. It all seemed real now, The more she thought about it, the more her heart started pounding in her chest, and all of a sudden she could see a menacing shadowy face right in front of her own. She gasped and sat up, reaching for the light beside her. She looked around the room, as though expecting to see someone there. She didn't even know if the face she'd seen had been the one from the night before, and coming to think of it she couldn't even remember what he looked like anyway. She let out a shaky breath as she felt her eyes sting with tears. She felt terrified, even in her own bed. 

 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Regina?" Emma popped her head around the door. "You alright? I saw your light on," 

"Yeah," Regina croaked. Emma rushed in and shut the door behind her before walking towards her bed. 

"Hey, you okay?" Emma spoke softly, settling herself on the edge. 

"I..I just.." Regina croaked, she felt weak and vulnerable. She couldn't comprehend what she was trying to say so she gave up. 

"Come here," Emma opened her eyes and allowed Regina to fall into them. She pulled her closer and rubbed her back soothingly. Regina buried her head in Emma's neck and hair, feeling beyond grateful for a reassuring contact. 

"It's okay," Emma soothed, wrapping her arms tighter around the brunette. 

"I'm sorry, I'm overreacting" Regina pulled away and quickly wiped away her tears in an effort to recompose herself. She hated anybody seeing her cry or see her looking so vulnerable. 

"You're not overreacting," Emma wiped her tears away with her thumb. "Do you want me to stay?" 

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that. It's fine" Regina spoke quietly. Emma stared at her for a few seconds, studying her face before getting up. 

She walked around the bed and pulled back the covers, climbing in. 

"Well, tough. I'm staying," 

"Emma, honestly, you don't have to. If you're being like this because you feel guilty then please stop. You have no reason at all to feel guilty," 

"I'm...I'm not doing this because I feel guilty." She spoke quietly. "I do feel bad, I do but that isn't the reason I'm here" 

Regina looked up at the blonde in surprise, not expecting the honesty that laced her voice. Emma met her gaze and held the stare for a few seconds before breaking it with a kind smile. 

"So, move up," Emma gave Regina a gentle shove, instructing her to move up and give her some more room in the bed. Regina smiled and moved over. She knew Emma wasn't one for talking about how she felt so didn't linger on the subject for too long. 

"Oh, I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow just to make sure that you actually go," Emma made herself comfortable and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

"I'm fine, you don't--" 

"No arguments. You're going." Emma said firmly. Regina smiled slightly at Emma's insistence. 

"Okay, fine. If you insist," 

"I do" Emma grinned. 

She felt Emma shuffling around again beside her, trying to get comfortable. She was surprised when she felt Emma's hand touch her cheek gently. She felt herself blushing at the contact. She stared into Emma's beautiful green eyes, as the blonde propped herself up on her elbow and began to slowly lean over. Regina closer her eyes as Emma's lips caught her own, so softly and so gently. Emma had never kissed her so tenderly and so lovingly. The familiar butterflies and tingles arrived in Regina's body as she opened her mouth to welcome Emma's tongue. She found herself getting lost in the kiss until she felt Emma's hand cupping her neck gently. She was quickly snapped out of the trance when she remembered that Emma only ever kissed her when it was leading to something else. 

Regina reluctantly pulled away.   
"I'm sorry..but I don't really feel up to...doing anything," 

Emma frowned at her. "Huh?...Oh, no I know, of course not. It was just a kiss," 

"Oh.." Regina paused. "Sorry, I just thought..you know," 

Silence lingered in the air for a few seconds before Emma spoke up again. 

"It was just a kiss," 

"Okay..in that case," Regina smiled softly before catching Emma's lips again, picking up where they left off. 

The kiss came to a natural end and they both pulled away, smiling at each other, both slightly dazed. 

"We should get some sleep," Emma finally said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. The first comfortable silence they had ever had. 

"Yeah, thank you for everything, Emma" Regina smiled gratefully. 

"You don't need to thank me," Emma tucked a piece of hair behind Regina's ear. "Get some sleep, okay?" 

Regina nodded, Emma rolled onto he back and Regina rolled onto her side, facing away from the blonde. She felt a million times better than she did before and she knew all that was down to Emma. 

It was all the little things that Emma had said or done that had put a smile on the brunettes face. She just wished she had an idea of what was going through Emma's mind and what she felt. 

She felt Emma moving beside her and got the impression she was getting herself comfy until she felt Emma curl up behind her, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 14 - Clandestine

Regina was woken up by the bright light streaming in from her window. She had managed to sleep the entire night without waking up, something she didn't think she would be able to do. She stretched out her arms and legs and only then noticed that the space beside her was now empty. She looked around the room but quickly realised she was alone. She felt a twang of disappointment upon realising that Emma must have left as soon as she woke up. However, that feeling was quickly replaced when she thought back to the previous night when Emma had insisted on staying with her and kissed her, properly kissed her so sweetly and tenderly and didn't expect anything more. She had then cuddled up to Regina. 

Regina wondered what that could've meant in Emma terms but quickly shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to read too much into it. She remembered Emma had told her to stop reading into things too much. It was just a couple of kisses, nothing they hadn't done before. 

Regina climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She felt herself hoping that she would bump into Emma on her way to the bathroom but of course, that didn't happen. She half scolded herself and half amused herself for getting her hopes up over silly things. 

*

Regina wondered into the kitchen, finding Emma sat there looking rather tense. Regina slowed her pace as she approached her, not wanting to come across too keen or eager. 

"Hey," Regina smiled. Emma looked at her before looking away. Regina frowned. 

"Someone is here to see you" Emma mumbled. Regina looked around and found Robin stood with Ruby, talking. 

"Robin, hi! What are you doing here?" Regina asked, trying to sound friendly but not really wanting him there. She wanted to talk to Emma. 

"Sorry for just turning up without calling but I bumped into Belle, she told me what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay" He explained. 

"Oh right, I'm fine. Thank you," Regina smiled. 

"Are you sure? That looks painful!" Robin clocked and pointed to Regina's bruised forearms. 

"Oh, its fine, really" Regina reassured. 

"You should get that checked out," he insisted. 

"I am, I'm going this morning," 

"Let me take you?" He offered. 

"I'm taking her," Emma cut in, speaking matter-of-fact. Regina looked at her, with a disapproving look as she noticed Emma glaring at Robin who had a hold of Regina's wrists. 

 

"I thought you had work this morning?" Ruby cut in. She didn't notice the look Emma shot at her but Regina certainly did. 

"No, it's fine." 

"Emma, don't skip work in my count. It's fine," Regina insisted. She did want Emma to take her more than she did Robin but she didn't want Emma to skip work, she knew that not everybody wasn't as well off as she was and she'd only feel guilty if Emma missed out on a pay check. 

"Great, so it's settled. I'll take you" Robin grinned. Regina half smiled back. Emma glared. 

"So, is now the time to butt in and tell you that I'll take you too?" Ruby joked. 

Regina laughed. "I don't need anyone to take me anyway, I'm more than capable of taking myself" 

"Yes but we agreed that I would take you," Emma pushed, ready to protest against any other suggestion. Ruby raised her eyebrows at Emma and was about to say something but Emma cut in before she had chance. "Fine, whatever but you better take her. Don't you dare let her talk you out of it!" 

"I won't, don't worry. I'll take very good care of her," Robin assured. Regina was about to tell him to tone it down with the dramatics but Emma beat her to it. 

"I've -- we've been doing that just fine, thanks" Emma snapped coldly. 

"Emma!" Regina scolded. 

"I wasn't implying otherwise, honestly!" Robin responded, slightly taken aback by Emma's cold attitude. 

"Well, since you don't need me. I might as well go" Emma grabbed her stuff and left the room. 

"Excuse me" Regina told Robin before dashing after Emma. 

"Emma," Regina started. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't have chance. I really appreciate last night, so thank you" 

"Whatever," Emma shrugged, refusing to even look at Regina. 

"Emma, I mean it. Thank you for being there," Regina put her hand on her arm. She frowned at Emma's all too familiar behaviour but soon relaxed as Emma turned to face her and gave her a small smile. 

"Sorry..for being..you know" Emma mumbled, averting her eyes from Regina's and looking down at the floor. She felt herself blush. 

Regina smiled and pulled Emma into a hug, Emma froze for a second before relaxing into the embrace and hugging her back. She sighed contently as she enjoyed their closeness. 

She stepped away when she felt Emma pulling away. "I'm going to get ready," the blonde mumbled. Regina nodded and watched her leave. She wondered whether the hug was a good choice but the urge to embrace the blonde was far too overwhelming not to. 

She turned and headed back into the room she had left Robin and Ruby in. 

"Sorry about that," Regina apologised. 

"It's no problem. She okay?" He asked. 

"She's just overprotective" Ruby interjected. Regina smiled at the thought of Emma being protective over her. She hadn't ever thought Emma would be like that towards her, it made her heart happy. 

"Shall we get going?" Regina asked, picking up her car keys. 

"Yeah but I'm not letting you drive, not with your arm like that!" Robin insisted. "I'll drive" 

"Fine but we're going in my car," Regina tossed him the keys and headed towards the door. "Bye Rubes" 

"You be careful with my baby," Regina playfully narrowed her eyes at Robin as they approached the Mercedes. 

"I will, I promise," Robin laughed. 

*

"I'm fine, you needn't make a fuss!" Regina laughed as Robin opened the car door for her when they left the doctors. 

"I'm not making a fuss," He smiled as he went around the other side of the car and got in. 

 

"So how long do you have to keep that on?" Robin asked, starting up the car. 

Regina looked down at the blue support on her wrist. "They said a week or two. I don't even think it's necessary and it's the ugliest thing I've ever had the displeasure of wearing," 

Robin laughed. "You're so dramatic," 

"I am not dramatic! I look ridiculous." Regina huffed. 

"You look just fine," Robin chuckled. "Do you want to get some lunch while we're out?" 

"Yeah, sure." Regina smiled. "Wait, are you not in work today?" 

"No, perks of being your own boss!" 

"Wait, you're your own boss? You own the garage?" Regina asked, shocked. 

"Sure do!"

"You never mentioned it to me before?" Regina stated. She had no idea that Robin owned the garage. 

"It never came up," Robin chuckled. "Anyway, where do you fancy going for lunch?" 

"I'm sorry you're stuck looking after me while you should be enjoying your day off," 

"Don't be silly, Regina. I did offer, remember? Besides, I like spending time with you," Robin admitted with a shy smile. Regina smiled in response. She felt bad knowing that Robin liked her much more than she liked him. "So, pick a restaurant" 

*

"Jesus, how long was that appointment of yours?" Ruby laughed as Regina walked in. 

"We were ready to send out a search party" Belle giggled. She was sprawled out on the sofa with her legs resting on Ruby's lap. 

"I know, I know. Robin and I went out for lunch afterwards and lost track of time," 

"I hope you don't mind that I told him about what happened," Belle spoke up. 

"No, don't worry. It's fine," Regina smiled as she sat down. "I actually have a pretty good day," 

"So, what did the doctor say?" Emma piped up, eyeing up the support on Regina's arm. 

"He said it's probably just a sprain. Nothing to worry about," Regina reassured the blonde. 

"Good to hear. Now, tell us all about your date with Robin," Ruby chimed. 

"Ruby, it wasn't a date. It was lunch..between friends," Regina reprimanded. It wasn't a date, she never looked at it as if it was a date and she hoped Robin didn't look at it that way either and most importantly, she really hoped Emma didn't see it that way. 

"I'm going to get a drink" Emma stood up and left the room, obviously not wanting to stick around for her response. Regina inwardly cursed at Ruby. 

"Well, tell us all about it," Ruby grinned. 

"We just went for lunch, that's it" Regina shrugged. She liked Robin, he was a nice enough guy and he was good to her in the short time she had known him but she didn't want anything more than a friendship between them. She just didn't feel that way about him, not at the moment anyway. She was too preoccupied with a certain blonde to even entertain the idea of something more with Robin. 

"I'm going to make myself a drink." Regina announced, getting up and leaving the room. 

"How was your day?" Regina asked Emma as she made herself a drink. 

"It was alright" Emma shrugged as she waited for the kettle finish boiling. 

"How's your arm?" Emma asked,

"You're as bad as Robin." Regina laughed. "It's fine, honestly. Nothing to worry about" She quickly regretted comparing Emma to Robin when she saw the blonde frown. 

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Emma asked bluntly. 

"Nothing. We're just friends" Regina replied honestly. "Why?"

"Just wondering" Emma shrugged. 

"How are you and Killian now?" Regina asked, she hadn't seen him around in a while and Emma hadn't mentioned him so she wondered if the couple were still together. 

"Fine" Emma replied shortly. Emma picked up her drink and left the room. 

*

"See you guys later, if you're still up when we get back" Belle said as she ushered Ruby out the door. 

"Have fun guys!" Emma smiled. 

"Oh we will!" 

"I'd come over and say bye but I can't be bothered moving," Emma laughed. 

"Shocker" Belle laughed. "Come on Rubes" 

"Have a good evening," Regina piped up as she walked into the room. 

"Bye guys!" They chimed in unison as they left. 

"What do you think is going on between them two?" Regina asked Emma as soon as the door shut. 

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, sitting up. 

"I don't know exactly..but they've been rather...close lately." Regina admitted. "Closer than usual. I walked in the kitchen the other day and they were practically sat on each other's laps then sprung apart the second I walked in and looked at me as if they'd seen a ghost!" 

"Funny you should say that because I did the same!" Emma added. 

"Plus, they look far too sophisticated to be going to a club tonight." Regina noted. Emma nodded. "I bet they're on a date and that's why they were so insistent we stay at home earlier" Regina pondered. 

"Oh yeah! I bet it was...sneaky" Emma grinned. 

Regina plopped herself on the sofa next to Emma and opened up her laptop and began doing some work she was in dire need of catching up on. 

She stole a few glances now and then at the blonde who was concentrating on the TV. 

"It's freezing in here," Regina noted. 

"There's a blanket here," Emma reached behind her for the soft blanket that was neatly folded on the back of the sofa. 

"Are you not cold?" Regina asked. 

"I wasn't until you mentioned it and now I feel cold!" Emma laughed, unfolding the blanket. She placed the blanket over Regina and sat back down. 

"Come here," Regina lifted the blanket and Emma shuffled closer. "I'm not leaving you to freeze" the brunette laughed. 

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, leaning on Regina's shoulder. 

"Just some work for my business class." Regina said, typing away at her laptop. 

"It looks boring," 

"It's not that bad," Regina shrugged. 

"When is it due?" 

"Well..it doesn't have a due date. They're mostly notes" 

"You said you had work you were in dire need of catching up on!" Emma laughed. 

"This is it! Notes!" 

"Why am I not surprised" Emma chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're the only person I know who is so organised and ends up making more work for herself!" 

"It's efficient and comes in handy" Regina laughed. "Besides, I didn't know you knew me so well" 

"Well, yeah. I pay attention" Emma shrugged, suddenly averting her gaze. Regina found herself unable to control her smile upon Emma's revelation. 

"What else have you noticed then?" Regina asked. 

"Your eyebrows furrow when you're confused or trying to work something out, you pout when you don't get your own way, your eyes crinkle ever so slightly when you smile" Emma reeled off a list. Regina couldn't help but smile, it was the little things. 

"I do not pout!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No, I don't!" 

"You're doing it now," Emma laughed as she moved closer, moving her hand under the blanket and grazing Regina's thigh. "But I like it," 

Regina turned to face Emma, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the lust and desire fill Emma's eyes. The intensity built as Emma moved the laptop onto the coffee table and sat on Regina's lap, straddling her. 

They were both just leaning in when Regina's phone started to ring loudly. She broke the eye contact and reached for her phone. She shut the sound off when she saw Robin calling and tossed it to one side. 

"Sorry" Regina apologised for the interruption. 

"Robin?" Emma asked as she peeked at the screen before Regina threw it on the sofa beside them. 

"Yeah," Regina admitted. "You know, I wasn't choosing him over you this morning, right?" Regina spoke in a gentle but serious tone. 

Emma shrugged and gave a half smile. 

"I mean it," 

"I'm sorry..I guess I just..I don't know" Emma mumbled. "I wanted to help" Emma blushed at the confession, not looking Regina in the eye as she fiddled with the brunettes fingers. Regina's stomach filled with those familiar butterflies at Emma's honest confession. 

"You already have helped me, so much." Regina assured the blonde, who still wouldn't look at her. "Look at me" Regina slipped her fingers through Emma's and squeezed her hand. The blonde looked up and meeting Regina's warm brown eyes.   
Regina leant closer, shutting her eyes the moment her lips caught Emma's. She kissed her gently for a few moments before pulling away. She opened her eyes and studied the blonde's expression for a second as her eyes flickered open slowly. The blonde initially looked slightly dazed but quickly smiled. 

"Now do you believe me?" Regina asked with a slight smirk playing on her lips. 

"Nope" Emma replied. 

"What? Why not?" Regina asked. 

"I do really, I just wanted you to kiss me again" Emma grinned. 

"That can be arranged" Regina grinned back. 

Regina leaned into her and met her lips again, her thumb stroking her cheek. Emma smiled into the kiss, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. After a while she felt Regina's tongue against her lips, so she happily opened her mouth to welcome it. She placed her hands around Emma's hips and pulled her closer. The blonde shivered slightly when Regina's hands ran up and down her thighs. 

Regina eventually, reluctantly pulled away. She stared at the ever so slightly breathless blonde on her lap as she gathered enough courage to ask the question she'd been wanting the answer to for a long time. The brunette didn't want it to result in an argument as she was enjoying this Emma, the caring and loving Emma. She didn't want the cold, guarded Emma to come back. 

"Emma?" 

"Y-yeah?" Emma responded, looking at Regina a little warily. 

"What is this? Between us?" Regina asked as warily as Emma looked. She needed to know what was going on between them both. She needed stability and reassurance. She didn't want to put her heart into something that could be thrown away at any given moment and she didn't want to be Emma's experiment or dirty little secret. She didn't want to be someone on the side. She wanted more. 

"Regina, I can honestly say...I don't know. I don't. I know that isn't what you want to hear, I know you want answers but I don't have them. I am just as much in the dark about this as you are and I know that you probably don't believe that but it's true. This isn't me trying to dismiss anything or avoid questioning so please don't think that it is." Emma explained. She took a deep breath before continuing. "If I knew, I would tell you but I don't know. Can we just see where this goes?" Emma averted her gaze again and began fiddling with Regina's fingers again. 

"Okay," was all Regina could muster. 

"Really?" Emma looked up. 

"Yeah, what's a bit of spontaneity anyway." Regina smiled. "My life has been planned down to a T since I was born. Everything has had structure, meticulous planning and stability. My life has been controlled by others and I'm not sure I want that anymore. Sure, I like organisation and structure but maybe I need a bit of spontaneity once in a while, you know?" Regina explained. Deep down, she was fed up of everything being controlled. She was done with being so meticulous. 

Regina understood that Emma's mind was probably as much of a mess as hers was. From what she knew about Emma, she was a polar opposite to Regina. Nothing had ever been structured or planned in Emma's life, unlike her own so when Regina asked for some stability or a solid answer, she could completely understand now why Emma ran at the mention of it. She wasn't used to that, she was used to taking everything one day at a time. 

"I can understand that," Emma smiled. 

Regina smiled at Emma's response. She was glad that she hadn't tended up and tried to get rid of her like she had done every other time Regina had brought up their situation. However, a niggle of doubt did play in Regina's mind about agreeing to something indefinite but she was now seeing a whole new side to Emma, a much preferred side and she didn't want to lose that already. 

It was only now that Regina didn't feel as if Emma was using her. She felt wanted. 

Emma planted another kiss on Regina's lips. 

"I love your lips" the blonde grinned. 

"Oh, really?" 

"For sure" Emma kissed her again, smiling against her lips. She allowed Emma's tongue to enter her mouth and pulled the blonde closer. She moaned into Emma's mouth as she felt the blonde's hands make their way up her body. She stopped just as she reached her breasts and pulled away. Regina was a little surprised that Emma had stopped. The blonde just smiled, kissed her softly on the lips and climbed off her, before curling beside her on the sofa. 

Regina now felt a little frustrated as she attempted to ignore the pressure that had built between her legs. 

"Tease" Regina grumbled. 

"Hmm" Emma grinned, snuggling closer to the brunette and entwining their fingers together. Regina felt so happy in this moment, she never thought for one second that she would be curled up on the sofa with Emma watching TV so contently. 

An hour passed and Regina could feel herself getting sleepier. 

"I'm going to bed now, I'm starting to fall asleep!" Regina announced. Emma sat up off her shoulder. 

"Oh, okay" Emma mumbled, looking a little disappointed. "Do you want me to..you know, do you want company again?"

"Oh, don't worry. You stay up if you like" Regina smiled, getting up. 

"There's nothing on TV and Belle and Ruby are still out so I may as well go to bed." 

"If you're sure" Regina smiled as Emma got up. 

"Of course" 

"You go up, I'll be up in a minute. I'll just tidy this up," Regina pointed to the empty glasses on the table and her laptop that was lying haphazardly on the edge of the table. 

"Do you want help?"

"No, it's okay. You go up" 

Emma nodded and headed upstairs. Regina began taking the empty glasses into the kitchen to wash up. 

She logged off her laptop and put it away, tidying up the living room while she was at it before eventually going upstairs. She realised she was smiling to herself as she walked past a mirror in the hallway, which only made her smile more. 

She entered her room to find Emma sat up in her bed. 

"What were you doing down there? Redecorating? Painting the ceiling?" 

"Sorry! I got carried away tidying up"

"Such a perfectionist." Emma laughed. 

Regina began undressing with disregard to Emma's watchful eyes as she stripped down to her underwear and launched her clothes in the washing basket. 

"Like what you see?" Regina smirked as she noticed Emma staring. 

"You know it," Emma grinned. 

Regina climbed into bed, noticing Emma hadn't bothered with pyjamas either. She slid next to Emma and lay facing her. She couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on her lips, Emma immediately responded. Their kiss intensified as their tongues met and Regina started to move her hand up Emma's thigh, over her hips and side and around to her breast. She waited for Emma to moan into the kiss upon the contact before pulling away with a devilish grin. 

"Goodnight," 

"Oh, you tease!" 

"What do we call that? Hmm...karma" Regina grinned, referring to when Emma had done the same to her earlier. 

"Hmm" Emma playfully narrowed her eyes. 

"Night" Regina smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before turning away. 

A few minutes later, she felt Emma moving closer, placing her arm around her waist and pulling her closer into her warm body. Regina smiled and relaxed upon the contact before sighing contently and placing her hand over Emma's that was resting against her toned stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy lately so haven't had chance to write. 
> 
> I've already started the next chapter so that should hopefully be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 15 - Clandestine 

"Fucking hell," Emma groaned when Regina's alarm started to blare. Regina rolled over to turn it off and then turned around to see Emma lying on her front, holding a pillow over her head. She smiled to herself as her eyes were drawn to Emma's lower back where the blankets had fallen and exposed in the night.   
She could just make out the lace at the top of her underwear, the duvet covering the rest. She gently traced her fingers over the soft, bare, pale skin that was on display feeling Emma shudder ever so slightly beneath her fingertips. 

"Why did you have to set the alarm so early?!" Emma asked groggily. 

"I have a lecture this morning" Regina chuckled, "I don't get the luxury of late morning lectures" Regina began  
shuffling closer and dropped feather light kisses onto Emma's back.

"Hmmm," Emma sighed, clearly enjoying the attention. Regina started moving higher ever so slowly. 

She slowly removed the pillow from Emma's face and noticed a rosy tinge to her cheeks. She lowered her head again and kissed her neck, moving her hair to the side. She moved away slightly when she felt Emma begin to roll over, but was swiftly pulled down again by Emma hands either side of her head so that she met her lips forcefully. 

"Oh look at that, you're suddenly awake!" Regina winked as she pulled away. 

"Well what do you expect?" Emma asked as she slowly moved her hand up Regina's back before pulling her head down to meet her lips once again. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth when she felt her hand cupping her breast through her bra. She was aware of Emma's other hand making its way down to her bum before slipping underneath the band of her underwear.

 

Regina gasped, amazed at how quickly Emma could make her feel so turned on. But then she suddenly remembered she'd set her alarm for a reason, and groaned as she pulled away. "I really do need to get up." 

"No you don't," Emma protested. 

"I do, I need to have a shower." Regina said as she climbed out of bed. When she got to the door she suddenly turned back around. "So, are you joining me or are you just going to sit there gawking?" Regina smirked, disappearing towards the bathroom. 

Emma just opened her mouth, trying to muster up a response, slightly taken aback by Regina's remark. 

"You realise that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself?" Emma grinned as she quickly followed Regina into the bathroom, not before checking the coast was clear from Belle and Ruby. 

"Two birds and all that," Regina smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less" Regina switched the shower on, letting the water heat up. She heard the door shut and her stomach flipped thinking about what was about to play out in the shower. She heard the lock click and turned to face Emma who was approaching her slowly, her messy hair falling in front of her face making her look incredibly cute yet incredibly sexy at the same time. Emma was mere inches away from Regina as she looked her all over. 

"This shouldn't get wet," Emma said, pointing to Regina's wrist support before carefully removing it and putting it to one side. 

She slid her hands up Regina's arms and shoulders until they were at her neck. Regina shivered slightly at her touch, despite the hot steam that was now filling the room from the shower. Emma closed the gap between them, her lips softly caressing regina's softly making Regina's heart rate accelerate dramatically. She felt Emma's hands find their way to her bra clasp before undoing it and pulling it off. Emma's lips attached themselves to Regina's neck while her hands went straight to her underwear pushing them down. Regina stepped out of them, enjoying the feel of Emma's hands moving over her body, gripping her bum. Regina moved her hands behind Emma towards her bra clasp. 

"Oh my god," Regina moaned when Emma suddenly pushed her thigh between her legs for just a few seconds before taking it away again. Emma smiled and tilted her head forwards to kiss her on the lips while Regina slowly began pulling down her underwear. 

Regina was starting to feel impatient and she pushed her tongue between Emma's soft lips, upping the tempo of the kiss while pulling Emma into her firmly, running her fingertips over her sides before bringing her hands round to grip Emma's breasts, massaging them gently as the kiss became more heated and intense. 

"You ready for that shower yet?" Emma asked quietly, looking her in the eye. The sound of her voice laced with a husky tone sent shivers down Regina's spine, but before she could respond she noticed a glint in Emma's eyes and a smirk on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak again  
"Or did you not want to get wet?" 

Regina could feel herself getting more flustered and impatient. "I think it's a little late for that!" 

"Really?" Emma raised her eyebrow and trailed her hand down Regina's body until it was resting between her legs. "Hmm, I think you might be right!" 

Regina inhaled sharply when Emma moved her fingers over her lightly before withdrawing her hand completely, frustrating Regina further. Not wanting to wait a second longer, she grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her into the shower with her, slamming the glass door shut behind them. The sensation of the hot water pouring onto her back while Emma's tongue was feverishly exploring her mouth made the throbbing between Regina's legs more intense and she let out a whimper when Emma's hand came into contact with her breast. Emma suddenly spun her around and pushed her against the wall, making Regina gasp when her back hit the cold tiles. She opened her eyes when Emma pulled away from her lips and started kissing her way down her body. Her breaths became deeper and faster when Emma's lips closed around her nipple, and she looked down at her to find her staring back at her, clearly enjoying Regina's reaction. The brunettes body was starting to tingle and she was beginning to get desperate and was about to start pleading with Emma, but then she felt her start kissing down her stomach. Her heart almost stopped when she watched Emma drop to her knees and give her a sexy grin before slowly leaning forward. As soon as she felt Emma's tongue on her clit, all clear and coherent thoughts in her head vanished. 

"Fuck," Regina cried out, her hands reaching out to the back of Emma's head. She felt the blonde sucking gently on her clit and then running her tongue along from Regina's entrance and back to her clit again. 

"Oh god," Regina moaned again, knowing that she was already so close from all the pent up frustration she had to endure to get to this point. 

She let her head fall back against the wall and her legs began to shake while Emma's mouth continued to send her into heavenly bliss. Her fingers tangled in Emma's now wet hair as she felt herself start to lose control. She pulled Emma further into her when she felt herself hit the peak of her pleasure. She tried her best to stop herself from screaming, but was vaguely aware of a few noises escaping her lips while Emma drew out her orgasm for as long as possible. Her body slumped against the wall as it began to relax, trying to recover from the intense pleasure she'd just experienced. Her legs were buckling while attempting to find strength to hold her up. 

She gradually opened her eyes and saw Emma grinning proudly up at her, slowly getting to her feet. "Wow." Regina whispered, unable to string any more words together. 

"Hmm" Emma grinned, standing up and placing a soft kiss on the brunettes lips before leaning back to look at her.

"Well, you better get moving. You're going to be late" Emma winked, reaching over to grab a shampoo bottle and passing it to Regina. 

"I don't think I have the energy" Regina breathed out, still leaning against the tiles, trying to regulate her breathing as the hot, steamy water cascaded down between the two. 

Emma giggled as she started to squeeze some of the coconut scented shampoo into her hand before indicting for Regina to turn around.   
Regina signed contently as Emma washed her hair. In moments like these she found the blonde incredibly cute and endearing. She knew that no one else got to see Emma like this, so she savoured every special moment. Regina pondered for a second whether Emma treated Killian the same, however, she had a feeling that Emma did no such thing. 

Regina picked up the shower gel and began to wash her body as Emma rinsed away the shampoo before adding conditioner. Emma washed her own body before rinsing out the conditioner and Regina turned to face her for the first time since she hit her climax mere minutes ago. 

She kissed Emma, slipping her tongue between her lips and pulled her closer so their wet and deliciously scented bodies touched. Emma moaned into the kiss before pulling away. 

"Come on," Emma tapped her gently on the bum. "You're going to be late" 

Regina groaned at the loss of contact before stepping out of the shower. 

"Don't have any fun without me," Regina grinned. "But if you do, think of me" 

Emma gasped in mock shock. "Regina Mills!" 

Regina laughed before tearing her eyes away from Emma's dripping body and shutting the shower door. She picked up the soft, white towel and wrapped it tightly around her body. She gave one last glance at the steamed up shower and contemplated skipping her lecture and jumping back in but thought better of it and exited the bathroom. 

She stroll across the hallway to find it as empty and quiet as it was when she entered the bathroom earlier and went into her room, shutting the door behind her with a ridiculously big grin on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for my lack of updates. I'm hoping to get back on track with it now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16 - Clandestine

Regina knew that she was going to have to work extra hard to catch up what she missed in her classes that day considering she hadn't paid any attention to anything that was being said. Usually, Regina was alert and attentive in every class, striving to succeed but today, her mind was very much elsewhere. 

She found herself continuously checking the clock, wishing the hours and minutes away so that she could get home and see the thing that was on her mind all day. Emma. 

Regina had to stop herself from breaking into a pathetic jog across the street from her car to the house when she pulled up outside. 

Regina walked in and went straight into the kitchen after a quick scan of the living room for Emma. 

"Oh, hello, Belle." Regina smiled, attempting not to sound somewhat disappointed that it wasn't who she had hoped to see. 

"Hey, how are you?" Belle asked as she pottered around the kitchen, tidying things away. 

"Good, thank you. Yourself?" Regina asked, sitting herself down on a stool at the kitchen island. 

"Really good, thanks" Belle grinned. 

"Really good, hmm?" Regina smirked, knowing exactly what must've put that smile on the small brunettes face. 

"Yep" Belle responded, trying not to give much away. 

"So, how were the clubs?" Regina asked, nonchalantly. 

"Huh?" 

"The clubs," Regina repeated. 

"Oh..oh! Fun as always" Belle said quickly, starting to busy herself a little more so that she didn't have to look at Regina. 

"You didn't go clubbing, did you?" Regina grinned, enjoying giving Belle a grilling. 

"What? Yes I did!" Belle squeaked, sounding a little more defensive than she intended. 

"Are you sure?" Regina raised an eyebrow. 

"Yep" 

"Hmm" Regina raised both eyebrows with a small smirk when she noticed a faint blush cover Belle's cheeks. 

"So, you and Ruby, how long have you two.." Regina coughed. "..been friends?" 

"We are just friends!" 

"That's what I said" Regina chuckled. 

"Oh" 

"I'm only teasing" Regina grinned, noticing the tint of pink adorning Belle's cheeks had darkened slightly. 

Regina spun around when she heard footsteps banging down the stairs and she knew that could only be one person. The only person who walked around like a herd of elephants. She tried not to grin when she saw the blonde walk in. 

"Hey guys," Emma wondered in, trying not to smile too much herself when her eyes locked with Regina's for a split second. 

"Hey" Regina smiled softly at the blonde. 

"Oh, fuck" Belle cursed as she dropped something. "Today isn't my day and I'm still blaming you" She playfully glared at Emma. 

"What's she done now?" Regina questioned, glancing between the two. 

"She's blaming me for using all the hot water this morning!" Emma grinned and winked at Regina when Belle wasn't looking. 

"Well you were the one who was up bright and early coming out of the bathroom!" Belle rolled her eyes. "What were you even doing in there? Did you fall asleep standing up or what?" Belle grumbled. 

"No!" Emma rolled her eyes before lowering her voice as she leant on the kitchen island next to Regina. "I wasn't stood up for long anyway" Emma smirked at Regina as Belle turned her back to continue tidying up. Regina blushed and poked Emma in the side. 

"Right, I'm going to get changed before I head to my lecture." Belle announced once she had finished arranging and rearranging the kitchen to her standards. 

Regina waited until she heard Belle head upstairs before she pulled Emma into her and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Emma instantly responded, kissing her back. 

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Regina grinned, placing a chaste kiss against Emma's lips. 

"Oh, really?" Emma grinned. "Been thinking about me, eh?" 

"Possibly" Regina smirked. 

"So, what exactly have you been thinking about?" Emma questioned. 

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know" Regina grinned, placing another kiss on the blonde's rosy lips. She felt Emma's finger tips graze over the olive skin on her sides ever so slightly underneath her top as she deepened the kiss. 

They quickly broke apart when they heard Belle coming back down the stairs and created sufficient space between themselves which made them both equally miss the contact of each other. 

"I'm going. I'll see you later" Belle smiled, picking up her bag. They both waved her off and instantly reconnected their lips. Emma pulling Regina up against her body and kissing her urgently. 

"We have the place to ourselves" Emma said between kisses. "Ruby is out, Belle's just left. It's just the two of us" 

"Someone's in a bit of a rush" Regina laughed. 

"Well, you did rush off and leave me in a state this morning!" 

"By the sounds of it you had plenty of time in that shower to take care of that" Regina grinned and playfully wiggled her eyebrows. 

"True but I'd rather have the real thing" Emma mumbled as she kissed Regina's neck. 

"Upstairs?" Regina said. 

"You know it," Emma grinned, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her upstairs. 

*

They both lay side by side listening to the sound of their ragged and uneven breathing fill the room. Regina turned to look at Emma who's face was just as flushed as her own and her body covered with a thin sheet of sweat.  
Emma turned to face Regina and smiled. Regina instantly smiled back, she felt truly happy in this moment. 

"Your arm is looking better," Emma glanced at Regina's exposed arm before reaching over and pulling it gently towards her. 

"Yeah, it's not as sore anymore" Regina smiled as Emma began to trace shapes over her olive skin. The bruises had pretty much faded now, only faint outlines remained. 

"You didn't wear the support today," Emma pointed out, looking disapprovingly at the brunette. 

"I forgot but I don't think it was doing much anyway. It was annoying," Regina chuckled. 

"You still need to wear it!" Emma pouted. 

"If it makes you happy then I will"  
Regina laughed. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise" Regina smiled. "But don't make me wear it tonight, it's annoying" Regina pouted as she linked hands with Emma, intertwining their fingers. 

"I won't be here tonight. I'm going out" 

"Oh" Regina frowned. 

"You'll be okay on your own?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah..I'll be fine" Regina nodded. "Where are you going?" The brunette enquired. 

"Just..out" Emma looked away, glancing at their linked hands. Regina frowned. 

"With Killian?" Regina asked, despite already knowing the answer. She felt her happy bubble be instantly popped when she received silence from the blonde. 

"Right" Regina sighed, pulling her hand away from Emma's. 

"He is my boyfriend, Regina" Emma defended. 

Regina just scoffed, laughing despite finding no humour in the situation. "Of course. I forgot for a second that I was just your experiment, someone to fuck when he isn't around." Regina sat up, clutching the duvet close to her chest, suddenly feeling exposed and beyond uncomfortable naked in front of Emma despite earlier events. 

"Regina," Emma placed her hand on Regina's arm as she went to get up. 

"What?" Regina snapped. 

"What you said, about me fucking loads of other people..it's not true. I promise you." 

Regina didn't say anything. She was too busy cursing herself for getting herself wrapped up in this mess. 

"You're the only person I've..." 

"What? Cheated with?" Regina cut her off harshly. Emma looked away. Regina noticed Emma flinch slightly at her harsh tone. 

"Whether you believe me or you don't, I've never cheated before and I really do hate what I'm doing. I know it isn't right. I know that. I'm just..I'm just trying to work some stuff out" Emma picked at her nails awkwardly, avoiding any eye contact. "Just let me work some stuff out, okay?" Emma finally looked up with pleading eyes. 

Regina sighed and nodded. 

"Why me?" Regina asked after a moment of silence. 

"What?"

"Why me?" Regina asked again. "You could have anybody you wanted yet you're so interested in me, why is that?" Regina elaborated. She had never understood Emma's fascination with her. She had questioned whether the blonde was genuinely interested in her or if she was just an easy target and a push over to get what she wanted, however, she never questioned Emma. She just let it slowly simmer in her mind until now when it finally bubbled over and she decided she needed to know. 

"There's just something about you. I like you." Emma said outright without faltering, making eye contact with the brunette. 

"Come here," Regina said, feeling a little more relaxed as she beckoned the unusually quiet blonde over. Emma shuffled over, swung her leg over the brunette and sat on her lap. Regina leant towards the blonde who was fiddling with the ends of her hair. She tucked the piece of stray hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"There's something else you should know," Emma spoke up. Regina tensed at her words and Emma must've felt it as she quickly reassured her. "It's nothing bad!" 

"What is it?" Regina asked. 

"You know when I said I came to your competition because I was bored and Killian bailed on me?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, I bailed on him and came because I wanted to see you. I just didn't want to admit it," 

"You did?" Regina asked, somewhat surprised. 

"Yeah. I didn't tell you how incredible you were. I've never even been near a horse before never mind ridden one so I also apologise for being such a bitch to you about it. I know I couldn't do what you do, jumping those jumps and stuff" Emma finished her quiet ramble with a shrug. Regina felt elated at Emma's random confession. 

"You'll have to come and meet Rocinante then," Regina smiled. "Maybe even ride him, if you like" 

"I'd rather ride you," Emma grinned. 

"Emma!" Regina scolded. 

"What?" Emma shrugged with a mock gasp. "Did I tell you how hot you looked in all your riding gear?" Emma winked. 

"No, you didn't. So, go on.." 

"You looked super hot" Emma grinned, placing a kiss on the brunettes lips before kissing down her neck. 

*

"I don't have your number," Emma pointed out as they finished getting dressed. 

"No, you don't." Regina noted. She made her bed and turned to look at Emma who seemed to be waiting for her to say more. 

"What?" 

"You're actually going to make me ask, aren't you?" Emma groaned. 

Regina said nothing, she only raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

"Fine," Emma grumbled. "Can I have your number?" Emma spoke quietly. 

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Regina teased. 

"Can I have your number?" Emma rolled her eyes, raising her voice slightly. 

"Wait, am I hearing right? Emma Swan, asking for my number?" 

"Regina Mills, do not make me ask again." 

Regina just laughed and scribbled down the number on the notepad on the beside table, she ripped off the small, crisp piece of paper and handed it to the blonde who grinned in return. Emma quickly typed the number in her phone and saved it as Regina finished getting dressed. 

She heard her phone chime and went to pick it up. 

"Now you have mine" Emma said as Regina leant to pick up her phone. 

"Who said I wanted it?" Regina quipped. 

"Well, how else are you going to contact me when you can't stop thinking about me in class?" Emma winked. 

"Cheeky" Regina pouted. 

"Don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you" Emma grinned as she walked over, placing her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her closer. 

"Then kiss me" Regina said simply, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. Emma instantly responded, kissing Regina softly on the lips. 

"Plus, I'm totally irresistible so of course you'd want my number" Emma smirked.

"You're so full of it" Regina laughed. 

"You love it" 

"Yeah, I'm sure" Regina rolled her eyes and pecked Emma's lips once more. She knew she was risking so much by getting herself wrapped up and carried away in her feelings but she couldn't help it. She was drawn to Emma, she just wanted to be by her side. She relished every second she got to spend Emma and missed and longed for her when she wasn't there. She knew she was falling in too deep but she couldn't stop herself. There was something about the blonde that lured her in. 

"Right, I need to get ready" Emma announced. She placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips before pulling away. "The girls should be back before I go out" 

Regina just nodded, not appreciating the reminder that Emma was off out on a date with her boyfriend, just mere hours after they'd had sex.  
She checked over her appearance in the mirror, adjusting her hair and touching up her make up. She noticed Emma's eyes on her in the reflection of the mirror. 

Just when she was about to say something, she heard the front door slam. Emma said her goodbyes and swiftly left. Regina sighed and followed her out shortly, heading downstairs. 

 

*  
"Where are you going tonight?" Belle asked Killian as she gathered some glasses while Ruby opened a bottle of red wine. 

"I've not really thought about it. Probably dinner then maybe few drinks. Nothing too exciting," Killian replied. 

Regina frowned at the fact Killian hadn't even bothered to plan their date. He was obviously just going to wing it. She thought about what she'd do if she could take Emma on a date. She'd make it a date Emma wouldn't forget easily.  
Regina boiled some water for the pasta dish the girls were preparing between themselves for dinner and tried to ignore Killian. She gratefully accepted the glass of wine Ruby handed to her, well in need of a drink and took a few sips. 

"What have you done to your arm, Regina?" Killian piped up, pointing to the support that Emma had made her promise that she would wear. She quickly dismissed him, not wanting to get into it. 

"Oh..nothing." She shrugged, taking another sip of wine. She noticed he was waiting for an elaboration so unwillingly continued. "It happened when it all kicked off" 

"What kicked off?" He asked, looking rather surprised. She was just about to explain, not that she wanted to, when she was saved by Emma entering the kitchen. 

"Hey babe" Killian grinned as he looked her up and down, practically leered and salivating at her body. Regina frowned, attempting not to glare and scowl at him. Emma looked good, in fact, she looked amazing but he could've at least shown her some sort of respect instead of looking at her like a dog looking at a bowl of food. 

Regina was forced to look away as he kissed Emma roughly on the lips. She immediately sought comfort in the red wine and downed the rest of the glass before turning her attention back to the water that was now boiling and bubbling away. She turned the heat down slightly but accidentally nudged the pan as she went to move away and scalded herself. 

"Ahh fuck" Regina cursed, making a hissing noise as she grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it in a pathetic attempt to relieve the pain. 

"Are you okay?" Emma was immediately by her side, pulling Regina's burnt hand towards her to inspect the damage. "Come to the upstairs bathroom, it's too crowded in here," Emma instructed, leading the brunette up the stairs and into the bathroom. She immediately thrusters the reddened hand under the freezing cold tap and held it there. 

"What happened?" Emma asked. 

"I nudged the pan and it split over the top and scalded my hand" 

"Keep it under the water," Emma instructed as she reached into the bathroom cabinet for some cream for minor wounds. Regina did as she was told and her hand remained under the freezing liquid. 

"Where are you going tonight?" Regina asked. 

"I don't know, it was Killian's turn to plan the date," Emma shrugged. 

"Yeah, he's not done much planning," 

"What do you mean?" 

"Belle asked what you two were doing tonight and he said he'd not really thought about it." Regina shrugged. 

"Doesn't surprise me" Emma laughed awkwardly, knowing the situation wasn't funny and Regina certainly wouldn't see the funny side. "Look, I'm only going tonight to work some stuff out, okay?" 

"What does that mean exactly?" Regina asked as she turned the tap off and carefully dried her now numb hand. 

"I don't know...I just, I'm going to work it out, alright?" Emma said as she began carefully applying cream to the sore area on Regina's hand. 

"Alright" 

"What's the damage?" Belle asked as they both returned downstairs. 

"Just a small burn" Regina replied. 

"That's what you get for mixing alcoholic liquids with boiling liquids" Ruby laughed. 

"Someone's clumsy!" Killian interjected his opinion where nobody wanted it. "I bet that's where you got your bad arm too, clumsiness and alcohol!" 

"Shut up, Killian" Emma scolded. 

"What?" He asked, confused. Emma didn't respond, she just huffed. 

"Okay, invalid, no more cooking for you and certainly no more alcohol" Belle laughed as Regina sat down on one of the stools. 

"Lets go" Killian said, attempting to usher Emma along. 

"Why? What's the rush?" 

"Well, what's the point in hanging around here? I'm bored. Let's go" 

"Fuck sake, fine" Emma grumbled, grabbing her bag. "See you later"

"Bye!" Regina and Belle said in unison.

"Have fun!" Ruby smiled. 

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Killian winked before shutting the door behind him. 

Regina desperately tried to ignore the sunken feeling in her chest. She wasn't surprised that it would hurt but she was surprised at how much. She wanted to be the one taking Emma out on dates. 

"He's such an ass" Regina commented accidentally out loud. 

"I agree" Belle replied. 

"I think they're just having issues again" Ruby commented, sipping her wine as Belle began to chop vegetables. 

"I don't know.." Belle replied. 

"Well, we'll soon find out if she comes back alone or not" Ruby chuckled. 

Regina's heart sank even further. The last thing she wanted was Emma coming home with Killian. 

"You two seem to be getting on better?" Belle commented. 

"Yeah, I think we've found common ground now" Regina laughed. 

"I told you she was nice once you got to know her!" Belle smiled. 

Regina just nodded. Belle and Ruby didn't know the half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do let me know what you think. Your response is a huge part of what motivates me to write.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my past couple of updates have been short and shitty but I hope this one makes up for it. (Or at least the ending)

Chapter 17 - Clandestine

  
Regina woke up in a bad mood, having spent most of the night awake thinking about Emma. She had tried not to, she'd tried wiping any thoughts of the blonde and her insipid boyfriend from her mind but with no avail. She had gone to bed early, not wanting to face Emma had she come home with Killian.

She thought back to the previous morning where she had woken up feeling on top of the world with Emma by her side. She'd had the best nights sleep in a long time and just felt genuinely happy.

Regina got up, realising she would have to face the music sooner or later. She got herself ready before exiting her room. Emma's bedroom door open told her that she must already be up and downstairs. Regina descended the stairs and heading straight into the kitchen for her morning requirement coffee dose.

"You're up early," Regina noted as she saw Ruby slumped at the kitchen island. "Where's Belle?"

"She's already gone out. No one should be up at this ungodly hour" Ruby whined.

"So why are you?" Regina laughed, preparing her cup.

"One of my lectures got switched from this afternoon" Ruby grumbled as she started to get her stuff ready to take with her to uni.

"How do you think we all feel?" Regina laughed. "We don't all have the luxury of just having lectures in the afternoon and evening,"

"True" Ruby agreed. "Why are you up anyway?"

"Oh, you know..just couldn't sleep" Regina muttered, her slightly improved mood immediately being replaced by the bad one she woke up in at the unintentional reminder.

Regina stirred her coffee. "So, did Killian stay over last night?" She asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Nope," Ruby replied. Regina felt a sense of relief was over her. She wondered if she had anything to do with it or if she had actually gone ahead with whatever she was 'working out' with Killian. "But.." Ruby continued. "She didn't come home last night so I can only assume she stayed over at his place."

Regina felt her heart sink. The hopefulness she experienced was very short lived. She tried not to show any sort of emotion to Ruby as she responded.

"Ahh right" was all she could muster as she found particular interest in the swirling hot liquid that she was still yet to finish stirring. She felt like crying or screaming or both. She felt a surge of sadness mixed with anger.

"I was quite surprised to be honest. I expected her to be back early if anything since she was off with him when she left last night,"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised though. All he does is stare at her like she's a piece of meat"

"He's always been like that, freaks me out a little, if I'm honest. I'd hate to have someone staring at me and practically salivating" Ruby laughed. "He does it with other girls though, that's why Emma gets so pissed."

"I don't understand their relationship at all," Regina hummed absentmindedly.

"I don't think anybody does. I don't think they do themselves" Ruby chuckled. "Right, I'm off. See you later."

"Bye, Ruby."

Regina watched her leave before tidying up the kitchen and deciding to go back upstairs but before she had chance, she heard the front door being unlocked. She froze for a split second, wondering if she would have enough time to rush upstairs unseen. She knew who was on the other side of that door and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face her. However, before she could finish contemplating her decision, the door opened and she was faced with Emma.

"Oh..hey," the blonde looked somewhat startled to see Regina. "You're up early," the blonde noted.

"I know," Regina responded coldly.

Emma just fiddled with her keys awkwardly, obviously not expecting to run into Regina in her attempt to sneak home early and unseen.

"Good night?" Regina asked, smiling sarcastically.

"Regina.." Emma started, guilt written all over her face.

"Save it," Regina snapped, turning on her heels and heading upstairs with her steaming coffee in hand.

*

Regina had decided that a bit of retail therapy would be great that afternoon, she was free and had nothing better to do and the last thing she wanted to do was sit in the house, running the risk of seeing Emma again.

She had just settled down in a cafe for a spot of lunch and a caffeine top up when her phone beeped to signal a message. She had found herself in a slightly better mood as she shopped but it instantly dipped when she saw who the message was from.

Emma:   
_You okay? x_

Regina sighed at the message but didn't reply. She closed the message down and locked her phone. She sighed to herself as she began picking at her salad. Her phone beeped again five minutes later, Regina sighed, picking up her phone and seeing the same name appear.

_Can I see you when you get home? x_

Regina deeply exhaled and dropped her phone onto the table a little harder than she had intended which resulted in a few glances her way. She busied herself with her food and the book she had pulled out to read as she ate but she couldn't concentrate, the words just became a jumbled mess on the page. She could only think about Emma and she felt her resolve crumbling away.

_Why?_

Regina responded and almost instantly received a reply.

_Just come home soon, please x_

Regina cursed under her breath for allowing Emma to have such a powerful hold over her. She didn't reply but she quickly finished her salad and put her book away. She grabbed her coffee which was luckily in a take out cup and exited the cafe with her multiple shopping bags.

She left the cafe and suddenly stopped herself from going home, she didn't want to come at Emma's beck and call. She didn't want to be something that was chucked to one side and picked back up again whenever it suited the blonde. She instead went to some more shops, taking her sweet time to look around.

*

Regina pulled her Mercedes up outside the house a good three hours later. She got out of her car, pushing her sunglasses on her head and gathered her more than necessary amount of shopping bags which contained everything from new clothes, underwear and a ridiculously expensive coat to some new tack for Rocinante.

The shopping trip had lightened her mood, she had pushed any thought of Emma to the back of her mind as she continued to shop. Regina felt a sense of accomplishment as she strolled to the house with her new items.

"Woah, how many bags?" Ruby laughed as Regina struggled to fit through the door.

"Just enough" Regina laughed.

"How do you even afford this?" Ruby asked as she grabbed a few bags off Regina.

"Because I'm a spoilt rich kid," Regina said seriously before laughing. "Daddy sends me money over and plus, I bought and sold horses at home so I got a lot of money from that"

"I need to get into this horsey business" Ruby laughed.

"It's harder than it looks" Regina chuckled, setting the bags down. "I don't get to do it anymore though as I'm here but I'm hoping to start again once I go back home"

"Oh yes and take over the whole business, yada yada" Ruby teased, knowing Regina's future plans off by heart.

"Shush you" Regina grinned and shoved her arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your future plans are so concrete that everybody knows them. I don't even know what I'm doing next week!" Ruby laughed.

"Ruby, you don't know what you're doing tomorrow never mind next week"

"True" Ruby grinned. "I'm just..spontaneous"

"That you are" Regina chuckled. "I'm going to take these upstairs"

"I'll give you a hand" Ruby smiled.

*

Regina flopped onto her bed after Ruby had left her room, after insisting on showing her everything Regina had bought and explaining what the tack was that she had bought for Rocinante and how it worked.

"Hey," Emma knocked on the open door and hovered by the edge of the room.

"Hello," Regina replied coldly.

"You okay?" Emma asked, building up the courage to walk in and shut the door behind her. Regina felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

"Fine. What did you want to talk about?" Regina asked, already impatient. 

"I didn't. I just wanted to see you, I missed you," 

"Don't. You don't get to miss me." Regina snapped. "How was your night then?" Regina asked, despite already asking that when she had seen her this morning.

"It was alright" Emma shrugged. "You coming downstairs?"

Regina found herself instantly irritated at Emma dismissing the issue and attempting to change the subject. 

"Must've been better than alright, since you stayed over?" Regina bit back.

"Regina..don't do this" Emma started. "We discussed this. I told you, I'm working stuff out."

"Are you for real?" Regina laughed. "So, having sex with him is working stuff out? Right, okay" Regina got up and started to pace.

"Regina!"

"What? Tell me, Emma, did you have sex with him?" Regina snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"I.."

"Did you have sex with him?" Regina asked again, raising her voice a little.

"It's none of your business!" Emma snapped back defiantly.

"None of my business? I really am just your bit on the side" Regina scoffed.

"Okay, I had sex with him"

"Great" Regina blinked rapidly, looking up at the ceiling, praying that now of all times she didn't cry, not out of sadness but out of anger. She wanted to remain strong in this moment. She did not want to look weak in the slightest, not over this. "So you apparently missed me yet you were fucking your boyfriend? Lovely"

"I...he..he insisted so"

"He insisted? Have you heard of the word no?"

"He's my boyfriend so I said yes" Emma shrugged.

"Have you heard yourself? Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he has access to sex whenever he damn well pleases. You can say no or unless you did want it and you're just saying this to save yourself?" Regina rambled, arms beginning to flail around.

"I.."

"Do you even realise how unhealthy and toxic that relationship is? He just leers over you constantly, it's not even complimentary, it's disgusting. He clearly thinks you're just there to have sex with" Regina rambled, trying in vain for her voice not to crack. "But then again, that's what I'm here for with you."

"That's not true" Emma quickly said.

"Just go" Regina said calmly.

"Regina.."

"Get out!" Regina yelled, pointing to the door. Emma sighed and quickly left, closing the door harshly behind her.

Regina finally let her emotions out and began to cry. She wasn't sad, she wasn't upset, no, she was angry. In fact, she was livid. She was angry at Emma but even more angry at herself for even allowing herself to get caught up in this messy web.   
She should've known better.

*

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Regina had lay on her bed for the rest of the evening, staring at the wall as her eyes burned from the tears. She quickly sat up and wiped her eyes and cheeks before muttering a come in.

She had no expectations of who it would be behind the door but she was ready to tell them to leave and that she was about to go to sleep because she couldn't be bothered facing anybody and particularly couldn't be bothered socialising.

"Can I come in?" Emma peered around the door.

"Well, I did just say that," Regina muttered, running her hands through her hair. Emma didn't say anything to that, she just walked in and shut the door softly behind her.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you?" Regina asked, looking at her for the first time. She noticed that the blonde's pale skin was slightly blotchy and her eyes were equally as red as her own.

"Regina, I am. I'm sorry"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes, what more do you want me to say?" Regina mumbled, honestly not having anything else to say on the matter.

"Can..can I hug you?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina paused for a second before nodding. Emma didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the brunette. Regina eventually relaxed into the embrace and hugged the blonde back. They hugged for a while, just enjoying the embrace and the warmth it brought before pulling away.

They just stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Emma took this opportunity to lean in and catch Regina's lips. Regina had to admire Emma's bravery, given their last encounter. Regina kissed her back. Their kiss was soft and delicate, much different to kisses they had previously shared that were full of desire, lust and urgency.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked when they pulled away.

"I don't want to talk..about that" Emma said.

"Neither do I. I just want to talk to you, we never talk. I want to know more about you"

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Anything" Regina said, lying down on the bed and patting the available space for Emma to lie down next to her. They both lay on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"My favourite colour is yellow"

"Hence the yellow death trap on wheels"

"Are you calling my beloved bug a death trap?" Emma laughed, feigning hurt.

"That I am" Regina chuckled. "Tell me something else"

"You tell me something"

"My favourite colour is black"

"Black?" Emma questioned.

"What's wrong with black?"

"It's dark." Emma laughed. "Explains your car and outfit choices though"

"Black is so my colour" Regina chuckled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Emma asked.

"Yes, one sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Older. You know what's weird though?"

"What?"

"She has these bright beautiful blue eyes and fiery red hair. I have dark brown eyes and dark hair"

"Genetics are weird"

"Tell me about it."

"Someone in your family must be a red head with blue eyes and they've passed it on" Emma laughed. "You know, I had ginger hair once"

"No way" Regina laughed. "I don't believe you. I can only imagine you blonde"

"I swear! I'll have to find you a picture."

"Don't forget. I need to see this" Regina chuckled. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope"

"Only child then?"

"You could say that" Emma laughed awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, turning her head.

"I'm a foster kid" Emma shrugged.

"You are? I didn't know."

"I never said." Emma chuckled. "I'm out of the system now, obviously. It was shit but I'm over it"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said sincerely.

"Don't be. It was nothing in comparison to what my parents did so.."

Regina paused for a moment, contemplating her next response. "Do you..mind if I ask what?"

"Not at all. It happened years ago so like I said, I'm over it." Emma shrugged. "They dumped me on the door step of some random diner..like one of the ones you see on the side of the motorway, near petrol stations"

"Well that was a pretty shitty thing to do. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be, honestly. It's in the past, hence why I don't tell people."

"I can understand that" Regina smiled.

"I'm hungry" Emma mused after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Regina agreed. She leant over to her beside table and opened the draw to reveal a large bar of some sort of fancy chocolate. "Well, I'm sorted" She said as she began to open it.

"Hey, you can't do that! Share" Emma grumbled.

"Nuh uh" Regina smiled as she popped a piece into her mouth.

"Gina" Emma whined.

"Gina, hm? I like that" Regina smiled, passing Emma the bar of chocolate so she could snap a piece off.

"What even is this?"

"Chocolate" Regina replied simply.

"Weird, fancy chocolate"

"I have exquisite tastes"

"Such a snob" Emma chuckled.

"I am no such thing" Regina pouted.

"I know but you are all rich and fancy" Emma giggled as she snapped off another piece. Regina rolled her eyes.

Regina propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the blonde as she looked at the wrapper of the fancy chocolate.

"What?" Emma asked, noticing Regina staring.

"I've just realised why Belle and Ruby like you so much"

"Oh, thanks!" Emma laughed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"You were insufferable when I first met you" Regina chuckled.

"I know, I was a right bitch to you"

"Tell me about it!"

They both chewed on the chocolate quietly before Regina spoke up again.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead" Emma said, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Regina took a deep breath and sat up a little before starting.

"I don't even know how to explain this but I'm going to try so just..just bear with me. There's some things you should know about me. I'm scared of being left or being alone. I'm scared of not being good enough. I'm always afraid that something better will come along or that I'll never live up to expectation but on the outside, I'm strong, stronger than any person should be. I've been raised that way. I don't back down easily, I'm stubborn and I can be harsh but I'm also sensitive. I like to do things for myself and I thrive off independence. I can go from loving every inch of myself to hating everything. I am emotional person. I can be easily hurt, even if I don't show it, I can be. There's a lot about myself I don't understand, I wish I could rid myself of what I can't understand. I just want to say..that despite all that, I love with every fibre of my being, I will always fight for what I love and will sacrifice anything. So what I'm trying to say is that, please don't hurt me. I don't know what this is between us but I hope we figure it out. If you choose him over me, I won't hold it against you. I will accept it and move on but if you choose me, just know that I will love you."

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Clandestine

  
The silence was almost deafening. Reins cursed her overwhelming ability to act on impulse. She hadn't even thought about what she was saying, she just said it without thinking of the consequences. However, the things Regina spoke of when acting on impulse, were often very true.

She hadn't really thought about what she had felt for Emma. She just knew that she couldn't stop thinking about her, she hated it when she was away, she despised the fact Emma had a boyfriend and she had also realised she was making a connection that was deeper and more meaningful than just sex.

She hated her ability to act without thinking. It was a trait her mother loathed and often scolded her for as a child. In this moment, she could understand why.

Regina wasn't naive, she didn't believe in love at first sight and all that fairytale bullshit but she did believe that there was no time limit on falling in love with someone once you got to know them.

"Regina..." Emma started.

Regina's heart was beating rapidly, she was sure it was so loud that Emma could hear it. Regina waited patiently for Emma to continue as she tried to control her breathing.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Emma shifted a little, looking away from the deep brown eyes staring back at her filled with hopefulness and love.

"No, Emma. I think...I think this is love. I do. I really do. It's something more than just this," Regina pointed between themselves and the bed.

"I think you're just confused," Emma said in the most condescending way possible to Regina. "It's not like that,"

The brunette could feel her eyes start to sting as they pricked with tears.

"I'm not confused," Regina spoke firmly through the tears forming in her eyes.

"I should go," Emma started to get up.

"What? No, don't go. You can't keep running, Emma" Regina touched her arm for a moment before retracting it when Emma looked down at the gesture.

"I need to go," Emma insisted. Regina felt beyond exposed. The hate she had for her impulsive behaviour tripled. She had regretted even opening her mouth, for even thinking she may have a chance, that there may be something more than meaningless sex between them. Maybe she was buying into the fairytale bullshit after all.

"Emma, please" Regina let a single tear slip down her cheek, she could taste the saltiness on her lips as it ran over her lips to her chin.

Emma ignored her, getting up and leaving without so much of a glance back. Regina cried as the door shut, she hated herself for this.

Regina stood up, tears rushing quickly and hotly down her cheeks. She balled her fists and squeezed them tight as she began to grit her teeth. Before long, she swiped everything from her desk in one swift movement before she collapsed into a heap on the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably, she wasn't sure if it was from the rejection, her stupidity for believing it could be more or the fact she completely exposed herself.

She decided it was a mix of all three.

*

Three days had gone by and Regina had rarely seen Emma. She had decided to bury herself in her books and focus solely on her work for uni as it was clear that Emma had gone out of her way to avoid her since that night. The only times she had actually seen the blonde had been when Belle and Ruby had been in the same room as them.

After the three days, Regina began to miss the presence of the blonde. She figured that maybe Emma just needed time for everything to sink in so that she could process things. Regina decided that enough time had passed and enough space had been given between them both that if Emma had wanted to approach her about it, she would have already. Regina understood that Emma was scared, she didn't need it spelling out for her. She knew Emma had been scared from the get go, that much was obvious between them but what wasn't obvious was how Emma felt about her, Regina had never had an insight to that other than when Emma told her she liked her. The more Regina thought about it, the more she began to doubt Emma's reaction and she wondered if she really meant it. She wondered if Emma just didn't want to admit it. Regina's mind was constantly swarming with different thoughts and scenarios it was starting to drive her mad. She needed to know. She just had to know exactly where she stood.

Regina opened the front door, returning home from her lecture. She held her breath, unsure how to address the situation, just knowing she needed to.

"Oh, hey Regina!" Belle smiled as she picked up a pile of various books from the bottom of the stairs and shoved them into her bag.

"Hey" Regina smiled, "Emma around?"

"In there" Belle pointed to the living room door. "I've got a lecture so I'll catch you later" Belle smiled and left.  
Regina smiled and waited for the door to shut before taking a deep breath and headed for the living room.

In the short walk to the door, she questioned whether this was such a good idea but she figured it was now or never.

  
"Emma?" Regina called softly as she opened the door. She instantly froze as she took in the sight in front of her.  
Emma was lay on her back on the sofa with Killian leaning over the top of her, kissing her. They quickly sprang apart upon the intrusion. Emma sat with a guilty look plastered across her face.

"Oh hey, Regina" Killian chuckled, not at all fazed. Regina didn't even look at him, her eyes were fixed on the guilty blonde next to him. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach and suddenly couldn't breathe properly. The only thing she could think to do was to get the hell out of there. She turned on her heels and left.

She slammed the door shut to her room. She could feel her hands begin to shake and she knew tears were only seconds away. She screwed her eyes shut trying in vain to rid herself of the image that had just practically burnt her retinas. She heard the door open behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Regina"

"Get out" Regina responded in a steady and somewhat calm tone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Excuse me?" Regina turned, rage suddenly taking over her emotions. "You're sorry I had to see it? You're not sorry that it actually happened?"

Emma opens her mouth to speak and abruptly closes it again, seemingly lost for words.

"Do you have _any_ idea how you've made me feel?" Regina snapped. "After everything I told you? I laid everything on the table for you. Did that mean nothing to you?"

"It's not as simple as that" Emma tried.

"Actually it is. I pour my heart out to you and I'm return you just humiliate me,"

"That's not what I was trying to do!"

"That's exactly what has happened. You first tell me that I'm confused, which I'm not surprised about, if I'm honest, after all, I was just an experience that to you. Then you turn up here with your boyfriend and make a spectacle of yourself as you make out on the sofa for anyone to see, so thanks for that."

"You were never an experiment"

"Don't fucking lie to me. Don't do it," Regina retorted harshly.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. That's all I ever was to you, you've made that abundantly clear. Just so you know, I am not confused. So when you're done humiliating me, you can leave"

"Regina, I'm sorry" Emma said, not much louder than a whisper. "Things just escalated a little quickly the other night, we can just forget it happened. We can move on from this"

"You don't get it do you?" Regina laughed through her tears. "Emma, _I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_. I have no idea why, but I am. You've treated me like shit from the moment I met you but here I am, falling for you like a stupid fucking idiot."

Emma flinched, it was obvious to Regina that she didn't want to hear anymore of Regina's love confession but she continued anyway; may as well get it all out now, she's come this far.

  
"But, I guess it was different on your part, refer back to how I was just your experiment. There were times I thought you were actually starting to care about me. How fucking dumb was I? You were just trying to keep me sweet so you could continue with whatever the hell this is, or was. You act like I'm nothing to you."

"You're not nothing! You were never nothing!"

"Whatever, Emma." Regina dismissed.

"I just need to work--"

"Work things out, yes I know. It's a bit late for that, don't you think? Honestly I don't think having sex and making out with Killian constitutes to working things out now, does it?" Regina didn't await a response. She'd had enough. She marched over to her wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase that was neatly stored at the bottom. She opened it up before grabbing a few handfuls of clothing and some shoes.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned, her eyes darting around the room after Regina.

"I need to get away from here. Away from you." Regina bit back, filling up he suitcase with more belongings.

"You don't need to do that," Emma takes a step towards Regina but the brunette instantly moves away.

"You don't get it do you? Come on, Emma. Work it out. How do you think I feel every time I see you with him? You don't understand how much I want to take his place and it's not because he has you but because u know he takes you for granted, I know he cheats on you and messes you around. I know he doesn't treat you properly. If you were mine, I'd do everything not to let you go" Regina rambled as she zipped up her suitcase.

"But you know what, I honestly don't have a clue why I ended up feeling that way for you, not now. It's one thing to lead someone on but it's another to rub it in their face especially after they pour their heart out to you. You'd of been better off just punching me in the gut"

Regina wiped her angry tears before continuing. "There was me thinking that I needed to give you some time and space for you to process things. I'm such an idiot. You didn't care for what I had to say, you were busy getting off with your boyfriend."

"You're not an idiot"

  
"Let's not sugarcoat it." Regina said sarcastically, lifting the suitcase up. "I'm not going to sit here any longer while you treat me like shit and rub it in my face"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Home or maybe I'll just jump on a plane and piss off somewhere else, I guess being a spoilt rich kid has its perks"

"Regina, please" Emma pleaded, as she caught her arm as she passed.

"Do not touch me" Regina said slowly but quickly tore her arm away. "Do you honestly not understand how much you've hurt me?" Regina turns to face her as she asks the question but again, she got no response from the blonde.

"I don't know how I could fall for someone who makes me feel so worthless!" Regina laughed.

"You're not worthless!"

"That's how you make me feel, Emma"

"Please don't go, we can work this out!"

"Oh, you seem to be mistaken. I have no intention of getting involved with you again. We're done." Regina spoke firmly and confidently despite the tears that gushed from her eyes that told a different story.

  
"I need you" Emma started to cry.

"Yeah? For what? For a bit of casual sex whenever you feel like it?"

"That's not it!" Emma shook her head furiously.

"Could've fooled me!" Regina replied sarcastically before grabbing her make up and a few other things from the table beside them.

"When will you be back?" Emma asked as she watched Regina throw them into front pocket of the suitcase.

"I don't know" Regina replied truthfully, yet to decide where she was going.

"Please don't go"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Regina asked, staring back at the crying blonde. She was met with silence and Emma looked down at the floor. Regina scoffed and opened the door.

"Bye Emma"

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much this has escalated over the past couple of days! 
> 
> Welcome, new readers. I hope you're liking it thus far! 
> 
> I'd also just like to mention that Zelena and Regina get on really well in this fic (obviously unlike the show) 
> 
> Side note; a 'bridle path' (which will be stated in the first part of this chapter) is like a trail that you ride horses on. I'm British so that's what we call them here. Just a heads up for anybody that doesn't know! 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 19 - Clandestine

Regina had toyed between going home or jumping on a plane and going elsewhere. In the end, she had decided her best bet was to go home, so that is what she did. She didn't need her suitcase full of things after all, since she had everything at home but she figured it added effect to the fact she was leaving Emma behind.

She hated lying to Belle and Ruby when they had messaged her to ask where she was and why she had left. She told them she missed home and would be back soon. They seemed to settle with this but still often texted her over the course of the two weeks that she had been away from Boston. She had enjoyed being at home, it gave her chance to breathe and think without Emma being around every corner.

To say Regina's family were shocked when she turned up on the doorstep was an understatement. She told them she wanted to surprise them. Her father was over the moon, her mother brushed it off as expected and Zelena, well, she wasn't so convinced that Regina had just popped home to surprise them.

Regina had contacted a few classmates for lecture notes over the two weeks to ensure she kept up with the work and to avoid missing anything important.

During the first few days Regina had been home, she had received countless texts from Emma, begging her to come home. Regina didn't respond to any and eventually, Emma stopped messaging. She hated to admit it but when Emma stopped messaging her, she began to miss her but the last thing she wanted was to get sucked in again. She wasn't falling into the trap again. She knew she had to move on and get over it. She wasn't going to be able to hide away at home forever. Regina had toyed with the idea of living elsewhere but she didn't want the questions from Ruby and Belle and she decided it wouldn't be fair on them to leave them in the dark. She wasn't going to let Emma see her falter.

"Gina, you coming for a ride?" Zelena called through the stables where Regina had been brushing Rocinante for the past half an hour.

"Sure" Regina called back before collecting her tack and getting Rocinante ready.

They set off along the bridle path, it was a warm day and the sun streamed through the gaps in the shady trees.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Zelena asked, straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Regina played dumb.

"Why on earth would you want to come back here as a 'surprise'? You want to be as far away from mother as possible"

Regina weighed up the pros and cons of telling Zelena in her mind.

"I just wanted to get away from some drama, is all"

"What kind of drama?" Zelena pressed.

"Just...drama"

"Relationship drama?"

"Zel" Regina deadpanned.

"Come on, tell all to your big sis"

"Zelena" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I want some juicy gossip"

"I'm not telling you if you're going to call it juicy gossip" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Gina" Zelena whined.

"I'll tell you what, I'll race you to the top of the bridle path, if you win, I'll tell you"

"You're on" Zelena grinned. "You realise I'm the one riding an ex racer?"

"Hey, I have all the faith in Rocinante" Regina laughed. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They kicked their horses on, stood up in their stirrups, leant forwards and grabbed their manes. The two chestnut horses galloped their hearts out to the top of the path, the sound of hooves clattering the ground was like music to Regina's ears. She missed this.

They reached the top, after spending the vast majority of the time side by side until Zelena's horse, Phoenix, beat Rocinante at the last stretch. They came to a stop, Zelena relished in her win as she cheered and patted her horse.

"Maybe you two should stick to jumping" Zelena laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. Rocinante had some speed to him but jumping was definitely more his forte.

"So, spill it" Zelena started as they turned their horses around and headed back. The horses plodded on a long rein as they recovered from the gallop.

"I fell for someone I shouldn't have. It didn't end well"

"What was wrong with him?" Zelena asked, Regina cringed at the use of the word 'him'.

"I guess we just weren't on the same page. My feelings weren't reciprocated."

"Oh..are you sure?"

"Oh, definitely. I basically laid my feelings out on a silver platter and they practically threw said silver platter in my face.

"Yikes" Zelena pulled a face. "It's not like you to put your feelings out there"

"I know"

"That's what you get for being impulsive"

"Tell me about it" Regina laughed. It felt good to talk about it. She knew Zelena wasn't going to give her a whole soppy, supportive pep talk. She just wasn't that sister and Regina was glad, a pep talk was the last thing she wanted.

"But honestly, their loss. Who wouldn't want a hot, rich, horse rider as their girlfriend?"

"You say that but no one has pulled you yet" Regina laughed.

"I am an independent woman, Regina. Men just can't handle me" Zelena grinned. It was true, none of her boyfriends could handle her. She was a high maintenance, feisty red head who lived for herself and nobody else.   
Regina was exactly the same, minus the red hair, until she met Emma. Then her world was flipped upside down.

"Obviously" Regina grinned.

"Just don't go throwing away your degree over this. Someone needs to take over this place because it certainly won't be me. As much as I love horses, I do not intend to spend my life mucking out stables."

"Yes, yes I know. You're becoming a world famous fashion designer, I've had the brief" Regina teased.

"When are you going back? You're annoying me already"

"Bitch, you love my company. I'll go back this week though but you better come and visit me soon,"

"I will, I will"

"You said that when I moved yet you've still not been"

"I will this time!" Zelena rolled her eyes. "I need to meet these friends of yours, it's not like you to have friends so I need to make sure they're actually real" Zelena winked.

*

Closing the door behind her, Regina could hear soft voices coming down the hall from the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel slightly anxious to be back again, although she was feeling a hell of a lot better than she was when she left. The three weeks away had done her good; she was feeling mentally much stronger and determined to put things behind her. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Ruby and Belle huddled over the kitchen table, Belle with her arm around the shoulders of a third person who was sitting down. Just a glimpse of the blonde hair was enough for Regina to know exactly who that person was.

"Regina!" Ruby yelled, practically running towards her. Regina barely had time to blink before Ruby had thrown herself at her.

"Hey!" Regina laughed, hugging Ruby back. "

"About bloody time!" Belle squealed as she joined the hug. "We were about to give up on you and start advertising your room!" She winked at Regina as she stepped back.

  
"Well I'm glad you didn't, it's good to be back!" Regina grinned, the anxious feeling gone. Her eyes flicked over to where Emma was now standing. Regina didn't keep eye contact for long, but registered a smile on Emma's face, although it may have been a nervous one.

"Have I missed anything?" Regina asked eagerly as she turned to the others.

"Well..." Belle started.

"Well...?" Regina pressed.

Ruby eventually took it upon herself and flung her arm around Belle and pointed between them both with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You two?" Regina questioned.

They both nodded.

"I knew it!" Regina grinned.

"What?!" They both said in unison, shock plastered on both of their faces.

"You aren't exactly subtle" Regina raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Seriously now, I'm happy for you both" Regina smiled sincerely before pulling them both into a hug.

"Regina, can we talk?" Belle asked when Emma and Ruby had cleared out of the kitchen.

"Of course" Regina smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She indicated at the coffee to ask if Belle wanted one, she shook her head.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked, sitting on one of the stools at the island.

"Yes, why?"

"Did something happen between you and Emma?" Belle asked, Regina wasn't expecting that one.

When she didn't respond, Belle continued. "She was in an awful mood the day you left and it only for worse over the week. Did you two have an argument or something? I don't mean to pry, I just want to know you're okay"

"I'm okay, honestly. I just needed a break, wanted to see my family and the horses. You know? Nothing to do with Emma" Regina smiled in an attempt to reassure and convince Belle.

"I can understand that" Belle smiled. "I'm glad everything is okay"

"Thank you." Regina smiled.

*

  
Regina was unpacking the last of her things when she heard a knock at the door. She knew who it was. She knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time. She took a deep breath, she wanted to get it over with.

"Come in" Regina called and continued to unpack things.   
Emma appeared cautiously around the door. The girl had some front, Regina would give her that.

"Hey" Emma smiled nervously. Regina glanced at her before continuing to unpack. "It's good to see you back"

"Hmm" Regina responded, not bothering to look at Emma until she had finished putting her things away.

"Regina I--"

"Emma, I don't want to drag everything back up again. I want to be done with it. I meant what I said about being done with us."

"Right"

"I want to draw a line under it all. You can be with Killian and I can get on with my life. I'm in a much better place now, we can move on from it."

Regina put her suitcase away and shut the doors. Emma watched her carefully until she realised Regina was staring at her awaiting a response.

"Okay" Emma nodded slowly before reaching for the door handle. "I'm..I'm glad that you're back anyway. I thought you weren't coming back"

"Trust me, it did cross my mind."

"What changed your mind?" Emma asked.

"Well, what's the point in running away from something? The only way I was going to feel any better was by coming back with a different attitude and perspective."

"And how do you feel?"

"Oh, much better. I hated how I felt before, I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid, my mistake."

"I'm sorry for hurting you"

"It's a little too late for that but it's over with. Like I said, I want to move on and forget it ever even happened"

"Okay...well, I guess I'll see you around then" Emma shrugged before leaving.

Regina relaxed when the door shut, however, all she wanted to do was cry. It proved that Emma really didn't care about how she felt and that Emma really did feel nothing for her because she didn't fight for her or try to change her mind. Regina exhaled deeply, slightly relieved it was all over. She could move on, forget it ever happened and push away her feelings for Emma until they disappeared.

Regina jumped slightly when her phone chimed to indicate a text. She pulled her phone out her back pocket and unlocked it.

_Robin: How's things? x_

Regina had in fact, forgotten all about him in be midst of all of this. He hadn't even crossed her mind. She was too wrapped up in Emma and realised she hadn't been treating him fairly. A small smile tugged at her lips, she knew just how to move on from Emma. She planned on keeping her distance from Emma and this was the perfect way to do so. She could move on with someone actually interested in her.

_Good, thank you. Sorry I've been quiet lately, things have been super busy. Are you free tomorrow evening? x_

*

Applying the last touches to her make-up, Regina couldn’t help but worry whether or not she was doing the right thing by going out with Robin. A couple of times since their text conversation she'd considered backing out of it. However, she kept telling herself that she needed to do this, and that it would help her move on. She cringed when she realised her reasons for going on this date were barely to do with Robin, but more to do with Emma. 'This isn't fair to the poor guy' was a phrase that kept running through her head. But each time it did, she pushed it away by reminding herself that she does actually like him. He's a nice guy who has been nothing but lovely and patient with her. He had shown his interest in her but had never rushed her. Maybe it could work between them, Regina thought.

 

She'd been right about how keeping her distance from Emma should be pretty easy - they had definitely both been doing the same thing; avoiding being alone together, and rarely being together even around other people too. One thing she would say for Emma is that she was grateful she hadn't tried to change her mind or convince her that she was 'working things out', like she had done so many times in the past, and hadn't paid her any late night visits. She had actively avoided her and Regina was glad of that. One thing Regina hated was that she missed her, she tried in vain not to but she couldn't help it. So every time she thought of the blonde, she busied herself with something to take her mind off it. If she found herself in a room alone with her, either one of them would make an excuse to leave. If they were in a room together with company, Regina didn't hang around for long but stayed long enough for it not to be suspicious.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Regina out of her thoughts and she hastily grabbed her phone and threw it into her handbag and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she slipped on her heels and left her room. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she could see Ruby chatting away enthusiastically to Robin.

"Oh god…" Regina muttered quietly under her breath, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Excuse me, Regina" Ruby exclaimed when she saw her. "Robin here has been telling me you guys have a date tonight! Why did I not know about this?!"

Regina tried to suppress a grin at the look of outrage on Ruby's face.

"To avoid this sort of reaction!" Regina replied with a laugh.

She smiled at Robin who near enough beamed back. "You look fantastic!" Robin said, his eyes sweeping over her figure. She had decided on a figure hugging wine coloured dress and painted her lips a wine colour to match.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself!" Regina grinned. She wasn't lying, he did scrub up nicely. Just not as nicely as Emma did.

She turned to see Ruby looking between them, apparently deeply engrossed in their exchange.

"Shall we go?" Regina smiled at Robin, eager to get away from Ruby's observations.

"Sure, lets go"

*

Regina finished the last of her wine and looked over at Robin. She couldn't deny that she'd had a good evening. The conversation had flowed easily and they'd gone on to a quiet bar afterwards. However, she often found her mind running back to Emma, when this happened she found herself gulping copious amounts of wine.

"Do you want another?" Robin asked as she placed the empty wine glass on the bar.

"No, thank you. I better not. I've had a fair few already" Regina laughed.

"You and me both. I'm up at 6am tomorrow as well!" Robin groaned.

"I certainly do not envy you there," Regina laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" Regina smiled. She hopped off the bar stool and they made their way to the exit.

The cold air hit Regina, instantly making her feel the effects of the many glasses of red wine she had drank throughout the evening.

"You alright?" Robin asked as Regina steadied herself.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Let's get you home" Robin chuckled. They didn't go far from the house so they walked home instead of hailing a taxi. Robin went to hold her hand but Regina hesitated for a moment before linking her hand with his.

"You really do play hard to get" Robin chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I just had some stuff going on before"

"Is it all sorted now?"

"Sure is" Regina smiled.

"I'm glad."

They reached the house. Regina was unsure whether or not to invite him in. She quickly made up her mind, deciding that inviting him in might give him the wrong impression. She liked Robin but she wasn't the type of person to sleep with someone on the first date.

She could practically hear her inner self laughing at her hypocrisy, given the recent events.

"Can I see you again this week?" Robin asked as they reached the door. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, glad she wouldn't be having the awkward conversation about not inviting him in.

"Sure" Regina smiled. "Maybe this weekend?"

"That would be great. I had a wonderful night" Robin smiled.

"Me too,"

Robin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. She met his eyes and her eyes then met his lips and she meant in, closing the gap between them and landing her lips on his.

She couldn't help but notice how different the kiss felt, in so many different ways. It wasn't tha she disliked it, she just wasn't getting lost in it. Not like she did with Emma.

Footsteps coming down the path interrupted them and they broke apart. Regina felt her heart sink a little when she saw who it was.

Emma was stood there, staring between the two. Regina could see shock written across her face and maybe, just maybe, a hint of sadness.

When Emma realised she was interrupting, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hello, Emma" Robin smiled.

"Hey" Emma responded with very little enthusiasm and zero eye contact. She scurried past the two and let herself into the house and shut the door behind her.

"I best get going, 6am start and all that. Text me?"

"Sure" Regina smiled.

"Goodnight"

"Night" and with that, Regina disappeared into the house.

Regina's mood had changed significantly. She had hoped that out of sight, out of mind would have applied tonight but she couldn't help but think of Emma and it only made it worse when she saw Emma after kissing Robin. She almost wanted the ground to swallow her up as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't be.

"Okay, spill the beans!" Belle grinned as Regina took her coat off.

"Nothing to spill!"

"Oh come on, you bore. Tell us all he details!" Ruby pressed.

"There is no details!" Regina laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Did you know she was out on a date tonight?" Ruby asked Emma.

"Not until I saw them kissing outside just then" Emma responded, she didn't look at anyone as she spoke. She kept her gaze firmly on the TV that was on across the room.

"Oh really?" Belle turned to Regina with a grin.

"Shush" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to see him again?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we're going to make plans for this weekend, I think!"

"It's about damn time!" Ruby teased. "Okay, sit. Tell me all about it, start to finish"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

"Nope"

"How do you put up with her?" Regina laughed, asking Belle.

"I don't even know myself to be honest"

"Come on then, spill it" Ruby poked Regina in the side.

"Fine!"

Regina began telling them about the date when Emma stood up before Regina got as far as telling them which restaurant they went to.

"I'm going to bed" Emma said with a scowl before exiting the room and stomping up the stairs.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Clandestine 

 

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Robin asked as he and Regina crossed the road, both laden with shopping bags. Regina had only intended on grabbing a few things but ended up on an entire shopping spree, Robin following her around like a lost puppy. 

 

"Good idea," Regina replied before looking up and realising where Robin was leading her. "Oh, but maybe not here." Regina said, noticing it was the cafe in which Emma worked. 

 

"Why not?" Robin turned in the doorway, looking puzzled. 

Before Regina could answer, someone else had joined them. 

"Regina, hey!," Ruby grinned at them and looked down at all the shopping bags. 

"Hey" Regina and Robin replied in unison. 

"I see you've had a good shopping trip! How do you keep up with her? I'm surprised you haven't legged it yet!" Ruby laughed, turning to Robin. 

 

"I don't mind, I just enjoy spending time with her" Robin beamed. 

"Stop with the cuteness, I'm going to be sick" Ruby chuckled, Regina rolled her eyes. 

Before Regina could protest, both Robin and Ruby were leading her inside the cafe. 

"Are you joining us, Ruby?" Robin asked. 

"Sure" Ruby smiled as they approached the counter. 

"Hey, Em." Ruby greeted her as she eyed up the cakes to the left of the blonde.   
Regina saw Emma's smile fade when she looked past Ruby to see herself with Robin. 

"Hey" Regina greeted, trying to sound as casual as she could. 

"Hey" Emma smiled. "What can I get you all?" 

Regina watched her tap in all the orders at the till as Ruby spoke. Since her date with Robin a week ago, she had tried her best not to flaunt him in front of the blonde. She hoped that Emma didn't think that was what she was doing now. 

"Wait, forget the cake. I've changed my mind. Belle's cooking tonight, are you coming Robin?" 

"Sure am" Robin smiled. Belle had invited him earlier in the week when she had planned to cook dinner. 

"Really?" Emma piped up, looking questioningly at Regina. 

"Yes." Regina glared. 

"Oh, that's great. I'm not going to be there anyway" Emma mumbled as she placed the coffees on a tray. 

"Had a better offer?" Ruby questioned. 

"I'm working" 

"Since when do you work an evening shift?" 

"Here," Emma passed Ruby the tray, "I need to serve the people behind you," 

As they sat at the table, Regina absently watched Emma worked and every now and again added her input to Robin and Ruby's conversation.   
Regina felt her heart jump when she suddenly found Emma's eyes looking into hers. She immediately averted her gaze and attempted to look more engaged in the conversation. 

A while later, a loud clatter, followed by silence, followed by an angry voice sounded through the cafe. Regina looked up to find Emma wiping a table and apologising profusely. 

"What the hell? Stupid girl!" The man yelled at Emma. 

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I'll get you another right away" 

"You wouldn't need to if you weren't such an idiot!" The man raged. 

Regina watched the scene unfold, as did the rest of the customers in the cafe. Emma was a tough girl and it surprised Regina to see Emma with such a panicked look on her face, almost close to tears. Without thinking, Regina stood up and stalked over to the scene. 

"There really isn't any need to speak to her like that. It was an accident, she apologised and she's going to get you another." Regina defended. 

"Well, I don't have time to wait for another" the man huffed as he picked up his things. He was evidently an entitled businessman who lacked any sort of empathy. "Incompetent fool" 

"There is no need to be so rude," Regina snapped, she couldn't help but feel angry. 

"Whatever, lady" the man grumbled and walked out. 

"Are you okay?" Regina asked Emma. 

"Yeah, thank you...for that" Emma smiled weakly. 

"It's okay. He's an idiot, don't let him upset you," Regina touched her arm reassuringly. 

"I know, it's not him...just one of those days, I guess" Emma shrugged as she turned back to the table to finish clearing it. 

"Well, he was a first class asshole" Ruby said, as Regina sat back down. 

"Tell me about it," Regina sighed. 

*

Regina walked back from the bathroom towards her room early the next morning, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey," Emma smiled, somewhat wearily. 

"Oh, hello" Regina smiled back. 

"Can we talk?" Emma asked quietly, walking towards her.

"Oh… um okay," Regina wasn't sure what this was going to be about and felt a little wary. 

It looked as though Emma was expecting them to go into Regina's room, especially as Regina had already opened the door slightly. 

She looked a bit surprised when Regina instead firmly closed the door and led them slightly further down the landing to talk.

"What's up?" Regina asked casually, trying to ignore the fact that Emma's eyes had been roaming over her, taking her in. 

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Regina's door opened. 

Regina cringed as she saw Emma's expression. She'd wanted to avoid this. She wanted the ground to swallow her up right there and then. 

 

"Right, I'm off," Robin said as he pulled on his jumper and walked over to them. "I wish I didn't have to work today," he said sadly as he wrapped his arms around Regina. 

"Me too" Regina replied, feeling incredibly awkward. Emma was the last person she wanted to witness this scene unravel. 

"I'll see you later" he smiled, kissing her on the lips before heading for the stairs. "Bye Emma" 

Regina waited until his footsteps had faded away and she heard the front door shut. After what felt like an eternity, Regina looked up to face Emma. 

"What did you want to talk about?" 

"Oh, it doesn't matter now" Emma waved her hand in a dismissive motion. 

"You sure?"

"Yep" Emma smiled before turning on her heels and retreating back to her room. Regina walked back to her room, feeling annoyed with the situation although unsure why. 

She just about made it back into her room when Emma suddenly burst through the door and marched past her, flinging her arms in the air. 

"You know what, I do actually have something to ask you." Her tone had changed significantly from a few moments ago. 

"What?" Regina looked at her in astonishment. 

"Did he make you wet?" Emma asked, stepping towards Regina. 

Regina stared at Emma with wide eyes and stepped back, appalled at her question and ability to be so upfront and forward. 

"What the he--"

"Did he make you as wet as I do?" Emma's voice got lower as she stepped closer, backing Regina into the door. She slowly raised her arms placed then either side of Regina on the door. She was merely inches away from Regina's body. 

"Did he make you feel as good as I made you feel?" Emma asked. Regina froze. She was rendered completely speechless. She knew the answers, although would never admit them. Judging by Emma's confidence, she was adamant that she knew the answers too. 

"How hard did you come?" Emma asked, eyes fixed on Regina's. "Did he even make you come?" Emma asked before Regina could even respond, her eyes dropped down to focus on the brunettes plump lips. She smirked. 

Regina tried to pull herself together but she couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. "Stop it" Regina whispered. 

"Stop what?" Emma asks, still smirking, still full of confidence. 

"You have no right to be asking this stuff" Regina pushed her arms away from her and walked away. "I'm with Robin now, get over it. I don't care if you like him or not. He treats me with respect but I guess you wouldn't know why that is" 

Regina was about to continue when her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen from where she was stood to see Zelena calling. She rarely ever called, she was more of a texter. 

"Zel, now isn't a good time" Regina answered. 

"Daddy's been in an accident, don't panic. He's at the hospital now" 

"What? What happened?" Regina said, panic lacing her voice as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"He was riding one of the youngsters and it spooked, reared and toppled over." 

"Oh fucking hell, what have the hospital said?" 

"Well, he's unconscious at the moment so they don't know the damage yet. They're going to take him in for an MRI scan as soon as he wakes up" 

"Oh god. Okay, I'm coming up now" 

"Alright, drive safe, sis" 

Regina hung up the phone and quickly began getting dressed, ignoring Emma's presence in the room. 

"What's happened?" Emma asked, in a soft and tender voice. 

"My dad. He's been in an accident with one of the horses. He's unconscious in hospital" Regina explained, tears stinging her eyes as she cried. 

"Oh God, okay. I'll drive you there" 

"What? No" 

"I'm not letting you drive in this state," 

"Certainly not," Regina protested, wiping her eyes quickly. 

"Please, Regina. It isn't safe for you to drive, let me do this. You can ring your sister for updates on the way" Emma touched her arm, reassuringly. Regina realised this was a better idea and didn't want to waste any time protesting. 

"Okay, fine but we're not taking that death trap on wheels" Regina launched the keys to her Mercedes at Emma as she finished getting dressed. 

"Any other time I'd be offended that you insulted my baby" 

"It's true" Regina laughed through her tears. 

"You ready?" Emma asked as Regina threw some things into her bag. She nodded and they both exited the room and jogged down the stairs. 

*

"Regina, you're low on fuel. I'm gonna have to pull over at this service station. I'll be as quick as I can" Emma explained as the fuel light came on. 

Regina just nodded and Emma pulled off the motorway. She pulled up by the fuel pump and jumped out of the car and filled up the tank and rushed into the shop to pay. 

"I grabbed some food for us while I was in there" Emma climbed back in with a bag of various snacks. 

"I don't want anything" Regina replied. 

"You need to eat" 

Regina was about to protest when her phone beeped. 

"Is that Zelena?" Emma asked. 

"No" Regina replied, locking her phone and ignoring the text from Robin. Emma started the car up and pulled out of the service station and back onto the motorway. 

They sat in silence and Regina checked her phone religiously for any messages, despite having her phone on loud. She was going out her mind with worry. 

A few minutes later, Regina's phone beeped again. She quickly opened the message when she saw it was from Zelena, her phone couldn't work fast enough in that moment. 

"Oh thank god, he's awake" 

"That's great!"

"Yeah" Regina replied absentmindedly as she read the rest of the message. "They still don't know the damage yet, he's going for an MRI now" 

"Just be positive, he's awake. That's really good news" Emma briefly rested her hand on Regina's thigh before retracting it and placing it back on the gear stick. 

Regina felt herself relax a little more after hearing from Zelena and she suddenly realised how hungry she was. She grabbed the bag of snacks and suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Emma. 

"Thanks for this" Regina smiled as she rifled through the bag. "Want something?" 

"Sure, anything" Emma smiled. 

Regina opened and passed her a chocolate bar so that Emma could continue driving. 

"I can't believe you're trusting me to drive this" Emma said, nibbling on the chocolate. 

"Well, we couldn't rightly go in your bug. It would've fallen apart by the time we got there" Regina teased. 

"Hey, don't be so mean. She isn't that bad," 

"She?"

"Yes, she. Be nice to her" 

"Emma, it's a car" 

"Your point is?" 

"You're impossible" Regina laughed. 

*

Regina could feel butterflies in her stomach as they turned into the hospital car park. Emma navigated her way around the busy car park and found a parking spot and pulled up. 

Regina froze in her seat for a moment, suddenly not really wanting to get out. Emma immediately sensed this. 

"Hey, it's going to be alright" she placed her hand on Regina's thigh. "Come on" 

Regina nodded and climbed out. They made their way into the hospital and followed the instructions to her fathers room that had been given to her by Zelena. 

She immediately spotted Zelena and rushed over to her with Emma in tow. 

"Zel, how is he?" 

"Good news, he's fine. He has a broken rib and is a bit sore, as expected but no major damage. He has a concussion so he has to stay here until they're happy for him to go home," Zelena explained. 

Regina felt relief wash over her, her body instantly relaxed and the sense of panic left her body. 

"Thank God, I've been so worried. Is mother here?" 

"Yes, she's in there with him now" Zelena explained, nodding towards the private room. 

"I'm Zelena," Zelena held out her hand upon noticing Emma hovering somewhat awkwardly in the background. 

"Emma" the blonde smiled, holding out her hand for Zelena to shake. 

"Shall we go and see him then?" Regina asked. 

"Sure" 

"I'll stay here, see you in a bit" Emma smiled as she sat down in a plastic chair that occupied the pristine corridor. 

"Thank you, Emma" Regina smiled sincerely. 

*

"Visiting hours are ending now, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave so that he can get some rest" the Nurse smiled apologetically as wrote something on a chart. 

"We'll come and see you tomorrow, daddy" Regina smiled, he nodded. 

They all said their goodbyes and exited the room. 

"How is he?" Emma jumped up from the uncomfortable plastic seat upon seeing Regina exit the room. 

"He's fine. Just tired and sore" Regina smiled. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long" 

"Don't be, it's fine" Emma waved off the apology. 

"Oh Emma, this is my mother, Cora. Mother, this Emma"

"Hello," Emma smiled, holding her hand out to shake. Cora stared at it for a second before reluctantly shaking it. 

"Charmed, I'm sure" 

"Mother" Regina scolded under her breath. 

"It was nice of you to drive Regina all this way" Cora smiled awkwardly. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"It was no problem" Emma smiled shyly and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. This was the first time she had ever seen Emma look shy. She had a sudden urge to hug her but instead refrained. 

They all began walking towards the exit of the hospital and back to their respective cars. 

"Do you mind staying tonight? I want to see him tomorrow but don't want to drive all the way to Boston to come all the way back," Regina asked as she climbed into the car, drivers seat this time. 

"Not at all," Emma smiled, shyly. 

"Are you alright?" Regina asked. 

"Yeah, of course" Emma looked at her as if she was insane to be asking. Regina was just about to start the engine when her phone beeped. 

"Robin?" Emma enquired. 

"Yeah. I'll ring him later" Regina shrugged, locking her phone and launching it in the cup holder. She felt guilty for keeping him out of the loop but she couldn't be bothered explaining right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick A/N to clear some things up:
> 
> I know some of you are getting frustrated with Robin but I can promise you that he isn't sticking around for much longer and he isn't as sweet and innocent as he perceives. Just wait and see, patience is key. 
> 
> This is a SQ story and I am not an 'Emma hater' (as so I've been told), she is in fact one of my favourite characters (hence you know, writing about SwanQueen) 
> 
> This is entirely fictional, it is an AU so it isn't based on the stories that happen within the show, although some similarities may occur. If you prefer fanfic that is more tied in with the show, this story isn't for you. 
> 
> That being said, thank you for all the recent feedback, it is very much appreciated and I really love hearing from you all. If I don't respond to you comment, I will always try to at some point. 
> 
> Thank you again, I appreciate your feedback. 
> 
> Onwards with the story!

Chapter 21 - Clandestine

  
"I hope you don't mind staying in with me. Mother is having the house renovated...again. So the guest rooms aren't really liveable at the moment," Regina said as they made their way upstairs after they'd eaten, curtesy of Cora's chef.

"Not at all," Emma smiled, following Regina up the grand staircase. "Your house is massive," Emma commented.

"Yeah, a little too big for my liking but mother insists on the space" Regina replied.

Regina let Emma into her room and followed her in. "Right, I better call Robin. You should probably call Killian or something"

"Yeah..right" Emma muttered.

"Here's some pyjamas," Regina said as she rifled through one of the many drawers. "I'm just going in the bathroom. The ensuite is there if you want to use it" Regina pointed to the room to the left. Emma nodded.

Regina texted the girls to let them know what had happened before texting Robin. She couldn't be bothered speaking on the phone, so she figured a text would suffice. She felt a little guilty, she hadn't thought much of Robin the whole time. Her mind had flicked between her dad and Emma.

"How are you feeling? I bet it's been an emotional day for you" Emma asked as Regina wondered back into the room.

"Much better now I know he's going to be okay" Regina smiled.

Emma's behaviour had well and truly confused her. She was acting like a whole new person in comparison to her behaviour that morning. This was the Emma that Regina longed for, the kind and caring Emma.

"I'm actually going to go for a shower, help yourself to anything you need. Zelena's downstairs, mothers probably in her study. I won't be long" Regina said, Emma nodded.

Regina grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom again.

  
When Regina returned, Emma was nowhere in sight in the room nor the ensuite. She figured she'd be downstairs with Zelena so she got herself ready for bed.

"Hey" Emma walked in around an hour later.

"Hey, where have you been?" Regina asked.

"Just talking to your sister. She's nice...very eccentric" Emma laughed and climbed into bed beside Regina.

  
"Regina?" Emma spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about this morning. I was way out of line, I shouldn't have behaved like that. I'm sorry" Emma apologised before awkwardly looking down at the floor. "I'm such a idiot sometimes. You didn't deserve that"

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was a heat of the moment thing, let's just forget about it"

"Okay" Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you for today, I really appreciate it" Regina smiled.

"It was no trouble, really. It was the least I could do"

"Come on, lets go to sleep. It's been a long day" Regina smiled.

*

Regina woke up the next morning feeling very warm. It didn't take long for her to work out why; Emma appeared to have snuggled right against her back, with her arm wrapped around her. Regina stayed still for a few minutes, listening to Emma's breathing, feeling her chest rise against her back. It occurred to her that she shouldn't be dwelling on this, and that it would be easier if Emma didn't wake up whilst they were both lying in this position. She slowly moved, being careful not to wake her. Once she'd created some space between them, she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Regina thought about everything that had happened between them, from Emma's cold and rude behaviour, to the sex, to moments like this and when Emma was caring and sweet.

 

"You look deep in thought." Regina jumped when she heard the soft voice next to her. She turned her heard and saw Emma staring at her with her bright green eyes.

  
"You gave me a fright!" Regina laughed.

"Oh thanks, that's a real charming thing to say to a girl in the morning!" Emma laughed. Regina grinned.

"So what were you so lost in thought about?"

"This and that," Regina shrugged. "Nothing much really. Just wondering how I was going to wake the sleeping beast…"

  
"Oi, watch it! That's two nasty things you've said to me in the space of a minute!" Emma pouted.

"Don't worry, I wasn't really thinking that. I mean, why would I want to wake you - you're nicest when you're sleeping,"

Regina watched Emma's expression change to mock outrage.

"Right, Miss Mills! You're in for it now" Emma sat up in protest, crossing her arms.

"Awww, I'm only joking," Regina laughed. Emma scowled and pouted at Regina. "Hey grumpy" Regina poked Emma in the side several times.

"Don't you dare tickle me" Emma warned, Regina took this as an invite to continue.

  
She watched Emma squeal and giggle as she squirmed beneath her. She didn't realise until she was practically on top of the blonde that she should stop.

"Lets grab some breakfast." Regina smiled, climbing off Emma. "We can go to the stables for a while until visiting hours start, if you'd like?"

"Sure" Emma smiled.

*

They made their way down to the stables, a short ten minute walk from the house.

"This is Rocinante, the one I competed back in Boston" Regina pointed to the tall chestnut horse in the grassy paddock. "Next to him is my sisters horse, his name is Phoenix. He's an ex race horse" Regina continued, pointing to the other chestnut horse in the paddock.

"They're beautiful"

"Then we have Teddy, Tilly, Ruby," Regina pointed to the horses in the paddock to her left. "Then Darby, Taylor, Flora and Snow"

"There's so many!" Emma said, looking around at all the horses munching away at the grass.

"They're just our own horses. We have a whole lot more in the back fields that we buy and sell on and then some come to be trained so they only stay temporarily" Regina explained.

"Who looks after them all?"

"Graham and a few others. He's the head groom. He's more like a brother to me though" Regina smiled. "Ahh, just the man!" The brunette beamed as she saw Graham walking over.

"Regina! Long time no see!" He smiled, catching her in a hug.

"It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm great, yourself?"

"Really good, thank you."

"How's your father doing?"

"No major damaged, should be home in a couple of days. Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, Rita, one of our newest youngsters spooked and reared up, ending up toppling over. It wasn't her fault, nor your fathers. Just one of those freak accidents"

"Yeah, we've all been there" Regina nodded. "This is Emma, by the way. One of my housemates" Regina smiled as she introduced them.

"Graham" he held out his hand to shake and Emma took it with a smile.

"Oh, Zelena's calling, do you mind just showing Emma around, Graham?"

"Sure" Graham smiled.

"I won't be long" Regina told Emma. She nodded in return before following Graham.

"I like her" Graham said to Regina when she returned as they watched the blonde carefully brush one of the few ponies they had.

"What do you mean?" Regina scowled.

"You know what I mean" Graham smirked. "Do you think you could get me her number?"

"Absolutely not" Regina said angrily, almost surprising herself in the tone it came out in.

"Come on, Regina."

"No way. Absolutely not." Regina protested. "Besides, she has a boyfriend"

"It can't hurt to try"

"Nope. No. It's not happening, Mr."

"Okay, fine" Graham groaned as he nudged Regina in the side.

She watched Emma a little longer as she brushed the pony and talked to it as if it would respond.

"Having fun?"

"Oh my god, yes. I think I've found a friend for life. Look how soft his coat is!"

"You know, Teddy was my first pony" Regina smiled. "He's getting a little old now."

"Really?"

"Yep, I got him when I was just turning six."

"He's so cute" Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through his mane.

"Do you want to give him a treat?" Regina asked, picking up a couple small cylinder shaped treats from a bag.

"Sure"

"Okay, hold your hand out flat and he'll take it" Regina demonstrated.

"Will he bite me?" Emma asked, suddenly a little wary.

"No, he will use his lips to pick up the treat; as long as your hand his flat, he cannot bite you. Look" Regina handed Teddy the treat and he took it gentle. Emma copied and almost exploded in joy when he took it.

"He is adorable. I want to take him home" Emma smiled, stroking his face.

  
*

"It's Emma, isn't it?" Zelena asked Regina when they arrived at the hospital. Emma had stayed at the stables with Graham to give Regina some time with her dad and sister before they were to return to Boston later.

"What?" Regina felt her heart quicken.

  
"It's Emma. Who hurt you,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Regina lied.

"Yes you do. You know I'm not going to judge you either way," Zelena said.

"Okay, fine. It is Emma but I'm over it"

"You don't seem over it."

"It's complicated" Regina sighed.

"Because she has a boyfriend?"

"There's that and...Wait, how do you even figure it's Emma?" Regina asked, finally catching up with the conversation that was unfolding.

"It's pretty obvious, just the way you look at her gives it away entirely. Plus, Graham told me how defensive you got when he asked you if you could get her number"

"I did not get defensive" Regina defended.

"I'm sure" Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm not here to judge. Why is it complicated?"

"Because...I just don't think it is something Emma could ever take seriously." Regina explained, carefully. She really did not want to go into discussing her sex life with her sister.

"I beg to differ"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I think her feelings for you run deeper than you think"

"Explain"

"You was all she could talk about last night"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Zelena confirmed.

"She's been great these past twenty four hours, don't get me wrong but I think it's partially from guilt"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you called yesterday morning, we were in the middle of...an agreement of sorts. She said some things that I think she regrets so I think now she feels guilty"

"Listen, Regina, I think it's more than that. It's up to you what you do with this information but I do think it's more than that. You were all she could talk about last night,"

"I appreciate you telling me this but I don't think it will work out. I have a boyfriend now, anyway"

"Wait, what?" Zelena paused in the hospital corridor.

"You heard me,"

"Since when?"

"Its recent" Regina shrugged.

"Wow, you seem over the moon about it" Zelena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Zelena was right. She was okay with being in a relationship with Robin, she wasn't over the moon, happy about it. It was just...nice. However, just thinking or talking about Emma made Regina beam, it made her heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with butterflies.

"So you waited this whole conversation to tell me you're seeing somebody else?" Zelena asked.

"Well, yeah"

"So you're over her?"

"I've moved on" Regina shrugged. She couldn't 100% say she was over Emma because she knew that she wasn't. She could say that he had moved on, however.

"I'm sure" Zelena mumbled and continued walking down the hospital corridor.

*

"Your family is really lovely, Regina" Emma smiled as Regina drove them both back to Boston.

"Thank you, my mother can be a piece of work though" Regina laughed.

"I bet" Emma laughed too. "I bet it's nice to have a family unit though"

"Yeah, it is" Regina agreed. "Stop me if you think I'm over stepping a line but..do you not know any of your family?"

"No, I have no idea where I came from."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Regina smiled sadly.

"It's fine. I wasn't adopted either, I just kind of got passed around for the duration of my childhood. Some were really shitty homes, some were okay but in the end, I was thrown out like I was nothing regardless of how nice or terrible the homes were" Emma shrugged. She didn't mind talking about this kind of stuff anymore, it was in the past, she had moved on from it and gotten over it. She was her own person now.

"I was so happy to be out of the foster system though. I worked hard in school to get a scholarship to go to uni so it all kinda worked out in the end" Emma smiled.

"I'm glad things turned around for you." Regina said. "You deserve a happy life"

"Thank you" Emma smiled gratefully.

*

Regina rested her head against the edge of the bath as she enjoyed the heat of the water soaking her skin. She closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking over the past few days. She felt like she had gone through every emotion possible.

  
Regina's eyes snapped open when she heard a knock at the door.

"Regina, can I come in?" Ruby's voice sounded from behind the door. Regina quickly checked that the bubbles in the bath were covering her up before replying.

"We ordered pizza, do you want some?" Ruby asked, carting a pizza box into the bathroom.

"No, thank you. I'm alright" Regina laughed.

"So is your dad going to be alright?" Ruby asked.

"Sure is" Regina smiled confidently.

"Oh, forgot to mention our phone has been ringing like crazy. I think it's Robin."

"Ugh, I'll call him back later. I just want to chill for ten minutes" Regina laughed.

"Why are we all gathered in the bathroom?" Emma's voice called.

"Pizza?" Ruby offered.

"Ooh, sure" Emma grinned and picked up a piece of pizza. "So, why are we watching Regina in the bath?" Emma asked. "Not that I'm not all for it, of course" Emma winked at Regina, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Yeah, no offence but I'm off to watch some TV" Ruby laughed before exiting the bathroom. "Don't forget to ring Robin back" Ruby called before disappearing down the stairs.

"Robin?" Emma asked, sitting down on the floor opposite the bath.

"Yeah, I was meant to call him back earlier but I completely forgot"

"Ahh, I wouldn't worry, given everything that's happened it's easy to forget" Emma took a bite of her pizza. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, actually." Regina smiled. "You made quite the impression on Graham, by the way"

"I did?" Emma looked at Regina, pausing her eating.

"Yeah, he asked me to get your number for him"

"Did you give it to him?" Emma quizzed.

"No, absolutely not" Regina chuckled.

"Oh, so you thought you'd get me well away from there before you told me, eh?" Emma laughed.

"Well I told him you were already spoken for" Regina defended. Emma just laughed.

  
"Right, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to get more pizza"

  
*

"Hey," Emma grinned as she saw Regina walk into the café. Regina found herself grinning back as she got closer.

"So? Did you speak to Zelena last night?" Emma asked eagerly. It had been a few days since they got back, and the doctors were supposed to be giving her dad the all clear to go home. "

Yep, they took him home yesterday afternoon," Regina replied happily. "He was so happy to be back apparently."

"That's great!" Emma replied enthusiastically.

"It is. I'm so glad it wasn't anything to serious. Horses can be dangerous and unpredictable as it is. It could've been so much worse"

"I can imagine. Be positive though, he's doing okay which is all you could hope for." Emma smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, can I get a coffee to go please?"

"Oh, are you not staying?"

"No, I have to get back. I need to catch up on work I've missed before I meet Robin tonight,"

"Oh right." Emma's mood suddenly dropped. "I'll get you that coffee"

*  
"So, Regina, how's everything going with Robin?" Ruby asked as she clumsily placed some wine glasses on the the coffee table,

"Fine," Regina answered vaguely.

"Fine?" Belle repeated. "That's it?!"

"Well I don't know what more to say!" Regina laughed.

"We'll just have to ask him then when he gets here!" Ruby winked.

"Don't you dare!" Regina groaned and shook her head as she accepted a drink.

She glanced at Emma who was sitting next to her. Emma smiled back and rolled her eyes. and changed the subject.

"So is everyone going home for the holidays next week?" Regina asked.

"Yep," both Belle and Ruby replied.

"Well, Belle's coming to mine for the first few days and then I'm going to Belle's for the rest of the week," Ruby explained as she grinned at Belle.

"What about you?" Belle asked.

"I don't know yet. I've been home twice in the past few weeks." Regina shrugged, sipping her wine.

"Well, Emma stays here in the holidays anyway" Belle smiled. Regina looked at Emma for a second with a questioning gaze but quickly realised why she stays here and her expression soften. She quickly dismissed the conversation to prevent Emma feeling any more awkward than she probably already did.

The door bell rang and Regina got up, knowing that it would be Robin. She let him in and he followed her into the front room.

"I'm going to top my drink up," Emma announced. "Come get yourself a drink, Robin"

He nodded and followed Emma into the kitchen. Regina felt panicked for a moment thinking about the two of them alone. They emerged a few moments later both with drinks and sat down either side of Regina.

"I've got a present for you" Robin announced.

"Really?" Regina responded, a little wearily.

"Yeah, don't panic! It's nothing to be worried about" Robin laughed. Regina kind of wished the rest of the girls weren't listening into the conversation.

"Here" Robin handed her two tickets.

"Oh my god, no way"

"What is it?" Belle and Ruby peered over.

"Tickets to the horse show I've been wanting to go to, it has all sorts of different things going on from jumping to Shetland pony racing" Regina squealed. "How did you get these? They sold out so quickly!"

"Well, a friend hooked me up with the tickets so I can't take all the credit"

"Thank you so much" Regina smiles, enveloping him in a hug.

*

"That's pretty cool about the tickets," Emma smiled as Regina wondered into the kitchen with some empty glasses.

"Yeah, it’s amazing, I've always wanted to go! I guess I must have mentioned it at some point to him."

Emma nodded and busied herself with washing the glasses Regina had brought in.

"Hey, why don't you come to mine for that week off?" Regina asked.

"What?"

"Well, I've decided I'm going to go home, see my dad and all after his accident and I don't want you to stay here alone all week so, come with me"

"It's fine, really"

"Emma, come on. You can't stay here all week by yourself...unless you have plans with Killian?"

"I don't" Emma said quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if not"

"Okay then, thank you" Emma smiled gratefully.

*

"So, what do you think so far?" Robin asked as they wondered around the horse show, past all the various shopping stalls.

"It's amazing. Brings back so many memories!"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"From when I was little. I used to come to shows like this all the time, I even competed in a few of the pony classes"

"Oh right"

"I thought I must've told you! How did you know that I love things like this?"

"Well...I had a little help" Robin admitted.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked quizzically.

"Let's just say that someone who knows you really well gave me a push in the right direction!"

"Oh, I see! Who was it?" Regina asked.

"I'm not telling. They said you'd be over the moon though."

"Oh, I know who it must've been!" Regina thought, it must've been Zelena. She made a mental note to thank her.

"The jumping is about to start so we should find our seats" Regina smiled as she began to guide Robin through the busy crowds.

"Sure" Robin smiled, following suit.

They found their seats just as the show jumping began. Regina was at the edge of her seat watching the horses jump over the huge fences, much bigger than she competed at herself. She'd love to be here one day, competing at this height and level. One day, she hoped.

She looked over to Robin to find him on his phone for the majority of the time but she wouldn't allow that to bother her, she was enjoying this too much. She understood that this probably wasn't his scene.

"Woah, did you see that?" Regina asked, nudging Robin.

"See what?" He asked, looking up from the bright screen.

"Never mind" Regina sighed.

"Sorry, it's all kinda going over my head a little. It's impressive though!"

"Yeah" Regina half smiled.

She ignored him for the rest of the show and just enjoyed herself.

*

"Thank you for the tickets, I really appreciate it" Regina smiled as they arrived home. While she was more than grateful for the tickets, she was a little disappointed that Robin didn't take much of an interest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Robin grinned. "I wish I could stay but early start tomorrow"

"No problem" Regina nodded. "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" Robin smiled, placing a kiss on her lips before turning and leaving. She shut the door behind him and pulled out her phone to text Zelena.

_Thanks for hooking Robin up with those tickets!_

_What tickets?_

_You don't need to deny it, he already told me someone helped him out_

_I wouldn't even know how to get in touch with Robin, never mind help him out._

_Are you sure?_

_I'm positive, Sis. I haven't spoken to Robin._

Another text pinged through.

_I bet it was Emma ;)_

Regina scowled at her phone before walking into the kitchen; trying to work out who it could've been. She was perplexed. Surely it wasn't Emma?

  
"Hey!" Emma beamed as Regina wondered into the kitchen, making her jump.

"Oh, hey!" Regina smiled, putting her phone in her pocket.

"How was it? Did you enjoy it?" Emma questioned.

"It was amazing. I'm dying to compete at that level one day. It was incredible," Regina beamed, absolutely overjoyed with the experience. "I don't think Robin liked it though"

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"He was on his phone for the majority of the time" Regina shrugged. "I loved it though"

"What an ass" Emma muttered. "I'm glad you have a good time though"

"Me too"

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Regina"

"Night, Em"

When Emma had left the room, she wondered if Emma really could've been behind those tickets. She had spent a lot of time with Zelena so maybe she had mentioned it or maybe she had just taken a guess from Regina's love for horses. But Regina wondered why Emma would do Robin a favour and why would she have been so secretive about it?

Regina jumped up and practically ran up the stairs and almost crashed into Emma as she reached the top of the stairs.

"What's up?" Emma quickly turned to face her and asked with a frown.

"You got those tickets, didn't you?" Regina asked outright. Emma didn't react but simple stared back at Regina.

"Why?" Regina asked.

Emma looked away and shrugged. "I knew you'd want to go"

"Why did you give them to Robin to give to me?" Regina asked.

"It made more sense, I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is your boyfriend and all that" Emma shrugged. "Don't make a big deal of it, it's nothing. I knew you'd want to go"

"Why did you go with me?" Regina asked.

"I figured you'd rather go with him" Emma shrugged, still looking down. Regina's gaze softened.

Before Regina could even stop herself, she took a few steps closer and pushed and backed Emma gently against the wall as their lips met. She'd seen the surprise in Emma's eyes as she'd got closer, but was feeling no objection from her now. Regina felt her insides soar and tingle just from feeling Emma's lips on hers. Her hands went to Emma's hips, one gradually trailing up to her face, pulling Emma into her.

The way Regina felt when she kissed Emma was entirely different to when she kissed Robin. Kisses with Robin her bland, boring and basic. Kisses with Emma made her feel things she didn't even know she could feel, her whole body tingled and almost exploded with emotion.

This action seemed to give Emma the encouragement to place her arms firmly around Regina's waist and pull her as closely as she could towards her until their bodies were firmly pressed together. Everything suddenly began to speed up and Regina could feel herself getting very warm, enjoying the actions of Emma's tongue against her own as they hungrily kissed. The urgency and intensity increased by the second. She wanted to rip off Emma's clothes there and then. It felt incredible to be kissing her again, she hadn't had a kiss like this in a long time…it beat every single kiss she'd shared with Robin.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit her. Regina pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked at Emma.

Emma looked at her and smiled. Her eyes flashed down to Regina's lips. Regina watched Emma's chest rise and fall. She took in her pink and slightly puffy lips and the want in her eyes. Emma moved towards her, going to kiss her once more but Regina backed away. She saw the emotions flicker across Emma's face, disappointment, hurt and sadness.

Just the look on Emma's face made her want to scoop her up. Emma sighed and leant back against the wall, focussing a resigned look on Regina. In the end Regina had to tear her eyes away and look down. She heard half a laugh catch in Emma's throat, but not a good laugh. She looked up and saw Emma shake her head, the sad expression was now mixed with a tinge of anger. Emma pushed herself off the wall and moved past her. Regina watched her turn away, walk into her room and close the door without looking back once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual, I got a little carried away in the update lol, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I can't wait to hear your feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Clandestine

Regina sat up in her bed anxiously tapping her phone. It was very early in the morning and she'd barely got any sleep because her mind was running in overdrive. She wondered how she kept getting herself in this situation. No matter how many times she told herself she'd never have anything to do with Emma in that way again, something always seemed to happen.

Regina knew she couldn't deny the way she had felt every single time it happened and if she could go back in time she would probably do it all over again. However, she felt guilty and not only because of Robin. The look Emma had given her when she pulled away…it stuck in her mind.

Had she hurt her? Emma hadn't once tried to persuade her to change her mind, like she had done on so many other occasions. She'd just walked away and for some reason that almost felt worse.

After debating for most of the night, she came to a decision and turned over her phone.

_I'm sorry x_

She stared at what she'd written, wondering why it had taken her all night to decide to write two words. She hit send and rested her head back. She didn't know what she wanted. Well, she probably did, but she didn't want to open herself up to that hurt again.

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later, surprising her as she hadn't expected Emma to be awake.

_For what? Kissing me or pulling away? x_

  
Regina felt her stomach tighten. Maybe she really had hurt Emma. Or maybe she'd misinterpreted the tone, and Emma was simply asking a blunt question.

Regina knew there was little to no point sitting there letting it play over in her mind any longer, she got up exited her room.

She hovered outside Emma's door, trying to work out what she would even say. She knocked faintly and slowly opened the door. Emma was lying in her bed with her phone in her hand. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Emma and sat up.

"I'm an idiot," Regina said with a half smile, closing the door.

Emma looked at her curiously and waited for her to go on.

"I don't know why I did it. I hope this isn't going to completely screw up our friendship." Regina sat on the end of her bed. Emma looked down at her hands, the corner of her lips lifting slightly.

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes, right?" Emma shot her a look before looking back at her duvet.

Regina wasn't sure what to make of her comment, so chose not to respond to it.

"Seeing as I'm up I'm going to have a shower," Emma said, getting out of bed. She walked towards her cupboard to get her things, but Regina caught her hand.

"Emma, I don't want to lose you again." Regina admitted, despite everything, she could see Emma had started to change and she didn't want to forfeit what could possibly lead to a good friendship.

  
Emma looked at her, her face relaxing a bit and sighed. "Come here," she pulled Regina up from the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

  
"It's fine, there's nothing to worry about." Emma reassured.

  
Regina was at first a little taken back by this action, but hugged her tightly, taking in her scent. She didn't know how long they were standing there for, but she didn't want to let go. She hugged her a little bit tighter, savouring the moment. She felt safe.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma whispered against her ear.   
The simple comment gave Regina butterflies and she smiled, giving Emma a little squeeze.

"So you're still coming to my place for the week?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sure, if you still want me there." Emma smiled.

"Of course I do," Regina replied, eventually stepping back and looking at Emma.

"I never said thank you… I can't believe you got me those tickets, it was really thoughtful" Regina smiled gratefully.

  
Emma shrugged before a cheeky smile made its way onto her face.

"Actually you kind of did say thank you," she winked.

This instantly made Regina blush. She thought she should put some more distance between them, very aware of the building atmosphere in the room. But she couldn't bring herself to move; she didn't want to. She liked the close proximity to Emma too much  

"Anyway," Emma turned around to find her towel. "I'm going for that shower."

Regina nodded vaguely, looking at Emma without thinking properly. Emma turned back and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm literally about to start undressing, so unless you want a strip show, you should probably get going" Emma laughed.

Regina blinked, suddenly coming back to life. "Oh, sorry!" Her cheeks felt warm again, and she quickly turned around, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll see you later." Regina opened the door and swiftly left. She paused for a second the other side of the door before shaking her head and carrying on in the direction of her room.

She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. Why was she finding it harder and harder to suppress her feelings for Emma? She couldn't pretend anymore that she didn't want her. She wanted her and she damn well knew so.

But this time it was different to how it had been before… Emma was behaving differently, completely different. It was almost as if Emma was a whole new person. Maybe it had finally hit home with Emma and she had decided to change her ways, Regina thought.

There's that, and they were actually much closer this time, even without anything going on between them. Regina didn't want to risk losing that.

Regina's phone beeped on her bedside table and she made a quick grab for it, thinking it would be Emma. She tried not to feel the disappointment when she realised it wasn't from Emma, but Zelena.

_So, was it Emma?_

_Yes_

Regina responded with a one word answer, not expanding on it. She knew Zelena would gloat about being right.

_I told you so! She likes you. Plus, you said you were in love with her and I believe that you still are, so get a move on, Sis._

_It's complicated, Zelena. We've been through this, besides we both have boyfriends._

_Scrap the boyfriend_

Regina thought for a moment, could she really do that to Robin? She had been there before with Emma and it didn't work out, she lay all her feelings out on the table just to be rejected. Could she really cope with that rejection again?

She knew Zelena was right, she knew her gut was right, she hadn't gotten over Emma and she was still well and truly in love with her. Those feelings had only deepened further since Emma's behaviour and attitude change. Regina's phone beeped again.

  
_Honestly, Regina. I'll be frank, she totally has feelings for you. I think whatever you feel for her, she feels for you. Act on it._

  
Regina read the message over and over again. She wondered if Emma really had changed and developed feelings for her too, maybe Zelena was right. Regina shook the thought from her mind, the last thing she wanted was to believe it and it turn out not to be the case. It would crush her.

  
*

Regina sat with Emma and Ruby as they watched TV and sipped wine, they were waiting on Belle to return with their takeaway. They had all decided to have a nice, quiet night in before they all went home the following day for the week.

Regina, of course, had insisted on some fine wine to enjoy while Emma and Ruby had insisted on the food.

Regina watched them bicker for a good twenty minutes about what takeaway they should have. Belle had eventually stood up with a huff and told them she was going out to get a takeaway that neither of them had requested and they'd just have to patiently wait to see what she returned with. Regina watched the whole scene in amusement.

"She should be back by now, surely?" Ruby groaned.

"Probably traffic or the restaurant is busy, given it's a Friday" Regina replied. Ruby nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to the TV.

Emma's phone suddenly began to blare out, making them all jump slightly. Regina watched Emma sigh and reject the call before turning her attention back to the screen. Barely seconds later, it rang again. Emma rejected.

It rang again, Emma rejected.

It rang for the fifth time when Emma stood up with a grumble and left the room, phone in hand.

"What's up with her?" Regina asked Ruby.

"Killian is ringing her non stop, he won't leave her alone" Ruby explained.

"Why is she ignoring him?"

"Well, why wouldn't she?" Ruby questioned.

"What do you mean?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"She broke up with him, remember?"

"She what?" Regina gasped, eyes going wide.

"Didn't you know?"

"No...when did this happen?"

"The day you came back from your parents, the first time. When you'd been away for like..ever. She had just told us when you walked in"

"She didn't tell me" Regina said, more to herself than Ruby.

"I thought she did but yeah, they've been broken up a while now and he keeps messaging her and calling her,"

"I see" Regina sighed, sipping her wine.

She had no clue that Emma had broken up with Killian, she didn't even register that he wasn't hanging around the house anymore. She felt bad for Emma on one hand but on the other, she was relieved, it was a toxic and unhealthy relationship.

Emma returned to the living room shortly after, resuming her position wedged between Ruby and Regina.

"You alright?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine" Emma smiled half heartedly.   
Regina stared at her for a moment, questioning her with her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm fine" Emma smiled, although it didn't quite reach the eyes.

Regina moved her hand over and gave Emma's thigh a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

They had just about settled back down watching TV when Belle burst through the door.

They each in turn looked wide eyed at the petite brunette, who wasn't carrying any sort of takeaway food.

"Regina," Belle breathed heavily. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" Regina stood up, panic stricken and wide eyes.

"Robin's married."

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update while I have some spare time. Next chapter should be up within a couple of days. Enjoy!

Chapter 23 - Clandestine

"What?" Regina gasped, shock written across her face. 

"I've just seen him, with his wife and kid." Belle explained, still attempting to get her breath back. 

"A kid?!" 

"I'm sorry, Regina" Belle said softly. 

"How do you know this? That he's married?" Regina sat down. 

"First off, he was wearing a wedding ring and secondly, I overheard him introduce himself and his wife to someone." 

"I can't believe this," Regina gulped down the rest of her wine and exited the room, not looking back. 

She heard Emma shout her as she left but she just kept going. She was shocked about the whole thing but she didn't feel upset or hurt by it. In a way, she was just as bad. She had kissed Emma whilst in a relationship with him. 

Regina felt ashamed more than anything, that she had gotten involved with a married man. Unknowingly, of course but she still felt ashamed. 

She felt used and unwanted even more so now, two people had used her to cheat with in the short amount of time she had been there. At least with one of those two people, she knew what she was getting herself in for. 

She sighed and shut her bedroom door before going over and flopping on the bed. She felt utterly used. 

A faint knock sounded from the door before it swiftly opened. 

"What" Regina grumbled. 

"Hey, you okay?" Regina heard the door close and Emma's voice softly as she came closer. The bed dipped beside her as the blonde sat down. 

"Fine" Regina mumbled. 

"You're clearly not fine. I'm so sorry he did this to you, I'm going to blend his fucking balls and make him drink them, when I see him," 

"Just...drop it. It's fine. I'm fine." Regina sighed. 

"It isn't fine! It's totally wrong." Emma protested. 

"Well, it's essentially what you did to me, isn't it? Only I knew about your boyfriend." Regina snapped. 

"What?" Emma was slightly taken aback by Regina's outburst. 

"You heard me. You're just like him. Only you broke my heart in the process. On the bright side, at least Robin was only a stupid distraction from you and what you did to me. You let me believe that we could have something, you lead me on, you used me. I hate you for that. You treated me like shit until for no reason until we were behind closed doors. You hurt me so much and I can't believe I let you. I came here not giving a shit about anybody, I was here for myself, full of confidence, I wasn't intimidated by anybody or anything until I met you and you slowly destroyed all of that." Regina ranted and yelled. 

"Regina...I'm sorry" 

"Of course you are. Everybody is always sorry," the brunette snapped. 

"I really am. I wish I knew how to make it up to you, I really do and I'm sorry about the whole situation with Robin, I know you liked him." 

"Not as much as I loved you" 

"Regina..."

"Leave me alone" Regina mumbled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

When the blonde refused to move, Regina stood up and stormed out of her room, grabbing her car keys as she went. 

"Regina, wait" the blonde called with no avail. 

Regina jogged down the stairs, taking two steps at a time until she reached the bottom and flew out the front door. She needed to get away for a few hours. She needed time to think, away from everybody else. 

She jumped into her car and stared the engine and began to reverse. She couldn't see much from the tears welling up in her eyes when a sudden bang sounded and the car came to a stop, jolting forwards slightly. 

"Fuck" Regina cursed under her breath. She climbed out the car and walked around towards the back. She had reversed at an angle, right into Emma's beloved yellow bug. 

"What the hell happened?" Emma's voice sounded from behind her, almost in a shriek. 

"Your stupid car was in the way" Regina defended, crossing her arms. 

"Regina, it's always parked in the same place" 

"Well, you really shouldn't park it in my way" 

"You've never had a problem before? Did you do this to piss me off?"

"Why the hell would I purposely damage my Mercedes to dent your piece of junk" Regina scowled. 

"It is not a piece of junk!" Emma defended. 

"Looks like it to me" 

"I get it, you're pissed, you're upset. You have every right to be but don't take this out on my car or yours for that matter!" 

"I am not taking it out on the cars!" Regina practically yelled. "It was an accident, okay? I don't know, I'll buy you a new, better car" 

"Regina, I don't want a new or better car. I want this one, my one. I love that damn car and you know it. You can't just throw money at a situation to make it better. It doesn't work like that" 

"Well I'll certainly be throwing money at mine. I could do with an upgrade in cars" Regina grumbled. 

"What about mine?" Emma threw her arms up in the air. 

"Whatever, I pay for it to be repaired." Regina shrugged. 

"Thank you" Emma smiled softly. "Can we talk, properly?"

"There's nothing to talk about" Regina snapped and quickly stalked back inside, leaving Emma and the two damaged cars behind exactly as they were. 

She avoided all eye contact with Belle and Ruby and headed straight for her bedroom. 

Emma followed shortly after, telling Belle and Ruby that she was handling it and to just give them some space. They nodded and left Emma to it. The blonde ascended the stairs and stood outside Regina's room, she knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. She attempted to open it but the door was locked. 

Regina had locked the door and slid down it until she met the floor. She sat there and cried silently. She was hurting and her emotions were all over the place. 

She could hear Emma on the other side of the door fidgeting. 

"Regina, I know you're in there" Emma sighed, leaning against the door. 

Regina said nothing. 

"Just hear me out, okay? I know you're hurting. I know I keep saying it but I will say it until you believe it, I'm sorry. I truly am, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to go as far as they did. I have no excuse to why I treated you so badly, I shouldn't of done that and I'm sorry. I guess I was just...intimidated by you, you're obviously a way better person than I am, you're absolutely gorgeous, you have a beautiful personality, you're wealthy, you're already a businesswoman and you've not even finished university yet. I guess...I was jealous. I was jealous but I liked you and it was conflicting. I wanted to push you away so I did and I was horrible to you. I treated you so badly and I am so, so sorry. You were nothing but kind to me, you never rose to the backlash I have you, you just took it on the chin. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Please, forgive me." Emma rambled her way through an apology, sincerely as she could make it. 

She was in fact, truly sorry for her behaviour and how she had treated Regina. It was true, she was ridiculously jealous of her but at the same time she had this overwhelming sense of attraction to her. She pushed all that away by pushing Regina away and the best method she found to do that was by being horrible. She regretted it. 

A few moments passed and Regina had said nothing, Emma had waited for a response but when she realised she wasn't getting one, she turned to leave. 

Just when she got to the top of the stairs, she heard the lock click and saw Regina appear at the door with tear stained cheeks. Emma immediately turned and walked over to her, catching the now sobbing brunette in her arms. 

"I'm so sorry" 

"I know you are" Regina cried. "I forgive you" 

"Thank you" Emma smiled and guided Regina to the bed. They both plopped into the plush mattress, Emma still holding Regina in her arms. She began running her hands through the soft, glossy dark locks until Regina's sobs began to die down. 

"I don't understand" 

"Understand what, babe?" 

"Why he would pursue me if he's married? With a child?" 

"I don't understand either. I was serious about blending his balls and making him drink it, you know." 

Regina laughed quietly. "What do I say to him?" 

"I don't know. Did you have any idea at all?" Emma asked, carefully. 

"None. He was on his phone a lot but I put it down to him being busy with work. I never for one minute suspected a thing." Regina sniffled. "I didn't really have...feelings for him. I liked him, he was a nice guy and he treated me well but there was no spark, you know?" 

"I know. He did come across really nice, to be fair. I didn't expect this at all." 

"You're telling me," Regina laughed. "I'm sorry about your car. I'll get it repaired, I promise" 

"It's fine. Just don't insult my baby again" Emma chuckled. 

"Deal" Regina smiled. 

"And you're not buying a new car" 

"What? Why?" 

"One tiny dent doesn't warrant a new car, Regina" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"It's time for an upgrade though" Regina pouted. 

"You drive a Mercedes, woman!" 

"Ugh, fine. No new car" Regina laughed. 

"Good" 

"Are you still coming to my place for the week?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, we can plan our revenge on Robin" Emma winked. 

"Revenge, hm?" 

"Indeed." Emma laughed. "We'll think of something. He sure as hell ain't getting away with it," 

"I suppose not" 

The sat in silence for a little while, Emma had taken it upon herself to wipe away Regina's remaining tears before running her hands gently through her hair once again. 

"You sleepy?" Emma asked. Regina nodded against the blonde's chest. "Let's get in bed." 

"Are you staying?" Regina asked. 

"If you want me to?" 

Regina just nodded in response. They both changed into something more suitable for bed. Both finding comfort in oversized t-shirts. They climbed in and their bodies were instantly drawn together. Emma cuddled Regina close, running her finger tips over skin and through her hair before finally intertwining their fingers. 

Emma watched an emotionally drained Regina drift off to sleep before joining her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the feedback so far. It has been overwhelming. I really appreciate all the comments you leave and they really motivate me to keep writing. 
> 
> I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story and I really hope you continue to enjoy it and all it's twists.

Chapter 24 - Clandestine 

After yet another night with very little sleep, despite having Emma sleep next to her, Regina got up. With all what was going on in her head, she couldn't wait to get home. She told herself not to dwell on it, not to let it consume her. She had her moment, she got angry, she got sad, she cried. She didn't want to dwell on it any longer. She wanted to put a barrier between it and herself. 

She got herself ready, not bothering to pack anything as she had everything she needed at home anyway. Then, she woke up the sleeping blonde. 

"Emma, wake up" Regina spoke softly, giving her a gentle nudge. 

The blonde began to stir and her green eyes soon flickered open. 

"You better get up" 

"Why?" Emma yawned and stretched. 

"We're going to my place, remember?" 

"Oh yeah" Emma smiled. "But..what are you going to do about Robin?" 

"I don't know. I haven't decided; for now, I'm pushing it to the back of my mind and enjoying this week off." 

"Okay, if that's what you want" Emma smiled. "Are you sure you still want me to come?" Emma asked, sitting up. 

"Yes, of course" Regina smiled. "Get ready, pack some things and we'll leave as soon as you're ready" 

"Okay" the blonde grinned, getting up out of bed. She disappeared out of Regina's room and headed for her own. 

Regina spent the majority of the night waking up and falling back to sleep and then waking up again. She couldn't stop thinking about everything, her mind raced. She wasn't sure what to do about the situation with Robin, whether to just cut off all contact with him, go all out and make him pay or to tell his wife. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining a family but she would feel guilty holding back that sort of information. 

She was also unsure what to do about Emma. Regina's feelings for her remained, nothing changed that. However, she was still hurting. She was still a touch angry.  
All her emotions were conflicting, constricting and confusing. She just wanted to shut them all away and be done with it but she knew it was near impossible to do so. 

Regina began finishing off the final touches to her hair in the mirror when she just suddenly burst into tears, her emotions were too much to handle. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show emotion but by doing so, it only made her cry more and allow her anger to begin to bubble. 

"Hey, you okay?" Emma approached the tearful brunette. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Regina quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "You ready to go?" 

"You're not fine, come here" Emma invited her into a hug and pulled her close. Regina rested her chin on Emma's bare shoulder and tried her best not to think about how good she felt in Emma's arms. Being so close to her took her back to the other night when they kissed, she wanted that again but she knew she couldn't go there again. She couldn't be hurt again. 

Regina abruptly pulled away, preventing her mind from wandering any further. "You ready?" Regina asked with a smile. 

"Sure am" Emma grinned, indicating the packed suitcase by the door. 

"We're off" Emma said to Belle and Ruby as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hope you two have a great time, enjoy yourselves" Regina smiled, taking them both into a quick hug. 

"You too" Ruby smiled. 

"How are you doing?" Belle asked Regina. 

"I'm fine, really. I just want to move on. At least for this week, I'll figure everything out when we get back." 

"Okay, well, I hope you have a relaxing week, you deserve it" Belle smiled softly. 

"Thank you." 

*

 

The drive up was relatively silent. Regina could tell Emma wasn't herself, she was much quieter than normal and seemed quite down. But Regina couldn't think of what to say to make her feel better, given she was probably the reason for it after her outburst the previous night. 

Plus she didn't want to get into a heavy conversation about things, since everything was already such a mess. 

"I'm so tired" Regina yawned. She glanced at the clock to see how long they'd been driving before returning her gaze back to the road ahead. 

"I bet" Emma responded. "Do you want me to drive?" Emma asked. 

"No, no. It's alright" Regina reassured. "Just a warning, my mother may be a bit of an asshole. Don't take it personally, she's like that with everyone" 

"It's alright. I've dealt with a fair few assholes in my time" Emma laughed. "I'm sure she's not that bad." 

"Well, given her reaction to you when she saw you at the hospital and just completely dismissed you, I wouldn't hold your breath" Regina laughed. 

"She was probably just worried about your dad" Emma attempted to justify. 

"We'll see" Regina rolled her eyes. "She's very...abrupt and can be quite rude so be warned" 

"Consider myself warned" Emma laughed. 

Regina was looking forward to spending the week with Emma, perhaps it would strengthen their friendship and they could truly move on from...whatever they had. However, she was not looking forward to dealing with her mothers hostile behaviour for a week, especially towards Emma. 

"Em?" Regina spoke after a few minutes of silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"What do you think I should do about the Robin situation?" 

"That is entirely up to you, Regina. If it were me, I'd kick his face in but as I said, that's just me." Emma chuckled. 

"Do you think I should tell his wife?" 

"Do you know who his wife is?" Emma asked. 

"I haven't a clue. Belle doesn't know either...ugh this is so difficult" 

"I have an idea" 

"Care to explain?" Regina asked, intrigued. 

"Of course" Emma smirked. 

*

"Shall we stop for a coffee?" Regina asked, they still had an hour of driving to go before they reached Regina's place. 

"Sure" Emma nodded. "I'm driving the rest of the way though, you've been driving for long enough." 

"If you insist" Regina rolled her eyes. "I bet it's only because you want to take my Mercedes for a spin" 

"I'm sure" Emma said sarcastically. 

They pulled up outside the service station and both headed into the quiet, old fashioned diner. 

"Woah, this place is like...ancient" Emma observed. 

"You're telling me" Regina agreed. 

Regina ordered them both a coffee each and they found themselves a small booth in the corner. 

"This is actually really good" Regina pointed out. 

"Mmm" Emma responded, taking a sip of the burning hot liquid. 

"Listen, thanks for this. You know, letting me come stay with you. I've never gone anywhere for the half term holidays before. I usually stay put at the house by myself so...thanks" 

"You're most welcome." Regina smiled. "I don't mean to pry but where did you live before, you know...you moved into the house?" 

"Well, I lived in a dorm at uni, where I met Belle and Ruby and we decided to rent a house and all chip in." Emma began to explain. "But before that, I was in and out of foster homes and group homes until I hit 18 and headed for uni. I promised myself I'd work hard in school regardless of any shitty situation I was in just so I could finally get away and head to uni...start a new life, you know?" Emma explained with a shrug. 

"You came out on top though, you're in one of the best universities so you must've worked hard given the shitty situations you found yourself in." Regina smiled. "You know, you've never told me what it is you're studying?" Regina said, suddenly realising she had no clue what Emma was even studying at university. 

"I'm studying public services. I want to be a police officer" Emma smiled proudly. "You're studying business, right? Just the one year?" 

"Yeah, mother made me do politics for my first two years. I hated it. She wants me to go into politics, like her." 

"But you don't want that?" 

"Not at all, I want to run my father's business with the horses. That's where my heart lies." Regina explained. 

"Why doesn't your mother want that?"

"She thinks they're a waste of time, thinks there's no money in it, that I should get a proper job and not, and I quote, 'dilly dally around' with horses." Regina chuckled. 

"Yet your dad does that for a living?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Yep! Makes no sense does it?" Regina laughed. 

"Not really" Emma laughed along. 

"Right, we should get going. You still want to drive?" Regina asked, finishing the last of her coffee. 

"Damn right" Emma grinned, eyeing up the keys. 

*

"Hello, Mother" Regina smiled as Cora answered the door. 

"Hello, darling. Who's your friend?" Cora said with a smile. 

"Mother, you met her last time. It's Emma" 

"Ahh, yes! I do recall now. How are you, Emma?" Cora asked.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?" 

"Just wonderful." Cora beamed. "Regina, be a dear and take Emma's suitcase" 

"Oh, no it's fine. I can do it" Emma smiled. 

"No, Regina can get it, dear." Cora insisted. 

"Alright" Regina grabbed Emma's suitcase and moved it into the porch. 

"Come inside, make yourself comfortable." Cora waved Emma inside. 

"Thank you" Emma smiled, walking inside the pristine home. 

"Do mind the decorators. I'm having it renovated" Cora explained. 

"I remember, from last time" Emma recalled. 

"Daddy! Hi!" Regina beamed when she saw her father walk around the corner. She embraced him into a tight hug. Emma noticed the glare this received from Cora. 

"How are you doing?" Regina asked, pulling away from the embrace. 

"I'm really good, almost fully healed. I'll be back with the horses in not time" he smiled. "Hello, Emma." He smiled, acknowledging the blonde. 

"Hello, Mr Mills" Emma responded. 

"Please, it's just Henry" 

They all finished exchanging pleasantries before heading into the kitchen. 

"Dinner is almost ready, you were just in time" Cora said. "Take a seat, it'll be out shortly" she pointed to the neatly laid table. 

"Where's Zelena?" Regina asked. 

"She should be here soon" Cora replied, sitting at the head of the table. "Emma, dear, come and sit here" Cora pointed to the seat to the left of her so Emma sat down. Regina sat beside her and Henry opposite, leaving an empty seat for Zelena beside him. 

"Hello everyone" Zelena greeted cheerfully as she floated in. "Nice to see you again, Emma" the redhead grinned, taking her seat just as Cora's catering staff began to bring out dinner. 

"So, Emma, tell me about yourself?" Cora started. 

*

"So," Zelena whispered to Regina whilst glancing at the door to check they were alone, "Ho w are things with Emma?" 

"Fine," Regina shrugged. 

She looked up to find Zelena staring at her expectantly. "Fine how though?" Zelena pushed. 

"As in we're friends." 

"Just friends? So you're both happy with things that way?" 

Regina sighed, not sure how to answer. "I just don't want to get into it all again, you know?" 

"And she doesn't either?" Zelena continued. "

Well..." Regina looked at Zelena out of the corner of her eye. "No, I think she wants more." She thought she may as well be honest to Zelena. 

"Really? She said that?" 

"Not explicitly but...I don't know, I get the feeling that she does. She broke up with her boyfriend too." Regina explained. 

"I think she does. I told you last time that I'm convinced she feels that same about you as you do her." Zelena pointed out. "So, where do you stand?" 

"I don't know. It's complicated. We haven't really properly talked about it yet. We've sort of just ignored it for now," 

"I see" Zelena nodded slowly. "How's Robin?" 

"Oh, Lord" Regina sighed. 

"What?" Zelena asked, intrigued, confused. 

"He's married, with a kid. Before you say anything, I had no idea. Belle, my housemate, she saw him with his wife" 

"You're joking" 

"I wish I was." Regina sighed. 

"What an absolute dick" 

"You're telling me" 

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you don't seem --" 

"Upset? Hurt? Yeah that's because I'm not. Well, I'm upset and hurt over the situation but I'm not upset and hurt the way you think I am. It's not like he broke my heart or hurt my feelings because I had none for him. He was a distraction...which brings us back to the whole Emma thing" Regina shrugged. 

"You'll figure it out, sis." Zelena smiled, giving Regina a pat on her arm. Regina nodded. "Although, there's nothing standing in the way of you two now." 

"Other than what happened before. I can't go through that again. I can't lay out all my feelings again just to have them run over" 

"But this is entirely different than before. You're both single this time, you both clearly have feelings for each other and by the sounds of things she's treating you much better." Zelena looked directly at Regina. 

Regina just nodded. 

"Don't you think that it's a risk worth taking?" Zelena asked softly. Regina thought about it for a moment, allowing Zelena's words to sink in. 

"I'll think about it, okay?" Regina finished the conversation there and Zelena just nodded. 

*

 

"They're getting along well," Zelena commented quietly as they wondered into the large living room, noticing Cora and Emma sat on one of the white leather sofas, drink in hand and chatting amicably. 

"Yeah...weird." Regina responded. "I actually warned Emma on the way down here about mother being a piece of work and how abrupt and rude she can be" 

"I'd of done the same" Zelena replied. "They're getting on like a house on fire" 

"I wonder that they're talking about...hell, I can't even hold a conversation with mother for much longer than ten minutes, if that." Regina spoke absentmindedly. She watched the pair chat and laugh. 

She felt a twang of jealousy hit her as she continued to watch them. She never had moments like that with her mother. Cora was always cold towards her and very matter of fact. There was little love and laughter when they spoke or spent time together. 

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Zelena smiled, giving Regina and quick hug. 

"Night" Regina smiled, not paying much attention. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma and her mother. 

Eventually, Regina decided to walk over and join the conversation. 

"Hello, you two" 

"Hey" Emma smiled, looking up at Regina. 

"What are you two chatting about?" Regina asked, taking a seat. 

"Oh nothing. I'm going to head up to bed now, goodnight, Regina. Goodnight, Emma darling." Cora smiled softly at Emma and patted her on the shoulder. 

"Oh, Regina, be dear and show Emma to your room. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms." Cora said as she reached the door. Regina was about to argue when Cora continued. "She is a guest after all" Cora smiled at Emma and with that, she was gone. 

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'll stay in the guest room" Emma said as Cora disappeared. 

"No, it's fine" Regina said, clearly not happy with the arrangement and the strange and reformed attitude of her mother. 

"Or you can sleep in with me?" Emma suggested. 

"No, it's fine" Regina insisted. 

"Please?" Emma asked softly with a small pout adorning her pink lips. 

"If you insist" Regina chuckled at the pout, resisting the urge to kiss it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Clandestine 

Regina sat on her bed scrolling through her phone and checking her emails when Emma walked in with just a short, white, fluffy towel around her.   
Emma's messy blonde hair was dripping down past her shoulders and over her back while the rest of her body was covered in a thin sheet of moisture. Regina froze and the dormant butterflies in her stomach suddenly sprung to life upon seeing the blonde. 

"Hey" Emma smiled. 

"Hey" Regina replied after a few seconds. 

"Can you help me?" Emma asked. "My necklace is caught in my hair. I can't get it out, it's all tangled" Emma said, tugging at the delicately thin gold chain caught in her blonde locks. 

"Come here, you idiot" Regina laughed, climbing off the bed as Emma wondered over. She tapped Emma's hand out of the way and gentle began to pull the chain free from the damp, tangled mess of hair. After a bit of persistence, she managed to gently remove the necklace completely. She smiled as she handed the gold chain back to Emma. 

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she saw the look on Emma's face as their eyes met. Her eyes were looking intensely into hers, her lips slightly parted. Regina held her gaze, completely ignoring the faint warning alarms in her head. Her gaze slowly lowered to Emma's neck and shoulders, taking in the drops of water on her skin, some stood still and others delicately tracing down her milky skin. 

As she looked back into Emma's eyes she noticed she hadn't moved an inch and was watching her closely. Regina could feel herself being completely and utterly drawn into those green eyes as other feelings were firing up inside her. 

Her eyes flicked between Emma's eyes and lips as she slowly closed the small gap between them. The second her lips were on Emma's, she could feel her instantly responding. 

It was much slower than any other time. Regina had time to register what was happening and how it was making her feel. She felt Emma throw the necklace onto one of the nearby tables and quickly make use of her free hands by pulling Regina closer. Regina immediately responded, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and bringing her closer to her. 

Regina felt herself moving backwards towards the bed. She wasn't sure whether she was directing them or if it was Emma. She sat down when her legs knocked into the side of the bed. Immediately missing the contact from Emma's lips, she pulled her onto her lap so that she was straddling her. In no time at all, Emma was kissing her again and Regina couldn't remember the last time a kiss had felt so good. 

After several minutes Emma slowly leaned back, putting a small amount of distance between them. She studied Regina's face. Regina just smiled at her, her smile widening when she saw Emma return it. 

"Do...do you want to--" 

"Yes" Regina responded, cutting Emma off. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely" Regina smiled, pulling Emma towards her again, craving her lips and tongue despite it only being a few seconds since she'd last felt them. Slowly, Regina slid her hands along the smooth, silky skin of Emma's thighs and slipping underneath the towel. She held her hips for a moment before continuing to move her hands up her body, slowly parting Emma's towel so that it fell onto the floor. She felt Emma shudder slightly at her touch. 

"God, you have no idea how you make me feel," Emma mumbled. She leaned her forehead against Regina's. 

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. She had a feeling she knew exactly how Emma was feeling, but she didn't want to talk. 

The sight of Emma's naked body took her breath away. She'd never been able to get over just how perfect Emma's body was. Milky white skin that was smooth and silky covered her toned body, perfectly proportioned and just simply beautiful.   
She placed her hand back on Emma's thigh and inched it closer to where she knew it needed to be.

"Regina, I..." Emma began, but she didn't finish. Regina noticed the vulnerability in Emma's voice and had a hunch at what might be going through her mind. 

"It's okay," Regina replied soothingly and reassuringly. 

Emma held her gaze before leaning in to kiss her again. Regina knew, maybe from their past experience, that Emma was concerned Regina wasn't thinking properly and that she would regret it later on. 

Regina had been in Emma's position, had had those same thoughts. She glided her hands over Emma's skin until they were resting on her back, pushing Emma into her. All of a sudden she wanted to feel every single part of Emma at once. She couldn't keep her hands still; they moved up and down Emma's back, one went back to her thigh while the other edged around her breast. She felt Emma's hands sliding underneath her top, bringing it up. She slowly lifted her arms above her head so that Emma could easily remove the top. 

She watched as Emma looked at her torso, her eyes roaming over her before bringing them back up to her face. Regina was sure she'd never seen the look on Emma's face before. Her gaze was so intense, but her expression so tender. Regina dropped her eyes to Emma's neck, leaning in slightly to drop some light kisses onto it and moving down to her collarbone. She heard Emma sigh and tighten her arms around her so that her body was right up against hers. 

Regina moved her lips up Emma's neck, sucking on the skin softly. Her hand seemed to be moving of its own accord and settled between Emma's legs. Emma buried her head into Regina's neck, stifling a moan as she felt Regina's fingers sliding slowly over her clit. Feeling just how wet Emma was only made Regina want more. She slowly slipped her fingers inside her eliciting another louder moan from Emma. 

"Sshhh," Regina laughed quietly. 

"I can't help it," Emma muttered with a small smile, her hips rocking. 

Regina used her other hand to direct Emma's face towards her own and kiss her. The action of Regina's fingers inside her was driving Emma crazy. Regina watched as Emma continued to lose all sense of composure, her movements becoming more desperate. One hand placed on Emma's chest, Regina squeezed one of her breasts slightly and moved her thumb over her nipple, causing a stifled moan to sound from Emma's throat. 

Emma lifted her head questioningly when Regina withdrew her fingers. 

"Move back onto the bed," Regina instructed with a smile, taking in Emma's rosy tinted cheeks. 

She watched as Emma swiftly moved off her and back onto the bed behind her. 

As Regina turned, Emma hands grasped the top of Regina's black yoga pants. Emma swiftly pulled them down and Regina pulled them off. As she was about to lean over Emma, the blonde pushed her back down and kissed her. She felt her hand slide underneath her back and swiftly undo her bra. She let Emma remove it completely and saw the grin on her face. Before she could comment she felt her underwear being pulled down. Emma tossed it away and her gaze traced over over Regina's perfectly toned body covered in beautiful olive skin. Emma always found herself in utter awe whenever she saw Regina's body. She couldn't understand how someone could be so effortlessly, perfectly beautiful. 

"Much better!" Emma grinned. 

Regina laughed and pulled Emma down on top of her, wanting to feel her body against her. 

Emma's damp hair fell around them, the ends tickling her skin while they kissed hungrily. Regina moaned softly when she felt Emma's hand move from her cheek down to her chest. She continued to tease her for a few minutes, every second sending Regina into further desperation.

"Emma" Regina breathed. "Please"

Emma her head slightly and raised her eyebrows at her with a grin. 

"Please what?" Emma teased. 

"Touch me" Regina groaned, barely a whisper. 

"You mean like this?" She pressed her hand against her clit very lightly. She smirked when Regina let out another moan, closing her eyes. Emma began to circle her clit slowly with little pressure. Her mouth moved over Regina's breasts, her tongue flicking over her nipples. She positioned her leg over one of Regina's as she began to grind against her whilst continuing to circle her clit. Hearing Emma's heavy breathing right next to her ear was driving Regina crazy, let alone the feel of her wetness moving against her thigh. They began to lose themselves in the sensations, each getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Just as Regina was close to peaking, she felt Emma's fingers inside her. 

"Oh god," Regina moaned, lifting her hips from the bed. Emma continued to drive Regina into a frenzy, her fingers moving inside her. 

When Regina felt Emma's thumb on her clit it was only a few seconds until she climaxed, unable to hold on any longer. She felt the waves of pure pleasure wash over her, her breathing increased and her legs began to shake. 

After a little while she opened her eyes and found Emma watching her closely. Regina pulled her head down again and kissed her. Her hands slid down her sides until she was gripping her hips. She could still feel Emma grinding against her. 

When her fingers found their way inside her once more she gasped at just how wet Emma was. Knowing Emma was already incredibly close, she moved her fingers in time with Emma's hips. 

Emma put her hands on the pillow either side of Regina's head for extra support as she moved. Regina felt the muscles around her fingers begin to tighten as she buried her head Regina's shoulder, riding out her orgasm. 

*  
Regina watched as Emma slowly lifted herself off her body and rolled over onto her back so she was lying next to her. Their heavy breathing filled the silence for a few minutes while they stared at the ceiling. 

"Wow," Emma said simply, smiling as she turned her head towards Regina. 

"Yeah," Regina grinned. 

Although her smile faltered a little when she thought how she'd done what she said she'd never do again. 

"You alright?" Emma asked, her eyes studying her face. 

"Yeah, course," Regina responded. 

Emma continued to look at her for a few seconds before leaning over her and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm not going to be a horrible bitch to you again, I promise," Emma said as she pulled away. 

"I never said anything!" Regina replied with a smile. 

"You didn't have to, I know what you're thinking," Emma leaned over again and dropped some kisses onto her collarbone. "And I don't blame you. But I'm going to prove you wrong." 

Something about the certainty in Emma's voice made Regina feel more at ease. It's not as if she was regretting anything - what they had just done had been absolutely amazing. But she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous now. 

"What made you decide not to be scared anymore?" Regina asked curiously. 

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with a frown. 

"Well...You broke up with Killian, you said you wanted to be with me...They're all things that I know used to freak you out. I remember the look on your face when I basically told you I wanted to be your girlfriend." Regina laughed a little. 

Emma looked away from Regina, clearly feeling embarrassed. 

"I was scared," Emma admitted. "But then when you left... I realised my feelings for you were a lot stronger than the fear I had. To be honest I think I probably knew that before, but I wouldn't admit it. I just kept pushing them away and treating you badly because of it." 

Regina nodded, appreciating Emma's honesty. Finally hearing Emma admit her feelings for her made Regina's heart want to burst with joy.

"Plus, I also realised; thanks to you, that Killian was just a giant asshole." 

"Took your damn time" Regina laughed. Emma laughed too before silence engulfed them again. 

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked anxiously, after a while, as she began drawing invisible circles onto Regina's stomach.

"I don't know... Just processing I guess." 

"But how do you feel?" Emma stopped her movements and held eye contact. 

Regina turned her head to the side more so that she could see her properly. Emma's face looked worried as she furrowed her eyebrows. 

"I feel...happy and...I don't know, content?" Regina sighed. "I was so determined not to let this happen again." 

"It's different this time" Emma said. 

"It feels different. It feels...right." Regina smiled contently. 

"What changed your mind?" Emma asked. 

"I don't know." Regina sighed. "Well, you know how I feel about you. I didn't want this to happen again because I didn't want to get hurt like that again." 

"I'm not going to hurt you again. I promise you." 

"It's inevitable." Regina mumbled, looking away. 

"Not when I feel the same." Emma responded. "I know it's taken me forever but I really, really like you. I'm falling for you Regina. I am." 

"You are?" Regina quickly looked up at Emma. 

"Yes" Emma smiled. 

Regina almost squealed in delight as she dived on top of Emma, straddling her and peppering her with kisses, laughing in between each kiss. Emma giggled and squirmed under Regina before placing her hands on Regina's cheeks and pulling her in for a searing kiss. 

*

Regina opened her eyes, squinting at the sun shining through the window. She'd never got around to drawing the curtains last night. She looked over her shoulder at Emma lying sprawled out on her front, her bare back free from the covers. 

Regina shifted so she was facing her and couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes travelled up her back, shoulders and along her arms which were half underneath the pillow her head was resting on. The curve of her breast held Regina's stare for a moment as she took in every exposed bit of skin. 

The blankets were just about covering Emma's bum. Regina held her gaze at the faint dimples at the bottom of Emma's back. She was so beautiful. 

Emma stirred slightly and turned her head so that she was facing Regina, still fast asleep. Regina couldn't hold back a smile as she looked at Emma's face in front of her. She hated how cliché it sounded in her head, but she couldn't help but wonder how anything could be so, so perfect. 

A mass of messy blonde hair splayed out onto the crisp white pillows, a few stray strands threatening to fall onto her perfect face. Regina's eyes traced over the faint freckles that adorned her nose. She noticed the faint line from her dimples, that pressed into her cheeks every time she smiled. Something Regina loved so much. 

"You're wondering how you ended up in bed with such a goddess aren't you?" 

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice laced with sleep. Her eyes were still closed and there was a small smile playing on her lips. Slowly she opened her green eyes and grinned at her.

"You're such a cocky little shit" Regina laughed. 

Emma turned, pulling the blankets up as she shuffled over to Regina. 

"Don't worry, it's only natural to wonder how you ended up in the presence of a Queen" Emma grinned. 

"Mind your ego, you" Regina laughed. "You need to get off your high horse" 

"You're the one who rides horses, babe" Emma teased. 

"You will be later, don't you worry" 

"Woah, I am not getting on a horse" 

"Yes, you are!" Regina grinned. 

"I'll fall off" 

"No, you won't," Regina laughed. "I'll teach you. You'll love it" 

"Can I ride Teddy?" 

"Teddy is retired. I have the perfect horse for you to ride, though" 

"Okay" Emma smiled. 

Regina leant forwards and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips, smiling into the kiss. She felt Emma's hand on her cheek as they continued to kiss. After only a few seconds she knew she wanted more. She pushed herself against Emma and could feel her pushing back, clearly getting as worked up as she was. She felt Emma allow herself to be rolled into her back while Regina pressed her body against her. 

Her hands trailed up and down Emma's body, enjoying the feel of her underneath her. She could feel Emma pulling her into her as their kiss intensified. 

Regina's heart almost stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Gina?" Zelena's voice carried through the door. 

Emma froze and looked at Regina, eyes wide with worry. 

Regina quickly rolled off her and hopped out of bed. 

"One minute, Zel," Regina called, attempting to sound as casual and calm as she possibly could. 

She grabbed her silk dressing gown and put it on while walking to the door.   
She carefully opened the door, stepping through it quickly. 

"Morning" Regina smiled at Zelena, hoping her cheeks weren't too red. 

 

She noticed Zelena give her an odd look and followed her eyes to the door handle, which Regina was firmly holding. 

"You alright?" Zelena asked with a frown. 

"Yeah fine!" Regina replied perhaps a little too quickly and a little too high pitched. She couldn't help but be very aware of the fact that Emma was naked on the other side of the door. 

"I was just wondering if you and Emma wanted to join us for breakfast? We can wait half an hour whilst you get ready." 

"We're going to the stables later" Regina responded. "Thank you, though" 

Zelena looked curiously at Regina and nodded slowly. "I'll go and ask Emma just to be sure" Zelena smiled, turning. 

"No!" Regina almost yelled. 

"She's in there, isn't she?" Zelena grinned. 

"No" Regina lied. 

"Yes, she is" Zelena pushed past Regina and burst into the room. 

Regina almost died of embarrassment on the spot when she saw Emma scrambling for the blankets to cover up her naked body. 

"Zelena!" Regina screeched. 

"I see you two have figured things out then" Zelena said, casually. 

"Yes, you can leave now." Regina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. 

"You better be nice to my little sis, Emma, darling" 

"I will" Emma mumbled, almost as red as Regina. 

"Do not say a word to mother, Zelena" Regina warned. 

"You know I wouldn't" Zelena laughed. "Well, enjoy the stables. I'm going for breakfast with the parents. Ciao" Zelena smiled, exiting the room. 

"She's...intense" Emma laughed as Regina practically slammed the door shut. 

"She has no filter, whatsoever." Regina sighed. 

 

She headed over to her walk-in wardrobe and opened the doors. She felt Emma's hands snake around her waist as she began looking through her mass of clothing. She turned in Emma's arms and the blonde instantly moved to kiss her. Regina immediately relaxed her tense body when their lips met. Regina melted into the kiss, feeling completely consumed by the blonde. 

Once more she was being pushed back towards the bed until she fell back onto the plush mattress. Their lips never parting, only intensifying as Emma lay her weight on Regina. 

Regina looked at Emma in confusion when Emma suddenly pulled away, far too soon for Regina's liking, that was until Emma gave Regina a seductive smile and slowly untied the silk dressing gown and pulled it apart.   
Regina began to worry for a moment when she remembered they weren't alone in the house, not that it bothered her last night. 

As soon as she saw Emma trailing her lips down her body down to where she needed her most, those thoughts vanished. Emma gave her one last seduction grin before pulling her legs apart, allowing Regina to be completely at the mercy of her tongue.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Clandestine 

"Are you sure about this, Regina?" Emma asked nervously as they approached the stables. 

"Of course I am. You'll be fine, honestly. Just trust me" Regina smiled reassuringly as they entered the barn. 

"If it isn't Emma Swan" Graham grinned upon seeing the blonde. "What are you doing back here?" 

"She's staying with us for the week" Regina interjected. "and hello to you too, Graham" 

"Hello, Regina" Graham rolled his eyes before pecking her on the cheek. "You both here for a ride?" 

"We are. Could you gather Rocinante's and Darby's tack, please?" Regina asked as she picked up two headcollars for the horses. 

"Sure. Rocinante is in his stable so you needn't catch him. Darby is in the left paddock" Graham said, heading into the large tack room which held all the horses various saddles and bridles and other equipment. 

Regina nodded and placed one of the headcollars back on its hook. They headed out of the barn and into the paddock which housed Darby. 

Regina walked over to him, giving him a pat on his neck and Emma followed. Emma watched as Regina placed the headcollar gently on his head and fastened it. She lead him out of the paddock and into the barn, Emma following quickly behind. 

Once in the stable, his tack was placed beside the door. Regina instructed Graham to get Rocinante ready for her while she helped Emma. Graham initially offered to help Emma instead but Regina instantly shot him down. 

They each grabbed a brush and began cleaning the minimal dirt from his sleek bay coat. Regina showed Emma how to brush him before reaching for his bridle. 

"This is a bridle, it goes on his head and the bit goes in his mouth" Regina expertly put the bridle on. "Like so" she smiled. 

"Do you want to put his saddle on?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "First, the saddle pad goes on his back." Emma placed the orange pad onto his back carefully. 

"Like this?" Emma asked. 

"A little further up" Regina smiled. Emma moved it up a little and looked at Regina for confirmation. 

"Perfect. Okay, carefully place this on top of the pad, try not to drop it on his back just lay it gently." Regina instructed and Emma did just so. 

"Almost perfect" Regina smiled and adjusted the saddle into the correct position and did the girth up. 

She loved teaching Emma about her passion. She hoped Emma would take to it like she did and it would become a passion they'd share. 

"Rocinante is ready, Regina" Graham popped his head over the door. 

"Great, thank you" Regina smiled. "You ready?" She asked Emma. The blonde just nodded. 

Regina lead her out of the stables and into the tack room and kitted Emma out with some impeccably polished riding boots and a helmet. 

Graham met the two outside with both horses tacked up and ready to go. Regina took it upon herself to help Emma on while Graham held her horse. 

"Okay, put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over. Lower yourself down gently" Regina explained as she lined the horse up with the mounting block. 

"What if I fall over the other side?" 

"Emma, you are not going to fall over the other side" 

"What if he moves when I go to get on?" 

"I'm holding him, he's not going to move" Regina reassured. "I promise" 

Emma climbed on and sat herself in the saddle and Regina told her how to old the reins correctly before she mounted Rocinante. 

They headed out onto the dirt track, side by side. 

"You okay?" Regina asked. 

"Yep." Emma replied, concentrating. "Tell me about Darby" 

"Well, he's a bay Irish Sports Horse. He's 17 years old, he retired from competitive show jumping last year. He still jumps now just not competitively." 

"Why did he retire?" 

"He wasn't able to jump the bigger classes anymore and we had no one to ride him in the smaller ones" Regina explained. 

"He's so sweet" 

"He is. He's worth his weight in gold, safe as houses" Regina smiled. 

They continued along the trail, at a nice plodding pace in the warm, sunny weather. A gentle breeze kept them cool under the sun along with the trees that shaded the path nicely. 

"Put your heels down" Regina instructed. "Bend your elbows and sit up straighter" 

"Alright, alright, bossy" Emma laughed. 

"No, stop tensing" 

"I'm not tense" Emma defended. 

"Yes you are. Relax" 

"Regina" 

"What?" Regina asked. 

"Shush" 

Regina just laughed at kept her mouth shut, only giving small pointers here and there. 

"You're getting the hang of this. You're not half bad" 

"Thanks" Emma laughed. "Who'd of thought, eh" 

"Jumping next?" Regina said and Emma's eyes went wide in fear. "I'm only joking" Regina laughed. 

"Oh thank god. I haven't even ran yet" Emma said in relief. 

"Ran?" 

"Yeah...you know when they run and stuff" 

"Emma" Regina laughed. "It's not calling running" 

"What's it called then?" 

"Trotting, cantering and galloping" 

"What's the difference?" Emma asked. 

"They're different paces so basically different speeds. We can try trotting if you'd like?" 

"Okay, sure. What do I do?" 

"Right, it'll feel bumpy and unbalanced until you get the hang of it so hold onto Darby's mane." Regina said. Emma nodded, grabbing a bunch of his mane. "Okay, give him a nudge with your heel and he will trot. Then stand up and sit down to the beat of one, two, one, two. You'll find a rhythm" 

"I'm going to be so bad at this," Emma laughed. 

"You'll be fine. We'll go slow. You ready?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "Darby will follow Rocinante" 

Regina nudged Rocinante with her heels and Emma did the same with Darby and they began trotting. Emma bounced up and down for a few beats before finding a rhythm. She copied Regina and eventually found her balance. 

"Perfect! Keep going" Regina encouraged, as she turned her body to face Emma as she trotted, holding on with one hand. Emma grinned at her accomplishment and they came back to the walk. 

"Oh my god, that was so much fun" 

"I know." Regina beamed, loving that Emma was enjoying herself. 

"It's harder than it looks" 

"Shall we take a throwback to when you told me the horse does all the work?" Regina joked. 

"I take that back" Emma said immediately as she gave Darby a well deserved pat. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination; stopping by a large apple tree. 

Regina expertly dismounted Rocinante and tied his reins up so that he wouldn't trip over them. 

"Regina, how the hell do I get off" 

"Okay, take your feet out of the stirrups, lean forwards and throw your right leg over" Regina explained. Emma did just that, with some uncertainty. Regina caught her just before she hit the ground to stop Emma from falling backwards. 

Regina gave her a tight hug from behind before tying up Darby's reins like Rocinante's. 

"I brought some food." Regina said, unclipping a small bag from her saddle. 

"Ooh, I'm starving" Emma grinned. 

Regina initiated for Emma to sit beside her against the tall tree as she opened the bag. 

"I have a salad. I brought you a grilled cheese, I know you eat like a child" 

"I do not" Emma protested, accepting the foil wrapped sandwich anyway. 

"Yes, you do. When was the last time you ate something healthy?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh..." 

"Exactly" Regina laughed. "It's beyond me how you keep that sexy figure" Regina winked. 

"Well I do run and go to the gym so that makes up for the unhealthy food." Emma defending. "Oh, sexy, eh?" 

"Oh, you know it." Regina grinned. 

"Tell me more" 

"Wouldn't you like to know" Regina smirked, digging into her salad. 

"Well, yes, do tell" Emma waited for Regina to continue. 

"That's for me to know" 

"Bore" Emma grumbled, biting into her grilled cheese. 

They sat and ate their food as they watched the horses graze on the lush, green grass beside them under the warm sun. The only sounds to be heard were the leaves in the trees rustling ever so gently by the soft breeze and the sound of the grass ripping from its roots as the horses ate. 

"Regina?" Emma spoke up after a few moments of silence. 

"Yes?" 

Emma paused for a moment, setting her grilled cheese to one side and moving Regina's salad from her lap before speaking again. Regina looked at her curiously and furrowed her eyebrows at Emma's actions. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Emma asked. Regina's eyes went wide. 

"Yes!" 

"Yes?" 

"Yes." Regina grinned before practically diving on the blonde, crashing her lips against Emma's. 

Emma immediately responded, moving her lips with Regina's. Their kiss wasn't rushed or urgent and filled with lust and desire like it often was; it was slow and sensual. It was filled with passion and love. 

*

 

"So where are we going?" Emma asked Regina while she watched her putting on the last of her make up. 

"Just a small, quiet restaurant," Regina replied while carefully painting her lips a deep shade of purple. 

She stopped what she was doing briefly and looked past herself in the mirror and saw Emma checking her out. 

"Is there something I can help you with?!" Regina smirked. 

Emma grinned back at her. "Oh most definitely!" Emma winked. 

Regina laughed and felt the all too familiar butterflies spring to life once again as she took in just how stunning Emma looked standing in her black, halter neck jumpsuit that was low cut in a v-shape showing just enough of her boobs to remain modest. 

Turning around, somehow Emma looked even better than she had a second earlier in the reflection. 

Regina stepped towards her and kissed her, knowing she could do that pretty much whenever now they were officially together. It made her heart soar. 

"This outfit…" Regina sighed as she pulled away and looked Emma up and down. 

"Yes?" Emma asked innocently. 

Regina smiled and shook her head. Emma stepped closer and kissed her again, pushing her back into the wall. 

Regina lost herself in the moment for a little while, enjoying each and every thing about Emma's touch. 

"No, we can't," Regina gently pushed Emma away, just as she'd sensed Emma's need increasing as well as her own. 

"Why?" Emma asked with a pout before going in for another kiss, which Regina politely dodged. 

"Because we need to go!" Regina laughed. 

"Just a few more minutes," Emma smirked and latched her lips onto Regina's neck, placing feather light kisses along her neck and up her jaw. 

"I'm serious," Regina said, pushing her away once again. "Everyone is waiting downstairs. Plus, if we give them enough time, Zelena will start talking" 

"Stop worrying!" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"I would if I knew that Zelena's mouth didn't have a tendency to run away with her" Regina laughed. 

"Fine," Emma pouted and sat on the bed to put her shoes on. 

Regina turned back to the mirror to sort out her smudged make-up. She looked over her shoulder and saw Emma looking at her once again, apparently lost in thought. 

She Zelena yelling her name up the stairs. 

"Come on," Regina pulled Emma up from the bed and led them from her room. 

*

"Emma, do sit next to me" Cora said as they were shown to their table. 

"Sure" Emma smiled, Regina walked closely beside her and they both resisted the urge to link hands. 

They all sat down, Emma next to Cora, Regina next to Emma and Henry, Zelena and Graham on the opposite side. Graham often attending family meals out as he was pretty much family to the Mills'. They were each handed a menu before the waiter left them to it. 

"What are you having?" Emma asked Regina, scanning over the fancy menu. 

"Probably the lasagne. It's my favourite from here" Regina smiled, closing her menu. "What are you having?" Regina asked, leaning closer to Emma to look at her menu with her, despite them being the same. 

"I don't know. What do you recommend?" Emma asked. 

"The steak from here is simply divine" Cora interjected. Regina shot her a disapproving look before looking back at the menu. 

"I think I'll have what you're having, Regina" Emma smiled, scanning over the menu one last time before shutting it and placing it in front of her. 

"These chairs are so uncomfortable" Emma grumbled, attempting to get comfy. Regina shot her a side ways glance but other than that, choosing to ignore Emma's comment. Cora just laughed before turning to talk to the blonde. 

*

 

Regina was getting increasingly annoyed with Cora and her new found friend in Emma. They had chatted for the majority of the dinner while Zelena and Graham had actively chatted to Henry, leaving Regina with little contribution to either conversations. 

"This tastes weird" Emma complained. Regina looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "It's like rubber" 

"Emma, filter." 

"What?" 

"I know you have no filter but please" Regina whined quietly. 

"Oh, sorry" Emma laughed. 

"Don't worry about it, dear, I admire your honesty." Cora piped up. "You should've gone with the steak" 

"You're right, I should've" Emma laughed before Cora began telling Emma all about her house renovation plans. 

"Emma" Regina spoke up. No answer. "Emma" 

"One second." Emma responded, not even looking at Regina as Cora continued to talk. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. 

Regina saw Zelena shoot her a look before announcing she was going to the toilet, hinting for Regina to follow. 

They both headed into the toilets. 

"What's going on?" Zelena asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Have you two had an argument?" 

"No, why?" Regina asked, confused. 

"There's some sort of...atmosphere. You've not spoken much this entire meal" 

"That'd because she and mother have been far too engrossed in their own conversation" Regina defended. 

"It's so weird." 

"Tell me about it. Mother doesn't like anyone" 

"You're telling me" Regina laughed. 

*

"Another drink?" Emma asked as she clumsily got to her feet. "I'll get it," Regina offered. 

"No don't be silly, it's my turn anyway," Emma said as she picked up her purse. 

They had all, but Cora and Henry, decided to head to the local cocktail bar after they had finished their meal. Regina, a little reluctant but after much convincing from Zelena, Emma and Graham she caved. 

Regina watched her walk away towards the bar, taking in the movement of her hips. As though knowing she was being watched, Emma turned to look over her shoulder at her as she reached the bar. She flashed her a grin before turning her back. Regina found it difficult to drag her eyes off her, but when she did she found Graham looking at her with a frown in place. Regina hastily picked up her glass and drained the rest of the contents. 

"Stop staring!" Regina jumped when she heard Zelena's voice. She looked up and realised Zelena was talking to Graham. 

"I can't help it…she's hot" Graham shook his head in disbelief. Regina scowled, feeling anger starting to bubble. She loved Graham, he was a brother to her but he was pushing all her buttons when it came to Emma. 

"It's never going to happen, so get over it." Regina surprised even herself with her tone.

"Well, if I don't try then I'll never find out!" Graham replied with a grin. He stood up and moved around the table, heading for the bar. 

"Graham!" Regina hissed angrily. 

"I really don't think you need to worry," Zelena held her gaze before beginning to smile. 

"I wouldn't mind, I told him last time she was spoken for. You know, when she was with her boyfriend." 

"He must've forgotten. Clearly, his mind is otherwise occupied when it comes to Emma" Zelena laughed.  
"Somehow I think this will be pretty entertaining!" 

The two of them watched as Graham approached Emma and leaned casually on the bar

"My god, he's such a nightmare," Regina sighed. 

"He's right about her being stunning though - so at least she must be used to stupid guys drooling over her" Zelena pointed out. It was true, often times she had witnessed Emma fighting off guys or heard stories about how she'd been hit on countless times. 

Regina couldn't get herself to lift the frown off her face as she watched Graham chat away to Emma. She hated that she felt so on edge, she knew that she shouldn't. Emma laughed at something Graham had said, making Regina wish she was within earshot. 

She saw Graham move a little closer to her. Regina watched the scene closely, relief filled her when she noticed Graham politely keeping her distance by subtly stepping to the side as she pulled out some money from her purse. Graham said something else, and put his hand on Emma's arm. Emma turned from him slightly and picked up the drinks, breaking the contact. 

"Ha! Nicely done!" Zelena laughed. "Oh lord, I'm having second hand embarrassment for the guy" 

Regina felt oddly smug as she watched them turn away from the bar and return to the table. "Oh come on," Zelena whispered, "you weren't actually worried were you?" 

Regina didn't have a chance to respond before Emma and Graham returned and were sitting back down. "You alright?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Regina grinned as Emma handed her a glass. Once Emma had finished handing out the drinks, she sat a little closer to Regina and dropped her hand below the table, brushing Regina's slightly bare thigh ever so slightly where her dress had risen up a little. Regina caught her fingers with her own and held them softly, rubbing her thumb gently over the top of Emma's hand. 

"So, Emma," Graham started, "what does your boyfriend do?" 

Obviously he does remember. Regina thought. 

"Oh," Emma raised her eyebrows. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, we split up." 

Regina watched the conversation unfold, noticing a glimmer of hope in Grahams eyes as he began to work out where he stood with Emma now that he knew she no longer had a boyfriend, despite his failed attempts at the bar. 

"Sorry to hear that," Graham said sympathetically. Emma immediately shook her head and waved away the comment. 

"No, it's a good thing," Emma smiled. "I'm so much happier now." 

"Enjoying being single then?" Graham laughed. 

"Well, actually, I've just started seeing someone, but it's early days yet." Emma smiled. Regina noticed a slight blush to the blondes cheeks as she spoke. 

She felt Emma give her thigh a tight squeeze. Just hearing Emma talk about seeing someone, and knowing it was her, made Regina smile uncontrollably. She noticed a dejected and disappointed look wash over Graham's face upon the realisation she was yet again, taken. 

"I'm going to the bathroom" Zelena suddenly announced. "Come with me," she stood up and stared pointedly at Regina but before the brunette could say anything, Zelena had her hand on her arm, whisking her off the the bathroom for the second time that evening. 

"Oh, okay," she gave Emma one last look, feeling somewhat slightly concerned about the conversation she knew was coming. As soon as the door to the bathroom had closed behind them, Zelena rounded on Regina. 

"Well?" Zelena crossed her arms. 

"What?" Regina asked innocently. 

"Oh don't give me that bullshit" Zelena rolled her eyes. "Are you official?" 

"Yes" 

"Oh, my god. Since when?" 

"Since today. You totally knew it was coming though, after yesterday" Regina said, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn as she pictured yesterday's events of Zelena barging in and Emma scrambling for the blankets to cover her modesty. 

"True" Zelena laughed. "What changed?" 

"We talked, properly. We got everything straightened out. No pun intended" Regina laughed. "She asked me to be her girlfriend today" 

"I'm so happy for you, sis! I'm glad it's all worked out for you." 

"Me too. Thank you." Regina smiled. "Don't say a word to anybody though" Regina warned. 

"I won't, I won't. You have my word" Zelena smiled. 

"Hm, you best not get talking and spill it." 

"I won't! I promise, Gina." Zelena reassured. "Now, give me a hug, my little lesbian sister" 

"Zelena, I'm not a lesbian" Regina rolled her eyes. "Lets go with...bisexual" Regina laughed before hugging her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had full intentions of making this chapter longer and continuing on from the last point but I had so much more to go so I've decided to split it into two as it's late here and I'm knackered from work today lol. The second half should be up tomorrow or Friday at the very latest! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 27 - Clandestine 

"You two alright?" Emma asked as she entered the bathroom. 

"Yep!" Zelena grinned, causing a confused look to spread across Emma's face. Regina looked at Zelena, trying to hint to her to leave. "Anyway," Zelena eventually cottoned on, "I'll get back to Graham."

She walked past Emma and left the room. "Did she just wink at me?!" Emma asked. 

Regina just laughed and shook her head. "She knows" Regina looked carefully at Emma, taking in her reaction. "About us" 

"Really?" Emma asked in surprise. "How?" 

"She worked it out." Regina shrugged. "She kind of knew, a while ago about...well, you know" Regina smiled shyly. 

"Oh," Emma looked slightly take aback. She looked at Regina for a few seconds before her smile grew. 

"You just can't help yourself, can you? You just can't resist talking about me" Emma grinned cheekily. Regina was surprised, she half expected a bad reaction. 

She stepped closer to her and placed her hands on her hips. "Actually I think you're the one who can't resist talking about me - you're so keen for people to know you're already seeing someone else…" Regina winked. "So who is this someone?" 

Emma shrugged and looked her up and down. "Someone who right now I want to strip naked because she's so fucking hot that I just want her all fucking the time." Emma's blunt honesty caught Regina off guard and she was momentarily speechless but could feel her heart hammering in her chest. 

"What's the matter?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't want me to make you come?" 

Regina felt herself getting very warm just from hearing Emma words. She closed the gap between them and kissed Emma hungrily, urgently and passionately. She felt Emma steering them into a cubicle, and pushing Regina up against the door, pushing it closed. A sense of déjà vu hit Regina like a tonne of bricks. 

"Well, isn't this slightly familiar," she smiled. 

"Oh yeah," Emma grinned, recalling the occasion. "We were in a cubicle that time I was upset and you took advantage and kissed me for the first time." 

Regina opened her mouth in shock. "I'm joking, calm down!" Emma laughed. "I know I kissed you first and everything. Maybe we should take this opportunity to finish what we started back then!" 

Regina grinned and leant into the kiss, loving the effect Emma had on her, and she on Emma. 

"I'd love to, but maybe not here," Emma said as she pulled away. "But that's the whole point!" Emma rolled her eyes at her. 

Regina grinned and kissed her again. "Don't worry," Regina whispered, "I'll fuck you hard when we get back." And with that she opened the cubicle door and left, imagining the look on Emma's face as she walked away. 

*

"Emma, dear! Did you have a good evening?" Cora said when they arrived back. 

"Really good, thank you" Emma smiled politely, surprised Cora was still up at this hour. 

"I had a great time too, mother" Regina made a point to speak. 

"That's nice, dear" Cora dismissed. 

Regina huffed in response. 

"Emma, come sit here. I want to show you something" 

"Sure" 

"No, Emma and I are going upstairs" Regina said. 

"I'm fine here, Regina" Emma said, sitting next to Cora. "I'll meet you upstairs in a bit?"

"Fine. Whatever." Regina grumbled and turned to exit the room. 

"What's up?" Emma asked, confused. 

"Nothing" Regina said, not turning to face her and walked out of the room.   
Emma furrowed her eyebrows at Regina's behaviour but turned to Cora anyway. 

"Tea?" Cora asked. 

"Sure" Emma smiled. 

Emma waited patiently in the large living room for Cora to return with their hot drinks. The living room had more homely touches than the rest of the house which was more like a show home than anything. 

Cora passed Emma the steaming hot mug of tea and sat down beside her. 

She began showing Emma her plans for the house renovation and asking Emma's opinion, not that the blonde knew much about house renovation or decoration. 

"Cora, you do realise I know nothing of interior design?" Emma laughed. 

"Yes but you're honest so you'll tell me if something is awful. Regina's no use. Zelena is busy doing whatever she does these days and Henry doesn't care for another renovation. He just lets me get on with it" Cora chuckled. 

"Okay..." Emma laughed and began looking through the booklet that Cora handed to her. 

*

"When do you plan on joining a police training academy?" Cora asked Emma when they had finished going through Cora's plans. 

"Probably when I'm finished with university" 

"When is that? Remind me" 

"This year. I finish the same time as Regina." 

"Ahh yes. She wants to spend her days mucking out stables and whatever else she gets up to there." 

"I think she does more than that, Cora" Emma defended. 

"At least you're doing something worthwhile" Cora shrugged. "I wish she'd follow my path into politics" 

"Her heart lies with the horses though, Cora, you know that" 

"I know." Cora sighed. "So, are you staying in Boston once you're done with university?" 

"I don't know yet." Emma replied, thinking of Regina and the distance that would be put between them if she did. "It depends if my housemates move out, I couldn't afford the house by myself." 

"You're always welcome here." Cora smiled, giving Emma a pat on her thigh before getting up and saying goodnight. 

 

*

"What took so long?" Regina asked in a huff when Emma finally entered the bedroom. 

"I don't know, we were just talking" Emma shrugged. 

"You totally blew me off!" Regina grumbled. "For my mother!" 

"What's the big deal?" Emma sighed. 

"Don't trust her." Regina said. "She isn't as nice as she makes out" 

"Well she's been pretty nice to me and more than welcoming" Emma defended. 

"Yeah, don't get used to it. It won't last" 

"Regina, what is your problem?" Emma said through gritted teeth. 

"She's luring you in. She's never this nice." Regina responded, getting more and more pissed off the nicer Cora was to Emma. She was never treated such a way by her mother. 

"Why do you have such a problem with your mother being nice to me?" 

"Because she isn't nice! It's all an act!" 

"Well, you know what Regina? She makes me feel accepted. She treats me like a fucking human being. In the short time I've been here she's made me feel apart of the family, welcomed me in with open arms and respected me. I've never had that before. Ever. You know this. Why are you trying to take it away from me?" Emma ranted. 

"I'm not trying to take it away from you. Do I not make you feel accepted? Do I not respect you and make you fee welcome?" 

"Yes, you do. More than anyone." Emma admitted. "But this is the first family unit I've ever been in. You have the family I've dreamed of all my life! Be grateful, not everybody gets that. You have two wonderful parents and a sibling. I had nothing. I had horrible foster parents that used me for the cheque they received every month until they got fed up of me or something better came along and they sent me back. It was either that or I lived in a group home with a bunch of other unwanted, orphan kids where you had to literally fight to get your necessities. While people like you sat in your lavish homes, wanting for nothing. Think about that next time I spend time with your mother, per her request, may I add." 

"Emma, I'm sorry that happened to you. I really am. I hate you went through that but my life isn't as perfect as you seem to think. Yes, I want for nothing and live in a huge, posh house but my entire life has been controlled and planned to a T. I have never been able to make my own choices or do my own thing. I have a mother, yes, but not she has shown me an ounce of love or appreciation. I'm just her protégée, someone she can control and manipulate. We don't have a mother-daughter bond. She doesn't care." 

"Well, at least you have a mother." Emma bit back. 

"I'm not denying that or discrediting that. I'm just telling you my life isn't as perfect as you think it is." 

"I still don't understand why you have such an issue with your mother spending time with me?" 

"Because she was never like that with me!" Regina snapped. "I never got that. She's only just met you and she's taken to you and she just wants to talk to you or about you." 

"Are you jealous?" Emma asked. 

"You know what, Emma? Yes, I am." Regina admitted with no shame. "All you ever wanted is a parent, all I ever wanted was to be loved by the parent I had." Regina said, tears almost threatening to fall. "Yes, I have my father who loves me to no end and I have Zelena but sometimes all I wanted was some love and affection from my own mother." 

"I'm sorry, Regina. I had no idea you felt that way. I'll distance myself from her." 

"No, no don't do that. I want you to experience a proper family unit for once in your life. You deserve it. If it's my family that makes you feel that way, then I guess it's a compliment." 

"We'll talk to your mom, okay? I'm sure she'll understand" 

"No. It's fine" Regina sniffled and quickly wiped away a couple of stray tears. "If she likes you, I suppose it's a good thing since we're together" Regina laughed lightly. 

"That's true" Emma grinned. "She said she likes my blunt honesty, the fact I have no filter and that I stand up for what I want." Emma explained. Regina looked at her slightly confused. "I told her about the whole shit storm that was my childhood, including all the fights and stuff I got into" Emma clarified with a laugh. 

"Oh" Regina laughed and shook her head. 

"So, are we okay?" Emma asked. 

"Of course," Regina smiled and pulled the blonde into her for a tight hug. 

"Good because if I remember rightly..." Emma lowered her voice. "You did promise to fuck me hard" Emma whispered with a grin. 

Regina instantly felt a surge of heat accumulate between her legs at Emma's words. She immediately grabbed Emma and dragged her towards the bed, crashing her lips against the blondes. It was urgent, filled with lust and desire. Hands flew to rid each other of their clothing, Emma's hand instantly going behind the brunettes back to pull the zip of the tight navy dress down, Emma pulled the dress off her shoulders and Regina allowed it to drop to the floor and pool around her feet before stepping out of it and getting to work on Emma's amazingly low cut jumpsuit, that had been driving Regina crazy all night. She slowly pulled the bow on the halter neck, releasing the material and allowing it to drop down and expose Emma's perky boobs. Regina grinned at the sight before reaching for the zip on the side of the jumpsuit and pulling it down. Emma stepped out of the jumpsuit as it hit the floor and crashed her lips against Regina's again. They kisses feverishly and frantically removed each other's underwear and Emma reached around to unclasp Regina's bra. Once fully naked, Regina pushed Emma onto the bed, admired the blonde in her naked glory, pale skin and toned muscles before laying herself on top of her, latching her lips to the blondes once more. Regina loved the feel of her tongue against Emma's. Emma attempted to battle for dominance but Regina wouldn't let her.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist for a moment, pulling her as close as she could before Regina removed them and pinned them above the blonde's head and began trailing her lips down her body, peppering kisses, licking, sucking and nipping. She traced the tip of her tongue lightly over the blondes nipple, causing her to squirm beneath her. Regina grinned before dragging her teeth against her nipple. 

"Regina" Emma breathed. Regina smirked and latched her lips onto her nipple and began licking and sucking, whilst still holding Emma's wrists above her head. Slowly, she moved onto the neglected nipple and repeated the same process, slowly torturing Emma with pleasure as she went. 

Regina continued kissing slowly down Emma's body, over her toned abs down to where Emma's body was practically begging her to be. Regina paused, hovering between Emma's legs. 

"Regina, please" Emma begged, her body writhing as she felt Regina's hot breath against her clit. Regina looked up at the pleading blonde and smirked. Emma noticed a glint in the brunette's lust filled eyes. 

Regina began to lick and suck Emma's already sensitive clit, receiving appreciative moans and whimpers. Regina sucked, licked and gently grazed her teeth against Emma's clit until she was teetering on the edge. 

"Oh, Regina" Emma squirmed. 

As soon as Emma was right on the edge, Regina pulled away, leaving Emma squirming beneath her. She began kissing her way back up her body. 

"Regina! Why'd you stop?" Emma whined. 

Regina just ignored her, silencing her with a kiss on the lips, allowing Emma to ever so slightly taste herself on Regina's tongue. 

Regina dragged her hand slowly down Emma's body, her fingers replacing her tongue as she began to rub over Emma's clit. The blonde moaned into Regina's mouth and her body twitched beneath the brunettes. 

"Regina" Emma moaned. "Baby, please" 

She enjoyed seeing Emma at her mercy and grinned devilishly as she continued to rub over her clit. She allowed Emma onto the edge of orgasm, building it up slowly until Emma was about to release and removed her hand. 

"Regina!" Emma whimpered, her body begging for its release. Regina chuckled before inserting two fingers into Emma and her thumb on her clit, moving at a faster and harder pace until Emma's body arched off the bed, throwing her head back at the pleasure, Regina worked harder and faster until Emma released in mere seconds. 

"Regina!" Emma screamed, Regina silenced her with a kiss, remembering they weren't alone in the house. Emma's body writhed and twitched and her legs shook and quivered as Regina removed her fingers and helped her ride out her powerful orgasm. Regina watched Emma's back hit the bed again, her chest rising and falling, her body covered with a thin sheen of sweat. 

Emma looked dazed as she recovered from her high. The longer Regina made her wait, bringing her to the brink, the more powerful the orgasm was. 

"Wow" Emma eventually whispered. Regina smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. 

"That has got to be the most powerful orgasm of my life" Emma said, in shock, still out of breath. 

"You're welcome" Regina grinned. 

"What the hell was that all about" Emma breathed out, attempting to steady her breathing. 

"Edging" Regina laughed. 

"What?" 

"You know, bringing you to the edge and stopping. It worked, didn't it?" The brunette smirked, admiring her handiwork. 

"Yes, well and truly" Emma breathed out. "I'd repay the favour but you'll have to give me a minute" the blonde laughed. 

"We've got all night" Regina grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are much appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updating, I know I usually update more frequently but I've been working a lot over Easter, covering at a livery yard so I've had 25 horses plus my own 3 to look after so I've been exhausted! 
> 
> PS - apologies for any typos you may stumble across.

Chapter 28 - Clandestine 

"Wake up," Regina shook a sleeping Emma. 

"Too early" Emma muttered sleepily, wriggling further under the warm covers. 

"It's 9am, up you get." Regina tugged at the covers. "We're going to the stables. I want to show you something" Regina said, had already been up and ready for almost an hour. 

"Do I have to?" Emma groaned, opening one eye. 

"Yes, come on baby" Regina said sweetly. 

"Ugh, fine." Emma grumbled. "And I'm only getting up because you look hot in your riding gear" Emma said, dragging herself from the warmth. Regina just laughed and busied herself tying her hair up while Emma clambered out of bed. 

"You ready yet?" Regina called. 

"It's been five minutes! No!" Emma called back from the bathroom. 

She sat on the bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through the countless texts from Robin that she hadn't bothered to respond to. She and Emma had their plan set for when they returned but other than that, she'd already forgotten all about Robin. 

*

They both headed down to the stables, deciding to walk while the sun was shining and take advantage of the warm weather. They walked hand in hand until they were in the vicinity of the stables - not wanting anybody to see, just yet. They were happy in their own little bubble, plus Zelena, for now. 

Tbey had just reached the stables when Regina's phone began to blare out, she shut it off and they continued walking, only for it to ring incessantly again. 

"Answer it, it must be important if they keep ringing" Emma assured. 

"Okay, I won't be a minute" Regina smiled, accepting the call. 

"Hello?...okay, yes. I'll be right there, bye daddy" Regina ended the call and turned to Emma with a soft pout on her face. 

"Daddy needs my help with something to do with the paperwork for the stables or something. I don't know what the hell he was rambling on about" Regina laughed. "I won't be long. Graham should be on the yard, he'll help you catch Darby and get him ready. I should be back by the time you're ready" Regina said, not really wanting to leave Emma alone with Graham, given his attempts to try it on with her, failed attempts but still. 

"Okay, is everything okay?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just some paperwork crap, mother is no use than an ornament" Regina chuckled, pulling Emma into her. 

They shared a chaste kiss before reluctantly parting ways, Regina heading back home while Emma headed off to the stables. 

"Come to visit me, eh?" Graham chuckled as Emma walked into the large barn, alone. 

"You wish, I'm here to see Darby" Emma grinned, excited to ride him again. 

"Damn, here I was thinking you'd made this special trip just for me" Graham laughed as he swept the floor." Is Regina giving you a lesson?" 

"Yep" Emma grinned. 

"Where is she?" Graham asked, putting the brush to one side. 

"She had to go back to the house to sort something with her dad so she sent me to get Darby ready" Emma explained, heading to Darby's stable to collect his headcollar. 

"Do you want some help?" 

"No, I can do it" Emma insisted. 

She headed off to his field, headcollar and rope in hand to catch herself a horse. 

She walked to him slowly and called his name but he walked away. She walked after him, at a faster pace this time but Darby decided to break into a trot and head to the other side of the field, leaving Emma behind. 

"Darby!" Emma called, he didn't even flick an ear in her direction. She walked towards him again and he ran away once more. 

Every time she got closer to him, he ran away. 

"Don't just laugh! Help me!" Emma whined when she saw Graham leaning over the fence looking rather amused. 

"But this is far more entertaining" 

"Graham!" Emma threw her hands up, exasperated. "Why is he running away?" 

"He thinks it's a game" he laughed, hopping over the fence. "Here, try a carrot" he said, passing Emma the orange treat. 

"That's bribery" 

"At its finest, try it" 

Emma took the carrot and headed over to the horse, he immediately stopped his movements upon noticing the succulent treat in Emma's hand and waiting for her to approach, not moving away this time. She handed him the carrot, flat on her palm like Regina had taught her and carefully attempted to put the headcollar on. 

"No, it's upside down" Graham chuckled. "Other way" 

She flipped it around and slid it over his nose and behind his ears. She took the rope in her hand and lead him from the left, remembering Regina's actions. 

"He doesn't like me" Emma sulked. 

"He's just a cheeky little shit" Graham laughed. "Don't take it personally" 

"He let Regina catch him!" 

"Any horse lets Regina catch them, she has some sort of magic touch" Graham laughed. Emma's found her mind instantly in the gutter, agreeing with Regina's 'magic touch'. 

"So, do you want a hand tacking up or can you do that by yourself too?" Graham teased. 

"Stop being so mean and help me" Emma grumbled, putting Darby in his stable. 

*

Both Emma and Graham tacked Darby up together. Emma learning more and more each second. She was loving it. 

"Regina should've been back by now" Emma said, looking at the time on her watch. 

"She probably won't be long" Graham said. 

"You said that twenty minutes ago" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Have you tried calling her again?" 

"Yeah, no answer, still." 

"Tell you what, I'll start your lesson and Regina can take over when she gets here?" Graham suggested. Emma found herself agreeing. 

They entered the ménage and Emma walked around the edge, upon Graham's instructions. 

"Sit up" 

"I'm sitting up" Emma retorted. 

"Well, sit up taller then" 

Emma grumbled to herself and sat taller. 

"Shorter reins, they look like skipping ropes" 

She shortened her reins, ensuring her hands were kept in the correct position that Regina had taught her, pinky underneath, thumbs on top and wrists straight. 

*

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina called upon arrival, seeing Emma trotting freely around the edge of the ménage, Graham stood in the middle instructing. The smile on Emma's face, along with Graham's instantly faded as she pulled Darby to a stop. She was just getting the hang of it, too. 

"Graham's teaching me" Emma smiled at a clearly disheveled Regina. 

"Why?" 

"You weren't here" Emma said bluntly, smile yet again falling from her face. Graham wandered over from the middle of the ménage, to the fence where both Emma and Regina were stood. 

"Well, I'm here now" 

"What's the issue?" Graham asked. 

"Why are you teaching Emma?" Regina demanded. 

"Because you were late. I'm just as qualified to teach as you, Regina" Graham defended. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap" 

"What's up?" Graham asked. 

"Nothing is up, Graham." 

"Then why are you being so short and aggressive?" 

"I'm not!" 

"Yes you are! What's your problem? We never fight!" 

"You are! Always hanging around Emma! Can't you leave her alone for five minutes?" 

"Are you serious?" Graham raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes, I am." 

"Am I not allowed to? Sorry but I didn't get the memo" 

"Guys, stop" Emma said, trying to interject with no avail. 

"You did send her down here alone" Graham continued. 

"Yeah, what's your point?" Regina continued, crossing her arms. She had no problem with Graham teaching Emma, she just wanted to be the one to give her her first lesson. 

"My point is that you don't get to pick and choose my friends" Graham snapped. "Honestly, what the hell is your problem? I'm pretty sure Emma can associate with more people than just you" 

"We're together! Okay!" Emma snapped, trying to get her point across but also remain somewhat calm, given the fact she was still on the back of a horse. 

"Together?" Graham questioned, breaking the gaze with Regina and turning to Emma. "What do you mean?"

"We're together" 

"As in?" 

"Graham, we're fucking" Emma rolled her eyes, Regina went red and Graham's eyes went wide. 

"Oh...Oh!" The penny finally dropped. "That's why you're so clingy and defensive, Regina" 

"Well, now that we've established that...moving on" Regina said, trying to swiftly scoot past the inevitably awkward conversation. 

"I guess, congratulations is in order" Graham smiled, patting Regina on her arm. "I didn't have you down as gay, Gina" 

"I'm not" 

"Well, whatever you are. I'm glad you're happy" he pulled her into an awkward hug over the fence and kissed her on the forehead. Regina smiled. She loved Graham, he was the brother she never had. 

"Thank you." Regina smiled gratefully. "Oh, Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say a word to mother or daddy. Only Zelena knows" 

"You have my word" 

*

Emma and Regina lay in bed after a busy day at the stables. 

"I really enjoyed today" Emma smiled, snuggling closer to the warmth of the brunette beside her. 

"Me too, I love sharing my passion with you" 

"I'm glad you did. I love it" Emma grinned, kissing Regina delicately on the lips. 

"I'm so happy that you do." Regina kissed the blonde back, pulling her closer. 

"We've come a long way, don't you think?" Emma chuckled. 

"We sure have," Regina said, thinking of the time they'd first met. "It was worth it though." 

"I'll never hurt you like that again. I am really sorry for what I did and how I acted and treated you" 

"You don't have to keep apologising. I've left it in the past and you should too." Regina assured, reaching for Emma's hand to entwine their fingers. 

"I feel like I should though. I was awful to you and you were nothing but amazing" 

"You don't need to. It's happened, we can't change that. What's important is where we're at now. I'm happy, you're happy." 

"We're in love" Emma smiled softly. 

"We're?" 

"I love you. God, I love you so much and I'm so ridiculously in love with you." 

"I love you too, Emma" Regina kissed Emma softly on the lips and pulled her as close as she possibly could.

*

"Hey," Regina smiled as she came back into her room from the shower. Emma had clearly just woken up and was looking at her sleepily. "Listen, I was thinking we should head back to Boston today?" 

"Today?" Emma asked in surprise. "How come?" 

"I just feel like some space from here" Regina said. 

"Oh, right. Okay. " Emma replied sleepily. "I'm going to go shower then I'll be ready to go whenever." Emma stood up and grabbed her towel before making her way to the door. 

Regina watched her leave, not sure what to make of her swift departure. A sinking feeling in her chest made her think it was definitely Emma's way of dealing with those words that she'd said last night. 

*

"You regret it, don't you?" Regina abruptly broke the silence. They'd been driving for a couple hours and had barely said anything to each other. 

"Huh?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at her. 

"What you said last night," Regina explained. 

"What?"

"You've been off with me since this morning and you've barely said two words to me since we got in the car" 

"You said you wanted space" 

"From my family!" Regina explained, cursing her earlier lack of explanation. "I wanted space where I could spend time with you alone without my family lurking in every corner, ready to catch us out. Plus, Belle and Ruby aren't back for another couple days. It makes sense" 

"Oh" Emma mumbled after a silence lingered in the air. "I guess I misread that" 

"Well, I didn't exactly explain very well" 

"We're both as bad as each other" Emma laughed. 

A short silence hung in the air before Regina spoke up again. 

"Did you mean what you said last night?" 

"Yes! Completely, absolutely, wholeheartedly." Emma said, reaching for Regina's hand that was resting on the gear stick. She entwined their fingers together. 

"I love you so much" Emma said, kissing Regina's knuckles. 

"Good because I love you so much too" Regina turned to smile at Emma softly before returning her gaze to the road ahead. 

"You know..." Emma started. "It's a real shame that you're driving right now" she leaned over to kiss Regina on her neck and ran her hand slowly down the length of her thigh before retracting her hand and her lips. 

"You're a fucking nightmare" Regina breathed, trying to concentrate on the road rather than the thoughts Emma just put in her head.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 29 - Clandestine

  
"God, I always underestimate how long that drive is," Regina said as she climbed out of the car and stretched.

"I'm sorry I was asleep for a bit of it babe" Emma walked around the car and placed her hands on Regina's hips. Hearing Emma call her 'babe' made Regina smile and melt completely, even though she'd heard her say it before to other people but now it had a whole new meaning for her and it meant so much more.

"I'd say it was a tad longer than 'a bit' actually," Regina raised her eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," Emma pouted. "I'll make it up to you…" she winked as she turned to pull their bags out of the car.

The front door slammed behind them as they dumped their bags in the hallway. Regina turned to face Emma who was already looking at her. They stood there for a few seconds, just registering the fact that they were finally alone.

Emma smiled and stepped closer. Regina wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt a little nervous. She got the impression from Emma's smile that she was feeling the same way. They had never really spent any time completely alone - they were either sneaking around or someone else was there with them.

Regina moved towards Emma and slowly leant in for a kiss, her hand on her cheek. They stood there lost in their kiss for a little while before Emma pulled back.

"How about," Emma began, before leaning in to drop more kisses onto Regina's plump lips. "How about I run you a bath so you can relax after all that driving?"

"That sounds pretty appealing actually," Regina smiled, running her hands up Emma sides. "You'll be joining me, right?"

"Gina, don't ask silly questions." Emma replied bluntly. "Think I'd miss an opportunity to see you naked?"

Regina laughed and let Emma pull her up the stairs.

"You get naked, I'll run the bath," Emma ordered, slapping Regina on the bum as she walked towards the bathroom. Regina grinned to herself as she walked into her room, pulling off her top. She finished undressing and wrapped herself in her soft and fluffy grey towel. She walked to the bathroom, stopping abruptly in the doorway as she saw Emma leaning over the now very bubbly bath, in just her underwear. Emma must have felt her eyes on her and turned around.

"Now who's the one staring?!" She asked as she approached her. Regina smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Fuck that, I've got way better things to look at," Emma replied, gripping the flurry material of Regina's grey towel, about to pull it away.

Regina caught her hand and pulled her up against her, kissing her softly.

"Well come on," Emma said once she'd pulled away. "Don't want it getting cold!"

Emma nodded her head towards the bath. She quickly scooped up her hair into a messy bun while Regina dropped her towel and climbed into the bath.

"Oh my god, babe, this is amazing," Regina sighed, sinking into the mass bubbles and floral scented water "Get in here!"

Emma grinned at her and slowly stripped off her underwear, clearly enjoying the fact that she had Regina's undivided attention. Regina couldn't help but stare at Emma's perfectly toned and muscular figure. Before she knew it Emma had settled down in front of her, her back against Regina's chest.

"Hmm, you're right, this does feel good," Emma murmured, running her hands down the brunettes legs.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her neck.

"Didn't think we'd be doing this anytime soon!" Regina said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean before a few days ago I wouldn't have thought we'd be sharing a bubble bath together!"

"You just had no faith in us!" Emma teased.

"Oh, so you saw this coming did you?!" Regina asked, poking her side and making the blonde squirm.

"Mhm" Emma murmured as she turned to capture Regina's lips. "I love you"

"It feels so good to hear you say that" Regina mumbled into the kiss. "I love you too"

"Oh yeah? How good?" Emma asked with a teasing grin. Regina looked at her and decided to play her at her own game.

"Hmm… let me think," Regina muttered as she began to move her hands up from Emma's stomach. She got to her breasts and cupped them, feeling the nipples harden as she continued her movements. She heard Emma release a shaky breath as Regina dropped feather light kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. Regina gradually lowered one of her hands until it was resting between Emma's legs.

"I'd say it feels a little like this…" Regina spoke in a husky tone as she began to circle Emma's clit.

"Fuck," Emma exhaled shakily, her hips beginning to rock. She moved to the side a bit more so that she could turn her head and kiss her again, only this time there was more urgency to it.

"How do you do this to me?" Emma murmured.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, her lips running along the pale, delicate skin of the blonde's shoulder.

"You turn me on so fucking much and so fucking quickly," Emma's voice was low, her eyes closed as she let Regina touch her. "I need you."

Regina felt slightly stunned by Emma's words. The whole situation had her pulse racing, but what Emma had just said multiplied all her feelings. She didn’t say anything in response, but slipped two fingers inside her instead.

“Shit!” Emma gripped Regina's legs firmly. Regina's other hand was on Emma's breast, her movements becoming rougher.

Water splashed over the edge of the bath as Emma became more and more consumed by the way Regina was making her feel. Regina watched the way Emma's body was moving, the sight turning her on beyond belief. She gently bit Emma's neck, sinking her teeth ever so slightly into the pale skin; provoking a guttural response from Emma.

As Emma was clearly getting closer and closer to climaxing, Regina moved her hand from her breast and placed it on her clit whilst still moving her fingers inside her.

“Oh my god,” Emma exclaimed, her hips rising. It wasn’t long until she cried out and Regina felt all her muscles tense. "Gina!"

She dropped several more kisses onto Emma's shoulder as she gradually steadied her ragged breathing and opened her eyes.

“That was intense!” Emma said, breathing out heavily.

Regina laughed at Emma's statement. “You could say that,” she still couldn’t take her eyes off Emma's body.

Emma slowly sat herself up properly and turned around so that she was facing her. She leant back slightly, pulling Regina forwards and lifted her legs until they were wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"You’re not bad, you know,” Emma grinned as they sat up right with their limbs entwined.

“Actually, after that reaction, I’d say I’m pretty damn good,” Regina smirked.

Emma grinned again before leaning in to kiss her, her tongue immediately duelling with Regina's. She pressed herself up against the brunette, her arms wrapped around her neck. Regina's need for her was getting stronger and stronger. As though Emma had read her mind, she moved one hand down between them and very slowly stroked her finger where Regina needed her most. She shuddered at her touch, breaking their kiss. Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow, clearly enjoying the fact that Regina was so wet.

“Well what do you expect?” Regina asked, looking at Emma with pure want. Emma opened her mouth to say something but froze as the sound of Belle's voice drifted down the hall.

“Regina?” Belle called. “You back?”

Both Emma and Regina looked towards the door quickly, realising it wasn’t locked. They both stayed completely still, not wanting to make a sound. Knowing the safest way to ensure Belle didn’t come in was to make her presence known, Regina spoke up.

“Hey B, yeah just having a bath, be out in a minute.”

"Cool, is Em around?” Belle's voice came from directly behind the bathroom door.

Regina looked at Emma and saw her shake her head.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Regina replied, trying to sound as casual as she possibly could.

“Didn’t she spend the week with you?”

“Yeah, but she might have gone out since we got back.” Regina shrugged at Emma, who was cringing at the conversation and Regina's terrible ability to lie.

“Ah right, I might give her a ring.”

At this, Emma's eyes widened and she looked towards her jeans on the floor where her phone was poking out of the pocket.

“Actually I think she might have said something about getting some sleep or something, I don't know,” Regina really felt like she was grasping at straws.

“Oh okay, I’ll just see her later then. Fancy a coffee when you’re out?”

“Oh, yeah sure. Thanks Belle,’ Regina replied, relaxing as she heard Belle walking away.

“Fucking hell,” Emma whispered.

“Damn, I thought we’d have the house to ourselves at least for today,” Regina sighed.

She unwrapped Emma's legs from her waist.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Emma frowned.

“Babe, she’s waiting downstairs for me,” Regina said, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek before standing up and getting out.

She turned around and saw Emma looking at her with a small smile. “That’s the second time you’ve called me babe today… I like it!” Emma grinned, a small blush working its way to her cheeks.

Regina laughed, finding Emma's words incredibly endearing.

“It’s funny because that’s exactly what I thought earlier when you said it to me!”

“Oh my god, why have we turned into such mushy idiots?!” Emma rolled her eyes, climbing out of the bath. “It’s just a fucking word that people use all the time!”

“I know,” Regina giggled, wrapping her soft towel around her, drying her wet, olive skin.

“I wish I could have made you come,” Emma suddenly said bluntly, walking towards her in her own fluffy towel.

“Always know how to lower the tone!” Regina joked. “But seriously, I’d just got myself under control, don’t go getting me worked up again.”

Emma just grinned and kissed her, pinning her against the door.

“Emma!” Regina chastised and pushed her away after a while, realising that she really was getting far too worked up. “I’m going!” She turned away and left the room, hearing Emma's laughter behind her.

*

“Hey Belle, you alright?” Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to be back so I was a little surprised when I saw your car. Everything okay?” Belle asked, passing Regina over a steaming hot cup of coffee.

“Yeah fine, just thought I’d beat the traffic rush, you know,” Regina replied as she picked up the cup of coffee that Belle had just offered her. "Where's Ruby?"

"She dropped me off here before she went to run some errands" Belle explained, sipping her tea. Regina hummed in response.

“How was Emma over the week?” Belle suddenly asked.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Regina tried to ignore the nervous butterflies in her stomach. “Well, I know things between you two can be a little tense sometimes.”

"Oh, everything is fine!" Regina said, trying to sound convincing. Although everything was fine, better than fine, perfect even. She didn't want to let anything on to Belle, or Ruby for that matter.

"Oh good. How are things with Robin? Have you spoken to him?" Belle questioned. Regina wanted the ground to swallow her up, if it wasn't one awkward conversation, it was another. She inwardly cringed.

"I haven't spoken to him yet"

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked, sipping at her tea while Regina watched the hot liquid of her coffee flow around her mug.

Regina jumped when she heard the front door slam, and familiar footsteps walking down the hall.

“Emma!” Belle rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Regina inwardly thanked Emma for her perfect timing.

The blonde looked at Regina over Belle's shoulder and gave her a wink. Regina smiled at the fact that Emma was obviously quite proud of how stealthy she had just been.

“You alright, Belle?" Emma gave her a firm squeeze before pulling away.

“I’m fine, what about you?” Belle looked at her meaningfully.

Emma's eyes flashed nervously over to Regina for a second before replying. “I’m fine,” Emma nodded, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m going to go unpack and stuff,” Regina said, moving towards the door, deciding to leave them to it. She knew Belle wanted to speak to Emma, and Emma didn’t seem to want Regina to know she’d obviously been upset about something. She held Emma's gaze for a few seconds and noticed the awkward look on her face.

“Thanks for the coffee, Belle,” Regina said as she left the room.

Once Regina had finished sorting out her clothes from the weekend, she sat at her desk thinking she should start preparing for another week of lectures. As soon as she’d turned on her laptop she heard a knock at her door.

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she entered the room.

“Hey,” Regina replied, looking at her closely. "Everything okay?"

Emma just nodded in response and looked away.

"What's up?" Regina asked, getting up from her desk.

"I spoke to Belle, about that night. You know before we left for yours?"

Regina nodded. "When you left your car where I could run into it"

"I did not!" Emma laughed. "It was your poor reversing skills!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Regina rolled her eyes. "Go on,"

"Well, after we argued and stuff. She saw I was upset and we talked"

"What did you tell her?"

"I was pretty vague. I didn't feel like talking much anyway so she didn't really get much out of me" Emma explained, moving to sit on the bed. Regina followed.

"I wish I didn't react like that, I was awful to you"

"Shut up" Emma rolled her eyes. "It doesn’t matter at all now.” She swung her leg over Regina's lap so that she was straddling her. “All I care about now is that I’ve got you.”

She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her, resting her head on her shoulder. The situation felt a bit surreal to Regina; she was still adjusting to seeing this tactile side of Emma. Her heart hammered that little bit faster as she hugged her back.

“You must have been in a pretty bad way though – Belle seemed to be quite worried about you,” Regina rubbed her hands up her back and spoke in a slow and soothing tone.

“Gina, all that is done and dusted, who cares? It’s not like I never made you cry.” Emma moved back to look at her. “Lets just focus on the here and now, okay?”

Regina held her gaze for a few seconds and leant forwards to kiss her.

“So…your room or my room tonight?” Emma asked when she pulled away.

Regina laughed. “Who says I want to spend the night with you?”

“Regina, we’ve been through this,” Emma said seriously. “We both know that you suck at playing it cool. You want me, get over it!”

“And you thought you knew me so well…” Regina pouted and shook her head.

“I do!” Emma raised an eyebrow at her. “Shall I tell you what else I know?”

Regina rolled her eyes as she grinned, waiting to hear what Emma had to say.

“I know that when I sneak into your room later and yes, I’ve decided it will be your room we’re sleeping in. I know that you will already be wet just thinking about the fact that I’ll probably be making you come not long after I get there.”

Regina was rendered speechless and just stared at Emma after her bold statement. She vaguely registered the front door slamming, but kept her eyes on Emma.

“Anyway, you can try to deny it all you like, but I’ll prove it when I come back later.” Emma smirked and leant forwards to place a kiss on Regina's lips before swinging off her lap and leaving the room.

  
*

"Regina, no offence, but you look more tired now than you did last week!” Ruby laughed as she looked at her on the sofa.

“Oh, thanks, Rubes!” Regina pouted.

“Must have been all those strenuous activities over the last few days,” Emma winked, making Regina blush.

"Oh yeah? What have you been up to?" Ruby raised her eyebrows as she got up.

"Nothing!" Regina denied, throwing a pillow in the tall brunettes direction, resulting in a cackle as missed and Ruby left the room.

Regina felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out.

_Robin:_

_How was your week away? I've missed you x_

"Robin just texted" Regina said, moving to sit next to the blonde.

"Oh shit, what did he say?" Emma asked.

"He asked how my week away was and said he missed me."

"What a prick" Emma grumbled.

"Shall we go ahead with our plan now we're back?" Regina asked with a grin.

"For sure" Emma grinned back devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the extremely late and crappy update but here you go!

Chapter 30 - Clandestine 

"It's lovely to see you again, Regina." Robin smiled as they sat down together at a small table, in the centre of a busy restaurant. "I've missed you," 

"Likewise" Regina smiled through her teeth, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around his neck in that moment. 

"Did you enjoy you week at your parents?" 

"I did, very much so. Emma and I had a wonderful time." 

"Emma?" Robin questioned. 

"Yes?" Regina replied, a sharper tone to her voice. 

"I thought you two hated each other?" 

"Not at all. Now can we get on with dinner?" Regina's patience began to run thin. 

"Uh, sure" Robin replied awkwardly. 

They ordered dinner, Regina opting for a Spaghetti Bolognese while Robin opted for the steak. 

They made minimal small talk whilst awaiting their food. Regina couldn't wait to be out of his presence, he made her skin crawl. 

When the food arrived, Regina excused herself. 

"What, now?" Robin asked. 

"Yes, now. I need to use the bathroom" 

"But the food has just arrived, it'll go cold" 

"I won't be that long!" Regina snapped, standing up. 

Instead of going to the bathroom, she made her away to a table a couple of tables up from her and Robin's. 

"How was that babe?" Emma asked, as Regina arrived at her table. 

"Horrendous. I feel like I need a shower just from being in his presence" Regina shuddered. 

"You ready?" Emma asked Marian who was sat opposite her and she nodded in response. 

Regina and Marian swapped places. 

Emma and Regina watched as Marian made her way over to the table in which Regina just left. They had a good view from where they were sitting and could just about hear too. 

They watched her saunter over to the table and sit herself down. They snickered to each other when they saw Robin's jaw practically come crashing down to the floor upon seeing his wife whilst on a date with his so-called girlfriend. 

"Marian, what are you doing here?" He asked, in an attempt to play dumb. 

"I could ask you the same thing?" 

"I'm just having a bite to eat with one of the lads from work" 

Regina rolled her eyes as she heard the lies spew from his mouth. 

"Oh, really? The lads drink red wine, do they?" 

"Uh..." 

"Save it" Marian snapped, picking up the large, barely touched, full glass of red wine and throwing it straight in his face. 

"Your girlfriend is over there," Marian pointed in the direction of their table. "Having lunch with her girlfriend" She smiled as sarcastically as humanly possible. When a red wine soaked Robin looked over in their direction, they both gave him a little wave before laughing. 

"You're a lying, cheating scumbag." Marian stood up, shouting almost now and drawing attention from everybody surrounding them. No one was talking or eating, just staring in their direction. Even the waiters stopes what they were doing to glance at the scene unfolding. "Go to hell!" 

She slammed the wine glass down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant which was now silent. 

Regina got up to follow and Emma followed suit but not before stopping at the table. 

"I second that," Emma smiled, picking up the plate of spaghetti bolognese and dumping it all over the already soaked and humiliated man. 

A small cheer and a few claps sounded from around the restaurant as they left, never looking back. 

"Hey, you okay?" Regina asked, placing her hand on Marian's shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you. You know, for telling me" 

"You deserved to know. I'm sorry he did that to you...again." 

"Well, hopefully now he's been humiliated, he'll think twice about humiliating another woman like that." 

"He's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve anyone," Emma interjected. 

"I second that," Marian laughed. "We should stay in touch. You're both so lovely." 

"Of course. I'd like that" Regina smiled, pulling her into a reassuring hug. 

*

 

“Ooh you look smoking!” Ruby commented as Regina walked into the kitchen. 

“Er, thanks,” Regina replied. She hadn’t expected anyone to be in the room, and she’d hoped to avoid any awkward questions, which she knew would now be coming. 

“Oh, you do look good. Where are you going?” Belle asked with intrigue. 

“Just out with some friends,” Regina mumbled, filling a glass of water. She turned to see both Belle and Ruby waiting expectantly, clearly wanting more information. “Some people from uni" 

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight, B" Ruby grinned, waggling her eyebrows. Emma is out tonight too. 

 

"You off, Em?" Belle asked as Emma walked in. 

"Uh...yeah" Emma replied, looking somewhat surprised - obviously not expecting to see Belle there. 

"You're all dressed up!" Belle noted. 

"Yeah" Emma replied awkwardly, shooting a look at Regina. 

"So are you" Belle pointed out, looking at Regina. 

"Well, it can't hurt to make an effort!" Regina laughed awkwardly. "We may as well leave together, Em." Regina improvised, looking over at Emma who was now staring at her. She noticed Emma was wearing a short but floaty black dress, looking elegant and beautiful as ever.  
Regina's eyes made their way back to Emma's, noticing she was admiring her in the same way. 

Regina suddenly remembered Belle was also in the room and snapped out of it. 

"Well, see you later, Belle! Have fun tonight!" Regina winked before ushering Emma out of the door. 

"Bye!" Belle waved them off and Regina shut the door behind them, before breathing a huge sigh of relief. 

"We didn't think that through very well" Emma laughed. 

"Tell me about it! You should've just snuck out" Regina laughed. 

"I don't think she was suspicious or anything though...if it was Ruby we would've gotten the third degree!" 

"You're right" Regina laughed. "I hate sneaking around though" 

"I know" Emma responded. 

"Everything okay?” Regina asked. 

"Perfect" Emma smiled, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the brunettes plump, dark mahogany lips. 

"You look absolutely beautiful" Emma commented, grazing her hand over Regina's cheek. 

"As do you" Regina smiled, noticing a look in Emma's eye as she looked her up and down. It made Regina's body tingle and shudder. 

She was beyond tempted to grab Emma's hand and drag her straight back inside and into bed but she refrained and mentally shook the thought from her mind and instead focusing on their date. 

She felt oddly nervous, as well as excited. She’d never done something as simple as having dinner with Emma before, let alone anything remotely couple-like. 

"You know, I’m going to have trouble keeping my hands off you this evening," Regina grinned. 

"I hope you don’t say that to all your dates," Emma winked, lightly pulling on Regina's arm to begin walking again. 

*

 

“Okay so I have a question for you,” Emma stated as she topped up their wine glasses, finishing off the bottle of red. 

“Okay…” Regina narrowed her eyes at her, feeling wary about what might be coming next. She set down her cutlery and picked up her wine glass, swirling the red liquid slightly. 

“Remember that time, you know,” Emma paused and did a cursory glance around the restaurant to check there were no eavesdroppers. “When we first, you know…?” 

“Are you referring to that lovely toilet cubicle in the club again?” Regina frowned at her. 

"No! The other time," Emma replied quickly with a mischievous grin. Realisation dawned on Emma when she worked out what Emma was getting at. 

“Oh! Um, yes, I vaguely recall it…” She teased. 

“Oh please… I vaguely recall it…” The blonde mimicked mimicked. 

“The way you were at the time I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a scrap book dedicated to it.” Emma teased and Regina burst out laughing at the statement, watching as a grin made its way onto Emma's face. 

“Anyway, what was your question?!” Regina asked. 

“Well I don’t know… I guess I’m kind of surprised you let that happen!” Emma raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You and me both!” Regina retorted with a wink. 

"You must have liked me a lot,” Emma fished, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Emma,” Regina rolled her eyes, “may I remind you what happened the first time, you came onto me, if I remember correctly. Both times. I’d say you were the one who liked me a lot!” Regina grinned. 

Emma leant forwards, apparently about to throw something back when the waiter came over to clear their plates. Regina grinned as she watched Emma smile sweetly and thank him. Once he was a few paces clear of the table, Emma leant forwards again, about to speak, but Regina beat her to it. 

"That dress, I’ve not seen it before – is it new?” 

Emma looked surprised at Regina observation. 

“Uh yeah, it arrived today actually,” Emma said, looking down at the table. Something about her sudden shyness made Regina's insides melt a little. 

“Just wanted to look nice,” Emma shrugged. 

“Well you don’t look ‘nice’; you look… amazing,” Regina held her gaze, making sure Emma took in her words. The blonde had really made an effort. She noticed a blush make its way onto Emma's cheeks and decided to lighten the mood. 

“I’d be tempted to fuck you right here, right now" Regina whispered. 

Emma laughed and poked her arm. “I'm sure you would, Gina” 

The waiter returned with the bill and placed it on the table. Regina raised her hand to pick it up but Emma snatched it away from her

“This is on me,” Emma told her, taking out her card. 

“What? No way, let me pay!” Regina argued. 

“Not a chance,” Emma shook her head and winked. “I want to treat my woman!” 

Regina laughed and sat back in her chair when the waiter returned once more with the card machine. She watched Emma frown at the screen as she followed the directions. Regina couldn’t help but smile; she felt ridiculously happy. She wondered how she’d been feeling nervous earlier, when the whole evening had been nothing but brilliant. She always knew Emma had some kind of strange hold over her, ever since she'd first met her, but she’d never imagined it would ever be possible to feel this way about anybody – it was as though things had reached whole new heights. She was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S - just a heads up that there is only a few more chapters left!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - Clandestine

 

"I had such a good evening. Thank you" Regina smiled as they reached the top of the stairs. The house was deadly silent, so Ruby and Belle must've already headed to bed. They arrived home much later than anticipated after deciding to go to a nice cocktail bar for a few drinks after their meal. 

"You make it sound like the night is over," Emma grinned with a wink. 

"Oh, it is most definitely not over" Regina whispered in a husky tone. "I've spent the entire evening thinking of this bit," 

"Is that so?" 

"It certainly is," Regina grinned. "And as much as I love this outfit on you, I'd much prefer it off you" 

Regina looked expectantly at her. She saw Emma's eyes darken and her breath quicken, clearly enjoying Regina's demand. Regina backed Emma into the blondes room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Emma turned around so her back was facing Regina and gathered her hair over one shoulder. Regina took the hint and stepped forward to pull down the zip of her dress. She gently pushed the dress down to the ground and placed her hands on Emma's hips. She lowered her head and dropped some light kisses onto her shoulder and up her neck. 

She heard Emma moan faintly and it only added to the rush of arousal coursing through her body. Regina guided Emma over to the bed as the blonde began to kiss her neck. Once she’d pushed her down so that she was lying on the bed, she climbed on top of her, with her hands on the pillow either side of Emma's head. She hovered above her for a moment, taking in every inch of Emma's face. She saw Emma's sharp, green eyes looking deep into her own deep, chocolate eyes and it felt to Regina as though she was seeing into her soul. 

 

It stunned Regina for a second and in that moment she realised she’d never felt closer to Emma than she did right then. After a few more seconds, Emma raised her hands to Regina's head and pulled her down so that their lips met. Within a matter of moments their kiss sped up dramatically and they were both hankering for more. Regina felt Emma unzipping her dress, but she pulled away when Emma tried to take it off. 

"Would you let me get you naked please?” Emma asked exasperatedly. Regina grinned and kissed her again. “

"If you insist" 

"I certainly do" Emma grinned as she unzipped her dress and slipped it off. 

"Now, to more pressing matters" Regina mumbled into Emma's neck as she placed kisses down her neck and towards her chest, nipping gently as she went. 

Regina looked up at Emma as she kissed her toned, flat stomach, nearing her underwear. She smirked as she saw the reaction to her words on Emma's face

“Fuck,” The blonde mumbled, her breaths becoming deeper. Regina held eye contact with her while she pulled down Emma's underwear. She watched as her chest rose and fell heavily. 

She looked back down and removed her underwear completely before settling herself between her legs. She was immediately able to see how turned on Emma was, which made her own clit throb even more. Not able to wait a second longer, Regina lowered her mouth against her and tasted her properly. The moan her actions evoked from Emma sent tingles through her and she swirled her tongue over Emma's clit to hear more vocal responses. 

She felt Emma's hands glide through her hair and hold her head firmly against her, pulling her into her. Regina could feel herself getting wetter while she sucked and licked Emma's clit and basked in her moans. She had to take a firm grip on the blonde's hips when they started to move more erratically against her. 

“Fuck, Regina” Emma moaned, tightening her grip on the brunette's hair. Regina slipped her tongue inside her and got more loud expletives from Emma. She could tell she was getting close as she began to increase the pressure of her tongue on her clit. 

Emma was really beginning to pull on Regina's hair at this point, but it only spurred her on. After a few more swipes of her tongue, Regina could feel Emma trembling as she began to lose herself. 

"Gina," Emma breathed. “Fuck, Regina, I’m gonna-” Emma cut herself off with her own gasps and moans. Regina drew her orgasm out for as long as possible until Emma loosened her grip on her hair. Regina kissed gently her thighs before making her way up her body. She grinned when she came level with Emma and saw her flushed face. 

"You really need to work on your volume control, you know!” Regina laughed. 

Emma was still catching her breath and smiled lazily at her. She gently pulled Regina down for a kiss, her tongue eagerly battling hers. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be so good at what you do,” Emma grinned back.

"Well, what can I say? I've got skills" Regina grinned. "Let's just hope the girls didn't hear you!" 

"I wasn't that loud!" Emma protested. 

Regina just raised her eyebrows at the blonde. 

"Was I?" 

Regina just laughed and nodded before she leant down and kissed her again. She pulled away after a while and looked at her. 

"You know you could stop looking so smug!" Emma said to her, rolling her eyes. 

"Can you blame me?" Regina laughed. "I’ve just been on a hot date and then made the woman I love scream in pleasure – what more could I want?!"

"Shut up!" Emma laughed, giving her a shove. Regina giggled and looked at her, holding her gaze as the laughter faded. 

"It has been a perfect night," Emma said softly. "I love every single second I spend with you," 

 

"Wow, don’t tell me you’ve gone all soppy on me, Em!" Regina laughed softly. Emma rolled her eyes. "But seriously now, I'm with you one hundred percent on that one, I cherish every single second I have with you" 

"I love you" Emma smiled. 

"I love you too" Regina replied, matching Emma's beaming smile. 

 

*

Regina woke up very suddenly, feeling disorientated as she looked around. She wondered for a moment what had disturbed her, but the incessant buzzing of Emma's phone on the bedside table soon answered her question. 

"Em," Regina mumbled, nudging her.

"Hmmm," Emma stirred, barely awake. "Baby, your phone is ringing." 

 

"Fuck's sake," Emma shuffled over to the edge of the bed and picked up her phone before rejecting the call. She rolled back over and snuggled into Regina's naked form. 

"It feels weird waking up here," Regina said, her eyes darting around Emma's room, taking in her surroundings. 

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she loosely held Regina's hand. 

"Well I've never slept in here before," Regina replied, deciding against mentioning that she'd pretty much always been kicked out of Emma's room after sleeping together. 

"Oh," Emma said quietly and stayed silent for a while. "Well to be fair, your room is probably the safest - I've got Ruby right next door." 

Regina nodded, knowing that both she and Emma were aware that that wasn't the main reason. She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma's lips on her neck. 

"For what it's worth, I love waking up with you here," Emma mumbled against her skin. Her words brought a smile to Regina's face. 

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around her. 

"Of course," Emma answered, looking her in the eye. Regina noticed a cheeky glint just as Emma opened her mouth again. "Especially seeing as you're naked!" 

Regina laughed and felt Emma's hand on her breast. 

"Oh I see, so that's why you like waking up with me!" Regina rolled her eyes dramatically just before Emma kissed her. 

"It's just one of the reasons," Emma's cheeky tone had gone and she stared at Regina for a few seconds. Regina could feel her heart beginning to beat a little faster as she lost herself in Emma's intense gaze. They both jumped when they heard a sharp knock on the door. 

"Em?" Ruby's voice sounded through the room. Emma and Regina stared at each other, practically holding their breaths. Regina thought her heart was about to stop when she realised the door handle was turning. She jumped out of bed, feeling Emma shove her at the same time, and lay on the floor out of sight on the other side. 

"Oh walk right in why don't you!" Emma laughed awkwardly at Ruby. Regina could hear a nervous edge to her voice.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up any time soon." Emma commented. 

"Yeah well I'm supposed to be meeting someone today, but I can't find my phone - do you have it?" 

"Your phone?" Emma asked in confusion. "Why would I have your phone?" 

"I don't know, I can't find it" Ruby grumbled. Regina could see feet steeling into the room slightly. 

"Have you asked Belle? Did you check in her room?" Emma replied quickly, noticing Ruby stepping in a little further. 

"I've asked her and she's not seen it either. Are you sure I didn't leave it in here?" Ruby asked, taking another step in. 

"Have you checked the sofa?" 

"Oh, good thinking." Ruby said, turning on her heels. 

"Em, are you naked?" Ruby asked with raised eyebrows just before she left. Regina could only imagine the pink tint that was rising to Emma's cheeks and how she'd more than likely be clutching the blankets closer around her body. 

"Yes? I like to be comfy when I sleep!" Emma defended. 

"Did you bring someone back last night?" Ruby questioned. Regina held her breath. 

"No!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure!" Emma grumbled. 

"Hmm..okay" Ruby narrowed her eyes before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Regina let out the breath she was holding. 

"Fucking hell" Emma sighed as Regina stood up and looked for her underwear on the floor, extremely thankful that Ruby hadn't seemed to have spotted an extra dress lying on the ground. 

"Jesus, my heart is racing!" Regina exhaled. "Does she always just barge in?!" Regina asked pulling on her clothes. 

"Sometimes," Emma nodded. 

"Okay well that's the last time we use your room!" Regina laughed, still feeling the nerves. 

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, eyeing her hastily pulled on dress. 

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to get caught in here, do you?!" Regina replied, scouring the floor for her shoes. 

"I recall saying that once," Emma laughed. Regina gave her a look and walked towards her. 

"Yeah well I'm not running away from you, I'm running away from Ruby!" 

"Alright alright, no need to go digging stuff up!" Emma smiled, looking awkwardly to the side. 

"Hey," Regina put her hand on her cheek and gently tilted her face back towards hers. "That's not what I'm doing." She leant down and kissed her softly. 

"I love you." Emma smiled goofily and kissed her again. 

"I love you too" Regina replied. "But, I am going for a shower, so I'll see you in a bit!" Regina placed a final kiss on Emma's lips before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. 

*

Regina walked into the kitchen to find all the girls in there. She looked at Emma sitting at the table and frowned when she saw her looking extremely pissed off. She looked up and saw Ruby leaning against the counter, busy on her phone. 

"What's going on?" Regina asked as casually as she could. 

 

"Ah, I'm glad you're here!" Ruby grinned as she looked up. 

"So we're all going out tonight and there's someone I want you to meet!" She said excitedly. 

 

"Huh?" Regina asked in confusion.

"I know this guy who I think would be a perfect match for you," 

"Woah, what? No thank you"

"What? Why not?" Ruby pouted. "Is it because of Robin? Because you can do so much better. He looked like he'd been dragged out of a forest" 

"No, not because of Robin. I just don't fancy any blind dates!" Regina protested, now understanding why Emma was looking so grumpy and pissed off. 

"See, I told you so" Emma piped up. "Just leave her be" 

"She's right, Rubes" Belle piped up, wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist. 

"Trust me, he's hot, so your type and really nice! There's no harm in meeting him, is there?" 

"Why me?" Regina threw her arms up exasperatedly. 

"Because you're single and you'd suit each other perfectly!" 

Regina sighed, looking between Emma and Belle for help. 

"Come on, it's no big deal. I mean, you are single, aren't you?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I know it's so unlike me and I used to update frequently but I lost every ounce of motivation I had to write or for anything in life in general. I get like this sometimes and I'm unsure why. However, I had a spark of motivation to write this evening and here you have it. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I hope to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience,  
> RegalLana

Chapter 32 - Clandestine

  
Regina felt the heat rush to her cheeks and her heart began to beat rapidly. "No. I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment" she responded, moving towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Well, maybe you both could have some fun then. Something casual" Ruby pressed.

"Rubes, give it a rest" Emma piped up.

"Why? It's no big deal." Ruby shrugged. "Unless you have something to share, Regina?"

The rapid heartbeat made another appearance and before she could respond, Ruby spoke again.

"Does it have anything to do with all that noise Emma was making last night?"

Regina's eyes went wide, as did Emma's and they were both equally as red.

"What?" Regina replied, defensively.

"We know." Belle said softly, with a smile.

Ruby cackled, "you're not very subtle, are you?"

"What-How did you? Huh?" Regina stumbled over her words, her heart ready to explode out of her chest.

"We figured it out. Subtlety isn't your strong point for either of you. I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ruby feigned hurt.

"How did you even figure it out?" Emma asked.

"Well, you two hated each other and then suddenly you were super close. we see those looks between you both. Plus, we aren't deaf!" Ruby laughed, looking directly at Emma. "And don't think I didn't see your dress on Emma's bedroom floor this morning, Regina!"

They both blushed.

"Ruby, cut it out. They're already mortified!" Belle laughed.

"Did you even lose your phone?" Emma asked.

"Nope. I just wanted an excuse to come in so I could confirm it before I confronted you both!"

"You little witch" Emma mock scowled.

"So how long has this been going on?" Belle asked.

"Officially, not that long. Unofficially..."

"A few weeks after Regina moved in" Emma finished.

"What?!" Ruby and Belle both gasped in unison.

"That was ages ago!" Ruby said.

"But I thought you two didn't even like each other?" Belle questioned.

"It was...complicated, to say the least. It stopped while I was with Robin but that went tits up for obvious reasons." Regina explained. "We're sorry we kept it from you both"

"So, is this pretty serious now?" Belle asked.

"Sure is." Emma smiled. "So don't you be setting my girl up with anyone!" Emma pointed at Ruby who laughed in response.

Regina grinned at Emma's declaration.

"I won't, I won't! Besides you two are cute" Ruby smiled at them both.

"I think we should all go out tonight. It's been a while." Belle suggested.

"I agree," Emma smiled.

"Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing"

"Oh and when we get back, please, gag Emma next time you do whatever you did last night."

*

"Hey," Regina peered around Emma's door to find her sitting on her bed with her hand supporting her head.

"What's up?" Regina asked, concerned by what she saw.

Emma looked up and smiled quickly when she saw her. "Nothing." She stood up and kissed her.

"Listen, I have to go to work, they need me to cover for someone."

"Oh," Regina couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Well will you be around later? The girls want to go out, remember"

"Uh yeah, that's fine" Emma replied absently as she looked for her handbag. Once she'd located it she hoisted it up and picked her phone up from the bed.

"Baby," Regina spoke softly and put her hand on her elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Emma replied, looking at her phone still.

"Just annoyed about work, you know. But I better go." She looked up and smiled at Regina before leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Before Regina had a chance to respond, Emma had walked past her. Regina turned around and watched her leave the room. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about something. Was Emma wishing that Ruby and Belle didn't know about them? Had it changed things somehow?

*

"Where on earth is she?" Ruby whined as she peered out of the living room window. "You did remind her we were going out tonight, didn't you?"

She turned to Regina. "Yeah I did, just before she went out earlier." Regina nodded.

She tried to act calmly but she couldn't help but feel anxious about Emma's whereabouts.

  
"Ah, about time!" Ruby grumbled moving away from the window and draining her drink. She went out to the hall and opened the front door.

Regina hastily followed behind her. "Have you really been at work this late? We were going to leave without you!"

"What?" Emma asked, looking surprised to find Ruby in the doorway.

"We're going out, and you're coming with us! Remember?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

Emma frowned at her for a moment before a look of realisation appeared on her face. "Oh shit, yeah. Sorry, give me 10 minutes!"

Emma dashed past her and up the stairs. Regina shrugged her shoulders at Ruby and lingered in the hallway a bit longer. She wasn't sure if she should go and see Emma or not. Deciding that really there shouldn't be any reason not to, she went upstairs.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Emma said as Regina entered her room.

"What were you doing, didn't the café close a while ago?" Regina asked as casually as she could.

"Yeah but I was sorting my hours out for next week," Emma replied as she searched through her wardrobe for a dress. She eventually grabbed one and began stripping off her clothes

Regina nodded and sat down on the bed, watching as the half naked girl in front of her frantically trawled through her make up things. Emma stopped what she was doing and made eye contact with her through the mirror.

"I'm sorry baby. It slipped my mind that we were going out tonight,"

Emma turned around and walked towards her. She bent down and kissed her. "But you know what?"

Emma asked as she pulled away but kept her face just inches in front of Regina.

"What?" Regina frowned.

"I can't wait to make it up to you tonight!" Emma grinned.

  
Regina laughed and pulled her onto her lap.

"If I had it my way, you'd be making it up right now" Regina smirked and squeezed her boob slightly through her bra. Emma placed her hands either side of her face and kissed her hard. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's bra and traced over her nipple, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"But, unfortunately" Regina pulled away. "We need to go" the brunette smirked, resulting in a groan from Emma.

"Stop distracting each other!" Ruby yelled up the stairs. They both laughed and Regina stood up.

"I'll see you downstairs. Don't be long" she smiled, leaning in for another kiss before turning on her heels and heading downstairs.

She couldn't work out if there was something Emma wasn't telling her. She just wasn't herself.

*

Ruby and Belle had been drinking and dancing the night away, while Regina had been taking it easy - feeling rather concerned about the change in Emma's behaviour earlier. She'd knocked back a couple of drinks but drank enough soft drinks to remain level headed and somewhat sober. She'd spent the majority of the evening watching over Emma who had drank a fair few herself and was laughing and dancing with Belle and Ruby as Regina watched on.

A tall, scruffy looking man made his way over to her, clutching a beer in his left hand whilst the other was stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing drinking alone?"

"No, thank you" Regina said instantly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he tried.

"Goodbye" Regina smiled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Bitch" he muttered before turning and leaving. Regina huffed and pushed the short black straw around her half empty glass before removing it and downing the remains in one swift motion.

  
After a few songs, Emma and the girls made their way back over to the small, secluded booth that Regina was occupying.

"Come dance, baby" Emma grinned.

"Maybe later," Regina smiled.

"Okay" Emma nodded, sitting down closely next to the brunette and snuggling up to her.

"You two are so cute," Belle grinned.

"It's sickening" Ruby said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Come with me to the bar, Em"

"Fine!" Emma grumbled with a dramatic wave of her arms before getting up and following Ruby to the bar.

A few minutes after they had both left, Emma's bag began incessantly buzzing. Regina opened it up and took out her phone.

_Killian_

Regina immediately frowned at the name of the caller.

"What's up?" Belle asked, noticing the colour drain from Regina's cheeks. Regina continued to frown as she turned the screen towards Belle.

"That's odd"

"You're telling me" the brunette muttered.

"It's probably nothing to worry about" Belle reassured.

"She's been acting weird all day. She was really cagey earlier about going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I caught her staring at her phone with her head in her hands and next thing you know she's rushing off and declaring she needs to be in work when she never works that shift. She was then ridiculously late home," Regina sighed. "I don't know, something seems off."

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"I think she went to see him earlier," Regina stated.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, arriving back to the table with a tray of drinks and no Emma in sight.

"Regina thinks Emma has been to see Killian today." Belle said.

"He just called her,"

"I'm sure it's nothing, look" Ruby pulled the phone from Regina's hand and unlocked it before clicking on the call app. Regina watched her with narrowed eyes and panic washed over her when she saw Ruby's face drop.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure it's nothi--" Ruby started but didn't get to finish when Regina snatched the phone back and saw a list of incoming and a few outgoing calls to Killian.

"I can't believe this" Regina mumbled. "Where is she?"

"She went outside for some air"

"I'm sure she did" Regina sighed, getting up. "I'll be back soon,"

She manoeuvred her way through a sea of sweaty bodies, trying her best not to get pulled into the crowds of drunk, dancing party goers as she made a beeline for the exit.

The cold night air hit her like a tonne of bricks as she stepped outside. She took a deep breath; momentarily enjoying the sensation of cold, fresh air hitting her skin and filling her lungs before she looked around. She didn't have to look far as the blonde was spotted as she glanced to her left. There stood Killian, a little too close for comfort as she talked animatedly to him and smoked on a cigarette.

Regina felt sick. How could this be happening again? She dived back inside and over to Belle and Ruby. She didn't feel like having a long chat about anything, she just wanted to get out of there and quickly.

"I'm going," Regina said to Belle as she reached for her bag.

"What? Why?" Belle said, putting her hand on Regina's arm.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't have to say anything. She was cosying up to him out there." Regina felt tears stinging her eyes as she said the words.

"No way," Ruby said, wide eyed.

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming with you." Belle said.

"No, really, it's fine." Regina quickly dismissed.

Belle was quick to assure her. "I'm not letting you leave her alone,"   
She couldn't manage more than a few words as she knew she was on the verge of bursting into tears so she just nodded.

Belle stood up and grabbed Emma's bag and passed it to Ruby.

"Rubes, I'm going home with Regina. You need to stay here with Emma,"

Ruby nodded in understanding and took the bag from Belle.

*

  
"Are you completely sure that was what you saw?" Belle asked, putting a cup of strong steaming coffee down on the table in front of Regina.

"Yeah," Regina replied in a hollow voice. She felt numb. She couldn't work out whether to scream in anger or break down in tears, and so for now she just didn't react at all. She just couldn't seem to process it all; had Emma ever actually broken up with Killian? Had she been seeing him all this time? Or had they broken up, but then for some reason started things up again? Either way Regina felt extremely betrayed, used and frankly, unwanted. She'd really thought Emma had been genuine with her feelings recently. Even knowing what she knew now, she still couldn't think of a moment when she thought Emma had lied to her about how she felt. They'd been closer than ever.

"How long has she been getting those calls?" Belle asked timidly.

"I don't know," Regina shrugged. "I think I only noticed the past couple days."

"Maybe he was just trying to get her back, it doesn't mean that she said yes," Belle reasoned, sipping on her own steaming coffee.

"But you saw the call log. It wasn't just him ringing her; she rang him loads too. Why would anyone do that if they wanted to keep their distance from someone?" Regina felt her voice shake as she spoke. Belle sighed, obviously unable to respond.

"It's just not like her." Belle said simply.

"Yeah but she did cheat on him with me. So it's not like it would be a first." Regina sighed. She hated the words coming out of her mouth. They sounded even worse when she said them out loud, rather than when they were just circling her mind.

"But she loves you."

Regina couldn't work out who she was trying to convince.

"I thought so," Regina whispered. "Maybe I was wrong. I don't know. I just can't deal with this all over again." She felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Come here," Belle moved around the table and wrapped her arms around Regina. "I'm sure it's all a massive misunderstanding and it's something completely different."

"If that's the case then why isn't she being honest with me. Why all the secrecy and weird behaviour. Why isn't she just being straight up with me?"

Regina's questions were met with silence. She eventually pulled back from Belle and wiped her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Hang on," Belle said as her phone buzzed. "I've got a text from Ruby. She says it's all kicked off. She doesn't know when they'll be back."

Belle frowned, clearly as confused as Regina was. The brunette shook her head and stood up. "Thanks for coming back with me B. Sorry for cutting our night short."

"Don't be silly. None of this is your fault." Belle smiled softly. Regina nodded and left, after she had slowly climbed the stairs, she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out of her bag and saw a message from Emma. The butterflies in her stomach were going insane, but not in a good way.

_I'm so sorry x_

Regina stared at the message. All of a sudden her tears multiplied and before she knew it she was full on sobbing. She had to put her hand out against the wall when she felt herself beginning to lose the ability to stand. She stumbled to her room, closed the door and collapsed on her bed. That message from Emma had basically served as confirmation to her worries. She hadn't even tried to deny anything. Deciding she didn't want to hear a single thing more, Regina turned off her phone and threw it to the other side of the room, slamming it against the wall, wincing when she heard the screen crack and the phone come tumbling to the floor. She'd never felt like this before; anger was coursing through her, but what was worse was the enormous feeling of despair that came with it. She stood in the middle of her room, anger consuming her as thick, hot tears poured down her cheeks. She could taste the saltiness on her lips. She dragged her hands through her hair before spinning her her heels and wiping everything from her desk in one swift motion, watching every item on the desk fly across the room and onto the floor.

"Argh!" Regina screamed, tipping the desk over. All she could do was lash out, she didn't know how to control how she was feeling. She was angry and upset. She felt utterly betrayed and used.

"Hey, hey, Regina stop it" Belle rushed into the room and grabbed hold of the distressed brunette. Regina couldn't look her in the eyes, she looked anywhere else. She couldn't face anybody.

"Come on, let's get you in bed" Belle said softly. "We'll figure this out. I promise,"

She felt as though her heart was being ripped from her body. Sobs still continued to wrack her body. The events of the whole evening flashed through her. It felt like torture, but she couldn't stop herself from replaying it all in her head. She thought she'd been hurt beyond belief last time, but now she felt as though she was experiencing a whole new level of pain.

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this will be coming to an end very soon.

Clandestine - Chapter 33 

 

A loud bang sounded through the house, followed by two pairs of feet running up the stairs ripped Regina from her slumber that she had only just managed to fall into. 

She lifted her head off the pillow, looking down at the damp, tear stained mess as her bedroom door burst open. Brushing some stray hairs from her face and wiping her eyes she was faced with a distraught looking Ruby and a concerned Belle behind. 

"Emma's in the hospital." Ruby panted. 

"What?" 

"Emma is in the hospital. It all kicked off. You need to come now" Ruby ranted. 

Regina's mind finally caught up with Ruby's words and she darted out of bed. "I'll be down in a minute" 

The girls nodded and left the room. Regina quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie that were strewn across the floor - Emma's sweats and hoodie. She sighed as she inhaled the scene that was so exclusively Emma and then shoved a pair of trainers on.  
She felt drained both mentally and physically. She was hurt, distraught and confused but she knew she had to get to Emma. She still cared for her and she still loved her even though the ache in her body and her heart caused her to dwell on everything that had happened and everything she was feeling. 

 

She did a double take when she caught sight of herself in her mirror. She had smudged make up all over her face, along with very visible tear tracks leading down from her puffy eyes. Sighing, she went to grab some make up wipes from her desk but quickly realised that the contents of her desk were still all over the floor. She kicked a few items haphazardly until her make up wipes came into sight. She quickly picked them up and used one to wipe her face clear of any make up before launching the packet back into the mess on the floor and leaving the room. 

She dashed down the stairs, skipping a step or two until she reached the bottom. She called for the girls but didn't bother to wait for them as she darted to her car and drove off in the direction of the hospital, relieved she have more than one drink last night. She pondered for a moment whether she should've waited for Belle and Ruby but she was more focussed on getting to Emma - despite everything. 

*

Arriving at the hospital, Regina parked her car any old how and rushed inside. 

"Emma Swan" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Emma Swan. Where is she?" Regina said, patience wearing thin already. 

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information." The receptionist spoke in a monotone voice. "Are you a family member?" 

"No. I'm her girlfriend" 

"Family only," 

"What do you mean family only? What sort of establishment is this? She has no family!" Regina ranted, throwing her arms in the air and drawing attention from the otherwise quiet corridor. 

"Oh, you look important." Regina said, glancing across the corridor to see a doctor walking across. 

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan's girlfriend - I'm here to see her. Where is she please?" Regina asked calmly. 

"Ahh yes, I was just coming to check if anybody was here for her. Come this way" 

Regina released a deep breath of relief and followed the doctor down a long corridor, making a couple of left turns here and there until arriving outside the room in which Emma was occupying. 

"She's just come round. We're going to run a few tests and keep her in overnight just to make sure everything is alright." The doctor explained. 

"Can I go in and see her?" 

"Yes but I will warn you, it does look worse than it probably is." The doctor smiled sympathetically. "I'll be back in a few moments to run some tests," the doctor patted Regina on the shoulder as he walked past. 

Regina took a deep breath before entering the room. The doctor was right in saying it looked worse than it probably was. The colour was drained from her already pale skin, her blonde hair was stained red from the blood and the cuts across her forehead were a sight for sore eyes. 

"Hey" Emma smiled weakly as Regina entered. 

"Hey, you okay?" Regina asked tentatively. 

"I've been better," Emma laughed lightly. "Look, Regina I want to-" 

"Emma, don't bother. I'm only here because obviously I still care for you and love you, even if those feelings aren't reciprocated." 

"Regina, I do love you" Emma whispered as fresh tears began to make their way down her already tear stained cheeks. Soon after, Regina's tears followed. 

"Just...don't. I see how it is, I know how it is, how you'll always be" 

"Regina, please. Just let me explain. It isn't what you think it is, I promise you. I wouldn't do that to you, I love you. Please" Emma cried and scrambled for Regina's hand, holding it tightly between her own. 

Regina remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking with a shaky voice. "You have one chance" 

"Please sit down," Emma encouraged by tugging on Regina's hand ever so slightly. The brunette nodded and complied, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed beside Emma. 

"It isn't what you think, I promise you. I'm not cheating on you with Killian. I wouldn't do that to you, I swear. I love you so, so much it hurts." Emma cried, gripping tighter to Regina's hand. "I was in contact with Killian because his father owns a boat." 

"A boat?"

"Yes, a boat. I was going to surprise you, for your birthday. I don't have any money for grand gestures and I didn't watch something boring and cliche. So I asked Killian if I could borrow his fathers boat, he agreed and he was helping me set everything up. That's all it was, I promise you. I just wanted to do something nice for you since you've done so much for me."

"Emma, I am so, so sorry" Regina cried upon the realisation. 

"It's my own fault really, I've hurt you in the past. I understand you don't trust me and think I'm going to hurt you again. I got myself into this mess to begin with so it's on me. I get it." Emma averted her gaze to their interlinked hands and stroked her thumb over Regina's beautiful olive skin. "But please know that I love you so much." 

"I love you too. I'm so sorry for thinking the worst," 

"I can understand why you did. I really can. I should've gone about it a better way and not have been so shady about the whole thing." 

"I feel really bad now." Regina confessed, guilt ripped through her like a knife. 

"Please don't. We can still enjoy it, it just won't be much of a surprise. If you want to that is..." 

"I'd love that," Regina smiled softly. 

"I need to get out of here first," Emma chuckled. 

"What actually happened?" 

"Killian's psycho ex girlfriend" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Oh Jesus" 

"You're telling me" Emma laughed. 

"Carry on," Regina encouraged. 

"Well, she saw me talking to Killian and she raced on over to confront Killian and I. She must've thought I was his new girlfriend and started calling me a whore and accused me of riding his dick. She then blamed me for their relationship failing so I told her that I was taken by a woman and that I wasn't interested in him." Emma explained. 

"I then made the mistake of mentioning that I was his ex and anything between us was over, in the past, long gone and she lost her shit even more. I told her again that I don't even swing that way, that I'm taken...by a woman. She didn't believe me and demanded I proved it so I showed her a photo of us kissing and the crazy bitch declared it as photoshop." 

"Photoshop?!" Regina laughed. "How could it possibly be photoshop?" 

"I have no idea. I've never seen so much rage in such a small person. She was utterly convinced I was sleeping with Killian who she kept referring to as her boyfriend even though they had broken up," Emma continued, now laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. 

"She then grabbed a bottle from the floor and smashed it over my head, effectively knocking me out. She did a runner once she realised that I was completely KO'd" the blonde laughed. "and there you have it" 

"What a psychopath" Regina muttered. 

"You should've seen her. She had some crazy eye twitch going on and she was grinding her teeth. I've never seen anything like it." Emma laughed. 

"I'm glad you're okay though. It could've been so much worse" Regina smiled softly, moving some stray blonde hairs from Emma's face before tracing over her cheek with her thumb. 

"I know." Emma replied. "I love you so much, Regina." 

"I love you too." Regina smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away with a smile. 

"Oops, sorry to interrupt. I'm just here to run a few tests." The doctor said as he entered the room. 

"No problem, I'll just be outside. Okay?" 

Emma nodded and Regina placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. 

She found Belle and Ruby sat outside the room in the notoriously uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. They both looked up when Regina emerged from the room and darted over. 

"What's happened?" They both said at once. 

"Doctor is running some tests, she'll be allowed home tomorrow. She was attacked by Killian's crazy ex girlfriend who smashed a bottle over her head." Regina explained. "Did you not see what happened, Ruby?"

"No, I was inside. Killian came and found me afterwards and told me that an ambulance had whisked Emma away. I didn't give him chance to explain, I just rushed home. I tried calling but I couldn't get through" 

"My phone was flat, sorry babe" Belle said, sadly. 

"I kinda...smashed mine against a wall" Regina laughed awkwardly. 

"How are you two now?" Belle asked tentatively. 

"It was a huge misunderstanding, on my part. I feel so guilty now." 

"I knew it would be. She loves you," Ruby smiled. "I can understand though, I mean, she's not really set the best example for herself to start with and she's hurt you before." 

"I love her too. I love her like I've never loved anybody before." Regina smiled. "I wish we had this without the rocky start. It would have been so much easier." 

"I know but at least you're both okay now." Belle smiled, patting Regina on the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. You really have no faith in me do you? The panic running through your comments in the last chapter made me chuckle. Would I really do that to you all after all these two have been through? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Clandestine - Chapter 34

The doctor emerged from Emma's room around half an hour later and all three of them jumped out of their uncomfortable plastic seats. 

"How is she?" Regina immediately asked, before the doctor could even open his mouth. 

"She's doing fine. There is no serious cause for concern, although we do believe she is mildly concussed. We have patched up the cuts on her forehead so they should be on the mend soon." The doctor explained. "We are going to keep her in overnight to check in on her, however she should be clear to go home tomorrow morning or lunch time; depending on how she is." 

"Great, thank you so much. May I go in?" Regina asked. 

"Yes, that's fine. I'll send one of our nurses around in 1-2 hours to see how she is doing. There is a red button above the bed in case of an emergency." The doctor explained. 

"Thank you." Regina smiled before making a beeline for the room, quickly followed by Belle and Ruby. 

"Hey guys" Emma croaked. The blood adorning her face had been cleaned up and the whole situation looked less scary. The cuts on her forehead were butterfly stitched and she had a little more colour in her cheeks than she did earlier. 

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked. 

"I've been better," the blonde croaked with a soft chuckle. 

"I bet you have" Belle laughed. 

"It wasn't even a fair fight! I'd of taken her down had she not had a weapon," Emma mock sulked. The girls laughed. 

"Thanks for bringing them, Rubes" 

"Oh, I didn't. Belle and I had to get a taxi, since I'd been drinking and Regina sped off into the night before we had chance to even look at her car never mind get in it!" Ruby laughed, poking Regina in the side. 

"I was in a rush and you were dawdling!" Regina defended.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Ruby rolled her eyes. 

"I actually need to go and park my car properly, I left it askew in the middle of the car park" Regina pondered. "I'll head home and pick you up some clean clothes for tomorrow, since yours are covered in blood." 

It was no question that Regina was planning on staying over night with her. They both just knew and neither mentioned nor questioned it. 

"You don't have to do that, Gina" 

"It's fine, honestly. It's the least I could do. Besides, I don't want your blood ruining my beautiful car seats tomorrow." 

Emma laughed at that. "Alright then. Don't be long" 

"I won't" Regina placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Are you two staying or do you want a lift home?" 

Ruby and Belle looked between themselves and Emma before the blonde spoke up. "Go, I'll be fine. You'll both need sleep," 

"Are you sure?" 

"Perfectly sure" Emma nodded. 

*

Regina dropped the girls off at home and dashed inside to grab Emma some comfy clothes, fresh underwear and a few toiletries and shoved them into a rucksack. 

"I'll see you guys later. Get some sleep," Regina said, picking up a bottle of water and shoving it in the bag before exiting the house and almost jogging back to her car. 

She was half way to the hospital when the fuel light on her car flashed up which resulted in her taking a detour to a fuel station. Regina still hadn't gotten used to Boston and it's vast landscape of shops and streets; even more so in the dark. 

Eventually she found a fuel station close by enough that she fortunately didn't run out of fuel. She parked up beside the pump and searched for her purse.

Ten minutes of scouring and the purse hadn't shown up. Regina sighed, sitting back against her seat and resting her head back, in an attempt to remain calm and composed. She wanted to cry. She was tired, stressed, worried and over emotional. She felt like she had flicked through every possible human emotion from happiness to sadness to anger to grief to worry. She sighed and took a deep breath when she remembered that she kept a small amount of emergency money tucked away in her car for situations like this. She found $20 tucked away and grabbed it before jumping out of the car. She made a mental note to replace it, if she should ever find herself in a similar situation, as she pumped the fuel into her car. 

She jogged into the shop and paid before darting back to her car and firing up the engine and heading straight to the hospital. 

She parked better this time, in an actual parking space instead of haphazardly leaving it in the middle of the car park. Regina grabbed the rucksack and got out of her car, locking the doors and rushing into the hospital and to Emma's ward and room. 

"Hey" Regina whispered as she quietly opened the door. She rushed over to Emma's bedside when she noticed tears falling fast and thick from her gloriously green eyes. 

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" 

"You're here?" Emma mumbled through the tears. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"I didn't think you were coming back," Emma said as the tears continued to fall. 

"I had to stop for fuel. I wouldn't have let you down."

"I did though."

"You did what babe?" Regina asked, confused. 

"I let you down." Emma confirmed. 

"What? No, you didn't. I just expected the worst and that's on me. You were just trying to do something nice for us and I jumped the gun and made a mess of it by accusing you of doing something you wasn't," Regina could feel tears starting to well up in her own eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I ever doubted your love and I'm sorry I didn't trust you." 

"You had every reason to. I can understand that. What I did to you when we first met was awful and unforgivable." 

"But I forgive you," Regina cried. 

"I know you do and I'm so grateful that you do but you'll never forget. It's always going to hurt and I hate it because I don't want to be the cause of your pain or lack of trust." 

"It'll go with time. I know it will. I love you too much to ever let you go." 

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know" 

Regina moved towards Emma and placed her lips against hers. The saltiness of their tears mixing in with this kiss as tears continued to fall albeit slower and less thickly.   
Regina's lips moved against Emma's as she was pulled closer by the blonde. They both poured every ounce of love, every dash of emotion and every inch of themselves into the kiss. It wasn't rushed or urgent like a lot of their kisses had been, it was filled with love and passion. 

*

"You ready to go?" Regina asked Emma as she packed up the few items she had brought for Emma. The doctor had given her the all clear to go home with instructions to rest and not get into any more fights with glass bottles. 

"Can you help me?" Emma asked, holding up a hoodie. "I don't want to catch the stitches." 

Regina just nodded and walked over to the blonde who's hair was still stained with red. She carefully pulled the hoodie over her head, cautious not to catch any of her stitches and helped her arms in before pulling the hoodie down to her waist. She wrapped her arms around Emma's tiny waist and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

They headed down to Regina's car and climbed in, the brunette chivalrously opening the passenger door for her girlfriend. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked as they set off for home. 

"I'm okay, just a little tired." 

"You're lucky the damage wasn't worse. Are you going to press charges? It was assault after all." 

Emma looks at Regina, knowing that she won't be happy with her answer and shakes her head. "There's no point. I can't be bothered, I just want to get on with my life." 

"Okay" Regina responded, reaching her arm over towards Emma and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. 

*

"Are you sure this is safe?" Regina asked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean...have you done this before? Are you even licensed? Do you even need a license?" 

"Gina, chill out." Emma giggled, taking her hand. 

It had been a week since Emma's stint in hospital and she was well on the mend. The cuts on her forehead had started to heal nicely and the colour was back in her cheeks. She was almost back to looking her usual self but her cheeky self was well and truly back to normal. 

Emma had decided to go through with her original plans and had borrowed Killian's dad's boat. It was essentially like a mini-yacht. It was beautiful, spotlessly clean. The bright white sides were almost blinding. 

"Come on, you'll be fine" Emma reassured, taking Regina's hand and leading her onto the boat. 

"I'm taking your word for it."

"Just trust me."

"You better not sink this boat."

"I'm not going to sink it! Don't be so dramatic," Emma laughed. 

*

Emma stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean. The sun was shining down on the tiny, soft waves giving it a sparkling, glistening effect. The sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight and the sun was warm against their skin. 

"Told you, you'd be alright" 

"I suppose you were right," Regina rolled her eyes. "You need sun lotion or you'll burn" Regina noted, looking at Emma's pale complexion and noticing a soft pink tinge to the usually milky white skin. 

"I wish I had skin like yours" Emma said, running her fingers down the olive skin of Regina's arms. 

"Yours is beautiful." Regina smiled. 

"I'm way to pale" 

"You're beautiful as you are," Regina kissed her forehead. "So, lets protect this skin of yours," she said as she grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bag and began to smother Emma in the creamy liquid. 

"Okay okay that's enough, no more" Emma whined. 

"Until later" Regina said seriously. 

"Whatever" Emma grumbled. "Ooo, I almost forgot. I got you something" Emma grinned, dashing off before Regina could respond. 

"I know they're incredibly cliche but they're beautiful nonetheless and I know you like them," Emma rambled as she presented Regina with a bouquet of rich, red roses. 

"They're perfect, thank you." Regina smiled softly as she placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. 

 

"I brought us some food" Regina stated as she reached into her bag and revealed what essentially was a mini picnic that included many of their favourite foods. She lay a blanket on the decking and they both sat down under the warm rays of the sun, the boat rocking ever so slightly. 

"Your cooking is the best" Emma moaned, shovelling the food into her mouth. 

"And your manners are definitely the worst" 

"Hey! I just complimented your cooking. What do you want from me, woman?!" 

"You not to eat like a child or a wild animal, perhaps?" Regina laughed, she loved it really. It was just another child-like characteristic of Emma's. 

"Yeah, whatever" Emma rolled her eyes and plucked a grape from the bunch before launching it at Regina. 

"Child" Regina mock scowled and Emma poked her tongue out in response. 

After eating, they both lay out on their backs on the decking, catching some sun and just talking. It was peaceful and refreshing, there were no distractions out here. 

"When do you think I should tell my mom and dad?" Regina suddenly spoke up after a few moments of silence with nothing but soft waves and the sound of the birds above to fill the air. 

"Whenever you're ready" Emma glanced over with a smile. 

"Did your families know?" Regina asked. 

"Some did, some didn't," Emma stated matter-of-factly. 

"I think I'm going to tell them." 

"That's great! When?" 

"Now." 

"Now?" 

"Yep, right now," Regina confirmed. "Providing I get signal out here, that is" 

She grabbed her phone from her bag and checked she had signal and dialled her mother. 

"Mother? Hello. It's Regina," 

"I know that dear, how are you? Keeping well, I hope?" 

"I'm great, thank you. Is Dad there?" 

"Yes, would you like to speak with him?" 

"I would like to speak with you both, together." 

"Alright, dear" Regina's mother responded. She waited a few seconds as she heard her mother and father bickering between themselves on how to get the phone onto speaker so they both could hear her. 

"Your father is useless with technology" Cora spoke up again. 

"You're just as bad" Regina laughed. "Hi, dad" 

"Hello, Regina darling." 

"Right, what did you want to talk to us about?" Cora asked. 

"I don't really know how to say this or how you're going to react so I'm just going to come right out and say--"

"Regina Mills, are you in trouble with the police?!" Cora gasped down the phone, causing a giggle to come from Emma's direction - obviously had heard her mother practically yelling down the phone. 

"No, mother. I am not in trouble with the police." 

"Then what is it?" 

"You know Emma?" Regina said. 

"Yes, is she alright? Oh my god, is she in trouble with the police?!" 

"Mother! No one is in trouble with the police! Emma is my girlfriend!" Regina spoke quickly without thinking and quickly shut up when she realised what had fired out of her mouth. Resulting in a cackle from Emma. 

"Oh, well, we already knew that, dear," Cora responded, Henry chuckled. 

"What?!" 

"Well you are hardly subtle!" Cora laughed. 

"Did Zelena tell you?" 

"She didn't need to" Henry spoke up. 

"I can't believe this" 

Emma's looking at her funny now, furrowing her eyebrows and wondering what's going on. 

"You'd have to be blind not to see it." Cora said, as a matter of fact. 

"We're happy for you both. Where is she by the way?" Henry continued. 

"Thank you. She's here," Regina grinned at Emma. 

"Put us on loud phone" Cora said. 

"You mean, speaker phone?" Regina laughed, clicking the button to amplify their voices. 

"Yes, that's what I said" 

"Hi guys!" Emma smiled down the phone. 

"Emma! How are you?" Henry asked. 

"I'm great, not in trouble the with police" she laughed. "How are you both?" 

"We're wonderful." Cora relied. "Oh Zelena, your sister is on the phone. Come and say hello," Cora yelled, presumably across the room. 

"Hello Regina, Emma."

"Oh, lord. This is turning into a family affairs. We're going! Goodbye!" Regina grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Emma just laughed. 

"I can't believe you thought mom and dad didn't know" Zelena cackled. 

"I'm going" Regina groaned, resulting in a cackle from both Zelena and Emma. 

"Bye!" Regina ended the call and flopped down beside Emma. 

"Ugh" Regina groaned. "They are insufferable" 

"They're funny" Emma laughed, standing up. 

She began stripping off to reveal a red bikini that did absolute wonders for her boobs. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asked. 

"Going swimming" 

"Are you mad?!" Regina sat up. 

"Come with, it'll be fun." 

"You're delusional if you think I'm getting off this boat unless there is land to catch me" 

"Come on, don't be a bore. It'll be fun" 

"So you say" Regina rolls her eyes. "I didn't even bring swimwear" 

"Then it's a good job I did," Emma grinned, throwing a black bikini in the direction of Regina. 

"Fine. Only if you put on more sun lotion" 

"Only if you do it for me" Emma winked. 

"Deal" Regina grinned and began to change into the black bikini Emma had packed for her. 

She began to apply the lotion all over Emma's toned body, gliding her hands across her smooth skin was only turning her on more and more by the second. 

"Is it appropriate to have sex on a boat?" Regina asked. 

"I don't care," Emma responded simply, pulling Regina down on top of her; clearly as turned on by the whole situation as Regina. 

Emma's skin was slightly sticky yet slippery from the lotion but Regina didn't care, she relaxed her body against Emma's and kissed her passionately. She rolled onto her back, pulling Emma around and on top of her. She much preferred Emma being on top. 

They continued kissing, tongues meeting each other and dancing and gliding around as their saliva mixed together. Regina's second favourite taste of Emma's. 

She untied the strings of Emma's bikini, allowing it to fall freely from her breasts and immediately grabbed ahold of one, rubbing her thumb over her nipple. Emma moaned into her mouth as she stripped Regina of her bikini top. 

They were quickly naked, given they each only had two articles of clothing on. Emma placed kisses down Regina's toned, tanned torso before slowly reaching the place Regina needed her most. She hovered for a moment, teasing the brunette before lowering her head, burying her tongue and flicking it over her clit. Regina immediately moaned at the contact and wrapped her fingers in Emma's hair. 

*

"Are we done swimming yet?" Regina asked, the water wasn't cold but it was cool yet refreshing. Emma had initially complained when the salt water touched the cuts on her forehead but soon forgot about it as she began splashing Regina with water like the child she is. 

"Starfish with me" Emma grinned, leaning back and kicking her legs up to float on her back. Regina rolled her eyes and did the same, holding onto Emma's hand. 

"This is nice" Regina said. 

"It's perfect. I've had the perfect day" 

"Me too. I haven't had a day so peaceful in so long" 

"I haven't had a day so peaceful in my life." Emma admitted. 

"Is that really true?"

"Yeah, I guess so. My life has been chaos since the moment I was born." 

"Well, expect more peaceful days like this." 

"Glad to hear it," Emma grinned. "Regina?"

"Yeah?" 

"There's a shark" Emma said seriously. Regina immediately jumped up from the floating position and looked around with panic. Emma burst out laughing. "Your face!" Emma cackled. 

"You're so mean" Regina pouted. "I'll have you for that, Swan. Just you wait. One day. When you're not expecting it." 

"Ooo, I'm scared" Emma teased. 

"You should be" Regina glared, splashing her with water. Emma instantly retaliated and they went back and forth until Regina called for a truce. 

They both climbed out of the cool ocean and back onto the boat. The sun, quickly drying their skin. Emma threw Regina a soft, fluffy blue towel and grabbed one for herself and began drying her hair and body before going to lie back down. 

"Ah, ah" Regina chastised, handing her the sun lotion. Emma rolled her eyes and began applying it generously. 

"Happy?" 

"More than" Regina grinned. 

*

"I have something for you," Emma stated, they had both put their clothes back on after changing out of their wet bikinis. Emma wearing denim shorts, a white cropped top and a flannel tied around her waist. Regina wore a backless, black and floral jumpsuit with a plunging neckline. 

"What is it?" Regina asked and Emma sat up. 

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. Regina sat up next to her and looked curiously at the blonde. 

"Now, don't freak out." 

"Emma, I'm freaking out" Regina said, glancing at the box.

"Don't freak out" Emma repeated and opened the box to reveal two simple yet elegant silver rings. 

"They are promise rings." Emma stated, pulling one from the box and setting the other one remaining in the box aside. She took hold of Regina's hand and grazed her thumb softly over the top. 

"They are promise rings because I promise to remain faithful to you, because I promise to cherish you, because I promise to always support you, always be here for you, because I promise it marry you in the future, because I can't see myself with anybody but you and most of all because I promise to love you." 

They're both crying soft, slow falling tears as Emma finishes her speech. 

"May I?" Emma asks, Regina nods. She slides the ring onto her finger and then holds her hand tight. 

Regina grabs the other remaining ring and places it on Emma's finger. "You know the exact same goes for you, right? I look into the future and I only see myself with you. I want to marry you, have a family with you, live my life with you by my side no matter what. I love you so much, Emma Swan." 

 

"I love you too." 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. 
> 
> Thank you so so SO much for all your kudos, comments, support and kind words. It has been amazing and I have really appreciated it throughout this entire process. 
> 
> There were points where I thought I was never going to finish but here we are! I really hope you've enjoyed reading it and are happy with the ending. Thank you again. 
> 
> How do you feel about an epilogue?


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Long time no speak.   
> So, I haven't had any motivation to write since I finished this fic but today, I got my laptop out with no intention to write or even log into AO3. My intentions were to video edit but I somehow ended up writing this epilogue instead.   
> It's short and sweet but something nonetheless.   
> I hope you like it.

"Henry, be careful!" Emma exclaimed, watching her eight year old son charge around the arena on his small but extremely quick, grey pony, Charlie.

"Mom, I've got this" He yelled back, pointing his pony towards one of the small jumps Regina had set up for him. 

"Yeah, Emma, he's got this" Regina smirked in response as she stood beside the coloured jump. 

Henry had been riding from the moment he could walk, if not before. Regina had been insistent on him starting early. Henry had loved it from the get-go and had took a particular liking to jumping - much like his mother. Despite Emma being an avid rider herself, these days - Henry racing around atop of a pony still made her nervous now and again. 

The blonde leaned against the arena fence, cup of tea in hand as she watched her son. 

"Steady now, Henry." Regina instructed. "Count your strides." Henry and Charlie popped over the reasonably sized fence and headed around for the next one, until he completed the course. 

"Nicely done, kid" Emma cheered.

"Great work, cool Charlie off and take him in. Ashley will help you untack and put him away." Regina smiled, giving the small pony a pat on his neck. 

The brunette wondered over to her wife, who in turn passed her a steaming cup of tea. "He's coming along really well." Emma smiled. 

"He really is, that pony has been a godsend." 

They watched Henry walk around the arena on Charlie as he cooled him down. The married couple sipped their tea and admired their surroundings. They lived on a small equestrian property which had been generously purchased for them as a wedding gift from Regina's parents. Emma had found a real love for horses and riding after beginning to ride with Regina frequently. The blonde split her time between riding and teaching lessons and part time police officer work. Regina worked on moving up the show jumping ranks with her prize show jumper, Pierre and teaching riding lessons. 

"He'll be ready for county shows next year, I reckon" Emma smiled, finishing off the rest of her hot drink before heading inside. 

"I agree" Regina hummed happily and followed. 

"He makes me so nervous sometimes though, I swear that kid has no fear!" The blonde chuckled.

"He gets that from you" 

"Me? More like you!" Emma laughed. 

"He gets his fearlessness from you. I'm sure of it" 

"Babe, we've created a monster" 

"Don't you call my son a monster" Regina feigned offence. 

"Our son, I didn't carry the little shit around for nothing, Mills" 

"Swan-Mills," Regina corrected. "You got a years maternity, what are you complaining about?" The brunette raised her eyebrows. 

"You're carting the next one about" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"So we are having another, hmm?" Regina raised her eyebrows. 

"Yep, I want many mini-Emma's wrecking havoc in your life" 

"As if the fully grown Emma, doesn't do that enough?" Regina laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am the light of your life, your one and only, your favourite thing in the entire universe." 

"Oh, don't flatter yourself darling. That's Pierre." Regina smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I swear you love that horse more than you love me" Emma grumbled with an eye roll. 

"I'm only joking, baby, you know I love you dearly." Regina grinned, pecking Emma on the lips. 

"Yeah, you better" Emma pouted.

"Hm, what if I don't?"

"Sex ban" Emma shrugged. 

"You wouldn't do that" Regina tested, narrowing her eyes slightly at the defiant blonde.

"Do you want a bet?" Emma smirked. 

"You have needs just as much as I do" Regina tried.

"I have means and ways of taking care of those...needs" 

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Regina sucked in a breath and narrowed her eyes again. 

"Wouldn't I?" 

"Emma" Regina whined. 

"Tell me you love me" 

"I love you" Regina smiled, tugging the blonde closer. "More than anything in the world" 

"I love you too." Emma sighed happily as she pushed Regina against the kitchen counter and latched her lips on to the brunette's plump ones. 

"Mmm" Regina moaned into the kiss, only spurring Emma on. She traced her tongue against the edge of Regina's lips until she was granted entrance and deepened the kiss. 

She let one hand travel south and wrapped the other around Regina's petite waist. She popped the button on Regina's jeans and pushed her hand inside, grazing the area Regina was most sensitive. 

"Emma" Regina sighed as the blonde rubbed over her clit a few times, before she coated her fingers in Regina's wetness and slowly entered two fingers. "Fuck" Regina moaned as Emma sped up ever so slightly and began to graze her thumb over her clit until Regina became undone. The brunette's legs shook slightly and her knees began to buckle as orgasm ripped through her core. Emma held her steady, kissing her lips tenderly. 

"Well, that sex ban didn't last long did it?" Regina laughed as she recomposed. 

"i just can't resist you" Emma grinned. 

"I'd return the favour but I suspect our darling child will be in soon, demanding to be fed." 

"I think you're right" Emma chuckled. 

"That is definitely something he gets from you" Regina laughed. 

"I won't deny that. What can we say? We love food." 

"Unhealthy food" Regina rolled her eyes.

"But food nonetheless" 

"Hmm" Regina sighed in response as she opened up the cupboard to scan what she could make them all for lunch. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. She relaxed into the contact and Emma sighed contently, resting her head against Regina's back. The brunette turned in her arms to hug her wife and hold her close. 

"I love you" Emma smiled. 

"I love you, too" 

"I'm so happy" 

"Me too" 

"What's up moms?" Henry asked as he came bounding into the kitchen. Emma pulled away from Regina, immediately feeling a little cold without the contact of Regina's body which seemed to constantly emit warmth. 

"Nothing, we're just having a cuddle" Emma smiled, wrapping her arm around Regina. She had always felt the need to touch and be close to Regina at all times. 

"Okay when you're done being soppy, can you make me food" Henry grinned. 

"Yes, go and get changed, cheeky. " Regina replied. She gave Emma a quick peck on the lips and returned to the cupboard to gather some ingredients for lunch. "Another thing he gets from you" 

"What?"

"His cheekiness" 

"Yeah but you love me for my cheekiness and love of unhealthy food. I wouldn't be me without it," Emma grinned.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and have enjoyed reading this fanfiction as a whole. I have thoroughly enjoyed reading your feedback and writing this for the most part. 
> 
> I guess this is it, since I don't have any works in progress.   
> Maybe I'll write another story in the future.   
> But for now, this is it. Thank you for taking time to read my work, leave kudos and comments. It has been very much appreciated throughout. 
> 
> Au Revoir.


End file.
